Power Rangers Lore Keepers (Season 1)
by decode9
Summary: When an unknown force attacked Earth 39 ranger teams with help from an outside source drove back the enemy, but at the cost of losing there powers for good. Two years have since passed and now a new tale begins in Legacy Hills, Nevada. Unlock The Legend! [SEASON 1 COMPLETE!]
1. Interlude 1: Time Test 001

**The following is an Interlude chapter is for my friend TriassicDragonRanger. I do not own Power Rangers and they are property of Saban. I also do not own the OC's Abbinus and Xolicernic they belong to Thewhatzupwriter26. I do however own Maya Spears, Lurre, Diablo, and a few others. Please enjoy this Interlude.**

* * *

Abbinus paced about having grown irritated of the continuous failures of the monster's and Reck's, and the fact that one of the rangers was the child of the man she loved and the woman she despised. When she was younger she had even gone as far as trying to stab her.

" _Not my best idea, but if it wasn't for Coach Scott and those others…"_ She thought as she let out a shriek of anger. It was so loud that Xolicernic came out from a far room in the warehouse to see what is the matter with her.

"Sounds like someone isn't taking the latest set back so well." He says as Abbinus looks back glaring at the man.

"Don't test me Xolicernic." She sneers as many objects around her began to float.

Xolicernic let out a sigh "You will be the cause of your own defeat Abbinus if this keeps up." He points out as the objects as forcibly set to the ground.

"Consider that." He said walking away from her back towards his own section of the hideout.

Abbinus let out a huff _"If I am defeated it will be because of those rangers. Not myself you musically obsessed freak of nature…then again I'm not one to be thinking like that."_ She thought starting to pace.

" _Having these pesky rangers about it troublesome. They are starting to get stronger, but it's not like I could pull something from a ranger history book to finish them before they become a problem."_ She thought stopping in her tracks when she realized she actually could.

She began to chuckle lowly it building into a low laugh before it became a full fledge loud maniac laugh, but she soon calmed herself and headed off towards the storage area of the warehouse.

As she left Reck's popped her head out from inside the large freezer she had been hiding in.

"I think it's official. She's finally lost it…I should just go ahead and offer myself up to a restaurant. At least they are sane." Reck's said to herself as she climbed out.

Hours passed as Abbinus worked none stop on improving an old device that was made by someone named Broodwing. It was a device that was capable of pulling people or anything from the past, and had been used before to pull a group of rangers in, and Abbinus had the same idea.

Abbinus's fingers quivered in anticipation as she had the machine set up on the outskirts of town near the rock quarry "Now to just input the date and who I want this thing to grab for me." She said as she chuckles.

Her hand went to the keyboard that was set up for it "Let's see…November 4th, 1999. Targets are locked on." She said and the machine hummed to life as it began to work, but then it shuddered and for a second the date changed before turning back.

It flashes of light a group of 5 rangers appeared, but they were different from ordinary rangers. Most of their body was covered with black and appeared overall sharper with their primary color used as an accent. The five were red, blue, yellow, black, and pink. Each one was outfitted with a color and seemed surprised at where they were.

"Hello Psycho Rangers. I am Abbinus." Abbinus said stepping up giving a small bow to them.

"You will explain to us where we are or you will die where you stand." Psycho Red said pointing his sword at her. Abbinus let out a chuckle as with a wave of her hand each of the Psycho's weapons was taken.

"Don't you know you could hurt somebody with this?" She says sarcastically.

"Now on to business. I have a proposition for all of you. You see I happen to have a ranger problem…" She begins as she walks around them.

"And many of my own efforts have been in vain. This is where you come in." She continued.

"What's in it for us." Psycho Pink demands a hand clenched into a fist.

"Oh nothing much. You see you defeat the rangers here, and I will give you upgrades that will guarantee your victory against the Galaxy Rangers." Abbinus said

"You don't say? What makes you think we will agree to your demands?" Psycho Red said as suddenly he along with the other Psycho's were suddenly in the air.

"You won't have a choice. You see I've been known to be a teeny tiny bit…" Abbinus started as she gave a sweet smile.

"psycho myself. I might be tempted to crush you tin cans, and you would never get the victory you all seek." She said as the Psycho's were dropped to the ground.

"Good reason." Psycho Blue said as they all got up.

"Fine you got a deal woman. Just point us in the right direction and stay out of our way." Psycho Red sneers as Abbinus grabs a photo of the Lore Keeper rangers from the keyboard and threw it to them.

"These are your targets. Handle them however you want." Abbinus said Psycho Red looked at the picture then tossed it away as each Psycho was given back there weapon and was preparing to leave to draw out these new rangers.

It was then that a loud thud was heard from behind them as a group of people landed in the shadows of the quarry.

"Oww…Okay what was that about?" A male voice asked.

"No clue." Another male replied.

"Just so you all know this is not my fault." A third male said.

"That is nice and all but could you maybe…" A female voice started.

"Get off of us? Seriously us girls are on the bottom." A second female voice finished.

Abbinus let out a growl of annoyance "It appears that hiccup in the program brought more company than I thought." She said and look to the Psycho Rangers.

"New plan. Handle the pests then go after the rangers." She orders as the Psycho's advance as the five picked themselves up.

"Did that…thing just say rangers?" A female asked as the others nod.

One looked around "This doesn't look like Reefside so I'm going to guess and say that thing means another group of rangers." He said as the Psycho's began to walk forward.

"Right now we don't have time to deal with that. Trouble coming at us." One of the other males said.

"And considering how she wants us handled. I say it's time for _that_." A female said to which each nod one of the male figures stepping forward.

"It's morphing time, Triassic Roar!" All five exclaimed at once as each one of them were enveloped in waves of energy that blew back the Psycho Rangers a bit.

The group of five unknown figures walked forward as the Psycho Rangers recovered "Who do you think you are?! Ugh such annoying pests." Abbinus said as the male figure in the middle scoffs.

"So you want to know huh? Well listen up cause we're only going to tell you once." He said and the five stepped out into the light revealing themselves in ranger suits.

Each ranger was in there own solid color which was Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink with pink and yellow outfitted with skirts while on the shoulders of all five were silver triangular shoulder guards. From the right side of the suit a white T-Rex head extended out towards the middle. While each of their helmet's resembled the Megaforce rangers they were also mortified to have similarities to a dinosaur. Red an T-Rex, Blue a Raptor, Yellow a Stegosaurus, Green a Parasaur, and Pink a Pterodactyl. In the hands of each ranger was a sword.

"T-Rex power, Triassic Red!" Red said posing as the sound of a T-Rex roaring is heard.

"Raptor power, Triassic Blue!" Blue posed as the screech of a Raptor is heard.

"Stego power, Triassic Yellow!" Yellow possed as the call of a Stegosaurus goes off.

"Para power, Triassic Green!" Green posed and the sound of a Parasuar is heard.

"Ptera power, Triassic Pink!" Pink posed as the screech of the Pterodactyl is heard.

"Triassic Rangers, Ready to Roar!" All five said together.

Abbinus was silent a few seconds before letting out a yell of frustration "You've got to be kidding me?! More rangers!" She exclaimed enraged before she ordered the Psycho Rangers to attack the unknown rangers. Each one going after their respective color except for Green who went after Psycho Black.

Psycho Pink fired off energy arrows from her bow as Pink dodged moving in closer "You've got to try a little harder if you want to beat me." Pink said before she slashed at Psycho Pink knocking her back, and then went into a quick flurry of kicks throwing her in the direction of the strange machine.

Psycho Blue and Blue were clashing blade to axe to which Psycho Blue repelled the Blue ranger back and moved in closer delivering several quick swings with his axe knocking Blue to the ground who groaned in pain.

This caught the attention of Green who was doing his best against Psycho Black who kept attempting to stab him with the lance. Green avoided it best he could moving in to strike a few times before jumping back to avoid being hit. Green then made a quick sprint toward where Blue was with Psycho Black following.

Psycho Blue had the axe to Blue's throat and prepared to finish Blue when he was suddenly hit from the side knocking him away. Green helped Blue up who nods his thanks as Psycho Black joins.

"Trade yah." Green said to Blue who nods in understanding as they both ran forward supposedly at who they were fighting before, but at the last second switched Blue fighting Psycho Black and Green fighting Psycho Blue.

Both Psycho's were caught off guard at this and were knocked over to where Psycho Pink was.

Psycho Yellow was fire shots from her psycho slinger yet Yellow continued to dodge them and was moving in closer by the second. Psycho Yellow backed away trying to keep the distance between herself and Yellow.

" _Perhaps I can take advantage of this."_ Yellow thought and the changed the position she ran at the psycho from making Psycho Yellow back away in the direction of the strange machine.

Red and Psycho Red were in a heated sword fight. Neither one had landed a single hit so far, but Psycho Red was proving to be a match for the Red dino themed ranger.

"You will not deny us a chance at victory. After you we will get rid of our targets, and then the Galactic Rangers." Psycho Red said as Red scoffs.

"Yeah. Well good luck with getting past us." Red said as he kicks Psycho Red in the gut knocking the psycho back and then moved in giving strong hard swings with his sword that connected his last one throwing Psycho Red to where the others were.

The five rangers stood in front of the Psycho Rangers as Abbinus growled "You pathetic tin cans! All of you…useless!" She sneers.

"Looks like you've lost your support, and now you've just lost." Red said as he and the other ranger wielded there blade which glowed with their respective color.

Around the Psycho Rangers a forest seemed to have suddenly sprung up. Pink rushed forward with her blade slicing through the five followed by Green, then Yellow, Blue was next, and finally Red gave one strong swing of his sword going through all of them.

"Ahh!" All five Psycho Rangers exclaimed in pain, but were not destroyed as they began to shut down there circuit's fired. Yet a shot went off from Psycho Yellow's psycho sling hitting the strange machine.

It sounded off as all ten were caught in a strange energy field "ENGAGING RETURN FUNCTION. ALL ANOMLY'S WILL BE RETURNED TO THERE RESPECTIVE TIMELINES." It said as the ten then vanished as the machine overloaded from the shot and exploded.

Abbinus watched this and muttered "Note to self: make sure no mistakes occur when you make a Time Nabber." She said to herself angered that her newest plan had failed, but she had gained something in return.

" _If I can simply the design then maybe…maybe I can do more than just grab someone from another time."_ She thought walking away from the debris of the machine.

Meanwhile in The Great Library Lurre had sensed something odd. It was a time fracture which was a rare occurrence, but as rare as they were she had picked up this fracture happening in there point in time.

"Hmm…Does that mean another team in a fractured timeline has formed? I must look into this." She said to herself.

* * *

 **Yeah I know this was not long, but that was intended as it is an Interlude and not an actual chapter/episode. As for the five mysterious rangers…Well you will just have to wait and see. Also if you are wondering about why I chose the Psycho Rangers that was just preference as they are genuinely an evil set of rangers. Don't worry since there circuit's fried they won't remember what happened and everything will proceed like normal for them. Until next time this has been decode9.**


	2. SNEAK PEEK

**NAME: *********

 **PASSWORD: ************

 **:::::ACCESS GRANTED:::::**

 **ACCESSING FILE LKvsCF…PERMISSION GRANTED**

 **=WARNING=**

 **THE FOLLOWING FILE CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ARC 1 AND 2 OF POWER RANGERS LORE KEEPERS**

* * *

 _A teenage girl ran as all around her everything burned around her; her home, her town, her family, and even her friends whom she had come to like and open herself up to._

 _She continued to run in fear and looked behind her as a strange cloak wearing figure seemed to float coming at her before disappearing and reappearing in front of the poor girl and grabbing her by the throat._

" _It will happen girl. All will be reset and reborn anew. My time is coming." It said as the girl gasps for breath as she struggled against the hold on her throat._

" _What are…you talking…about?" she asks between breaths as the figure just responds by raising a hand that become engulfed in black and purple before thrusting it forward causing the girl to scream._

 **=SNEAKPEEK=**

"Ahh!" the girl screams as she wakes up and grasps her chest her heart rapidly beating.

She was a young teen of 16 who stood a bit tall for her age with chin length jet black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a red pajama top and matching bottoms.

Yet by looking at her most would mistaken her for a guy as she has a rather flat chest and a voice that is not to high and not to deep making it hard for most to distinguish her gender even with the longer hair.

She put a hand to her head groaning "Ugh okay that settles it. No more late night horror movies." She tells herself and looks to her clock before groaning again this time in annoyance when she saw the time.

"Seriously?! 4:30 in the morning?!" She exclaimed and sighs getting out of bed.

"Might as well get up anyways…" She mutters and gets out of bed letting out a sigh grabbing a device on her bed side table and putting it on her wrist as she got changed into her day clothes.


	3. Episode 0: The True Legend War

**I do not own Power Rangers in any way, shape, or form. Power Rangers is property of Saban. All OC's and OC ranger teams are property of their original writers and authors. All OC's that appeared will be mentioned at the bottom and what team they are part of.**

* * *

 **Prologue-The True Legend War**

 **-Earth 2025-**

People yelled and screamed as several strange creatures made of metal and pure darkness attacked the city. They moved quick and attacked many without mercy there sharp claw like hands piercing through flesh with ease.

A mother and her child ran behind a turned over car as a platoon of the strange creatures passed by one stopping having thought it saw something.

The mother peaked out the opposite side of the car and breathed a sigh of relief then she heard the cry of her child who was in the hold of the strange metal darkness hybrid creature.

The mother fell to the ground crying and begging the creature not to harm her child. The creature didn't listen and rose its hand to strike at the child as the mother continued to cry and beg as well as the child.

"Silver Wolf Staff!" A female voice yelled out before the creature was struck by a silver staff causing the creature to drop the child and turn its attention to the figure that attacked it.

It appeared to be a woman in her late thirties early forties and covering her entire body was shining silver spandex including a shirt that was held on by a yellow belt. The helmet that covered the entirety of her face had a more asian design to it along with the gloves that she wore. A black visor covered her eyes and in her hand was a silver bladed staff the opposite end having a small wolf head on it.

The woman turned looking at the silver clad woman who glanced at her in return "Get your kid and go." The silver clad woman told her.

The woman did as she was told grabbing her child and running as the silver clad woman turned her attention back to the creature which seemed to have gotten angry at losing its prey and jumped at her. She ran forward to return the gesture and gave a quick punch and kick before stabbing the creature with her staff it disappearing into the shadows.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In another part of town a female red ranger and a male blue ranger were fighting a larger group of the creatures that the silver had been fighting.

The blue ranger's suit was primarily blue except for the boots and gloves which was white. A gold ring was around the edges of the cloth and a white data stream went down from the shoulder going down to the gold belt. A gold rectangle acted as a belt buckle. The helmet bore a resemblance to the space rangers yet lacked the white along the visors and the black top. The tips of the visors extended to the sides of the helmet.

The red ranger wore a full red suit included with a skirt, leggings, and boots. Emblemized on her chest was a symbol and white stripes going down the side of the boots. A sun visor was on the helmet.

The two rangers were back to back as the blue ranger blasted with her blaster as the red was attacking them with a sword.

"There's just too many of them." Blue says jumping back as a group jumped at him.

"Don't quit. We have both fought worse odds before." Red replied sending out a wave like attack at the creatures destroying them, but more appeared to take their place.

Both prepared to attack again, but several blasts hit the enemy making them stop.

"Are you two okay? Nobody hurt?" A female voice asked coming up from behind the two.

The ranger that came up from behind them was clad in yellow skirt included. On the left side of her chest the head of a parasaurolophus and her suit was highlighted with black lines. Her helmet was designed with the idea of a parasaurolophus in mind but made to fit the woman.

"Yes we are fine." Red says as Blue looks at Yellow.

"Aren't you Jurassic Squad yellow?" Blue asks as Yellow nods.

"Yes, and you two are Unity Force Red and Cyber Drive Blue." Jurassic Yellow replies as the Silver from earlier came down have jumped down from a nearby building after fighting off more of the creatures.

"If you three are finished with introductions we have a world to save." She says

" _So that's Element Fusion Silver."_ Unity Red thought and nods.

"But there's too many of them! There is no way to defeat them all." Cyber Blue says to which Silver shakes her head.

"There is a way, but we will have to meet up with the other teams." Fusion Silver says and signals them to follow after her.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Rangers of all kinds and types and even from different realities came together and all of them stood against the large army of creatures that were making their way towards them.

Each member of the 38 ranger teams drew their weapons as enemies and rangers ran at each other. The sword wielding members of each team worked together slashing and stabbing anything that came close.

The gunners and archers fired there blasters and arrows taking out the creatures from long range some even daring to get close. Other rangers used their various weapons to take advantage or trip up the creatures.

Even as they fought and destroyed the creatures more continued to come and were starting to wear down the rangers. Standing in the middle of all the rangers was Mighty Morphing White who realized what the only possible solution to this crisis would be.

"Everyone listen. We must unite our powers into a single blast." MM White says as the others fight off but listen as best they can.

"It will be the only way to preserve the future of the planet, and the future of the people." MM White continues as the rangers manage to get the creatures to back off as they all came together as they glowed with power.

The rangers raised their hands to the sky a golden radiance coming off them and destroying the creatures.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The first to wake was former Element Fusion Silver ranger Rena Daniels-Rays. She looked around seeing all the other people that were out cold and some teams that had completely vanished going back to their reality.

"D-Did we win?" Rena asks as others awoke and looked around. Some were already up and walking. A hand extended itself down to Rena and she looked up to who it belonged to.

It was a man in his late 30's standing at almost 6 foot tall with dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a red t shirt with a brown unzipped coat over it and jean shorts with sneakers.

"Thanks Mr. Masters." She says as she looks over all the others who were now up and gaining their bearings. Up in front of all the rangers was a man in his late 40's and wore white.

"Rangers. Thanks to all your efforts the invasion of this unknown force has been stopped, but because of what we done the Earth is left without its greatest heroes." Tommy Oliver AKA Mighty Morphing White spoke his voice sad but also hopeful.

"What do you mean Dr. O?" A young man in his mid 30's asked. After asked Tommy took out his morpher only for it to turn into particles and disappear. As this happened the same thing began to happen to all the other rangers morphers.

"We are no longer rangers, but maybe now the Earth will not need them." Tommy says to which many others nod in agreement.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

As this was said in a realm between realities itself a silver haired and eyed girl watched this scene with a frown a book open in her hand to which she closes it.

She then turns her attention to something behind her. It was a set of hourglasses of varying colors and inside each of them were several particles. She then opened her book again.

"Time is short. In two years that creature will return." She said worried as another female laughed.

"Come on Lurre. You might be the last Lore Keeper, but you have to learn to have faith." The voice says to which the silver haired woman Lurre groans.

"Miss Spears you don't know how much of a real threat Diablo is, and with the rangers gone…" Lurre started as the woman referred to as Miss Spears chuckles.

"Then why don't you just make your own?" Spears said to Lurre as a tap is heard on one of the hourglasses.

"After all you must have gathered the powers of many ranger teams for some reason." She adds.

"I only gathered them so there power wouldn't be taken by the wrong hands Miss Spears." Lurre says sternly glaring in the direction of Spears voice.

"Yet it might be the only thing possible to stand up to Diablo and his henchmen when he makes it out of that stasis in two years." Spears retorts sounding a bit agitated.

Lurre sighs understanding what Spears was saying and they were both silent for a few minutes.

"Will you be able to train them?" Lurre finally asks after a few minutes and Spears hums in thought.

"Yes, and no worries about me. I can still defend myself." Spears said as in the shadows she is pacing and thinking.

"Alright I will leave it to you Miss Spears. Let us hope that in two years time the right people will be chosen." Lurre says as the woman leaves and Lurre closes the book and puts it up.

* * *

 **Welcome to Power Rangers Lore Keepers. Now while this is my first attempt at a ranger SYOC story I welcome criticism of any kind. Now since it is a SYOC I'm looking for OC's to fill in the rolls of the rangers for this story. If you are interested send me a PM or put it in a review if you are a guest.**

 **Here is the Template for submitting a ranger.**

 **Name:**

 **Age: (14-18)**

 **Gender:**

 **Ranger Color: (Available colors are Yellow, Green, Pink, Gold, Silver. Pink and Silver must be female. Yellow, Green, and Gold must be male).**

 **Appearance: (Include clothing and anything else significant like scares or birthmarks).**

 **Personality: (Please be detailed).**

 **Likes/Hobbies:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Back-Story:**

 **Zord:**

 **Weapon:**

 **Other:**

 **Unless you are a guest send me your OC via PM, but the rule does not apply if you are sending in a monster/villain. Here is the template for that.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender: (Optional)**

 **Appearance:**

 **Power/Abilities:**

 **Back-Story: (Optional)**

 **Other:**

 **Now before I conclude this chapter I would like to give a special thanks to; ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, and DChan.**

 **Rangers Featured in this chapter**

 **Rena Daniels-Rays: Former Element Fusion/Legendary Element Fusion Silver. Power Rangers Element Fusion by ICrzy**

 **Stella Winchester-Scott: Former Unity Force Red. Power Rangers Unity Force by Thewhatzupwriter26**

 **Merrick: Former Cyber Drive Blue. Power Rangers Cyber Drive by TriassicDragonRanger**

 **Jennifer 'Jenny' Jacobson-Callahan: Former Jurassic Squad Yellow. Power Rangers Jurassic Squad by ICrzy**

 **Kyle Masters: Former Olympic Force Red. Power Rangers Olympic Force by bandgeek18**


	4. Episode 1: Unlock the Legend Part 1

**I do not own Power Rangers! Power Rangers is property of Saban respectively. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, TimmayIsAwesome, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, W. R. Winters, , MysterAgain, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, and DChan. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Legacy Hills High located in Legacy Hills, Nevada. It is a relatively quiet place, and as some claim it's the perfect place to raise a family. Many people would agree except for a select few.

LHH is a rather complex as there is also a middle school located on the campus. Many students were coming in via bus, walking, but in the case of a particular student she was being driven in by her father.

"Are you sure you don't want me and your mother to homeschool you?" The man in the driver's seat asked his daughter. He is in his late thirties with shaggy brown hair and matching eyes. He wore a black and white plaid shirt with a white t shirt underneath it. In addition he was wearing blue jeans and black converse shoes.

"I'm sure dad." His young daughter replied reaching for the door of the car. The girl was of 14 and was a good head shorter than her father. Her hair was a golden brown and set into a low pony tail. Her eyes were covered by a set of sunglasses making it impossible to tell what her eye color was.

"Mom has a very important case she's handling, and you have a book you're trying to finish." She adds stepping out of the car revealing that she was wearing a white blouse with a knee length blue skirt and flats with a blue waist bag slung over her shoulder.

"Alright but if anything happens…" the girl's dad starts as she sighs.

"I have Jason and Francesca numbers on speed dial as well as auntie's." The girl says taking her phone out of a side pocket of her bag to confirm she had it.

" _All four of them."_ She adds in her thoughts.

The dad nods thinking of anything else he missed or forgot to mention to his daughter.

"I'll be fine dad. Really." She assures smiling at him.

He sighs "Alright. Have a good day Avalon." He says before driving off as Avalon looks to the school slightly intimidated at the fact of being back at a school after so long. With a reassuring nod to herself she walked towards the school seconds later being show to the principal's office by the principal.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"And this is your schedule Miss Winchester. Now just wait here, and I will get someone to show you around." The principal says handing Avalon her schedule who took a seat near the door as the principal left to his office.

Avalon looked over her schedule and nods at herself pleased about what classes she has. It was at this time the principal comes out and someone enters from the door near Avalon.

"You wanted to see me Principal Steps?" A female voice said as Avalon looks to the woman who entered.

It was a young woman in her late twenties with fiery red hair and blue eyes wearing a metallic red shirt fringed with orange and jean pants with black converse.

"Yes Miss Spears. I know you're just the librarian, but could you perhaps show Miss Winchester about?" Principal Steps asked as Avalon stood up.

Miss Spears glanced to Avalon before nodding "It's not a problem Principal Steps." The older woman said to the principal who nods before going back to his office.

"So shall we get started?" Spears said not waiting for Avalon to answer as she heads out Avalon quickly following.

Avalon walked with the red haired woman who was silent speaking up only to indicate what each room was and who the teacher was for it. This went on for five minutes before she finally stopped at another room.

"And this is your homeroom Avalon." Miss Spears said calmly to her.

"Thank you Miss Spears, but please just call me AV." AV said to her as Spears smirks mentally noting the nickname as she walked off then stopped turning around.

"Oh AV. You might want to take off those sunglasses. Mrs. Steps can be a bit of a hard case about rules since well…" Spears warned her to which AV reluctantly took of her sunglasses revealing her green eyes.

Miss Spears waved and turned the corner as AV opened the door and stepped into the classroom, but almost regretted it the moment she did. There were almost 20 people in the room all were talking to their own respective friends or group.

AV made her way through the group doing her best to find an empty seat and before she knew it she had made her way towards the back corner and took a seat placing her bag down next to her.

She let out a sigh and looked about the room wondering to herself if it was always like this for morning homeroom.

"Yeah it's always like this newbie." A voice said from beside her surprising her making her eyes for a second flash purple. From the tone of the voice it was actually very difficult to tell if the voice's owner was male or female.

AV looked to her left to see who talked to her. It appeared to be an athletic caucasian boy of 16 standing a good half foot taller than her with jet black hair that went above his ears and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a black t shirt and layered over it was a red zip up hoodie jacket with jean slacks and black sneakers AV could barely make out.

Around his neck was a silver arrowhead necklace which he seemed to currently messing with out of boredom. AV continued to stare at the boy which he took notice of.

"What?" He asked coldly sending her a bone chilling glare which she turned away from as the teacher Mrs. Steps came in the students not paying attention to her as she approached her desk. Mrs. Steps looked at all the students and picked up a ruler banging it on the desk making an extremely loud CRACK noise that silenced all the students.

"Much better." Mrs. Steps said as she picked up a clipboard on her desk.

"Good morning students. Now you know the drill. I call your name and you tell me you're here." Mrs. Steps said sternly her face neutral as she glanced to the list.

"Cassandra StClare" She calls out as she looked for said student.

"Here Mrs. Steps." A feminine voice at the front of the room said.

Cassandra 'Cassie' StClare was around 16 to 17 and almost as tall as the boy sitting next to AV yet Cassie seemed to have a more flexible build than most girls AV knew in her home town. She had natural blond wavy hair and bright blue eyes. She wore an expensive looking and pretty to look at pink top, deep blue skinny jeans, and pink flat top shoes.

"Adam Cots" She called out again as a slightly athletic built lightly tanned guy in the middle of the room gave her a two fingered salute to let her know her was there.

The guy was around the same age as Cassie his short length brown hair seemed to defy gravity and was swept to the right side his hazel green eyes glinted with mischief as the teacher made a mental note to check the room over after homeroom released. He wore a black athletic top with black sports shorts and cleats.

"Leo Balgriff" the teacher then called.

"Yeah yeah right here teach." A sarcastic male voice said from the opposite end of the back row.

The voice belonged to a slender built guy who like almost half the class was around 16-17. The most noticeable thing was that he was probably the tallest in the room even when he was sitting. He had messy blond hair that was slightly long as a good chunk of it was covering his right eye while keeping his left blue eye exposed. He wore a long sleeved button up yellow shirt and white pants and shoes. Layered over the shirt was a black jacket, and in his hand was…Mrs. Steps clipboard?!

Mrs. Steps looked at her hand and saw there was no clipboard. Angrily she headed towards Leo and grabbed the clipboard from his hand and headed back to her desk muttering under her breath as students snickered at this normal antic.

"Alvin Gregory." The teacher continued shooting a small glare at Leo.

"I'm here Mrs. Steps." A calm yet slightly nervous sounding male voice called out.

The voice belonged to the oldest guy in the room and was one of a few seniors in the room. He is of Hispanic origin with a slender frame. His black hair was done up in a pompadour as his brown eyes gazed at the teacher which were noticeable through his black half round rim glasses. He was wearing a green muscle shirt while over it was a long sleeved checkered green unbuttoned shirt and cargo pants and camouflage styled shoes.

"Sora Daniels" The teacher continued.

"Yeah I'm here Missteps." The boy beside AV said smirking as Mrs. Steps seemed to begin to turn red in anger.

"Leo and Sora I will be seeing you after school for detention…again." Mrs. Steps said as both Sora and Leo roll their eyes this actually being normal for them. Mrs. Steps continued her roll call for the class until she got to the last name on the list which was AV.

"And it appears we have a new student. Please would all of you respectively…" She starts taking a moment to glare at Sora and Leo before she continued.

"give a warm welcome to our new student Avalon Winchester." Mrs. Steps finished as AV got up and gave a small wave to the class as students began to whisper.

"Winchester? Do you think she's related to that author?" One girl asked.

"Isn't there a supreme court judge with that name?" a boy asked.

"She sure is cute." Another boy whispered.

As this was going on AV bit on her nail nervous and eyes closed one turning pink and the other turned an uncomfortable shade of deep purple. She hated being the center of attention, and it was actually one of the reasons her parents had decided to home school her for so long.

It was then that the bell rang indicating it was time for all the students to leave and head off for their first class of the day and students started to flood out.

Sora and Leo started to leave the room being near last as Mrs. Steps with her arms crossed stepped out in front of them determined to not allow them to leave.

"Oh no you two don't. You two are coming with me to talk to my husband." Mrs. Steps declared as Leo and Sora glanced at each other and gave a smirk.

"Yeah…I don't think so Missteps." Sora said as he and Leo slipped between Mrs. Steps and ran out the door and down the halls to get away from the teacher. AV only watched as Mrs. Steps shook in anger and went for her phone in her pocket only to find it wasn't there.

"Oh you dirty rotten little…" She started and ran out after the two boys with AV walking out calmly right behind her. As she left she took something out of her bag. It was a necklace with a pendant hanging from it the pendant was a red sun with a white cross inside it. She put it on around her neck before she continued on.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora and Leo were in the janitors closet avoiding Mrs. Steps who when they last saw her was extremely angry and about ready to give them detention for the rest of eternity.

"You really had to take her cell Leo?" Sora asked as he peeked out the door and Leo shrugs.

"It's a new model. She hardly ever uses it so it should go to someone who needs it." He replied as Sora closed the door giving his friend a small questioning glare combined with a smirk.

"What happened to all the new model phones you stole last week?" He asked.

"Sold them back to their owners, and made a pretty good buck off of it." Leo replies as both duck low hearing someone messing with the door.

"If it's Missteps we run right past her and head for the hangout." Sora said in a whisper.

"And if not we make up an excuse for why we're here right?" Leo finished to which Sora nods both ready to bolt at the sight of the enraged teacher. The door creaked open and a figure lunged forward clinging to Sora.

"Sora-poo! There you are!" Cassie said as Sora now tried to get her off him.

"Ugh…Cassandra I don't have time for this." Sora said irritated finally pushing her off.

Cassie gave a small smile "Oh come on Sora-poo. You know you like me." She says in a honey sweet tone as Sora shivers at the thought of being with Cassie.

"I told you before, and I will tell you again Cassandra. You. Are. Not. My. Type." He says bluntly pushing past her as she pouts.

Leo smirks seeing an opportunity and stepped up to Cassie as he brushed his messy hair back with his hands except for the section covering his one eye.

"You know I'm always available babe." Leo said to Cassie before winking at her as Cassie shrieks getting the attention of Mrs. Steps who came down the hall, and hearing the shriek ran down and saw the two.

"Ah-ha! Finally got you Balgriff." She said triumphantly and stepped forward grabbing the young man by the ear who slightly yelped at the sudden pain as he was being taken to the principal's office with Cassie following closely behind Mrs. Steps telling her to follow.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

As Mrs. Steps came into the office she released her hold on Leo's ear as he rubbed it trying to numb the pain as Cassie let out a small laugh.

"So she got you huh?" Sora's voice said and the two looked over seeing Sora there along with Alvin, Adam, and AV who were seated on a long bench which Leo and Cassie took a seat Leo sitting near Sora so Cassie wouldn't be so close.

"So what happened?" Leo asked Sora who looks down.

"Robyn ratted me out. Told Miss Hale about what happened in homeroom." Sora said sighing.

Leo then looked to the other three "How'd you all end up here?" he asks.

"Got caught with my phone out." AV said simply not making eye contact at all for the simple fact there were closed having turned red in slight anger at her phone being taken.

"Prank. Chili pepper in the teachers skin ointment." Adam admits.

Alvin let out a sigh "I tried to stop a fight, but it…didn't work out." He says to which Adam pats his back.

"It's okay man. Happens to all of us at one point or another." Adam said with a smile as Sora rolled his eyes. It was at this time Mrs. Steps came out for her husband's office her face remaining neutral.

"Okay my husband wants to see all you troublemakers at once." She said her voice annoyed yet also a bit proud making Sora and Leo take in a sharp breath and look at each other.

"Well looks like this is it good buddy." Leo said small bit nervous.

"Yeah. We've had a good run." Sora adds as AV watches this an eyebrow raised.

" _Sheesh what are they supposed to be? There acting like two cowboys pinned down by bandits."_ AV thought as the six stepped into the office Cassie the most confused by why she was wanted.

The principal was behind his desk leaning forward in his chair his hands interlocked.

"I suppose you all understand why you are here." He said simply as most of them nod except for Cassie who shakes her head Principal Steps sighing.

"Miss StClare your…over affection towards Sora is unbecoming of a young lady of your upbringing." He starts before slamming his hands on his desk

"In fact it is borderline stalker behavior." He says as Cassie looks away ashamed at her behavior.

"Now I hear you each in trouble for various reasons, but still you all must face punishment..." He sighs looking at all of them.

"Three days detention with Miss Spears. She will pick you all up after final homeroom." He adds getting up and opening the door to let out the six.

Sora and Leo looked to each other and shake their heads a half smile crossing there face.

"So we leave now?" Sora asked as Leo nodded.

"Yeah. I'm not going to be caught hanging out with the librarian." Leo says.

" _No matter how cute she looks."_ He adds in his thoughts as the duo headed for the door out, but before they could reach it AV got in front of them stopping them from leaving.

Sora let out a sigh "Okay. How much is it gonna cost freshmen?" Sora asked.

"I'm not moving, and you're not leaving." AV said defiantly taking her sunglasses out and putting them on over her eyes.

Leo gave a smug grin "Yes. We are." He said simply as he pushed past AV with Sora following right behind him.

AV looked in their direction glaring _"Those two are going to get us all in trouble."_ She thought as she ran out the doors after them Cassie calling out to try and stop her.

"Wait! This is…normal…" She trails off with a sigh before looking at the other two guys.

"No need to ask Cass. Let's go wrangle up the lot of them." Adam said.

Alvin shakes his head "I won't suggest we do that. You know this is a normal routine with those two." He told them calmly.

" _We_ know that, but _she_ doesn't." Cassie said to him.

"Plus do you really want the new girl getting mixed up in whatever trouble those two get involved in?" She adds as Alvin considers it before sighing and shakes his head.

"No. No I don't." He admits as Cassie smiles before running out with Adam and Alvin following after her.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora and Leo were headed out for Legacy Square cutting through the old warehouse/dump site, but right on their heels were AV, and closely behind her were Cassie, Adam, and Alvin.

The two boys walked calmly before the heard a crack sound behind them and saw AV.

"You two need to come back. We could all get in trouble if you're not there." AV said as Cassie, Adam, and Alvin were right behind her having quickly caught up.

Leo sighs "Listen squirt. Me and Sora do this all the time despite what you may think." He said.

"Yeah. They do happen to act like delinquents most of the time." Cassie said as Leo stepped forward taking insult to being called a delinquent, but was stopped from doing anything further when Sora put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"We are not heading back to the school today squirt. You're just going to have to live with it." Sora told AV as he and Leo turn to leave, but was stopped as strange black goop seemed to fall from the sky making each of them move back and eventually into a small circle.

The goop began to grow in height taking on a strange form. It looked like that of a creature made of pure darkness with sharp claw like hands. Strange blue markings lined the bodies of these creatures.

"You choose the wrong place to come humans." A feminine voice said as a figure came out in front of the creatures that were forming.

The six teens took a step back in slight disgust and possibly fear as the figure became visible. It appeared to be some kind of giant tan lobster with strange markings all along it's body with two gigantic claws.

"Okay who ordered the lobster al a creepy?" Adam asked with a nervous laugh.

"Oh how rude. I am called Reck's dear human, and you will regret trespassing in Master Xolicernic and Mistress Abbinus home." Reck's said as for some reason AV shivered at the mention of Reck's Master and Mistress.

Sora raised an eyebrow "Really? A warehouse dump is there home?" He asked smirking.

"Oh that's it! Shades attack! Kill these impudent pests!" Reck's ordered as the creatures sprung forward and the group split up into pairs.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Adam and Leo ran ending up near an old metal silo with a fence behind it that went around the rest of the warehouse before they were cornered by the Shades. Both turned as Leo cracked his knuckles.

"You know this is where I was hoping this was going to go." He said as Adam tried to look for a way out.

"Come on! Where is the exit." Adam said as he looked for another way out. As he was doing this Leo ran forward going straight at the Shades.

He ducked under their claw strikes and delivered quick jabs that would occasionally send them tumbling back and into others.

Adam had tried to climb the fence when a Shade jumped at him. He let go of the fence falling to avoid the creature and rolled back as the Shade face planted into the fence.

It turned around to face Adam as he got up. The creature lunged forward to which Adam met rushing forward tackling the creature sending it to the ground as it disappeared in a puff of black some.

"Hey Leo I got…" Adam started turning to face Leo and where the rest of the Shades use to be.

"One." He finished as Leo looked to be dusting himself off from the fight.

Both began to head on back where the lobster like creature was and hopefully everyone else.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Cassie and AV ran ending up near a bunch of the old yet workable machinery as the Shades were hot on their trail.

AV picked up an old can from the ground and tossed it behind her which hit a Shade making it trip backwards and fall causing a chain reaction of the rest falling.

"Nice shot." Cassie complimented.

"Don't thank me yet." AV said glancing behind her seeing the creatures starting to get up and began to chase after the girls again.

Both turned the corner the Shades following seconds later, but yet when they turned the corner there was no sign of either girl.

The creatures looked at each other in confusion as one says something to another in its own language, but the creature it talked to waked the back of its head.

The Shades started to look around for the two girls failing to notice an old run down van was running.

Minutes later the Shades were together and seemed to be arguing possibly blaming on another for losing sight of their target. It was then the van lurched forward surprising the Shades who didn't have enough time to move out of the way and they all disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

The van stopped and both girls stepped out "Nice driving." AV said simply before running off towards where the lobster was.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Cassie said following after AV quickly.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora and Alvin were hauled up behind a large pile of crushed cars with Sora peeking around watching the Shades for any sign of them being found.

A Shade turned its head and Sora quickly ducked back behind the pile.

"Okay no way around it." Sora says as Alvin shudders.

"You're not thinking of fighting those things are you?" He asked Sora.

"As I said there's no way around it." Sora replies.

"But maybe we could compromise. You know talk?" Alvin suggested.

Sora raised an eyebrow "I'm sure that would go over well. After all we're just dealing with a lobster like thing that seems to want us dead." He said.

"Only because you call its Master's home a warehouse dump." Alvin retorted.

"Well it actually is." Sora replied stretching his arms out to indicate all the trash, crushed cars, and other things scattered about to prove his point

"…Good point." Alvin said as Sora sighs.

"Look if you don't want to fight fine, but I'm not going to become a pincushion for their claws." Sora said running out as Alvin watched.

Sora ducked and weaved performing quick jabs and leg sweeps to knock the creatures off their feet. Each one disappearing in puffs of black smoke as they took several hits.

Sora began to slow as the fight wore on and Alvin started to worry, and only seconds later Sora let out a scream of pain one of the creatures actually successfully digging it's claws into his right should streams of blood coming out from the wounds as the Shade pulled it's claw out.

Before it could finish the job Cassie, AV, Leo, and Adam showed up to fight the rest of the creatures and did so successfully while protecting the injured Sora.

Alvin came out after the fight seemed to be over as Leo helped Sora up.

"Ugh! Never send a bunch of disposable minions to do a woman's job" Reck's said annoyed coming down from where she had been watching.

Each one tensed knowing that none of them were ready for a round with this creature even Leo who was worn out. It started to run forward at them claws ready to tear them apart as the group huddles close.

"Hyah!" An older female voice said as Reck's was suddenly kicked from the side.

"Ugh…who dares interfere?!" Reck's exclaimed looking toward who kicked her as did the teens.

AV stared in surprise "Miss…Spears…" AV said. Right in front of the group was the librarian.

Spears had a small smile on her face that was directed at Reck's "You know I might not technically be a teacher…" She starts her smile fading into a hardened frown.

"But I still take offense to you attacking students." She said sounding rather angry and took a step forward.

" _ **Miss Spears now is not the time to fight. Get the children out of there now!"**_ A female voice said drawing attention to a small device on her wrist. It looked to be a small wrist mounted walkie-talkie with a small speaker included.

"Got it Lurre." Spears said raising the com device to her wrist glaring at Reck's who was running straight at her. Spears jumped landing on the head of the Reck's before using it as a catapult launching herself in the direction of the kids.

She landed near them "Trans In!" She said and the entire group vanished as Reck's growled in frustration.

"This isn't over!" She shouted angered.

* * *

 **Ranger Cast**

 **Red Ranger-** Sora Daniels

 **Blue Ranger-** Avalon 'AV' Victoria Winchester

 **Yellow Ranger-** Leo Balgiff

 **Green Ranger-** Alvin Gregory

 **Black Ranger-** Adam Cots

 **Pink Ranger-** Cassandra 'Cassie' StClare

* * *

 **And that's the first episode folks. Now I know those who submitted Gold and Silver are wondering where they are, and all I can say is that for now they will not be appearing yet. Again I want to thank everyone who submitted rangers for this story, but to those who didn't get picked don't worry. I have plans to include them as possible recurring characters. Until next time folks…**


	5. Episode 2: Unlock the Legend Part 2

**I do not own Power Rangers! Power Rangers is property of Saban respectively. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, TimmayIsAwesome, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, W. R. Winters, , MysterAgain, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, and DChan. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Last Time on Power Ranges Lore Keepers_

" _Hyah!" An older female voice said as Reck's was suddenly kicked from the side._

" _Ugh…who dares interfere?!" Reck's exclaimed looking toward who kicked her as did the teens._

 _AV stared in surprise "Miss…Spears…" AV said. Right in front of the group was the librarian._

 _Spears jumped landing on the head of the Reck's before using it as a catapult launching herself in the direction of the kids._

 _She landed near them "Trans In!" She said and the entire group vanished as Reck's growled in frustration._

" _This isn't over!" She shouted angered._

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The six teen and one adult had seemed too disappeared from where they were and in that same instant they materialized somewhere else. The teens tumbled over each other tangled together in a massive pile while Spears was off to the side and gave a sigh.

"Get your foot out of my face squirt!"

"Kindly remove your hand from my lower region."

"Why am I always on the bottom?"

Spears went over and managed to assist in getting the teens untangled from each other. They stood up and took in the view of wherever they were, and emotions varied from shocked, moderately surprised, and slightly annoyed.

"Wow…and I thought I owned a lot of books." Sora said after almost a minute of silence before clutching his shoulder in pain as Leo stood by to support him.

Stretched out in front of them were shelves as tall as two story buildings and they went as far as the eye could see. And stacked on the shelves was book upon book each one having a name entitled on the side. On the floor were small desks with open books and…hovering quills that were writing in the blank pages.

"Miss Spears where are we?" AV asked.

"I think it's better to ask a friend of mine than me myself." Spears said walking forward the teens following.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Reck's walked into the warehouse bowing before a figure. It appeared to be a human female in her late thirties with shoulder length jet black hair and deep green eyes who was extremely thin. She wore purple shirt, black pants and matching sandals.

"So how did it go with the intruders Reck's?" She asked in a stern yet honey sweet tone.

"Well umm…They…got away Abbinus." Reck's reported as the woman frowned.

"*Sigh* Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, and what are we going to do about that Reck's? Am I going to have to get Xolicernic in here to punish you?" She said about ready to call out for him.

"W-WAIT! I do have something to add." Reck's pleads as Abbinus stops.

"This had better be good." She said as Reck's nods.

"You see as the battle went on I got a Shade to snap some photo's of them." Reck's said as a Shade walked in carrying a camera and the already developed photo's of each of the teens.

"I don't see how this…" Abbinus began before getting to a picture of AV and she stopped. She looked closely at the photo she then began to shake.

"Hehehehe…hahahaha!" She cackles as Reck's backs away slightly disturbed by her mistress's behavior.

Abbinus looked at Reck's a large evil grin on her face "Reck's dear were those pitiful human's rescued by our knight friend?" She asked.

"Unfortunately they were ma'am. I'm sorry that I failed…" Reck's started.

"Good. I'm actually glad knight girl rescued them." She interrupts as Reck's stops.

Reck's just watched Abbinus unsure how to respond "Why? Why are you happy they were rescued?" She finally asked as Abbinus began to cackle again.

"Because now. Now I can get the one who should rightfully be MINE!" She replies getting up and throwing the picture of AV at Reck's who clumsily catches it.

"I don't care what you do. I don't care how you do it. I don't care who you send, but get me that girl." Abbinus said as Reck's walks off picture in claws and goes off deeper into the hideout towards were all the other monsters were.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Where are we going Miss Spears? I mean really we've been walking for like an hour." Cassie complained as Spears groans.

"We haven't been walking that long drama queen, but you do got a point." Sora said in agreement as Spears stops turning to face the teens.

"Okay first off stop calling me Miss Spears while we're outside school. Makes me sound like some old lady." Spears said to them.

"Then perhaps you should maybe give us your name if you want us to call you by it." Leo points out as Spears turns around walking off the teens following.

"…Maya." Spears said after a few minutes.

"Hmm? What?" Alvin said seconds after.

"My first name is Maya. Maya Spears." Maya said to them as she took a turn and they came to a large round area. In the center of it was a large U shaped table, and off to the side was a small selection of books on a smaller set of shelves. Some of the books had multiple bands of color going across it. One in particular had Green, White, Red, and Black while another was Red, Gold, and Orange.

Seated in the middle of the large U table looked like a young girl no older than AV. She had hair of pure silver and wore a small silver, gold, and white kimono with various markings on them. In her hand was a rainbow colored quill and a pot of ink was off to her side. The girl looked back showing her silver eyes.

"I'm glad you made it out of there Spears." The girl said as each of the teen recalled hearing her voice from the com device on Maya's wrist.

Maya rolled her eyes "I've told you before Lurre you can call me Maya." She replies as Lurre giggles before turning her attention to the teens.

"Are you all alright?" She asked before seeing Sora grasping his shoulder blood starting to seep out again. Lurre frowned before she approached her hands glowing silver and she waved it over his shoulder the pain starting to vanish.

Sora removed his hand and much to his and most of the others surprise the bleeding had stopped and the shoulder appeared healed leaving only puncture like scars on his skin.

"Who and what are you?" Sora asked as Lurre indicates for each of them to take a seat as Maya left them heading over to the shelf of colored books.

"My name is Lurre, and I am a race of beings called Lore Keepers." She informed as Adam raised an eyebrow.

"So you're a race of aliens who tell stories?" he inquired getting a chuckle out of Cassie as Lurre shakes her head.

"No Adam Cots. It's much more than that." She said as Adam backed his chair away.

"H-How do you know my name? I haven't even introduced myself! Are you a mind reader? Yeah you must be a mind reader!" He exclaimed as Lurre rubs her head feeling a headache starting to come on.

"No I'm not Adam. Please calm down and allow me to continue." Lurre insists.

"Yeah just calm down." Cassie repeated.

"As I was going to say us Lore Keepers from creation are given a heavy job." Lurre continues as she then stretched her arms indicating the whole library.

"We must record the history of every person of every world, reality, and dimension." She continued.

"Wait wait wait. That is clearly impossible. Nobody is capable of doing that." Alvin said as Lurre shakes her head.

"As I said from our creation. Lore Keepers are beings of pure energy, and as such we are ageless and capable of appearing in any form we wish." Lurre said to them.

Sora looked around "If you're an alien race then how come it's only you in this gigantic library?" He asked as Lurre looks down and away.

Leo slapped Sora on the back of the head.

"Years ago there was a great catastrophe. A fellow Lore Keeper named Diablo broke a sacred oath and stole the rainbow ink." Lurre said to them.

"Rainbow ink?" Sora asked plainly.

"Yes. The ink capable of rewriting any event in a mortal person's life." Lurre explained as the teens shiver.

"In truth he was just trying to do something good, but because of what he did it started a chain of events that lead to an era in you world called The Dark Ages." Lurre told them and pointed to a set of shelves. Housed among there were several black books.

"Those books are a testament to everything that happened in that age." She said.

"Enraged by this many fellow Lore Keepers attacked Diablo in retaliation for what he caused." Lurre continued tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Diablo slaughtered them. With the Lore Keepers becoming nothing more than a myth the last Lore Keepers used their power to bind Diablo to bone and seal him away in the void between worlds." She adds tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Yet because they used their own power they began to fade. Leaving a young Lore Keeper to continue their legacy." Lurre finished as Cassie walks over and hugs Lurre.

"Shh it's okay." Cassie said as Lurre calms herself.

Cassie backs away going back to the seat she had been in "That is actually one of the reasons you are all here." Lurre tells them.

"What?" AV asks.

"She means Diablo is breaking out of his holding cell. Also known as the void between worlds." Maya said having returned near the end of Lurre's tale.

"And in order to handle it Lurre wanted me to find six teens who could handle the power." She continued the teen confused by what she meant as she circled around the teens.

"You know all those tales about knights and dragons? Well they are true." She adds.

"So are the tales about aliens, secret government projects, alternate realties, and other dimensions." She continued to circle the group.

"You are losing me Miss Spears. What do all of those have in common?" Alvin asks as Maya passed him ruffling his hair as she passed.

"Good question Alvin, and the answer is that whenever a world, reality, or dimension was threaten by a force not even the government could handle people took other means to defeat it." Maya replied as she reached her hand into her pocket and placed a device on the desk the teens getting up to look at it.

It looked like a slimmed down large crimson red watch the dial capable of turning. Around the dial was buttons of various colors while the LED screen displayed a picture of a person in red skin tight spandex suit that had white gloves and boots with small red diamonds going around. Larger red diamonds went around the chest and a white belt was around the waist a gold coin with a tyrannosaurs engraved in it was barely noticeable. The helmet was also red with a slightly curved visor.

"Hey isn't that one of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers?" Leo asked recognizing the ranger from old new reports a teacher had shown a few years prior involving incidents in Angle Grove.

"Yes it is Leo. Yes it is." Maya said

"Alright, but what does this have to do with dealing with this Diablo?" AV asked as Sora picked up the watch like device to take a closer look at it.

"Two years ago Diablo nearly broke out, but thanks to the efforts of thirty-eight ranger teams and some…outside help the breakout was stopped." Maya started and takes away the watch from Sora.

"How come I feel a catch coming." Leo states plainly.

"But it came at a high cost. They lost the ability to morph." Maya added as Leo groans actually hating that he was right for once.

"Lurre here though managed to gather most of the rangers powers, and I myself have been working on perfecting this." Maya said as AV was the first to realize what the watch device really was.

"It's a morpher." AV states as Maya nods.

"Indeed. This is the Red Lore Morpher." Maya said to them.

Cassie went to touch it, but Maya slapped her hand away "And right now is the only one currently functioning." She quickly adds as Cassie pouts rubbing her hand.

Lurre cleared her throat "Perhaps Spears you should tell them how it works?" She suggested.

Maya rubs the back of her head embarrassed "Right Lurre. You see in order for it to work…" She started before what could only be described as a siren sounded off resulting in the teens and Maya putting their hands to their ears.

"What is that? The fire alarm?" Leo asked as a large screen suddenly appeared displaying a group of Shades and Reck's with them as well.

"Oh great. Ugly is back." Adam added as the alarm died down and Maya's face became neutral as she glanced to Lurre who nods in approval to what she knows she is thinking.

"Someone needs to get down there and fight back. Innocents could get hurt." Maya said turning to the kids as she stepped up to Sora handing him the Red Lore Morpher.

"Right now this is the only one working. Use it wisely." She tells him as Sora shoots her a questioning gaze.

"Why should I do this? And why red?" he asked as Maya stares him down.

"So you're just going to stand by and let others get hurt?" She asked as Sora tensed when the question was asked.

Maya put a hand on his shoulder "You just can't stand by and let that happen am I right? It's not you." She then asks as Sora gives a small nod.

"As for your other question well I'm actually trusting my gut on this." She said and glances to Lurre giving her a thumbs up as Sora was teleported away to the city the large screen was still up and displaying what was happening in the city.

Maya walked away the other five following "Hey what do you think you're doing sending my buddy out there?" Leo demanded as Maya came to a shelf with a metal case and tools.

"He can handle himself." Maya replied.

"He'll get slaughtered!" Cassie retorts glaring at the librarian.

"How could you do that to him?!" Adam exclaimed.

The five continued to talk as Maya returned to the U shaped table with the case and tools she needed.

"QUIET! I'm actually working on a way to help him." Maya said silencing the teens.

"How do you plan on helping him?" Leo demanded holding himself back.

Instead of answering the question Maya opens the case revealing five devices similar to the one she gave Sora colored navy blue, electric yellow, emerald green, metallic black, and deep magenta.

"I only need a few minutes then these will be operational." Maya told them to which they backed off and let her start working on them with the assistance of Lurre who came over to help.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Reck's and a large squadron of Shades continued to attack the city and grabbed people hoping to find the girl that Abbinus had told them to find.

"Ugh no such luck! Where is that child hiding?" Reck's said anger evident in her tone.

It was then that Sora had appeared in a flash of crimson light the Red Lore Morpher strapped onto his wrist.

"You again. Go home kid no better yet tell me where your friend in blue is." She demands.

"You're in no position to be making demands Reck's! You've attacked innocent people and hurt them." Sora said pointing at the creature.

"Yeah so what yah going to do about it? Punish me?" She retorts laughing before ordering the Shades to attack Sora.

The Shades jumped and ran at Sora who backpedals and jabs at the creatures or kicks them in the gut sending them back as they either are thrown back into others or disappeared into puffs of smoke.

" _ **Sora! Sora can you hear me?"**_ Maya's voice asked over the morpher.

"Yeah I can hear you. Now how do I morph?" Sora asked as he kicked another Shade back and proceeded to climb up some rubble. As he did so Maya explained how to utilize the morpher.

"Why don't you just give up kid? You're times up." Reck's taunted as Sora stood on top of rubble.

"No it's not Reck's. In fact I think…" Sora started his wrist up showing his morpher to Reck's.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Sora shouted spinning the dial clockwise pictures of many rangers going by quick until it stopped at the last one.

"Unlock the legend!" he exclaimed slamming his hand on the dial which went in and a bright red light enveloped Sora

 **-Morphing Sequence-**

 _Sora stood on a red platform all his body except his head was covered with white energy. It faded away revealing skin tight white spandex. Bands of red light covered his legs and arms turning into solid red boots and gloves emblazed with a gold feather quill. Bands of red light then covered wrapped around his chest forming a red sleeveless half robe edged with gold that went about two inches below the waist and seemed attached to the white part of the suit. Finally bands of red light formed around Sora's head making a red helmet and for the visor was three V's stacked on top of each other._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

Reck's took a few steps back "W-What?! No no no no this isn't happening." She said panicking.

"Legacy of the red. Lore Keeper Red Ranger!" Sora declared posing and then got out of it into a more neutral stance.

"No no no no! You're all suppose to be gone! How can there be another group of rangers?" Reck's demanded as under his helmet Sora rolled his eyes and tapped one of the colored buttons on his morpher calling his weapon to him. It was a long sword with a red hand guard around it.

"Ugh…Shades attack!" Reck's exclaimed the Shades running at Sora who tightened his grip on the sword and ran at the creatures. He slashed at whatever came in range, but to the Shades large numbers he was having some difficulty and while he wasn't looking Reck's came from behind and attacked Sora.

"Ugh…" He looked back and was ready to attack when Reck's grabbed him with her claws and energy began to pour out of him and into her seeming to weaken Sora. Reck's threw down Sora.

"Ahh sweet rage. Yours is so tasty ranger." She said as Sora got back up both hands grasping the sword and then ran at Reck's. She raised her claws blocking the strikes with ease as Sora exhausted himself.

Reck's grabbed Sora by the throat and threw him back into a pile of rubble.

"Face it ranger you can't win." Reck's said as Sora struggled to get up as some Shades closed in to gang up on him.

"You just _had_ to play hero huh Sora?" Leo's voice suddenly asked coming out of nowhere. Sora and Reck's looked around their attention eventually drawn to one of the larger piles of rubble where each of the others stood.

"What are you guys doing here? It's not safe." Sora states as Cassie frowns.

"We can take care of ourselves thank you." She said hands on her hips.

"Besides you were getting thrown around so we thought we'd give you a hand." Adam added grinning as Alvin just nods in agreement.

"Instead of talking how about we just show what we mean." AV said showing her navy blue morpher the others following suit showing there's as Reck's sweats.

"Uhh…could we maybe talk about this?" She asked.

"Too late crabby." Leo said as the five spun the dials all the way clockwise stopping at a suit that was similar looking to Sora's.

"Unlock the power!" The five shouted and morphed like Sora. Cassie and AV were in Pink and Blue respectively with slightly longer robes going six inches below the waist and trimmed with gold like Sora's. Leo, Alvin, and Adam were each outfitted with Yellow, Green, and Black variations of the same robes respectively but they were only as long as Sora's and trimmed with silver instead of gold. The helmets were the same with similar visors.

"Legacy of the Blue. Lore Keeper Blue Ranger." AV said and jumped down standing right beside Sora

"Legacy of the Yellow. Lore Keeper Yellow Ranger!" Leo exclaimed jumping down to Sora's left pounding the ground as he did so.

"Legacy of the Green. Lore Keeper Green Ranger." Alvin managed to say sprinting down standing next to AV.

"Legacy of the Black. Lore Keeper Black Ranger." Adam said as he goes to head down, but trips doing flips down the rubble yet surprisingly manages to stay up ending up beside Leo

"Legacy of Pink. Lore Keeper Pink Ranger!" Cassie said excitedly as she came down standing next to Alvin.

Reck's began to back away before doing a full 180 turn and running off ordering the Shades to attack which they complied and charged at the rangers who each summoned their weapons except for Alvin who was starting to back away. AV summoned a set of silver and blue hand blasters. Leo was given a wide blade katana. A large black hammer appeared in Adam's hands which he took looking ready to attack. And a set of long silver and pink tipped sai's appeared in Cassie's hands.

The five rangers ran forward at the Shades while a smaller group went after the retreating green ranger and were chasing him around a car. This continued for a few minutes before the smaller group decided to split and come at him both ways running full speed. As they were about to grab him Alvin jumped out of the way making the Shades collide into each other and disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Didn't mean to do that." He says.

Cassie ducked low dodging another attempt of being attacked by the Shades and kicked one back before throwing one of the sai's at it resulting it the sai going through the Shade it disappearing in a puff of black smoke. She quickly retrieved it and got an idea as more Shade's appeared.

Cassie quickly spun the dial landing on a picture of a ranger that would be a match for Unity Force Red except it was pink and the visor looked like blowing winds.

"Unlock the legend!" Cassie exclaimed doing the same thing she did as when she morphed pink bands of energy covering her changing her suit fully pink with a skirt and the last bit changing her helmet as her morpher stayed and a bow appeared in her hand and a quiver with arrows on her back.

Cassie took an arrow and began to shoot as she retreated using the bow to knock the Shades back if they got close.

Meanwhile Leo and Adam were back to back fighting against the Shades.

"Why is it it's always me and you who get stuck together?" Adam asks as he punches a Shade back.

Leo kicks back one "Don't know. Don't care really." Leo replied as they both turn the dials of there morphers Adam's stopping at a picture depicting a black ranger in knight like armor and Leo's depicted a yellow ranger with a tiger motif.

"Unlock the legend!" They both exclaim as they turned into Mystic Knight Black and Beast Warrior Yellow. Adam drew the sword on the side and began to slice at the Shades while Leo attacked the Shades with a set of long daggers both slicing there group into nothing.

Sora and AV fought against their own group AV firing off her pistols while Sora continued to slash at them. Both backed off from the group.

"You thinking what I'm thinking squirt?" Sora asked turning the dial on his morpher.

AV began to do the same "Possibly, and please call me AV. Not squirt." She request as both stop on a certain ranger of their respective color. Both were similar in design to Element Fusion Silver yet themed toward Fire and Water like how Silver was more metal themed.

"Unlock the legend!" Both said changing into Element Fusion Red and Blue and wielding their weapons which was a katana for red and a trident for blue.

Sparks of fire seemed to come off of the katana and drips of water began to gather around the trident. Both swung their weapons forward causing a large fireball and sharp waves of water hit the monsters.

Whatever Shades wasn't destroyed of the groups were all together in a single one as five of the six came together going back to Lore Keeper form. They tapped the red button on the side of the morpher summoning an overly large white gatling gun with multiple barrels and required all of them to keep it up.

"Lore Blaster armed." Cassie started.

"Targets locked on." Adam added.

"Ready." Leo continued.

"Aim…" AV continued.

"Fire!" Sora said pulling the trigger. The blaster hummed to life shooting out multiple colored lasers hitting the Shades and destroying them in a large explosion.

"Tale end." Sora declared as they all cheered at what they accomplished.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The five arrived back via teleportation to The Great Library each proud of their first fight going over so well, and as they arrived Maya and Lurre were both clapping.

"Congratulations rangers. That was a well fought battle." Maya said as Adam rubs the back of his head.

"Oh it was nothing. I did most of the work and all…" Adam started but didn't continue as the others sent him small glares.

Lurre looked around "Where is Alvin? Shouldn't he be here with you all?" Lurre asked as the others looked around noticing he was gone all confused as to why.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Alvin was home in room in his civilian form. The Green Lore Morpher was on his desk table as he just stared at it.

"I know I took it to help, but…but I just can't be expected to fight." He says to himself in a whisper as he rolled down the long sleeve shirt revealing a scar as he pondered what to do tomorrow when he sees the others face to face in homeroom.

* * *

 **And that's episode 2 folks featuring the first morph as well as four transformations and the first use of the Lore Blaster. If it seemed too rushed or if you feel like there is something else that could have been done leave a review. Now I might not be updating as often since I start a job sometime soon this month. Until next time folks this is has been decode9.**


	6. Episode 3: Unleash The Power

**I do not own Power Rangers! Power Rangers is property of Saban respectively. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, TimmayIsAwesome, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, W. R. Winters, , MysterAgain, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, and DChan. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

It was a quiet morning for most of Legacy Hills yet for some reason it was rather noisy at the old warehouse. The cause of this noise was an outraged Abbinus and watching her was Xolicernic.

Xolicernic was a tall man with sandy blond hair and blue eyes who wore a silver shirt with blue jeans and boots and was watching as Abbinus tossed Reck's around like a cat playing with a toy mouse.

"How could you just run away? She was right in front of you you pathetic excuse for a lobster!" Abbinus raved as Reck's was tossed into a wall.

"I-I'm sorry my lady. I-I just thought." Reck's starts

"Silence! I don't care what you were thinking." Abbinus said enraged as Reck's shakes in fear.

Abbinus stepped towards Reck's as she started to change. Skin becoming aqua her jet black hair becoming greasy and eyes turning a vomit green as a slinky dark purple dress and gladiator like sandals replaced her usual attire.

Abbinus lowered herself to eye level with Reck's "I will give you one last chance to capture that girl. You fail me this time…" Abbinus started as a nearby set of oil cans were crushed by an unknown force.

"And I won't be as gentle." She finished as Reck's nods running off formulating a plan in mind to capture the blue ranger.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Students began to file in LHH for another day of school including each of the rangers AV, Adam, and Cassie coming in together AV having started to warm up to the idea of possibly having friends.

" _But what if they treat me differently due to that?"_ She thought as she glanced at them Cassie laughing at one of Adam's jokes.

"Morning." Sora's cold voice said as he and Leo came walking up beside the trio silencing them.

Leo cleared his throat "So yesterday…pretty wild huh?" He asked as Adam nods grinning.

"Oh yeah it was. You were all stab stab and I was all slash slash slash. Then BOOM." Adam said stretching his arms out at the end like he was attempting to copy the explosion and nearly hitting Cassie.

"Hey watch it!" She said sending him a glare as Sora walked on ahead of the others who watched as he went in.

"What's up with him?" AV asked Leo.

Leo glanced down to AV "Let's just say Sora's not to happy with Alvin squirt." Leo said as AV turns away getting slightly irritated at being called squirt.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Alvin had managed to avoid the others thanks to Mrs. Steps being early to homeroom, but he noticed whenever he went to look towards the window that Sora was shooting him a glare.

When homeroom ended he rushed out of class wanting to avoid a confrontation with any of them so he ran to his next class, and the class after that, and the class after that. Eventually though it was time for world history and unluckily Sora was in the class with Alvin and unluckily for Alvin Sora sat right next to him.

The teacher began to talk about the age of dinosaur's and one of the era's when Sora nudged him "Why did you run away Alvin?" Sora asked in a harsh whisper.

"I-I just didn't want to fight okay." Alvin whispered back.

"Didn't want to or is it that you refuse to?" Sora asked.

"Does it really matter?" Alvin retorts calmly.

"Yeah it does Alvin. You left us high and dry yesterday. Sure we handled it, but who's to say we will be that lucky next time." Sora replied.

"Mr. Daniels, and Mr. Gregory is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher asked glaring at the two sternly.

"No Mrs. Hertz." Both said in unison.

"Good. Now where was I at?" Mrs. Hertz asked herself before recalling.

"Ahh yes. In order to give us another view on dinosaur's I have invited a paleontologist from Amber Beach's museum. You may come in now." She continued the last part directed to the door which opened as someone came in.

It was an older woman around Mrs. Hertz age (mid 30's) with shoulder length brown hair and eyes wearing a pink v neck top and a long sleeved button up white shirt over it, but was unbuttoned at the moment and jean pants with pink flat top shoes.

"Hello everyone I am Shelby Watkins, and as your teacher kindly pointed out I'm a paleontologist working for the Amber Beach museum." Shelby said as for a moment in Sora and Alvin's eyes Shelby was replaced by the figure of a pink ranger, but when they blinked it was gone.

Shelby began to talk about dinosaurs and paleontology as Sora glanced back over at Alvin.

"Just think it over okay? The others could need you." Sora whispered coldly before turning back to listen to Shelby speaking for the rest of the class.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Reck's paced about paper and pen in claws "No that wouldn't work…no to complex…no to simple…" Reck's said to herself as she jotted down ideas to capture AV before throwing the objects down.

It was then that an idea struck her "Ahh…That will do. That will do nicely." Reck's said to herself walking away.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Far away from the town in the shadows of a vast and lush woods the earth began to crack pure darkness slowly pouring out of it a few seconds before a full fledge pillar of dark energy erupted a robed figure stepping out of the pillar that faded as they figure emerged.

The figure looked about before a hand of pure bone emerged from the cloak sending out a wave of darkness draining away the life and color of the general area before it began to walk off heading towards the direction of Legacy Hills.

As this happened Lurre was in The Great Library looking over a book with a yellow dragon emblemized on the cover. As she was reading it she heard what could only be described as glass breaking causing her to close the book and head for the deeper part of the library.

Housed in the back was a pure black hourglass grey sand flowing through it usually in an infinite up and down loop, but the glass was broke and ever speck of sand was on the floor.

"H-He's free." Lurre says to herself in worry.

Meanwhile in LHH AV was diligently taking notes as the teacher talked. As she did so her necklace along with three others located somewhere in the city flashed as the robed figure emerged from where it was.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

It was sometime after noon and Maya was on her red low rider bike headed towards the school with a sack filled with various lunch foods.

" _Lazy teachers. Can't learn to pick up their own food at all."_ She thought turning a corner nearing the school, but as she did so Reck's appeared with a group of Shades and another monster. It was taller than Reck's and was robotic in design. It's primarily body and head were made out of speakers and out audio devices while it's claw like hands were attached to its body by springs and it's legs were nothing more than poles attached to large wheels.

Maya halted her bike and took off her helmet "Long time no see knight girl." Reck's said.

"I really don't have time for you and your radio shack friend today Reck's." Maya said calmly her gaze not shifting off the creatures.

The robot stepped up "I AM SOUND CATCHER. HAND OVER RANGER BLUE AND YOU WILL SUSTAIN NO DAMAGE." It spoke in a monotone voice as Maya stepped off her bike placing her helmet on the seat.

"Right. Even if I wanted to I can't. You know world saving stuff and all that." Maya replied as Reck's sighs.

"Alright knight girl, but you were warned." Reck's said as she ordered the Shades to attack the librarian. As the creatures came at Maya she responded jabbing, kicking, even grabbing and throwing one at a group making them tumble.

She failed to notice a Shade come at her from behind knocking her forward and making something fall out of her pocket. Upon closer inspection it was a solid red key that appeared to be made out of some kind of crystal and looked like an old skeleton key but was about the same size as a regular car key. Maya grabbed it quickly of the ground and stuffed it into her pocket.

She finished off the creature leaving her with just Reck's and Sound Catcher whom she was turned to and ready to fight them. Reck's teleported away leaving Sound Catcher who was walking forward towards Maya and began to go into a sprint Maya doing the same.

As they got closer Sound Catcher threw it's arm forward launching it at Maya and catching her off guard as it's claw opened and grabbed her by the neck before closing and pulling her forward.

With its claw it flung Maya around knocking her to the ground or against a wall as Maya struggled to escape its grip, but couldn't as after hitting the ground and wall so many times she passed out from the pain.

"PHASE 1 COMPLETE. INITIATING PHASE 2." Sound Catcher said.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

School let out for the day the students splitting up to do their various after school activities or in the case of some others were heading on home.

Yet while many were doing this Alvin had stayed behind and was assisting in packing up Shelby's stuff she had shown to the various classes that day.

"Thanks for helping me Mr. Gregory. Packing can take a while if you don't have any help." Shelby said.

"It's no problem Miss Watkins." He says as he thought back to earlier with Sora's small confrontation yet he became so lost in his thoughts he almost tripped, but saved by Shelby who grabbed him by the back of his shirt pulling him back.

"Please try to be careful. Miss Morgan won't like it if any of the fossils are broken." Shelby said taking the dinosaur skull Alvin was carrying and putting it into a crate.

"I'm sorry. My minds not in the right place right now." He replies as Shelby closes the crate.

"Girl problem or friend problem?" Shelby asked as she turned putting away some tools into a small tool chest.

"It's the latter." He replied sitting down in a seat his head in the palms of his hands.

"We haven't exactly been friends that long, but he just doesn't get how I feel. He expects me to be able to do something I'm incapable of doing." Alvin said as Shelby listened taking a seat near him.

"Really? Sounds like he's being rather inconsiderate towards your feelings or…" Shelby started trailing off in thought.

"Or?" Alvin asks not getting out of his position.

"Or maybe he's just trying to help. In his own way of course." Shelby added as Alvin looks up at her in confusion.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora, AV, and Leo had left the school for the day and were now out around the town looking for Maya after they heard a teacher complaining about how hungry he was and the librarian not returning in time. They had split up and were using there morphers to communicate with.

" _ **No sign of her over on this end."**_ Sora said into his morpher as he walked through an alleyway.

" _ **Nothing here either."**_ AV said as she went through a residential district of town.

Leo was at the ball diamond near the school looking about for the librarian "Yeah nothing over here either." Leo reported, but moments after he said that Sound Catcher appeared.

"THAT IS INACCURATE RANGER YELLOW. I SUFFICE AS SOMETHING." It said.

"Scratch that. We got an oversized noise maker at the ball diamond." He said into his morpher.

" _ **On our way/Be there soon."**_ Sora and AV said as Leo grinned forming a fist and punching it into his open palm.

"Yah know after a long day of detention this is going to be a good form of stress relief." He said spinning the dial on his morpher to his Lore Keeper form.

"Unlock the legend!" he slams his fist down on the dial morphing into his ranger from, but before the morph even finished he was rushing forward at Sound Catcher his katana summoned and ready.

Yet when he got close he was blasted by waves of sound from Sound Catcher's head speaker throwing Leo onto the ground. Sound Catcher then threw it's arm forward Leo escaping by rolling out of the way.

"GIVE UP RANGER YELLOW. CALL RANGER BLUE HERE AND HAND HER OVER AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED LIKE THE KNIGHT WOMAN." Sound Catcher said as it's arm returned to it.

"Knight woman? Wait a sec you mean…" He said as under his helmet he glared at the monster realizing who he means.

"Oh you son of ah…" Leo started as he let out a battle cry running at Sound Catcher and jumped at it his katana striking Sound Catcher, but didn't move an inch. With one of it's arms it grabbed Leo's shoulder and tossed him back.

"INSUFFIENT RESPONSE RANGER YELLOW. TERMINATION PROCESS WILL BE CARRIED OUT ACCORDINALLY." It said as Leo landed on his back getting up slowing.

"Yeah…now way that's happening." Sora's voice said seconds later Sound Catcher was being pelted by shots as AV and Sora appeared already morphed AV blasting away at the creature who stumbled back.

Sora helped Leo up who nods his thanks as AV stopped firing stepping back to stand with the others. A soft hum came off the speaker creature it sounding like it was pleased about the interruption.

"SO YOU FINALLY APPEAR RANGER BLUE. SURRENDER YOURSELF OR YOU AND YOUR COMPANIONS WILL FACE TERMINATION." It said as Leo managed to support himself pushing himself off of Sora.

"If I were to surrender you would only take me to your masters, and whatever they want to do to me is anything but good." AV said as all three spun there dial landing on a picture of set of similar rangers. They suits appeared to be themed after dinosaur's and going down diagonally appeared to be a set of interlocked dinosaur teeth. The helmets and visors were different for each.

"Unlock the legend!" They said as they changed into Dino Charge Red (Sora), Dino Charge Blue (AV), and Dino Charge Grey (Leo). Sora, AV, and Sound Catcher were all looking at Leo who looks back.

"Hey don't blame me. There's no yellow on this team so got to improvise." He said before rushing forward at Sound Catcher while Sora summoned a Dino Blade and AV pulled out the Dino Blaster from her side.

Sora and Leo stayed close Leo punching giving no quarter backing off occasionally to let Sora get in a few strikes as AV stayed back firing at the robot from the side as it appeared to be the only thing to affect the robot.

One of the shots hit a line connected to the robot making some liquid start to spurt out.

"DANGER! MUST RETREAT FOR NOW!" Sound Wave said as it teleported away the ranger going back to their regular clothing as Sora glanced at Leo giving a small smirk.

"So…" Sora started as Leo glared at him.

"Don't you finish that sentence if you want to see tomorrow Daniels." Leo said seriously while AV shook her head. It was then that the three heard a groan and rushed over to check it out. They found Maya who was battered and bruised.

The three rushed it taking all three of them to support her weight "Trans in!" Sora said into his morpher and all four of them were teleported back to The Great Library.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Alvin stared up in confusion at Shelby "How is forcing me to fight someone helping me?" He asked her.

"It's never helped anyone. Fighting is senseless and in the end someone can be hurt just as bad emotionally as they can physically." He continues.

Shelby shakes her head at this "What I'm trying to say Alvin is that your friend while your friend is being inconsiderate he is also trying to help. Sometimes it takes a small push to help people change." She said to him.

"How is asking me to fight helping?" He asked.

"You keep saying that he is asking you to fight when in truth maybe he's asking you to help protect something that's worth protecting." Shelby replied as Alvin grew silent.

"I…I actually never considered it like that." He said as Shelby stood up.

"I can't pretend I know why you don't like fighting. Maybe it's something personal or maybe it's something else, but not everyone fights just to pick a fight." She said as she grabbed a few other things putting them into their proper cases.

"But I know if it were me I'd fight for those that matter." She adds as Alvin begins to consider what she is saying as he helps her finish packing and started to take boxes out to a red jeep. As they packed boxes the sounds of an explosion was heard along with people running and panicking.

Turning the corner with a group of Shades was Sound Catcher. Almost by instinct Shelby seemed to reach for something, but then stopped when she realized it wasn't there.

"COME OUT RANGER BLUE. SURRENDER YOURSELF OR TERMINATION WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR CONCERN." It said as the Shades jumped at people making them run the unlucky few being stabbed by the Shades knife like claws.

It was then that Adam and Cassie appeared already morphed and began to fight off the Shades. Alvin and Shelby watched ducked behind the jeep as the Black and Pink Lore Keeper rangers fought.

" _But I know if it were me I'd fight for those that matter."_ Shelby's voice echoed as Alvin stood up.

"What are you doing Mr. Gregory?" Shelby asked.

"I've listened to what you told me Miss Watkins, and yeah while he was inconsiderate you were right about what he was trying to do." Alvin said as Shelby nods smiling.

"Then go get them green." Shelby said catching Alvin off guard.

"Wait how do you…" He started before stopping because like in the classroom a ghostly image of Dino Charge Pink replaced Shelby for a moment before fading away.

"Let's just say I have some experience." She replied with a wink before Alvin ran off taking his morpher out of his pocket and strapping it on.

While this was happening Sound Catcher had sent out a sound wave throwing back Cassie and Adam who reverted out of there ranger forms.

"ANNOYING ORGANIC LIFEFORMS. WHEN WILL YOU COMPREHEND ROBOTIC BEINGS SUCH AS MYSELF WILL ALWAYS TRIUMPH OVER YOU." It states as both got up Alvin joining them.

"Sorry I'm late guys, and about leaving you all." Alvin said to the two.

"It's not problem, but are we really going to be having this conversation right now?" Cassie said pointing to Sound Catcher who was continuing to talk and monologue about the superiority of machines compared to humans.

"AND THAT IS WHY WE ARE SUPERIOR TO BEINGS SUCH AS YOU WHO ARE INFERIOR." It finished and looked to the three having expected them to listen.

"Uhh…What did you say? I kind of blocked you out after your first sentence." Adam asked enraging Sound Catcher who was ready to attack when in a flash of Crimson, Navy Blue, and Electric Yellow the other three had appeared having taken Maya back to The Great Library and finding Lurre to help heal her.

"FINALLY. NOW RANGER BLUE…" It started as Leo let out an annoyed growl of frustration.

"Surrender or face termination right? We heard this song and dance last time tin man." He said as Sora glances back to Alvin.

"You with us Alvin?" He asked plainly to which Alvin nods stepping up.

"It's morphing time." Alvin says calmly as all six of them spun the dials to their Lore Keeper forms.

"Unlock the legend!" all six exclaimed as one slamming their hands on the dial light covering them seconds later they stood in there Lore Keeper ranger suit.

"Legacy of the Red. Lore Keeper Red Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Blue. Lore Keeper Blue Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Yellow! Lore Keeper Yellow Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Green. Lore Keeper Green Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Black. Lore Keeper Black Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Pink. Lore Keeper Pink Ranger!"

Each one of them posed as they sounded off then took a neutral stance "Keepers of stories. Protectors of truth and hope we are…" Sora started each of them holding up there wrist showing there morpher the emblem of a gold feather quill being displayed on the screen.

"Power Rangers Lore Keepers!" All six of them said together.

"It's Showtime!" Sora said leading the charge as each of them charged at Sound Catcher and the Shades each of them summoning there weapon even Alvin which his was a large green staffed axe with a wide blade.

Alvin and Adam worked together Adam pounding the ground causing the Shades to stumble and giving Alvin enough time to swing his axe which cut through the Shades like butter making them disappear as they usually do.

"Nice work their Alvin." Adam said holding out his fist for Alvin to bump which the green ranger did.

AV and Cassie stood together back to back AV had her blasters out firing at the Shades as AV stabbed whatever came close with her sai's but was starting to be over run.

"Uhh mind if I borrow a blaster?" Cassie asked turning to face AV who handed off one quickly to her and both began to fire not losing a beat and both jumped up firing off the blasters as fast as they could handle taking out there group of Shades.

Cassie hand back the blaster to AV "Nice shooting." AV said.

"Thank you. I was given lessons by my father after all." Cassie said as underneath AV's helmet her eyes turned bright orange.

Meanwhile Sora and Leo were fighting Sound Catcher yet they weren't making a dent whenever they slashed him and continued to get knocked back by the sound waves he sent out from his speakers.

"PATHETIC ORGANIC'S. NO BLADE WILL DO YOU ANY GOOD." It taunts as all six gather Sora and Leo getting up.

"Guys let's try something else." Alvin suggested as suddenly each of the ranger morphers glowed with their respective colored light the dial turning itself till it stopped on the Dino Charge rangers of each rangers respective color except Leo who was grey once again.

"That's new, but I'll take it." Adam said as Alvin looks back. Shelby was standing up visible behind the jeep as she gave a nod to them.

"Unlock the legend!" All six said as they each transformed into Dino Charge Red (Sora), Dino Charge Black (Adam), Dino Charge Blue (AV), Dino Charge Pink (Cassie), and Dino Charge Grey (Leo).

"Dinosaur might ready to fight!" All six exclaimed before pulling out the Dino Blaster from their side as they ran at Sound Catcher AV already starting to blast at it as they got close.

When they got close Cassie and Leo gave a few kicks and Leo hit the robot with the blunt side of the blaster before they both gave it a few point blank range shots one making his left arm fall off

"NO MY ARM! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU PATHETIC ORGANIC!" It shouted in rage.

"Yeah. He began disassembly." Adam said as he, AV, and Sora came in continuing where the others left off the ending result Sound Catcher had lost it's other arm.

"I WILL BE BACK RANGERS!" It said as it started to get away rolling off as fast as it could via it's wheel legs.

Alvin turned the belt buckle revealing three small cartridges and grabbed one.

"Dino Charger Ready!" Alvin said pushing a small button causing a green flash within the cartridge and inserted it into the gun before pushing down the top part of the blaster.

"RAPTOR CHARGER READY!" The blaster declared as Alvin pointed the blaster at Sound Catcher's direction.

"Dino Morpher Final Blast!" He declared pulling the trigger as a shot of energy in the form of a green parasaurolophus head screeched before hitting Sound Catcher who sparked.

"NO IT CANNOT END LIKE THIS!" It exclaimed before exploding.

Meanwhile Reck's was watching this from a network of camera's that Abbinus had set up in order to watch the city in order to decide the right opportunity to strike.

"Ugh! Must I do everything?" Reck's states as she pressed a few buttons sending a pulse of energy towards the destroyed robot.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The rangers powered down to their regular Lore Keeper suits including Sora who was walking towards Alvin and didn't stop as he walked.

"So you actually fought." He states as Alvin rubs the back part of his neck with his hand.

"Yeah. Just took a little push to make me see what you were trying to do." Alvin replies.

"So does that mean…" Cassie starts.

"Yes. I will continue to help you five." Alvin interrupts as Adam slings his shoulder around Alvin's.

"That's great. Sora was saying something about pounding the reason for what we were doing into you." He said as AV sighs and successfully slaps the back of Adam's head despite the size difference causing each of the others to actually laugh.

But it was stopped as there was a small quake and a pulse of energy hit where the remains of Sound Catcher was a bright gold flash occurred before Sound Catcher reformed now standing 40 feet tall.

"I'M BACK ORGANIC'S. PREPARE FOR YOUR DOWNFALL!" It shouted.

"Uhh…Lurre Maya. We have a not so small problem." Cassie said speaking into the morpher.

" _ **Let me guess. It's back and grown to the size of a skyscraper."**_ Maya's voice said over the morpher.

"Yeah. So you got anything to help with something like that?" Adam asked.

There was silence for a few seconds as the sound of Lurre and Maya whispering was heard _**"Actually we do, but we haven't had enough to test them for any problem."**_ Lurre said.

"Well there isn't any time like the present." AV adds.

" _ **Alright sending in your help."**_ Maya said as Sound Catcher moved forward laughing and was prepared to crush the rangers, but as it's foot came down it was tackled by a red and pink blur knocking it to the ground.

Seconds later two distinct wolf howls were heard as the red and pink blurs were revealed to be giant mechanical wolf like robots that while smaller than Sound Catcher had caught him off guard. While both zords appeared similar both were modeled differently and red stood taller as well as being a bit bulkier. Coming in right behind them was a mechanical black bull with gold horns and a silver underbelly.

Right behind it was three more zords. A blue eagle with white on the underside and wing tips. A green bison with a silver underside and long horns. Finally a yellow fox with a white tipped tail.

" _ **There's one for each of you. I think you know what there for."**_ Lurre said simply.

The rangers run forward and jump towards their intended zord landing inside them. As they did so Sora messed around with his morpher going through the various images finally coming up to an image of a megazord.

"Here we go. Unite the legend!" Sora said hitting the dial as red, blue, yellow, green, black, and pink energy came off of it. Outside the zords were coming together.

 **-Megazord Sequence-**

 _The wings and head of the blue eagle came off the main body as the main body of the eagle extended out becoming more square. As this happened the green bison and black bull began to disassemble and then assemble together starting to form arms that attached to the body on each side. The tail detached from the yellow fox as it and the pink wolf went through the same procedure as the bison and bull and formed the legs that attached. Finally the red wolf let out a howl and like the eagle it's head detached from the rest of it's body splitting and formed the hands and feet for the zord. The red wolf head landed on the zord, but as it did so it began to combine the eagle head forming a silver head with a sharp red helmet and a blue visor in place of eyes. The tail of the fox flattened and stretched out starting to sharpen as the wings of the eagle formed into an L before combining making a T and the flattened fox tail attached itself making a blade that was grabbed by right hand of the robot._

 **-End Megazord Sequence-**

Inside the megazord each ranger stood on a colored platform in a V like pattern except for red who was right in the middle.

"Tales Megazord online!" The rangers declared. The megazord walked and slashed at Sound Catcher, but the blade only bounced off of it.

Sound Catcher threw a punch forward making contact and the megazord stumbled back.

"DID YOU FORGET ORGANIC'S. NO BLADE CAN HARM ME." It taunts as they groan Alvin being the first to get up his morpher shined the dial again turning on it's own this time when it stopped the dial showed a pink triceratops.

An idea came to Alvin when he saw this "Sora if you don't mind I would like to take point here." He requested.

"Go for it." Sora replied simply.

"Okay let's hope this works. Unite the legend!" He says slamming his hand on the dial. Seconds later a pink triceratops came rushing out of wherever it had been heading for the Tales Megazord.

 **-Megazord Shift Sequence-**

 _The Tales Megazord sheathed it's sword on it's back as the Dino Charge Triceratops charged forward the giant robot as it's legs tucked in and went into it forming a new arm as the two arms of the megazord detached forming back into their respective zords before combining into a singular arm a large red fist attached to it as the pink tricera drill an it attached to the body. Inside the megazord the rangers platforms shifted position now the pattern still the same, but with Green taking the center most position._

 **-End Megazord Sequence-**

"Dino Tales Megazord ready." Alvin said the others ready as well.

"UNIMPRESSIVE. YOU THINK AN ILLOGICAL CHANGE WILL RESULT IN MY DESTRUCTION?" Sound Catcher asked as the DTM ran forward at him the Tricera Drill arm spinning and when close thrust it forward resulting in sparks flying off Sound Catcher who was thrown back from the blow.

"Illogical huh?" Leo replies as all six thrust there right arm forward resulting in the DTM rushing forward at the drill arm spinning faster and faster energy gathering around it as a large energy image of the drill hit first then the DTM as they went straight through Sound Catcher who screams in agony before exploding one last time.

"Tale end." Alvin said as he and most of the others cheer at their victory.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After the battle and a small celebration party for their first victory of which Sora didn't attend each ranger headed on home.

AV reached her house and headed on in. She heard typing in the back office which meant that her father was busy with his newest novel, and she didn't see her mother's car so it meant she might be might still be in the middle of a case.

AV headed on up towards her room exhausted from her long day at school and of fighting. She lays down on her bed taking off her sunglasses revealing her eyes which instead of the normal green they were several different colors at once like a kaleidoscope.

She looked in a mirror and saw this giving a small frown _"Should I tell them? What would they think of me?"_ she thought and shook her head as if trying to stop those thoughts.

"Are you okay Avalon?" A feminine voice said from the doorway to which AV looked at seeing her mother.

"No mother. I'm just a little worried." AV replied as the woman sighs.

"It's about your eyes again isn't it?" Mrs. Winchester asked her daughter as AV nods.

"I know I shouldn't be worried, but there is too much for me not to be worried about." AV says.

Mrs. Winchester starts to say something, but is interrupted when her phone rings as she checked the number it belonging to an old friend.

"One second dear." Mrs. Winchester said leaving the room to talk to whoever was calling her, but when she finished and came back her daughter was fast asleep.

* * *

 **That is the end of this chapter and technically the end of my first show team tribute chapter. Now as I said in my previous chapter updates will be done whenever I can as I actually have a date to start my job which will be tomorrow. Now while making most of the show team chapters will be a piece of cake it will actually take me a while to do the OC team tribute chapters that way I don't make them seem as rushed as this one does. Until next time folks this has been decode9.**


	7. Episode 4: Unseen Eyes

**I do not own Power Rangers or Kamen Rider! Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, TimmayIsAwesome, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, W. R. Winters, , MysteryAgain, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, and DChan. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Abbinus walked about in her alien like form infuriated at yet another loss to the rangers _"While I would like to dispose of Reck's it's not like we have an assembly line of monsters."_ She thought as someone walked in.

It was a muscular man with toxic green skin and colbalt blue eyes wearing silver armor over his chest and legs and black under armor below with spiked shoulder pads.

"Is there something amiss Abby?" The man asked causing Abbinus to glare and a metal trash can was thrown at the man which he caught.

"Don't call me that name Xolicernic." She sneered turning away, but as she did so a loud crash was heard and then Reck's was thrown through the entrance battered and bruised. Walking in afterwards was the robbed figure.

"Who are you!" Xolicernic demanded as several objects floated about him. It was then a set of soul piercing red eyes were seen within the robe.

"That is not of your concern. Yet what is of my concern is that I think we can help each other." A scratchy male voice said from beneath the robe as the objects lowered to the ground.

"Enlighten us as to why you think this." Abbinus said as Reck's crawled away from them.

" _Great. Just great now there's three lunatic's. Oh well could be worse…I could be the rangers."_ She thought.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

It was the start of the weekend and in Legacy Hills the usual hustle and bustle was going on as two of the rangers were standing outside of the usual spot they would go to whenever they skipped school.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Sora said to Leo as they both stood outside one of their favorite hangout's called ARCADE AND CRAVE. Like its name would suggest they are part arcade and are part restaurant that mainly cater to young adults and teenagers.

"Good morning!" Cassie said with a large smile as she came walking up the street in her usual wear with a pink purse on her shoulder and as she approached she kissed Sora on the cheek resulting in the black haired boy sighing and shaking his head.

"Morning guys and girls. You all sleep well and dream of me?" Adam joked as he jogged up to meet the group and was slapped on the back of the head by Cassie.

"Why would anyone dream of you?" Cassie said while Adam was rubbing his head and whimpering from the pain.

"Could we please not start off today with a fight everyone?" Alvin said as he and AV walked up to them. When they approached the building AV saw the sign and raised an eyebrow at the name.

"It was the owner's idea. Many people have told him to change the name." Leo said as the group walk in. The inside of the place was decent with its mixed light and dark toned walls. Scattered about were TV's with game consoles new and old hooked up to it and there were some old game machines as well. There were tables and chairs along with a sitting area up front near the order desk.

Leo and Sora took a seat up front while the rest decided to check out the place this being there first time there. They walked about when they heard something "P-Please just l-leave m-m-me alone." A young girl's voice rang out.

Turning their attention towards the voice they heard they saw three girls two of which were standing taller over a smaller one who was on the ground and cradling herself.

The smaller girl appeared to be around the same age as AV with tanned skin and shoulder length black hair. The group could barely make out the white shirt and silver skirt the younger girl was making.

One of the two older girls huffed "Listen here Eva. Next time I even hear of you spreading rumors…" The girl started as the other grinned.

"B-But t-t-that wasn't me." The younger girl referred to as Eva replied resulting in a kick from the second girl.

AV clenched her fists at this as Alvin frowned "Be right back." AV said walking up to the two with Alvin right behind her.

"Liar. Who else knows that about me?" The first girl said.

"Umm…m-maybe your friend s-s-spread the rumor." Eva suggests as the first girl grits her teeth and picks up Eva by her shirt and pulls back her fist preparing to punch Eva who closed her eyes.

She waited for it, but the punch never came. She peeked her eyes open and holding back the girl's fist was Alvin and AV was standing right next to him.

"Robyn this is not the right way to go about things." Alvin said as the girl Robyn shook her hand away from Alvin's grip and dropped Eva.

"This doesn't concern you Gregory. Stay out of it." Robyn said.

The second girl nods "Yeah stay out of it!" she copies.

"Shut up Sara." Robyn snaps to which Sara remains quiet as Eva quickly makes her way over to Alvin and AV standing behind them shaking.

"What did she even do to you?" AV demands calmly.

Robyn shakes her head "You haven't heard? Someone around the school has been tarnishing my glorious reputation by spreading nasty and false rumors." She sneers and glares at Eva who was still hiding behind the two.

"And I finally found who it is. This pest deserves what she gets so back away and consider yourselves lucky if I don't come after you." Robyn says as AV frowns.

"Oh and how are they false if you go after someone who saw this 'rumor' in action?" AV asked as Robyn stops a moment.

"So that actually leaves two different options. First you are right and this girl is the one spreading rumors that are actually true." AV starts to which Eva whimpers.

"Or two it was another who saw whatever happened and spread the rumor. Like your friend." She continues as Robyn clenches her fists and screams running at AV. As Robyn charges in AV side steps and puts a foot out causing Robyn to tumble forward and land into the nearest trash can where she squirmed and squealed as people laughed at the scene.

"Sara! Get me out of here!" Robyn yelled to Sara who rushed over and pulled Robyn out of the trash.

As she was pulled out Robyn turned and glared at AV "You'll pay for this Winchester, and so will Gregory and Chen!" She said before running out Sara right behind her.

"Thank you for d-d-defending me." Eva said to the two and curtsied.

"It was no problem…" Alvin started not knowing the girl's name.

"O-Oh r-right. I'm Eva Chen." She says to them quietly barely audible due to how many people were talking in the place.

"Alvin Gregory, and she's Avalon Winchester." Alvin says politely as AV mumbles how she prefers being called AV.

Eva was about to say something when her phone went off to which she looked and sighs a look of disappointment on her face "I-I have to g-go." She said before she walked out.

The two returned to their friends who had gone back over to where Sora and Leo were at.

"So guys what do you think of the place?" Leo asked them a smirk ever present on his face.

Cassie gave a small smile "It is a beautiful place, but it's even better with my Sora here." She said giving a wink as Sora groans.

Adam, Leo, and Alvin laugh while AV just smiles shaking her head at the scene, but as she did so her sunglasses fell off revealing her eyes which had changed to blue. AV quickly grabbed her sunglasses from the floor and put them on, but her friends had already seen them.

"A-Aren't your eyes green?" Cassie asked as Leo frowns AV staring to become nervous.

"Umm no. No their not." AV replied as he eyes turned dark orange at her own lie.

"Yes they are. At least that's what I saw last time I saw you not wearing your sunglasses." Sora said.

AV huffs "That doesn't really matter." She said.

"Then why hide your real eye color under a pair of stupid sunglasses?" Leo insisted, and what happened next was a bit unexpected as Leo was smacked by AV who then proceeded to leave shocking each of the rangers a bit.

"Smooth move Balgriff. Real smooth." Adam said with his arms crossed and at the same time there morphers went off. The five looked to each other as Sora answered.

"What's up?" Sora asked

" _ **I know it's a weekend guys, but could you perhaps come to The Great Library? There's something Lurre insists I show you."**_ Maya's voice said over the morpher.

"Alright, but it's going to be just five of us. Don't ask." Alvin replies into his morpher.

" _ **Alright. See you soon then."**_ Maya's voice said before clicking off. The five rangers headed for the restroom, but just as they were going to go in Sora stopped.

"You three go ahead. I'm going to try and talk with AV." He tells them.

"Alright. Just don't go making things worse okay?" Adam warned worried about the younger girl.

Sora waved as the other four went in and said the phrase sending them off to The Great Library.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After her outburst AV had walked on home slamming the door closed shut. It was relatively quiet as her mother was working a case and her father was meeting with his publisher about his newest book. Yet she heard someone whistling from the kitchen as she smells something being made.

AV slowly crept towards the kitchen trying to not make a sound and peeked in "Why hello Avalon. I wasn't expecting you till at least tonight." A woman's voice said to her as AV saw the woman.

The woman was about as old as her mother with black hair and light brown eyes wearing a green hoodie and blue jean pants with white sneakers.

AV ran forward and hugged the woman "It's great to see you Auntie Eliza." AV says.

"I'm glad to see you to. How are you adjusting to Legacy Hills?" Eliza asked as AV pulls away.

"It's a great place Auntie, and I have made a few friends. But…" AV starts and looks away as Eliza grew a small bit worried.

"It's your eye's right? Your worried about what they will think of them." Eliza said to which AV nods.

Eliza puts a hand on AV's shoulder "Aww sweetie. I'm sure they won't think differently of you." Eliza said to her.

"I don't know Auntie Eliza. Everyone else who has seen my eyes has so why wouldn't they?" AV states plainly. As Eliza goes to say something she is interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

The person knocked again and Eliza sighs going to the door and opens it "Uhh… Excuse me is this the Winchester residence?" Sora asked when Eliza opened the door.

Eliza looked at Sora eyes slightly widen and nodded "Okay if I come in? If AV is here that is. I kind of want to talk to her." Sora said.

"Uhh…S-Sure you can Sora." Eliza said allowing Sora to come in and closes the door behind him, but he realized something as he came in.

"How'd you know my name?" Sora asked Eliza who gave a bit of a nervous chuckle.

"AV told me. She was talking about her new friends." Eliza lied.

"Oh and I mean no harm, but are you a guy or a girl?" She then adds as Sora fidget's uncomfortable at the question.

"I don't really feel inclined to answer that question." Sora replies as he walks towards the kitchen and Eliza stays back taking out her phone to call AV's mom and dad.

Sora entered the kitchen to which AV was sitting in a chair just staring out before taking notice of Sora who had entered.

"So…care to explain what happened back there?" Sora asked her his arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Explain what?" AV replied as Sora groans.

"I don't know. Maybe why you slapped Leo? Or how about why your eyes were blue when I know they are green?" Sora says taking a few steps forward

"You don't want to know. You would think I'm a freak." AV said as Sora rolled his eyes.

"Really? Your that scarred you'd think I'd call you a freak?" Sora asked sarcastically as AV nods. Sora just shakes his head and was about to say something when the morpher went off.

" _ **Trouble downtown. The others might need your support."**_ Maya said over the morpher. Both looked to each other and ran out the back door as Eliza came into the kitchen.

"Huh? Now where did those two go?" She asked herself as a flash of red and blue light went off outside.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

As Sora headed off to talk with AV the group of now four rangers arrived in The Great Library with Maya right in front of them.

"Glad you could…Where's Sora and AV?" Maya had started before she noticed the lack of the two mentioned rangers. Leo looks away rubbing his neck.

"Sora might have gone after AV. There may have been a small dispute and AV might have left." Leo told Maya who raised an eyebrow at this before shaking her head and signaled them to follow her.

It was only a short walk to their destination as they were already at what they considered the centermost area of the library. She took them over to the small section of colored books that they had seen a few days earlier.

"What exactly are these books? They seem so different from the others." Cassie asked as she grabbed a solid pink book with a clock like emblem on it.

Maya cracked a smile "Good question Cassie. These books are known as the ranger books." Maya said as each of the others had grabbed a book as well.

"So you mean these books are about…" Alvin started.

"Members of other ranger teams?" Adam finished.

Maya nods "Yes. Each book here is about a ranger from all the teams that came before you." She tells them.

"T-There's almost three hundred books here. Was there really that many groups?" Leo asked a bit amazed.

"Yeah. Some teams started around the same time so it's no surprise there are this many, and more might still be forming." Maya explained as there was a flash on an empty shelf as a new set of colored books formed. On the sides of these ones was a white T-Rex head.

"And when one form that usually happens?" Cassie asked.

"Yes." Maya replied and went over to the books picking them up and bringing them over to the shelf of all the other ranger books.

The group continued to look with interest as another set of book's caught Adam's attention. Like the ranger books some were colored, but along the sides were symbols of different creatures.

"Hey Maya. Are these also ranger books?" Adam asked taking out a snow white book with what looked like some bird on its side and cover. Maya looked over and shook her head when she saw the book Adam was holding.

"No. That set of books belong to a different set of people, but they are almost like rangers." Maya told them as Adam puts it away.

"Really. Then why haven't we heard of them?" Adam asked.

"Because most people shouldn't know about them. Not many actually know they exist." Maya said.

Adam was about to ask another question when the alarm went off and the screen popped up showing a ugly woman and a monkey in a doctor's suit attacking the city with a group of strange machine shadow being hybrid.

"Going to have to hold off on the question's for now. I'll call Sora and AV." Maya said to which he and the others nod and morph before being transported to the destination of the attack.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The six morphed rangers arrived at the scene as the woman smiles glad at their arrival "I'm glad you could make it rangers. Especially you blue ranger." The woman said.

"Sheesh what is up with these monsters and now this woman? They are obsessed with getting you for some reason." Leo states

The woman chuckles "Oh yes I'm obsessed with her. You see I want to make a particular woman suffer, and get the one man who should be mine!" She proclaims changing into her alien form.

"And capturing your precious blue ranger will allow both to happen." She said as Cassie looks away feeling like she was going to gag when she saw the woman's alien form.

"Okay I feel I should ask the obvious question here; Who are you and who's the chimp?" Adam asked as the monkey in the doctor's suit was growing excited as he looked at the rangers.

"Oh oh oh! I wonder what color eyes you all have. Black? Red? Orange? Oh!" The Chimp said as the woman knocks him on the back of the head.

"My name doesn't matter, but the monkey here is Ophthalo." The woman said as the monkey grew a bit annoyed.

"It's Dr. Ophthalo if you don't mind Madame Abbinus." Ophthalo retorts and was slapped on the head by her.

"No matter. Gearz attack!" She ordered as the strange creatures, Dr. Ophthalo and Abbinus herself charged at the rangers.

Sora and the others each engaged different targets. Alvin, Adam, Leo, and Cassie were engaged with the Gearz. Sora was engaging Abbinus, and AV was fighting Dr. Ophthalo.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"These things sure are a lot sturdier than those Shades." Adam said as he kicked one. It was then that Cassie was tossed back and fell to the ground.

"And they fact they can actually fight better." Cassie said as she was helped up by Alvin and Leo.

"Time for a different tactic." Leo said holding up his morpher.

"A team scramble?" Alvin asks to which Leo nods.

Each ranger set the dial to a different ranger "Unlock the legend!" They all exclaimed.

Cassie was the first to change her white and pink suit changing as well as her helmet. Her outfit became completely pink and more samurai like as her visor changed.

"Strength of a Samurai, Spirit Warrior Pink Ranger!" Cassie declared as she wielded a saber.

Alvin was the next to change his suit becoming to all green. A train track like belt went across the waist a buckle that looked like a train platform held it together. White gloves with silver cuffs replaced the normal ones as he gained green boots with white cuffs as a barred furnace hatch appeared on his chest. Silver cow catcher styled pauldrons formed on the shoulders as the helmet shifted and gained a rail inspired visor while on the side of it was a grey 3 and on the back of the helmet was a steam valve.

"The glorious green of a carriage, Steam Force Green Ranger!" Alvin declared a pipe like blade in hand.

Adam was the next his suit starting to change going pure black gold and white trimming on the boots and gloves and shoulders. The helmet was a sharper and more complex variation of Wild Force Black, but it appeared similar.

"Power of the Mastodon! Prehistoric Black Ranger!" Adam said as he wielded a spear.

Leo was last his suit had white sections going from the collar down the shoulders and arms, but they also went down the sides of the chest starting from the armpits and the sides of the legs. Thin black lines were on either side of the white ones. On the arms the strips cut off below the elbow on the forearm where the gloves began. The wrist guard part of the gloves as well as the gloves themselves were white. The stripes on the legs stopped at the boots a bit below the knees. As for the boots they were yellow. The gloves and boots had black ring like tires around them at around where the gloves and boot started just below the knees and elbows. A black belt with a holster for the weapon was on the right side of the suit. The helmet had a black opaque visor with a metal mouthpiece that had three horizontal grill that stopped before they reached the edge of the guard. Two wheel-like features were on the sides of the helmet. On the front of the suit was a black wheel like symbol and in gold was the number 4.

"GPX Yellow!" Leo exclaimed taking out the Octane Blaster.

Cassie ran forward and jumped on Alvin's shoulder and catapulted herself forward and slashed at the strange creatures Alvin following right behind.

Meanwhile Adam was using the spear to keep them back and throw them up to which they were blasted apart by Leo in small bits of machinery.

"So there things are machines huh? Well that explains why they are so sturdy." Adam said.

"Focus Adam." Leo said harshly firing off the blaster all around him.

Adam nods twirling the spear and thrusting it forward at the Gearz knocking part of the group back.

Cassie and Alvin came running up and almost as if synchronized they slashed at the Gearz in the same time and then rolled out of the way as Alvin fired off rapid shots from the Octane Blaster.

All four switched back to their Lore Keeper suits with the weapons summoned resuming the fight like they had not even changed quickly finishing them off.

"That's a wrap." Leo said satisfied, but only for a moment because suddenly a scream resonated throughout the entire area. It was AV.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora rolled out of the way as a trash can barreled its way towards him as Abbinus simply laughed at the red ranger's attempt to get away from her.

"It's useless Red boy. I'm so powerful and you're so weak that it's pathetic." She taunted using her psychic powers to toss a car this time at the ranger.

Sora quickly turned the dial and it landed on the symbol of a gold dragon head.

" _Huh? Well don't exactly have time to…"_ He started to think before quickly pressing the dial as the car landed on him.

Satisfied Abbinus turned ready to fight the blue ranger.

"SWORD VENT" A mechanical voice declared as Abbinus stopped in her tracks as one of the doors of the thrown car was pushed opened and a figure walked out wielding a sword.

Red spandex covered from the neck down while over the chest was a silver metal armor plate while around the shoulders, and arms were black shoulder and arm guards. Mounted on the left arm was what looked like a red and silver dragon head with yellow eyes. Around the waist was a silver bulky belt and in the middle was a black object in the center of it was the same gold dragon head shown on the dial. The helmet covering Sora's head curved from the center of the forehead going up while many slits were cut into the helmet like a visor showing two large red orb like eyes.

Abbinus fumed thinking that she had crushed the ranger and threw the next nearest thing with her psychic powers. Sora sliced the object as it came his way and ran at Abbinus.

"So why you want our blue Abbinus?" Sora asked as Abbinus threw another car at him this time just managing to roll out of the way.

"That is none of your concern Red." She replied using her power taking nearby objects to form herself a weapon that came to her which was a spear and used it to block when the ranger got close to striking her.

"Actually it is." Sora replied as they fought before kicking her back.

Sora looked to the thing in the belt and drew out a card from it and opened a section of the dragon head to put it in, but stopped when he heard AV scream. Abbinus took this opportunity and used her powers to knock the ranger back and took off running before she was teleported.

Sora got up and ran off towards where he heard AV's scream.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Ophthalo ran at AV who jumped up and began shooting at the monkey. He took the hits and jumped up himself grabbing AV.

"Now hold still. This might only hurt for a second." He said before he was kicked by the younger girl forcing him to let loose of her. Both of them landed on their feet when they hit the ground, and Ophthalo was already running at her getting excited.

AV spun the dial it landing on the image of a blue ranger "Unlock the Legend!"

AV was enveloped with blue energy as her gloves were replaced with white gloves with a gold band around it and blue boots with a gold band around it. A blue skirt with gold trim replaced her normal as a white belt with a gold gear buckle strapped itself onto the suit. The upper torso of her suit changed as it became all blue with a gold gear emblemized on the chest. The white turned to black, and finally her helmet changed as a upside down trapezoid serving as the visor as a silver mouthpiece appeared.

AV grabbed the gun from her side and shot at Ophthalo who continued to run at her despite the continuous shots he was taking and it was beginning to make AV nervous.

She began to back away as quickly as she could, but the monkey was quick as when he got close enough he punched sending AV back and forcing her back into her Lore Keeper suit.

She let out a groan of pain as Ophthalo walked forward and was over her "Now let's see what kind of eyes you have." He said taking taking out a flash light from his coat. It was bright enough that even as he flashed it it managed to be see even through the visor temporally blinding AV.

Ophthalo's hand glowed a second as he put his hands to the visor where AV's eyes would be and slowly pulled up. AV suddenly felt an intense pain coming from her eyes and screamed. It felt like someone was trying to take something from her eyes. She continued to scream until finally the pain stopped, and her world went black as her body went limp.

"Oh oh oh! I can't believe it! Are these really…" Ophthalo started holding a small ever color changing orb of color in his hands as the other rangers came.

Sora and the others saw AV lying limp on the ground "Okay buddy. What did you do to AV?!" Adam demanded stepping up.

Ophthalo looked to them "Oh oh oh. As much as I would love to fight you all I think I will take my rainbow colored prize and be going." He said running off.

"Oh no you…" Adam started as he was about to chase after him, but was stopped by Cassie.

"I wouldn't do that. We should check up on her first." She tells Adam as Leo picks the girl up slinging her over his shoulder.

Adam looks to AV and the direction Ophthalo went off "Fine, but next time I see that baboon…" Adam starts.

"You know it almost sounds like you have a crush on someone." Alvin interrupted silencing Adam who under his helmet was turning beat red.

"Trans In!" He said before anyone could add their opinion.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"So how is she?" Adam asked for the fifth time since Lurre started to check her over trying to figure out what the monster had done.

She let out a sigh "I told you I don't know, and I will not know until I can properly evaluate her, and for that I need SILENCE!" She said shooting Adam a small glare.

"I can understand your worry, but Adam could you perhaps wait with the others?" Lurre insisted causing the teen in black to huff and went off to the others who were looking at the various ranger books.

"So I'm guessing she doesn't know yet huh?" Sora asked plainly looking at a pure red book with a dino footprint on the cover.

"Yeah. Said she needs some time." Adam replied grabbing a black book.

"She'll be fine Adam." Cassie said as they all became silent.

"Oh my…" Lurre's voice said.

"L-Lurre? Is that you? Where are you?" AV's voice said catching the others attention.

They ran towards where both were, and saw that AV was awake with her eyes opened, but they were blank as she looked about in a panic trying to find Lurre who was right in front of her.

"AV?" Adam asked as said girl turned in the direction of his voice.

"What's going on? I can hear you guys, but I-I can't see you." She said a small bit nervous.

Lurre looks to the others a frown on her face "I think I know what that monster did. When it stole AV's eye color that wasn't the only thing it took. It took her sight to." She said as AV freezes in place.

"Wait. So you're meaning to say that I'm…" AV started.

"Blind." Alvin finished as AV swayed feeling woozy.

"Perhaps one of us should help you home." Adam suggested as AV glares in the direction of a bookcase.

"No. I can handle myself just fine Adam." She states.

"Uhh…I'm over here." He says as AV turns to face him.

"I don't need help okay?" She states as Sora rolls his eyes.

"Right. Well one of us is taking you anyways." Sora tells her grabbing her arm and seconds later both were teleported out of The Great Library.

Adam turned to look at Lurre "So what can we do about AV's sight?" he asked as Lurre hums in thought.

"That will take time to figure out Adam, but I promise you I will have an answer soon." She replied.

Leo sighs "Great. Squirt losses her freaky eyesight and we're down a ranger." He mumbles as Adam glares.

"Please let's not start anything for now. It's starting to get late and while I know we all want to help let's just leave it alone till Lurre figures out a solution of her own." Cassie said as each of the others nod and teleport out of The Great Library leaving Lurre alone.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After taking AV home Sora had taken the long way around arriving at his own house some time after the sun had already set. He walked in and began to hear voices talking.

"No Zane. I know you've always wanted to tell Sora, but what we did in the past should remain in the past." An older woman's voice said.

He heard someone sigh "Yes, but if you remember Rena it was what happened in the past that brought us closer together." A man's voice said as the woman sighs

"I know, but do you know how many question's Sora will have? I…I really just don't feel ready to answer them." The woman replied

"Considering you and Sora aren't on good terms." The man adds.

"Exactly my point hot stuff." She replies as the man sighs.

"Alright. Whenever you feel comfortable we'll tell Sora." The man said as Sora quietly passed by heading up to his room. This wasn't the first time he had heard this conversation, and it was always over the same mystery subject.

Sure he could understand his mom's reluctance on not telling him as they always argued nowadays and it usually ended with one of them crying, but he was much closer to his father and couldn't help but wonder why he would keep it a secret. A couple times Sora was tempted to ask about it, but that would mean admitting to ease dropping on several conversations which would result in another fight between him and his mom.

He sighs laying back in his bed drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **And that's Episode 4! Okay I know it has been a long time since I've updated, but a little under two weeks ago I had this chapter finished, but then my laptop crashed while my drive was in it erasing this episode forcing me to rewrite it. Anyways it looks like AV has gone blind and Sora's parents are discussing something he knows little about. Of course there was also the introduction of a few other character's and some new forms added. Hopefully it won't be over three weeks until my next upload, but until next time this has been decode9.**


	8. Episode 5: Friction

**I do not own Power Rangers or Kamen Rider! Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, TimmayIsAwesome, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, W. R. Winters, , MysteryAgain, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, and DChan. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

A week has passed since AV has lost her eyesight, and she has refused to see almost anyone as well as not leaving her house. Yet that wasn't stopping a particular female ranger from visiting, and she looked annoyed as she kept replaying when Sora had taken AV home in her head.

" _How dare she. Sora is mine! Mine mine mine!"_ Cassie thought as she calmed herself before knocking on the door to which was answered by a woman who is more than likely AV's mother.

She stood on par with Cassie herself with golden blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a red dress shirt and pants with black shoes.

"Hello ma'am. I'm here to see AV." Cassie said.

Mrs. Winchester shakes her head "I would if I could, but Avalon has refused most company these past days. Honestly I don't know what's gotten into that girl." She says.

"Please? She's a good friend of mine and I'm really worried." Cassie insisted almost pleading.

Mrs. Winchester let out a sigh "Alright. I'm sure she will be glad to have a bit of company outside of that boy." She says.

Cassie grits her teeth "I thought you said she has been refusing company." She said trying to keep back her annoyance.

"I said 'most company'." The older woman corrected.

"Anyway's can I see her?" Cassie insisted and was allowed in and was guided to AV's room.

"Now please be gentle. She's been a bit emotional." Mrs. Winchester said calm yet stern as she let Cassie into her room closing it behind her.

AV heard the door open and closed and turned her head "Oh hi Sora. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." AV said.

"Do I sound like Sora?" Cassie asked a hint of annoyance in her voice.

AV jumped a bit surprised "Oh hello Cassie. What are you doing here?" AV asked as Cassie walked over sitting on the bed with AV.

"I came here because I wanted to talk to you about something." She said.

AV nods picking up on a bit of Cassie's annoyed undertone "Alright. What is it you want to talk about?" AV asked.

Cassie got up close to AV's face "Sora. What is going on between you and my Sora?" she demands.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" AV replied simply.

"You and he have been talking a lot, and after what happened he took you home. It sounds like you two are becoming a couple." Cassie replied

AV shook her head "I don't have any feelings for Sora, Cassie." She replied as Cassie let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. Maybe I still have a chance with him." She says as AV frowns at this.

"Cassie perhaps there is something I should tell you about. It was something my godmother's dad told her." AV said getting Cassie's attention.

"What's that?" She asked.

"When two have true love between them. There is nothing in this world that can break them apart. If someone ever comes between them, that someone will be the one that gets hurt even more. Perhaps Sora does not share the same feelings that you may think he does." She says.

Cassie was taken aback by this and looked away "I actually never thought of it like that." She replied

"Love finds you Cassie. Not the other way around." AV tells her and was looking towards the wall and not Cassie.

"Do your parents have true love between them?" Cassie asked as AV refocused her attention towards her.

"Oh yes, they were high school sweethearts. They understand each other and can relate to each other very deeply." AV replied.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked

"My parents have something unique that almost no one else has. He accepted hers and she accepted his." AV stated simply.

"You mean like…your eyes?" Cassie questioned as AV flinched.

"Yeah. Kind of like that." AV replied as Cassie got up.

"I've got to go. I need a bit of time to think." She said. The door opened and closed AV letting out a sigh of relief.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The morning sun rose as Leo let out a yawn and got up going through his usual morning routine of changing clothes, eating breakfast, and whatever else he does eventually leaving home and going towards A&C which had become the groups usual hangout spot.

When he arrived it was already bustling and sitting over in a booth was Sora, and Adam. He walked over and sat down with them.

"Morning guys." He said as Sora just grumbles.

Adam sighs "He's been like this all morning. Trust me." He said before rubbing his cheek which was a bright shade of red and looked like a handprint.

"M _ust have gotten into a fight with his mom again."_ Leo thought as he and Adam glanced around as if looking for someone.

"Alvin's a couple towns over doing something, and no I haven't seen Cassie." Sora said bluntly figuring why the two would be glancing around.

"Got it. So any news on finding…" Adam starts glancing around before dropping his voice to a whisper.

"You know who?" he adds as Sora shakes his head.

"Lurre hasn't been able to pick him up, and haven't heard from Maya in days." Sora replies in a harsh whisper.

"Dude. I know you're worried about AV and all, but actively searching for that chimp is going to tire you out." Leo said.

"Well excuse me if I actually want to help my teammate." Adam replies sarcastically as both glare at one another.

People began to look over as Sora split the two apart "Enough guys." He said.

He looks at the two "I know you are both worried. I know that I am as well, but if you're so worried then why don't you pay her a visit?" he says to them both.

"We don't know where she lives." Both muttered looking away.

"And I do." Sora said getting up and out of his section of the booth.

"So I suggest you guys keep up." He adds as both get up following after Sora who hadn't stopped.

It had taken a few minutes, but the three boys had arrived at the Winchester family home to which Sora went up to the door and knocked for the door to be answered by Mr. Winchester.

"Ah it's good to see you again Sora. I suppose you and your friends are here to check up on AV?" he asked as Sora nods.

"Yes sir." He said as all three were let in.

"If you need anything I will be in my study." He tells them leaving for said room as Sora led the way to AV's room and knocked.

"Come in." AV's voice said as all three walked on in.

"Morning AV."

"Good morning AV."

"Morning squirt."

AV looked in the direction of the voice a small smile on her face "I didn't expect to see you all at once, but then again I didn't expect Cassie to visit me either." She said.

Sora raised an eyebrow at this "Really? She was here?" Sora asked as AV nods.

Adam walked over and sat on the bed "How you doing AV? Still hanging in there?" he asked.

"I'm…fine. Well as fine as a blind person can be." She replied.

Adam gripped one of her hands "Don't worry. I promise you we will find that chimp and get back your eyesight." He says as Leo rolls his eyes.

"You know it is her own fault that happened Leo." Leo said as Adam glares looking over at him.

"If she hadn't gone solo against chimp boy then maybe he wouldn't have stole her freak of nature eye colors." He said and rather quickly he was punched by Adam who had gotten up off the bed to punch him.

"Ugh. Don't you guys…" Sora started and glanced over seeing AV in near tears from Leo's words.

"Leave." She said simply as Leo and Adam stopped and Sora sighed heading for the door.

"But AV…" Adam started.

"Leave. Now." She said voice cracking a bit as Leo and Adam follow after Sora.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The robed figure who had introduced himself as Diablo was talking along with Abbinus and Xolicernic about a certain monster having gone rouge.

"So I see you don't have a leash on your own monsters." Diablo said waving a grey skinned hand from under his cloak.

Abbinus growled "It's not my fault Ophthalo is an overenthusiastic moronic chimp." She said

"Calm now. Though he has gone rouge he is growing stronger, and thus should be more than capable of handling the rangers." Xolicernic said keeping his composure.

"And if he isn't capable?" Diablo asks.

"Then I have no use for him other than slowing down the rangers." Xolicernic replies

Diablo nods getting up "Perhaps I should get us some assistance." He said before vanishing like a shadow. Abbinus walked away growling in order to work on her latest project after her failure with the Time Nabber.

Xolicernic went over to the computers displaying all the camera images in town and looked at them all looking for any sight of Opathalo.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Nice going Leo. You insensitive jerk." Adam said pushing Leo as the three walked down the street.

"What. You know it and I know it that her eyes are freaky." Leo replied hand clenched into a fist.

Adam got up close glaring "So what? There wasn't any need for what you said." He counters.

Leo was about to retort when the morphers beeped and Leo picks up "What's up?" He snarls

" _ **Nice to hear from you to."**_ Lurre's voice retorts in response to Leo.

"Sorry about him Lurre. So what's going on?" Adam says his voice still carrying it's slightly angered tone.

" _ **Well I know it took a while but I have come up with a solution to reverse Avalon's condition."**_ She says noting how Leo and Adam were talking.

"So. What has to be done?" Sora asked.

" _ **Take a wild guess. Since it's that chimps power that took her eye color along with her eyesight…"**_ she starts as all three groan.

"We're going to have to take it out for it to be reversed right?" Leo finished.

" _ **Exactly."**_ Lurre states plainly.

Sora rubs his forehead "Why can't anything ever be easy?" he said aloud as Maya chuckles.

" _ **Sora. Bad guys are never going to make it easy for you, but then again good guys don't make their job any easier either."**_ She tells them before hanging up.

Adam crosses his arms "Okay so now we know what we have to do, but one question. How do we draw monkey brain out?" he said annoyance lanced his voice.

Sora shrugs "Don't know." He replies as Cassie was jogging up to the three a rolled up newspaper grasped in one of her hands

"I'm guessing Lurre informed you huh?" Leo asked as she nods

"But that's not the only reason I came looking for you." Cassie said and hands the newspaper to Sora who unrolls it, and on the front page was a pictured of a fainted person.

 _STRANGE HAPPENINGS IN LEGACY HILLS_

 _It seems to have come to this papers attention that the town where a new set of rangers is has been experiencing a strange set of occurrences. People have been reported to be attacked and blacked out, but when they wake up they are blind and any color their eyes have had is gone. Yet this isn't occurring to everyone in this small town. It seems to only be occurring to those with unique eye colors or an off trait about their eyes like hetero-chromatic eyes. Is this a work of a monster the rangers have failed to destroy? Or has someone actually developed a way to blind a person while taking their sight and eye color?_

Adam growls "Looks like Ophthalo has been around. Couldn't just stop at AV's could he." He states and walks away as does Leo.

"Don't ask." Sora says simply to which she sighs.

"I-I wasn't. I'm was just going to ask if you have an idea to draw out the chimp." She replies looking away as Sora raised an eyebrow.

" _Whatever AV said must have got through to her. For now anyways."_ He thought as both closed their eyes ideas flying by in there head of how to draw the chimp out. Cassie's eyes then burst open a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh Sora-poo. I have an idea." She said Sora shivering at her sly yet honey sweet tone.

" _How come I suddenly feel like a worm on a fishing hook?"_ he thought grimly as Cassie gave a small laugh.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Adam walked about frustrated at this whole situation, but mostly peeved with Leo and what he said to AV at her own home.

" _AV's eyes are not freaky!"_ he thought defensively as he was kicking a can down the street.

" _In fact I they make her stand out, and it was kind of cute how she can seem to just change them."_ He thought stopping taking in his own thoughts.

"Did I just call her cute?" he asked himself before a scream was heard causing him to run in the direction of the scream and quickly morph as he turned into an alleyway.

"J-Just leave me alone!" A young girl with red eyes says nervously as Ophthalo stood crouching above her.

"Oh oh oh. Just calm down young lady. This might hurt a bit…" He said lowing his hand to where the girls eyes were as it glowed.

The girl yelled in pain as he raised his hand "Oh no you don't buster!" Adam shouts as he superman punches Ophthalo sending him flying across the alleyway stopping his process.

Adam turned to the girl "Run. Get away from here now." He tells her which she does and Ophthalo gets up.

"Oh blast it, and those were a nice shade of vermillion." The chimp complains and glares at the rangers.

"You should not have done that ranger. Now I will have to resort to force." He says teeth showing as he jumps at Adam who rolls out of the way before calling upon his hammer.

"This is for AV!" Adam says before swinging the hammer making a solid hit, but it wasn't enough to throw back the monkey.

"W-What?" Adam said surprised as Ophthalo laughs.

"The only reason you got me last time was that you surprised me boy. Now it won't be as easy." He replies showing his fangs.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

" _I can't believe I'm doing this."_ Maya thought as she walked out of a costume store a bag on her shoulder as she let out a sigh wondering why she agreed to Cassie's plan.

" _Can_ anybody _do their own shopping anymore? Well at least Cassie gave me the money to buy what we she thinks we need."_ She thought taking out the rest of the money Cassie had given her to use.

Maya pressed the button on her com "Okay got what me need. How's preparing Sora going?" Maya asked as sounds of someone rattling against some kind of restraints is heard.

" _ **Everything's going just good Maya."**_ Cassie's voice chirped happily as Sora's voice is heard crying out for help making Maya sweat drop and she hangs up. It was then that her com went off and a small holographic map pops up a red dot blinking along with a black dot.

"Dang it." Maya mutters and runs in the direction of where the fight was going on at, and when she got there Ophthalo was standing over Adam biting into his helmet trying to get it to break and Adam was trying to get the chimp off.

Maya continued running and instead of doing anything to Ophthalo she tackled Adam dislodging him and his helmet from the chimps mouth.

"Maya. Uhh…thanks." He says as under his helmet he was blushing in embarrassment as Maya was still on top of him. She got up quickly and tossed the bag to Adam.

"Go." She simply instructs as Adam gets up barely catching the bag.

"But…" Adam starts.

"I don't think you get it Adam. Chimp mad. Chimp want you gone." She says simply and he nods running as Ophthalo's anger began to rise.

"Seriously who do you think you are?!" He exclaimed with extreme rage as Maya smirks and out of her pocket she takes out her red crystal key.

"You know it's been a while since I let loose and since you happen to be the perfect excuse to do so…" She states grabbing something else from her pocket.

"I might let you go so my team can handle you." She finishes. Outside the alleyway there was a flash of red light.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Since Leo walked away from the others he had continued to walk not stopping.

"Sheesh. I make one little comment and blacky goes and blows it. He really needs to cool it." He mutters to himself the annoyance in his voice having gone down.

He stops "Okay so maybe I was a bit insensitive." He says to himself.

" _Or a lot."_ He thought.

He face palm's and groans "Ugh alright. Perhaps I should apologize." He mutters looking up and sees where he stopped and was a bit surprised. He was at AV's house.

" _Irony present."_ He thought and goes up to the door knocking on it the door being answered by her father again who's arms were crossed and frowned when he saw Leo.

"Uhh…Hi." He said as Mr. Winchester just continues to frown glaring at Leo.

"What are you doing here?" he asks as Leo calms himself regaining his composure.

"I need to see AV. I have something I need to tell her." He replied.

The older man taps his fingers on his arm in thought "Five minutes." He finally says allowing Leo in to which he heads up to AV's room and just walks in.

"Huh? Who is it?" AV asks when she hears someone come in.

"It's me." Leo replies to which AV looks away.

"What do you want Leo." She says.

Leo sighs "Look it already took me a lot to just come here and decide to do this okay. Sorry about well you know…" He starts and rubs his head.

"I shouldn't have said anything about your eyes squirt. I was just peeved you were keeping a secret." He adds to which AV looks in his general direction.

"We all have our secrets Leo. Some more than others." She replies

"Yeah yeah. Look I know you have your reason's and all so I will let you be. Don't have to tell us if you don't feel like it okay squirt?" he says as AV pouts.

"It's AV. AV AV AV!" She insists as Leo chuckles and turns to leave.

"And don't worry about that chimp. We've got it covered squirt." He says and leaves heading out.

As he does so his morpher goes off _**"Ophthalo is on his way up town towards the others. They might need some help…and Sora might need some new clothes."**_ Lurre informed as Leo raised an eyebrow at the second bit before running off towards the location of the fight.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"I hate you Cassie." Sora's voice said from the alleyway as Cassie was in the street which was relatively empty during the early afternoon.

"Come on it wasn't that bad." Cassie said trying to get Sora to come out from where he was hiding.

"You wouldn't unlock the restroom until I changed." Sora said as Cassie growls and goes to the alleyway grabbing Sora and dragging him out to reveal he was in completely different attire than his usual.

First off his jet black hair was parted on both sides and went to just above his jaw line while sections in the back stuck up. In place of his usual he was now wearing a short sleeve navy blue workout shirt with tan shorts with long boots that had a section cut off showing his toes and there were wraps going up both boots. Finally he was wearing red eye contacts that had strange symbols going around the iris.

"Don't worry this plan is full proof." Cassie assured him.

"Except the part where you made me take off my morpher." Sora retorts.

"Then that monkey would that you're a ranger. Sorry, but for this to work your going to have to live without it for a bit." She says as while nearby Adam is laughing and takes a picture of Sora who turns to glare at him.

"I swear if you post that…" He starts as Cassie holds him back.

"Come on. Just remember why we're doing this." She tells them both and they stop.

Sora sighs "Alright, but this had better work." He says as he and Cassie are walking holding hands and Adam takes his own position waiting.

The two continued to walk and talk with the talking being mostly done by Cassie as Sora was on the lookout for trouble.

The minutes ticked by until eventually an hour passed with no sign of the chimp, and Sora gave a frustrated groan about ready to give up and call it quits when he, Cassie, and Adam heard what sound like a monkey.

"Oh oh oh! What a beautiful eye pattern! I must add it to my collection!" Ophthalo's voice said before jumping down from a building in front of Sora and Cassie.

"Wow. It actually worked." Cassie said amazed her plan had worked as Adam comes out and Leo arrives with a bag of clothes.

Leo looked Sora up and down resisting the urge to laugh as Sora glared at him.

"Not. A. Word." Sora says taking the bag and in almost a quick change fashion Sora was back in his usual clothes and his morpher strapped on as he pops out the contacts.

"Ugh! Dirty trick!" Ophthalo complains.

"It's Morphing Time!" Leo yells as they all turn the dials to the Lore Keeper Suits.

"Unlock the Legend!" All four shout.

"Legacy of the Red. Lore Keeper Red Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Yellow! Lore Keeper Yellow Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Black. Lore Keeper Black Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Pink. Lore Keeper Pink Ranger!"

"Keepers of stories. Protectors of truth and hope we are…" Sora started each of them holding up there wrist showing there morpher the emblem of a gold feather quill being displayed on the screen.

"Power Rangers Lore Keepers!" All four of them said together.

"It's Showtime!" Sora said as they each summon their weapons and charge at Ophthalo who was showing his teeth in anger and ran at the rangers as well.

Cassie was the first to reach the chimp and attempted to stab at him, but he dodged before punching Cassie back knocking the wind out of her.

Sora and Adam were next both swinging their weapons at the monkey to which he caught the hammer with one hand and caught Sora's blade between two fingers with his other hand. He tossed the two up still holding their weapons and smashed them down on the ground.

Ophthalo turned to Leo who stood his ground wielding his Katana.

"And then there was one." He laughed before continuing.

"Put the weapon down ranger. There is no way you can possibly win." He said to which Leo lowers his weapon in a way as if he is thinking.

He then began to chuckle before going into a full on laugh which both confused and angered Ophthalo.

"What's so funny?!" the chimp demanded as Leo finally stops and raised his weapon.

"You. You honestly think I'm going to listen to you? Especially when I'm winning this fight." He replied before he charged at Ophthalo.

As he charged he stopped half way and jumped coming down quickly on the monkey and hit him on his head making him scream out in pain.

"OWW! You idiot! Don't you know how sensitive the head is?!" He howled as Leo turned the dial to another yellow ranger.

"Unlock the Legend!" he said and turned into Triassic Squad Yellow to which he swung the Triassic Blade hitting Ophthalo on the head yet again before turning the dial and turning into Jurassic Squad Yellow.

He changed the settings on the gun and fired it off at it's highest blast rate which made contact with the monkey's head who stumbled back as Leo changed into one last yellow ranger. A pure yellow suit with gold and silver musical notes going across the chest replaced the previous as a helmet with a saxophone shaped visor replaced the previous. A saber was in his hands.

Leo jumped forward and hit Ophthalo on the head, but as he did a bit of music seemed to sound off from the saber. He continued to hit the monkey on the head each note seeming to play a bit of jazz music. As he finished Ophthalo was in a daze.

Leo then back off and went back to his normal form his katana already ready as he jumped high and came down at the monkey who was now recovering, but didn't have time to move.

"Oh no." was his last words before he was sliced right down the middle and Leo turned facing away from him as Ophthalo explodes.

"Tale End." Leo said as after the explosion small orbs of many varying colors went flying off including an ever changing rainbow colored one went to AV's home and into the sleeping girl who gave a small wince of pain and awoke her eyes back to the green everyone has seen.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The four rangers were in The Great Library three of the four sore and tired from the long day along with their mentor who looked like she had run a good ten miles.

"Shesh that monkey can put up a fight." Maya mutters to which all the others nod in agreement.

"Umm…hello everyone." A female voice said to which they all turn to see AV who was there and smiling. Adam was the first to react as he got up practically running over and hugging the younger girl.

"I'm so glad you're back AV. We were all so worried about you." He says.

"A-As much as I a-appreciate the sentiment. You're chocking me." AV said to which Adam lets her go to catch her breath as the others laugh.

"You missed a big battle today squirt." Leo said a small smirk on his lips.

AV nods "I know, but I wasn't worried." She said rubbing her chin.

"But how did you draw him out? From what Lurre said Ophthalo is drawn to rare eye colors and patterns." She adds as Sora blushes a deep red out of embarrassment and Adam opens his phone.

"Well you see…" Adam starts and is about to show AV when Sora lunges forward grabbing the phone.

"Oh no you don't. Not in this lifetime." Sora said running off with Adam right behind him demanding his phone back as the others laugh.

"So…Do you want to explain about your eyes?" Cassie asked glancing over at AV.

"I would rather not for now." AV replies as Leo nods.

"As I said it's okay. Nobody's going to force yah." As he said this he gave a hard glare at Cassie meaning that she needs to leave the subject be.

AV took a look around and saw that rather suddenly Maya had disappeared and was now wondering where she had gone to.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Maya walked out of a coffee shop a freshly brewed cup in her hand as she sat down at a nearby outside table. She looks around before taking a sip of her coffee

" _Ahh…not to sour, and not to sweet. Perfect."_ She thought sitting back. It was then that someone took a seat next to her, but she paid no mind.

"Well…funny running into you again Maya." A young man's voice said as her eyes opened wide several emotions running through as she turned to the man that sat next to her.

"Tony?" She asked as the man gives a light hearted chuckle.

* * *

 **Episode 5 is at it's end and it appears more question's are popping up as things go on. So AV finally has her eyesight restored, Leo is learning to be a bit more open minded and sensitive, and Sora was thoroughly embarrassed by being forced to cosplay as a Naruto character. Speaking of which I do not own Naruto. Now I have planned out the rest of Arc 1 so here is what remains:  
**

 **Pink Princess** (A Cassie focused episode)

 **Black Ranger Games** (A Adam focused episode)

 **Time for, Time Force! P1 &P2 **(Sora focused episodes/Time Force tribute episodes)

 **Now I hope you enjoy the rest of this arc and the story, but now I have to go. Until next time folks this has been decode9.  
**


	9. Episode 6: Pink Princess

**I do not own Power Rangers or Kamen Rider! Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, TimmayIsAwesome, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, W. R. Winters, , MysteryAgain, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, and DChan. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Legacy Hill's is known for the variety yet in the quiet suburbs was a small mansion that belonged to the StClare family who was by far the richest family known to live in the town.

"Tis time to wake up milady." A woman's voice said as she knocked on Cassie's door who wakes up a bit groggy.

Knock's on the door was heard again "I'm coming Beatrice. Give me a moment." She said as she got on of bed wearing a long pink night gown.

Cassie got changed at her own pace and looked at the calendar a small smile gracing her face before leaving the room and waiting out there was Beatrice one of the maids.

"Good morning milady, and happy birthday as well." She said giving Cassie a bow.

"Thanks Beatrice…" Cassie started trailing off as she listened to the utter silence of the mansion.

"Is something the matter milady?" Beatrice asked concerned for the young woman.

Cassie sighs "Everything is fine Beatrice. Just fine." She replied sighing yet again, but this time it was more a sigh of frustration than of being woken up.

"I suppose you are upset your mother and father aren't around…again." Beatrice states plainly as Cassie nods.

"Why can't father at least take some time off? And mum well…" Cassie starts trailing off as they went down. Cassie grabbed her bag from the bottom of the staircase and headed for the door.

"Nevermind. It's just another day for me anyways." Cassie said opening then closing the door behind her as Beatrice hums in thought before heading off to make breakfast for the rest of the staff.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Cassie walked into the school early which unsurprisingly had several students already in due to club meetings, early sports practices, and those who attended a school paid breakfast. Of course others would come in to study of just be there to slack off before the day started.

Cassie walked and as usual some students were talking about her behind her back as Cassie looked back and forth.

"Spoiled brat."

"Heard she got a teacher fired."

"Won't back off of that one dude."

Cassie just continued to walk doing her best to ignore what people would say about her, but she failed to notice someone put there foot out in front of her and it caused her to trip and fall on the ground her bag opening and everything in it scattering.

"Whoops. Sorry about that princess." Robyn's voice cackled as students chuckled and laughed as Cassie grabbed her stuff and started to get up.

Robyn laughs "You know for a princess you are rather clumsy. What this make the…fifth time this month you've fallen for no reason?" she asks as more students laugh.

"You should have left a long time ago if you knew what was good for you." Robyn's accomplice Sara jeers.

"Excuse me, but I think you two are being a bit rude." Alvin's voice rang out loud and clear as he came into view having come around the corner. His arms were crossed and eyes narrowed silencing all the students laughs and jeers except for Robyn and Sara, but when they did stop they scowled at seeing Alvin again.

"Ugh. Come on Gregory. Even you got to admit _Princess_ StClare doesn't deserve to be here." Robyn says.

"Yeah. Perhaps if this was some private school or an academy it would be understandable." Sara adds with a sneer.

Alvin tapped a finger on his shoulder "Each student deserves an equal opportunity at a full education. What I can't understand is why you two as well as a few others feel the need to undermine her self confidence and make her feel unwelcome." He states

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" Robyn taunts as Alvin shrugs.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He replies as a particular teacher comes around the corner as the two girls laugh.

"Oh I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Came the voice of Mrs. Steps from behind the two who stop laughing as they are grabbed from behind and are being dragged off.

"Wait until my husband hears about this. You two should be ashamed of yourselves picking on such a delicate flower." Mrs. Steps said her voice fading as her and the two struggling girls turned the corner heading for the principal's office.

"T-Thank you Alvin." Cassie said to him.

"It's no problem. I couldn't just let them harass you like they have been." He said as students began to arrive and walk into the school all heading for homeroom.

"Looks like we should be headed for homeroom." Alvin said as they both headed off for homeroom.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Now where did that cloaked reject go to." Abbinus huffed as she and Xolicernic awaited Diablo's return.

"Calm down. He will return." Xolicernic says calmly as it was then that a set of large shadows began to arise from the ground. It was Diablo and with him were two other figures.

The first figure had a body that was built almost similar to a minotaur yet the entirety of the body was covered in black dragon like scales various green gems were embedded in his body yet the largest one was right in his chest while two just as massive ones were on the back seeming to grow from some strange slash marks. His fingers and toes were tipped with dragon like claws and the head much resembled that of a dragon but had bull like horns. His tail had many spikes running down it while the tail tip was bladed and sharp.

The second figure appeared to be a male human teenager in appearance with jaw length black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black pirates jacket and under it a white shirt with black markings all around it with red baggy trousers and red boots that appeared to have more function than they appear. He wore a set of gloves and on each of them was a different japanesse kanji. Finally he wore a belt with a pistol on each side and a sheathed rapier.

"So these the folks you telling us about Diablo?" The human says a looking at the two.

"They don't look like much to me. Weak." The minotaur dragon hybrid says with a snarl as Xolicernic gets up and sends a glare at the hybrid before shifting into his alien form as did Abbinus.

The teenager whistled impressed "Impressive trick there mates, but perhaps you could cut my mate here some slack if you don't mind my say so." He says

Xolicernic looks to the robed Diablo "Am I to understand this is who you went to find?" he asks as Diablo nods and walks over to the hybrid.

"This is Dracotaur. Before I was imprisoned I had bested him in combat. It had taken me a while to find him because he had been in hiding and training in Europe since his defeat." Diablo says as Dracotaur snorts.

"I hope these rangers are as challenging as you say Diablo. Otherwise you owe me that rematch." He said as Diablo goes over to the british teenager.

"This is Zisko." Diablo says simply as Abbinus huffs.

"He is a mere human. He will be a hindrance." She says.

"Tsk tsk tsk. My dear haven't you ever heard 'every rose has its thorns'?" Zisko said shaking his head at the older woman's comment.

As they talked Recks came walking in with a brand new monster and a Shade. It was a large serpent like creature that had orange and green scales with large almost cartoon like purple eyes and sharp claw like nails.

"Master Xolicernic I have found the perfect monster to handle those pesky rangers." She said her claws sniping anxiously.

The group turned their attention to Recks and the monster as Xolicernic hummed in thought "And pray tell what does this monstrosity do?" Xolicernic asked.

"Allow me to introduce mysssself. I am know assss Dreamer massster." She says and turns to face the Shade that was brought in.

"Assss for my power. Allow me to demonsssstrate." She said her purple eyes glow as she stared down the Shade who began to wobble before falling it's 'eyes' glazed over like it was in a trance. It soon vanished in a puff of smoke.

Xolicernic rubbed his chin in interest "Interesting. So this creature is capable of putting creature in a trance. Yet how does this help?" he asks.

"It is more than that master. When Dreamer puts them into that state they are incapable of doing anything almost like they are sleeping. And while in this dream trance they will experience their greatest dreams come true." Recks explained.

"Again how does this help?" Xolicernic asks in clear annoyance.

"Also in this state there life itself is being drained, and as their dreams come true the output of the drain is increased till well…" Recks makes a motion of her claw going across her neck.

Abbinus chuckles feeling like they might actually succeed "Well what are you waiting for? Send her after the rangers!" She says.

"Whoa whoa. Hold right there chap." Zisko said stepping up.

"As much as I would like to see snake lady here do what she does…well blimey she is outnumbered six to one. She'd be done before she could do her job." Zisko said

Abbinus growls in irritation "What are you getting at Zisko?" she asked.

"What I'm getting at is that she will need assistance. I believe I could prove of some help in this area." He said.

"I do not need the help of ssssome pirate." Dreamer hissed reeling back to attack, but was stopped by Xolicernic as he raised his hand holding her back with his psychic abilities.

"I see a valid point Zisko, but do not hinder Dreamer from what she is to accomplish." He said and let Dreamer go who hisses at Zisko.

"Jusssst becausssse I have to work with you dossssen't mean I will like it." She said before they were both teleported off to draw out the rangers.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Lunch time had arrived at LHH and the male rangers were off getting their lunch while the two female rangers sat at the table quietly. AV was quietly reading a book while as Cassie on the other hand was working on her homework sneaking glances at AV, but looked away quickly when said girl would notice her.

After the fourth time AV had had enough "Is there something you want to ask Cassie?" AV asked giving a small glare yet wasn't noticeable due to her sunglasses.

"Nope. Nothing." Cassie replied as AV's eyes turned a dark orange before reverting back to green.

"That's a lie and you know it." AV says as Cassie sighs.

"Okay I'm still a bit curious about well…your eyes." She replies as AV frowns.

"I don't want to talk about it." AV said firmly.

"But…" Cassie insists as AV slams her hands on the table.

"If I say I don't want to talk about it then I don't want to talk about it okay?!" She exclaimed getting up and walking away as Adam, Alvin, Leo, and Sora walked to the table Adam shooting a glare at Cassie as they sat.

Leo raised an eyebrow as he sat down "Okay. What happened between you and squirt?" Leo asked as the other sit.

"Umm…Nothing." Cassie says quickly.

"Really because if I had to guess you and AV have gotten into yet another fight." Alvin said as Cassie begins to eat not answering.

"I thought so." He says letting out a sigh.

"Well aren't you guys curious at all?" Cassie asked finishing what she was eating.

"Hey it's squirts business. She'll tell us when she tells us." Leo said sternly leaning back his arms crossed.

"Yeah. Besides you'd probably just spread rumors about her and her eyes." Adam says as Cassie gets up infuriated by his assumption.

"Excuse me! Do you honestly think I would go around doing that?!" She says angered.

"Hey if the shoe fits princess." Adam replied.

Cassie grits her teeth. Ever since she came to Legacy Hills she had been labeled as a 'Princess' due to her family's status and how rich they were.

"Adam…" Alvin says sternly as if he was warning a child.

"Hey it's not like she doesn't act like one. She clings to Sora like a magnet expecting him to love her, she acts superior to other students and is always into the latest trends, and she expects others to tell her about their personal lives like they are her servants. Just like a princess." He says

Cassie grips her hands into fists "Oh why I never…ugh…" She starts and walks away as the guys look to the black ranger.

"Seriously dude not cool." Leo said shaking his head as does Alvin.

"Words can hurt as much as a punch does Adam." Alvin adds.

Adam scoffs "Well she needed that. She didn't need to pester AV like that." He mutters just loud enough the other guys could hear.

Sora sighs "You know Adam you've been acting weird lately." Sora states as Adam looks away.

"Nope. I've been fine. Just you're regular old Adam around here." Adam replies quickly and eats.

" _This guy is as transparent as a water bottle."_

" _Fairly obvious why he did it, but of course he won't admit it."_

" _Seriously Adam. You are being way to see through."_

These thoughts ran through the other rangers heads as the rest of lunch continued in silence as the rangers ate.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Cassie sat on a bench on the top of the school a large fence going around the roof so that no accidents were to happen.

She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts as to what Adam had said. Sure most of what he said was true, but at the same time it was also false.

Sure she seemed to act like a princess, but if others would take notice it would be only to those that considered her one or had called her one. And unlike what most people thought Cassie was not a closed minded person. In fact she was far more open minded than she let on yet had not shown really shown the rangers this side of her because she was afraid they would think she was faking it.

"Stupid AV. Stupid Adam. Stupid mother and father." She says to herself as she looked out looking at the sky and the clouds. She let out a chuckle as she spotted a cloud that looked like an ice cream cone, and continued to do so when she spotted clouds of various shapes and would name what they are to herself.

As she did so she her morpher went off showing two monsters in Legacy Square. Looking about for signs of anyone coming she teleported to where the monsters were.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

All six rangers unmorphed arrived at the scene to see Zisko and Dreamer who had only scarred off the civilians and had not caused any destruction. Almost as if they were drawing out the rangers.

"Hey you six. You blokes the rangers?" Zisko asked unsheathing his rapier pointing it at the rangers.

"Let's see. Six of us, and we are each wearing a different color similar to the rangers. Nah we're not who you're looking for." Adam says as Zisko rubs his chin.

"Oh really. Well I could have sworn all the screaming civilians would have gotten their attention." He said.

Cassie rolls her eyes "He was joking. Yeah we're who you're looking for." Cassie replies as Zisko whistles seeing her.

"Well aren't you a beauty. A fine lady such as yourself should involve herself in such business as this." He said as Cassie holds back a blush.

"Oh enough talk. Time for some thrashing!" Leo exclaimed as Sora nodded in agreement.

"Not exactly how I'd put it, but yeah It's Morphin Time!" Sora said as they all turn their dials to their Lore Keeper suits.

"Unlock the Legend!" They all exclaimed and were wrapped in their respective colored lights before it vanished they were wearing their suits.

"Legacy of the Red. Lore Keeper Red Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Blue. Lore Keeper Blue Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Yellow! Lore Keeper Yellow Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Green. Lore Keeper Green Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Black. Lore Keeper Black Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Pink. Lore Keeper Pink Ranger!"

Each ranger summoned their weapon Sora had his long sword resting against his shoulder.

"I hope the two of you are ready because…" Sora starts and points the weapon at the two.

"It's Showtime!" He said the rangers charging at them and splitting as Sora and Leo went after Zisko while the rest went after Dreamer.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora, Leo, and Zisko walked around waiting for the other to make a move.

"Don't suppose you chaps could just hang up your morphers and let Diablo go about his business aye?" Zisko asked and in response Leo rushed forward in an attempt to hit Zisko who side stepped and hit Leo on the back side of his helmet with the hilt of the rapier.

"Pity. I wasn't wanting to have to fight." He said as Leo stumbles trying to regain his balance from the blow that was dealt, but wasn't quick enough as Zisko rushed up to him and delivered a quick slash sending Leo back and canceling his morph.

Zisko quickly turned raising his sword to block an oncoming attack from Sora.

"Blimey you could have taken my head off with that swing mate." Zisko said pushing Sora away before the two clashed swords again.

"Who exactly are you?" Sora asked as the two continued their sword fight blocking and parrying each other's strikes.

"Names Zisko mate. Best be sure that you remember it." He replied as his strikes came in faster Sora barely being able to block them as Leo got back up and morphed again going right back into the fight.

Meanwhile the others were having a handful fighting Dreamer. She would slither away from the attack and circle around to strike them.

"What'ssss wrong rangerssss? Getting exhaussssted?" the snake woman taunts with a laugh leaving herself open to attack. Cassie took this opportunity and rushed forward at the seemingly unsuspecting serpent, but the truth was that she was leaving herself open on purpose.

" _That'ssss it. Little closssser pink ranger."_ Dreamer thought eyes glowing like how they did at the warehouse.

"Take this!" Cassie said about to stab the serpent at point blank range, but as she was about to do so Dreamer let loose her Dream Trance hitting Cassie dead on who fell to the ground her morph canceling as did so.

"Ha ha! It worked. It actually worked!" Dreamer exclaimed as she dodged an oncoming assault of attacks from the rangers and quickly moved to Zisko's location who was still locked in combat with Leo and Sora.

"Jobssss done pirate. Let'ssss get out of here!" She says as he knocks both rangers and backpedals.

"Well good day chaps. Perhaps next time we can have a bit of tea before doing this cheery song and dance again." He said and bows as they both teleport away.

The rangers grab Cassie and teleport back to The Great Library each with varying degrees of worry about their pink ranger.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"You know I'm starting to think that this will become a common occurrence." Lurre said her hands glowing over Cassie's body as she tried to figure out the source of the coma like state.

"It's not like we ask for this to happen Lurre." Alvin said as they all watched her.

"Indeed, but you must be cautious. Even the most unsuspecting monster could be laying a trap." She said to them seconds later a phone began to rang, and it was coming from Cassie's bag.

Sora reached into her bag and looked at the name displayed; Beatrice. Cautiously he picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

" _ **Milady is everything okay? You haven't called me after school was out and…"**_ Beatrice started worried

"Umm…Sorry, but you're talking to the wrong person." Sora said cautiously interrupting the older woman.

Beatrice let out a gasp _**"Who are you and where is Lady Cassandra?! I swear if a scoundrel like you has hurt her..."**_ She starts as Sora pulls the phone away for a second before putting his ear back up to it.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I think you're getting the wrong idea miss. I'm a friend of Cassandra's." Sora said quickly as nearby Cassie's eyes turned a dark orange and she frowns.

" _ **Oh…ahem. Sorry for my rudeness good sir. Is there perhaps a reason Lady Cassandra can't pick up?"**_ Beatrice asked as Sora bites the bottom of his lip.

"Yeah. There was an…incident. She was walking home, but was caught in the middle of a fight between some monsters and the rangers." He lied as Beatrice gasped.

" _ **Oh my. Please tell me that milady is okay?!"**_ Beatrice exclaimed in worry.

"She was knocked unconscious, but is otherwise fine." Sora said in response as he heard the woman let out a sigh of relief.

"I know you're worried, but another friend of hers is taking care of her. I will let you know when she wakes." Sora said.

" _ **Thank you. It's good to know that milady has some friends that are looking out for her."**_ She replied as Sora rubs the back of his neck.

"Don't worry. She's in good hands." Sora said and hung up letting out a sigh as AV glanced at him still frowning.

"You lied when you said you were a friend of her's." AV said low enough that only Sora could hear to which he just rolls his eyes.

"Come on. Sure she's part of the team, but it's not like I have to like it." He said back to the still frowning AV.

"So what about Leo? You seem rather friendly with him." She questioned.

"That's because he is a friend." Sora retorts as AV's eyes turn bright orange indicating he was telling the truth.

"So what's your problem with Cassie?" AV asked trying to figure out Sora's reasoning.

"That's none of your business AV. Just leave me alone." Sora retorts arms crossed as Lurre's hands stopped glowing as she rubbed her chin.

"Interesting. It appears our dear serpent has put Cassie into a dream like trance." She said turning to face the rangers.

Leo cracks his knuckles "Please tell me the best way to handle this is taking out snake lady." He said a grin on his face as Lurre shakes her head.

"Unfortunately no. While Dreamer did cause this defeating her will not undo what has been done." Lurre said turning back to the unconscious Cassie.

"But there is a greater problem. As we speak Cassie's life is being drained right out of her." Lurre told them.

"WHAT!" All the rangers exclaimed in surprise as Lurre nods.

"Yes. If I had to say this is also the work of Dreamer. The Dream Trance is like a poison, and if not stopped then well…" She trails off as the rest of the rangers finish what she was going to say in their own thoughts.

"But there is a way to stop it. Cassie herself has to break this trance. Until then…" Lurre starts as the alarm goes off and the map display showed up showing a monster along with Shades and Gearz.

"Must that damn snake again." Leo said clenching his fist.

Sora looked back to Cassie then at the monitor "Okay. I might not like Cassie, but I _hate_ snakes even more." Sora said and the five teleport to the location.

"May the power protect you rangers." She said and looked to Cassie.

"Please pull through Cassandra." She says grabbing the young girls hand.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

 _Cassie woke up in her bed and looked around "H-Huh? Wasn't I just fighting with the others?" She said out loud and a knock was on the door._

" _Lady Cassandra it's time to wake up." Beatrice said._

" _Coming Beatrice." Cassie says getting out of bed and changing quickly before heading out being greeted by a smiling Beatrice._

" _Happy birthday milady." Beatrice chirps as Cassie just sighs shaking her head._

" _It's just another day Beatrice. No need to make it seem special." She told her as Beatrice giggles._

" _Oh well then I guess the surprise waiting for you wasn't worth the effort then." She says Cassie raising an eyebrow at the maids actions._

" _Okay what exactly is it you have done Beatrice?" Cassie asked as they walked down towards the dining room._

" _Oh you will see milady." Beatrice said in response._

 _The two turned the corner walking into the dining room and froze. Sitting at the table was her mother, but also a man that she hadn't seen in months her father. Many emotions mixed, but a small bit of joy and happiness came from seeing both her parents together._

" _Hello my darling." Mr. StClare said seeing his daughter as she walks over and hugs him._

" _What are you doing back? I thought you were…well off on business and wouldn't be back for a little while longer." Cassie said._

" _Well he wanted to surprise you dear." Mrs. StClare says getting up and handing Cassie a brown sack lunch._

" _I made you your favorite. Enjoy dear." She says giving Cassie a kiss on the cheek._

 _Cassie nods and turns grabbing her bag and leaving a small smile gracing her face. She hummed a small tune in her head as she walked out the door._

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Already morphed the rangers arrived at the scene seeing Dreamer and a platoon that was a mix of Gearz and Shades.

"Hello again rangerssss. Did you missssss me?" Dreamer cackled

Leo cracked his knuckles "Yah know for a serpent you talk too much, and you don't exactly have a silver tongue." Leo said as they five then charged at the small platoon weapons summoned.

AV shot at the Gearz as they got close, but when they got to close for comfort she kicked them away. Turning the dial quickly she transformed into another ranger.

Her white sections turned a solid black and she gained a brown section covering her from the neck down to her waist including a skirt. Her gloves and boots turned solid brown with silver bands, and last was the helmet which was simple in design and had one long stripe black band going across for the visor. In gold on the suit was a diamond and inside it was the initials SL.

By the press of a button a katana appeared in AV's hand and she quickly cut down the Gearz around her smirking under her helmet.

Alvin swung his axe hitting the Shades and pulled back to swing again, but missed leaving himself open to attack from the Gearz who shot at him knocking him back away from his axe. He turned the dial and turned into Steam Force Green pipe blade in hand and ran forward slashing at them turning them to smoke.

He turned the dial again as Gearz came at him and turned into Dino Charge Green firing at them.

Adam and Leo were back to back punch, kick, and slash at anything that would get close and had already changed into Dino Charge Graphite (Leo) and Mystic Knight Black (Adam). The sword in Adam's hand glowed a deep black and purple and as he swung waves of black and purple energy hit the creatures as what looked like an afterimage of a chain mace hit them the creatures exploding into flames and smoke.

Sora was engaged with Dreamer who avoided the attempted slashes and stabs from the red rangers blade with ease frustrating him to the point he was swinging wildly.

"What'ssss wrong red ranger? Missssss your dear pink ranger?" she taunts as the communicators installed in the helmets went off each ranger picking up.

" _ **Everyone troubling news. Cassie's condition is worsening. At most she has a half hour."**_ Lurre says half worried half panicked. The rangers heard this and regrouped with Sora assisting in the fight with Dreamer.

 **=LOREKEEPERS-**

 _Cassie arrived at the school, and it went by quietly and no one had said even the slightest rude comment to her. As she went to her locker someone had started to walk up to her._

" _Good morning Cassandra." A boy's voice said Cassie closing her locker coming face to face with her ex-boyfriend Devon Maverick._

" _What do you want Devon." Cassie sneered as Devon laughs._

" _Oh come on babe. Is that any way to treat your boyfriend." He said before grabbing her and forcefully pulling her into a kiss only for seconds later to forcefully be pushed apart by someone, and that someone happened to be Sora._

 _Devon glares at Sora "What you want Daniels? Can't you tell I'm busy with my girl?" He asked as Sora crosses his arms._

" _Your girl? From what I saw and heard you two aren't exactly together so step away. Or if you prefer I could report this to Missteps." Sora sneers Devon backs away and runs off._

 _Cassie blushed "Uhh…Thank you Sora." She says as he looks back smiling at her._

" _No problem Cassie. If that guy comes harassing you again just let me know." He says and walks past her and rather quickly kissed her on the cheek who turned a deep shade of red and felt like she was going to squeal._

 _Classes and lunch seemed to zoom by quickly for her as she and the others walked out of the school talking and laughing._

" _So what you want to do birthday girl?" Adam asked surprising Cassie._

" _How did you know it was my birthday?" she asked Adam._

" _Uhh…you told me remember?" he replies as Cassie raised an eyebrow and rubs her chin trying to recall if she has ever mentioned when her birthday was to him._

" _We were younger when you told me Cassie. You probably don't remember." He adds snapping Cassie out of her thoughts._

" _Oh. Well I guess that explains it." She replied with a shrug as AV nods._

" _Perhaps a party at A &C? You know something simple." AV suggested as Cassie frowns._

 _Sora put a hand on AV's shoulder "AV it's Cassie's birthday. Let her decide." Sora tells her._

" _Actually it's fine. Something simple sounds nice." Cassie says._

 _Sora nods "Cool. How about you meet us there in a couple hours? We're going to need to okay it with the owner and set everything up." Sora suggested._

" _Umm…okay. See you later." Cassie said and waves before walking off towards her home as they others walk towards A &C. Cassie smiled brightly yet she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong._

" _No Cassie. It's just your imagination going wild." She said to herself walking into her home and was greeted by her parents whom she told about the party at A &C and expected them to tell her to call it off._

" _Oh is that so? Well then you best go." Her father said surprising her._

" _W-What? Y-You don't mind me going?" She asked them both as her mother nods._

" _It's alright darling. After all it would be rude to just not show up to a party meant for you." Her mother said as Cassie tears up._

" _T-Thank you. I'm going to go get ready." Cassie said and runs up to her room and goes over to her closet opening it and began to go through it to find something to wear for the party._

 _After a half hour she finally settled upon a simple magenta dress that went to her knee caps and layered over it was a light pink jacket. Her hair was put into a braid and she put a cyan flower in her hair._

 _She walked down stairs and both her parents were okay with the outfit and she left headed for the party at A &C. When she arrived the party was starting and many people cheered as she came in._

" _Well nice of the birthday girl to finally get here." Adam said to her as she walked in and looks her over before whistling._

" _Nice outfit. Trying to impress someone?" he added._

 _Cassie blushed "Maybe." She replied as she took in the sight. Everyone was enjoying themselves and everyone was happy. A slow song started to play and Adam walked to the dance floor and was joined by AV as they started to dance._

 _Cassie sighs and sits down just watching them dance "Hey. Anything I can do to turn that frown around Cassie?" Sora's voice said. Cassie looked away and at Sora who was now sitting right by her._

" _Oh…umm…hi Sora." Cassie said with a blush looking away._

"… _you look beautiful Cassie." He said after a few seconds as Cassie looks at him in bewilderment._

" _What did you just say?" She asked._

" _I said you look beautiful." He replied as Cassie felt like her heart was about to stop._

 _Sora rubs the back of his neck "Would you umm…maybe…like to take this dance?" He asked as another slow song began to play._

" _YES!" Cassie said loudly as she then covers her mouth as Sora chuckles. He gets up and offered Cassie his hand to which she takes it and they walk towards the dance floor._

" _I can't believe this is actually happening." She thought happily as the two dance. Yet that nagging feeling of something being wrong kept on pestering her._

 _She looked Sora over admiring the tuxedo he was wearing. The suit, tie, and dress pants was a deep red with a black vest his hair slicked down and combed off to the right. He wasn't wearing any other accessories. Not even his morpher._

 _Cassie blinked noticing this and looked at the others "Now that I think about it…no one has there morphers." She thought frowning and broke off from her dance with Sora and walked towards AV who was getting a drink._

" _AV. Umm…What is your natural eye color?" She asked expecting the younger girl to go off on her like she had before._

" _It's green. Why do you ask?" AV replied as Cassie nods slowly walking away going toward Leo who was playing a game with a couple others._

 _Leo looks up from the game "Hey Cassie. What's up?" Leo asked._

" _Umm…Leo how did we first meet again?" Cassie asked._

" _We bumped into each other. That's all." He said simply returning to his game._

 _Cassie frowned recalling what happened differently. They had been in second grade together and a couple of boys were pushing her around after finding out she was a StClare, and then Leo came trying to stop them. One of the kids insulted him and he left them battered, bruised, and had stole a couple things off them._

 _He was suspended for a week as a result, but Cassie made the effort to try and get to know him after how he had helped her. Cassie looked around and noticed that Alvin wasn't even there which was odd as he was usually there to help settle disputes whenever they arose so she walked towards Adam._

" _Hey Adam. I'm still just curious how did you know it was my birthday?" She asked again._

" _As I said you told me when we were younger." He replies as Cassie frowns and shakes her head._

" _I've racked by brain and I don't recall ever telling you when my birthday was. Did Beatrice tell you?" She asked as Adam looks at her confused._

" _Who's Beatrice?" he asked as Cassie's frown deepens. Adam had meet the housekeeper/maid before, and it would be really difficult to forget said maid hitting him with a frying pan thinking that a 12 year old was a thief due to how he dressed in all black most of the time._

 _Cassie walked away thinking why everything was so off and why the others didn't have there morphers. She couldn't understand why so many things just seemed not to make sense or fit together._

 _The more she thought about it the more she came closer to a conclusion and finally reached it after remembering that morning at school. Seeing Devon again when it was clearly impossible for her to have seen him._

" _He moved away at the end of last year." She muttered and hand clenched into fists._

" _T-This is j-just a dream." She says to herself.  
_

 _"This is just a dream. A dream can give you want you want, but reality is different." She says to herself calming down._

 _Cassie looks over to dream Sora and recalls what AV had told her "Love finds you Cassie. Not the other way around." she repeats to herself._

 _"So as much as I want this to be real it isn't, and it might never be." She tells herself again as everything began to crack and break and eventually Cassie's world went white as she began to wake up._

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Lurre watched in worry as Cassie became paler and paler and her pulse started to drop rapidly. There was nothing she could do about the dream trance but hope for Cassie to break its hold on her and hopes were answered as color returned to Cassie and her low pulse became steady and strong.

Cassie opened her eyes blinking a few times to get rid of how blurry everything looked and saw a smiling Lurre "Hi Lurre." Cassie greets as Lurre chuckles.

"You had us all worried Cassie." She said as the girl got up and looks around.

"Where is everyone?" she asks as Lurre sighs and Cassie frowns.

"Dreamer showed up again. They are out there trying to defeat her." Lurre tells her as Cassie nods.

"I understand. Thank you Lurre." She says turning as Lurre puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't young lady. You just woke and are still weak." Lurre tells her as Cassie takes the hand off her shoulder.

"I can do this Lurre. I'm no princess. I'm my own knight in shining armor." She tells Lurre.

Lurre was hesitant and then sighs "Alright, but don't let that happen again. To you and the others." She warns. Cassie nods and turns the dial on her morpher to her Lore Keeper suit.

"Unlock the Legend!" She says morphing and was teleported to the sight of the battle.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The rangers huffed feeling exhausted as the serpent circles around them taunting them about how they lost a ranger, how reckless that she was, and how they wouldn't have to deal with that anymore.

"Ugh stupid snake can't stay quiet." Adam says

"I believe it's time I finisssshed this." Dreamer said and rushed forward her eyes glowing , but before she got close something hit the ground stopping her in her tracks.

It was a silver sai with a pink tip and hilt, and second later a second one accompanied by a figure rushed forward grabbing the sai before making some quick hits on Dreamer knocking her back. When the figure stopped Dreamer and the ranger saw the pink ranger.

She turned to face the others and gave a wave "Hi guys. Miss me much?" She asked.

"Urghh…You…" Dreamer said getting up as the others walked up to her.

"Glad to see your okay pinkie." Leo jokes as Cassie looks at him shooting him a glare from under her helmet.

"All joking aside it's nice to have you back." Alvin said to her.

Sora rolled his eyes under his helmet "How about saving the thanks for later and we handle this now." Sora says as Dreamer growls and AV nods.

"Sure, but how about a bit of pink power for this?" AV suggested as the guys nod. All six turn their dials to a different pink ranger.

"Unlock the legend!" They all shout together.

Adam was the first his outfit turning into Cyber Drive Pink's minus the skirt and held a blaster in one hand and a sword in the other "Dialing…Cyber Drive…PINK!" he declared.

Leo was next as his outfit turning all pink white stripes going down it making it look like he was wearing a toga. On a arm in white was what looked like a snake and multiple coils yet it was designed giving the impression that the design was an arm bracelet. On the other arm was a bronze shield with a pink oval in the middle and a silver swan design on it. The helmet became pink and a heart shaped visor took place of the usual.

"Power of Aphrodite, Goddess of love…" Leo declared dejectedly.

Like the others Alvin's suit became all pink a cuirass style to it while the gloves white with gold trimming to them the same with the boots. In the middle of the chest was a what looked like an amulet with the symbol of a bow and the helmet changed the visor changing to match the symbol on the amulet.

"Power of Babylon, Mythos Pink!" Alvin says

Sora's suit was covered in pink light the first things to harden and change was the gloves and boots becoming solid pink with gold bands around them and in the middle of the right wrist band was a miniature pink sphere inside it was the image of a jaguar. Next was the solid pink suit with a small gold heart on the side of the chest and a gold belt with a five inch metal baton. The helmet was the last as a wide V shaped visor that wrapped around to the side of his head formed the helmet changing color to pink.

"Spirit of the jaguar!" Sora declared.

AV was next as her suit turned all pink her helmet changing almost resembling a motor cross helmet. Thin strips of dark magenta ran down the suit, gloves, and boots.

"Let's dance! Ocean Light Pink!" AV said.

The last to transform was Cassie as her pink suit was modified a darker pink and black replaced the white as boots and gloves that were the same color replaced and hand bands of silver around them. Around her waist was a pink skirt being held by a silver belt with a round gold belt buckle that had symbols of 12 different animals around it. Emblemized on the right side of her chest was a small rabbit. The helmet was solid pink with a simple visor.

"Zodiac Pink Rabbit!" Cassie said.

Dreamer looked at all the rangers as Cassie looked to Sora as if asking something and he nods.

"I hope your ready dreamer because…It's Showtime!" She declared as four of the six rangers ran forward.

AV as if on instinct flung her hand forward shooting forward a burst of pink light as Adam shot off the Cyber Cannon at the same time. Dreamer had managed to dodge the cannon shot, but hadn't seen the pink light coming and was hit by it and slithered back.

Leo, Alvin, and Sora got in close and came at Dreamer from different angles trying to land a solid hit Dreamer avoid as best as she could.

Meanwhile Cassie snuck from behind waiting for the right opportunity to strike, and just as the boys finished there onslaught exhaustion washing over them Cassie made her move attacking Dreamer landing a solid kick throwing the snake forward.

"Ugh…Low blow pink ranger." Dreamer hissed turning to face Cassie.

"Low blow. You don't know what that even means snake. Sure I attacked you from behind, but that doesn't mean you wouldn't take the same opportunity. You've already done enough as it is, and nothing's stopping me from doing what I should do." She said cancelling her change going back to her basic Lore Keeper form as she ran at Dreamer sai's ready to stab her.

Dreamer smirked as her eyes glowed waiting to unleashed it upon her the others saw this and ran at the serpent, but were smacked back by her tail.

When Cassie got close Dreamer unleashed it, but it seemed to have no effect surprising and as Cassie was so close Dreamer didn't have enough time to move out of the way before being stabbed by the sai's.

"H-How did you sssstop my trance?" Dreamer asked slithering back as Cassie wags a finger.

"You just said it yourself. It's a trance so you need to make eye contact right?" Cassie asked as the serpent hissed.

"So I just simply closed my eyes when I got close. Didn't know if it would work or not." She continues as the others gather around her reverting to their basic suits and Cassie jumps back to them.

"Cassie I think you earned this one." Sora said as they each pressed the red button summoning the Lore Blaster. The rangers took position Cassie and Sora trading spots.

"Lore Blaster armed." Sora started

"Target locked on." Adam added

"Rangers at the ready." Alvin continues.

"Ready." Leo added.

"Aim…" AV states

"Fire!" Cassie declared pulling the trigger as the gun started up firing shots of a variety of colors at the serpent who screamed in pain as she exploded.

"Tale End." Cassie says pumping a fist into the air.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After the battle with Dreamer the others had gone off saying they had other things to do, and would see her at school. Cassie sighed walking home as she always had, and up front Beatrice was waiting with a smile.

"Oh hello Beatrice. What are you doing out here?" Cassie asked.

"Can't I wait for milady to get home? Besides I was worried when I heard that you were injured in the crossfire with one of the rangers battles." She said as Cassie grimaced realizing she had forgotten to call and one of the others made up a lie to cover for the real reason she had been injured.

"Come milady let's head on inside." She said ushering her towards the mansion. When they both walked in the lights were off, and Cassie went for the switch and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" the voices of her fellow rangers and the others who worked the mansion exclaimed. The entire front was decorated and a banner that read 'HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY CASSANDRA' hung from the upstairs railing.

"Who…what…how…when?" Cassie stammered.

Leo walked up "You see after you recovered Sora here called Beatrice and when we learned it was your birthday well…Alvin as well as Beatrice insisted that we hold a party here." He explained.

"No one deserves to be alone on their birthday Cassie." AV said walking up beside the two.

Cassie smiles and hugs the two "Oh you guys…thank you." She said and breaks the hug.

The rest of the day and into early night the rangers and staff did many things from games, dancing, and of course giving Cassie some gifts. Yet always in the back and seeming to distant himself was Sora. He didn't feel that comfortable or welcome around Cassie's home.

The others hadn't taken notice and seemed to be enjoying themselves even Leo who normally wouldn't let himself be involved in these kind of situations. Though the few solid gold candlesticks stuffed in his bag might be contributing towards his happy mood. Sora moved slowly and left leaving the rest of the rangers and others to enjoy the party.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Maya looked over her shoulder as she walked into a book store and let out a sigh of relief _"Good. Seems like he hasn't followed me. Seriously its almost like every time I turn around…"_ she started to think.

"Why are you avoiding me Maya?" Tony's voice said as Maya whirled around coming face to face with Tony and she grits her teeth.

"Just leave me alone Tony." Maya said to him.

"Not until you tell me why you've been avoiding me." He said sternly as Maya glares.

"Let's see…maybe its that you and my other old 'friends' didn't bother to even call me after I left and was replaced it was like I had fallen off the edge of the world to you guys." She said going toward the fiction section of the book store Tony following right behind.

"Maya. I know we didn't call you, but that doesn't mean we didn't try." He said as the woman just huffs.

"Yeah. A year later." She retorts.

"And you didn't pick up." He replied.

Maya whirls around "Well maybe I was too angry with you guys to pick up. Or maybe it was because I had to take care of my brother because my mom was in the hospital and dad was working almost twenty four seven." She said and walks towards another section of the book store Tony still following.

"Please Maya give me a chance to make things up." Tony said almost begging.

Maya doesn't even look at him "Just leave me alone Tony." She says flatly as Tony sighs and starts to walk away, but stops a moment looking back to Maya.

"Well if you ever do want to talk my number is still the same as it has been." He told her and walked away. Unbeknownst to him Maya was holding back tears as she continued to look through the books.

* * *

 **And that is Episode 6. Now one little note to mention the suit design I used for Zodiac Chronicles is not official, and as such this chapter will likely be revised when the real suit design is used in Zodiac Chronicles, and I realized after re-reading over a chapter of another ranger story that a similar idea was used and didn't realize till after I did this chapter. So what did you all think of the new villains that will be appearing? Now there are only three chapters left in this arc and I hope that you will enjoy them. Until next time this has been decode9.  
**


	10. Episode 7: Black Ranger Games

**I do not own Power Rangers or Kamen Rider! Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, TimmayIsAwesome, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, W. R. Winters, , MysteryAgain, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, and DChan. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora and Leo had arrived early to school and both were at the red's locker "So you going to try out for the basketball team Sora?" he asked as Sora groans

"You should know the answer to that by now Leo. No, and you know why." Sora replied.

Leo shrugged "Just thought I'd ask still." He replied and grins a bit.

"And perhaps it would get your mom's attention to where she might actually show up." He added as Sora glares at him.

"You and me both know my mom is to worried about her business to be concerned with me. It's a lost cause Leo." Sora replied with a sigh.

"What's a lost cause?" Adam asked surprising Sora who clutched his chest and glares.

"D-Don't do that!" He said while Adam just shrugs and looks to Leo

"You hear that basketball tryouts are today?" He asked as Leo nods.

"I'm guessing you're trying out?" Leo asked as Sora walks off not wanting to get himself involved in their conversation.

Adam nods a bit excited "Yeah. I mean sure I've made the team and all before, but who knows. Though it would be surprising if I didn't make the team." He says with a laugh.

"So I guess that means you're going to be cutting training today." An older female voice cut in as both look to see Maya who was dressed in her regular attire and headed for the library with a good amount of books in her arms.

"Umm…uhh…well…I guess…" Adam replied nervously.

Maya looked at the two a moment before heading off "Be you-know-where extra early tomorrow then." Maya told him.

"I will Ma-Miss Spears." Adam says quickly correcting himself as Leo pats him on the shoulder.

"Alright alright. Come on we got home room buddy." Leo tells him as they both head off towards Mrs. Steps room to start the day and Leo would more than likely make her mad yet again.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Time passed and school ended for the day, and as Leo headed off towards basketball practice the rest of the rangers teleported to The Great Library where Maya was waiting for them, and scattered around her was hard plastic variations of their ranger weapons including a set of pistols that fired nothing but blanks.

"Glad you all could join. I hope you are all ready for combat training." She says holding a wooden knight like sword in one hand and Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Don't we pretty much have that covered? I don't think we need to go over something we already know." He asked as Maya sighs and shakes her head.

"Yes while you know how to _fight_ with your weapons you don't effectively know how to _use_ your weapons." She tells them and signals for them to pick up the weapons which each one did.

"Now while you can fight with a weapon using it effectively can make a difference in a monster fight." Maya said and signals for Leo to come at her.

Leo charged Katana raised as he swung Maya sidestepping. Leo continued to swing as Maya continues to sidestep as he was being tired out. When he was tired out Maya kicked at Leo knocking him in the chest and he was tossed to the ground.

"What you did there Leo while effective isn't going to prove to be helpful unless your foe is slow and bulky, and in most cases have some kind of defense. What you need to do is get in close and mix in some CQC with you sword swings." She says and then looks to AV.

AV took her guns and fired the blank shots at Maya who ran at her and zigzagged making it harder for AV to get a good shot on her. When Maya got close she hit AV on the back of the head with the hilt of the sword.

"Okay AV. Guns are great at firing, but you must make your shots count, and if someone is coming at you like how I did back away and fire at the ground in front of them. It will likely help to stop them in their tracks and allow you an opportunity to shoot at them." She said as Cassie came at her.

Cassie stabbed with the Sai's trying to strike as Maya backpedals, and in one quick motion she drops and kicks taking out Cassie's feet making the girl yelp and fall on her butt.

"You are close so while that is a good thing it's also some to be careful of doing because that also puts you in the line of fire for a physically tough monster." Maya says. She repeats this process with Alvin and Sora commenting on how they handled their weapons.

All five had ice packs on and groaned in pain from the training they were receiving from there mentor.

Maya's arms were crossed "As I thought. You five only know how to fight with a weapon, but you don't know how to properly use what has been given to you." She said with a huff as the five get up.

"Hey you can't blame us. We aren't exactly masters of the weapons we use." Leo retorts a bit angered.

"Not that I would have put it that way I have to agree with Leo." Cassie said.

Maya shakes her head "Then that means you will need to train more." She said.

"Fine, but training is only going to get us so far." Sora said

"We will have to make our own style I guess." AV added.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Meanwhile at the LHH Adam had changed into wearing a black sleeveless top and athletic shorts alongside everyone else who was warming up and getting ready for the tryouts. As it was going on an athletically built bald man in his 40's wearing a white shirt and shorts wearing a whistle around his neck walked in. He is the coach of the team.

He blew the whistle getting everybody's attention "So you maggots are the ones trying out huh? Well we'll see if you still want to continue after today." He said walking between them all.

"Now don't expect this to be easy even for a tryout. So I hope your ready maggots." He says arms crossed and divided them into groups to run various drill's and pushing them to go faster.

After almost a half hour coach lined them up and had them run suicides for ten minutes. Adam was managing have gone through this routine before.

The last bit was an actual skirmish dividing the guys into two groups. Adam was paired up with a few guys that he already knew in school, but there was someone he didn't recognize on his side.

He appeared to be a senior so Adam guessed he was around 17-18 wearing a white t shirt trimmed with gold and yellow-gold shorts wearing sneakers. He has blonde side swept hair and brown eyes standing almost on par with Alvin.

The coach blew the whistle starting the skirmish, and after another hour it was finished. Adam along with everyone else headed for the locker room to change and head on home the coach telling them he would post the results in the morning.

"Hey nice job out there." The gold wearing teen said walking with Adam out of the locker room. Instead of what he had been wearing earlier he was now wearing a gold polo shirt with tan dress pants and black dress shoes. Hanging from the side of his pocket was an old style gold pocket watch.

"Thanks. Not a bad job yourself uhh…" Adam said trailing off not knowing the other teens name.

"Peter Collins. Pleasure to…" Peter started as two older female voices called out to him as they came to the parking lot and Peter groans.

"Who's that?" Adam asked as Peter grumbles.

"Sorry. Got to go." He tells Adam and walks off towards the two older women who had been waiting for him. Leo watched him leave and it was then that his morpher went off a small map display popping up indicating where the monster was at and quickly took off to where it was at.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The six morphed rangers appeared at the scene and standing in front of them was Zisko with a squadron of Gearz and Shades alongside a new monster.

It stood a good head taller than Alvin it's skin as purple as purple can be and large and muscular four arms. It wore a football helmet on its head and on its chest was padding for a baseball catcher while extra large fingerless gloves were on each of its hands and it had athletic shorts and skates on while in each of its hands was an aluminum baseball bat.

"Good day rangers. Pleasure to see you again." Zisko said with a bow and looks to the Blue and Pink rangers.

"Perhaps it would be too much to ask you kind ladies to step out. Hate to see you get hurt." He added as underneath both AV and Cassie's helmets they were slightly blushing.

"Oh just shove it Zisko. You know what the answer is going to be." Sora said pointing his longsword at Zisko and the monster that is known as Slam Dunk.

The rangers charged forward going after them Sora jumping over the disposable foot soldiers and engaged Zisko while the others fought the foot soldiers and Slam Dunk.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Blades clashed as Sora and Zisko tried to push the other back in there clash Sora glaring under his helmet at Zisko as he pushed back.

"Got some rage there don't yah Red." Zisko said as he was pushed back before being kicked in the gut by Sora.

"I'll take that as a yes." He says blades clashing again.

Meanwhile the rest of the group had finished the foot soldiers and were now fighting against Slam Dunk doing their best to avoid the bats.

"Note to self: Thank Maya for the training later." Leo says to the others.

"Yeah. Helps the reflex's a bit." Cassie said slipping under Slam Dunk and stabbing a foot with her sai causing the monster to swing it's bats trying to hit her, but missed causing it to take a hit from Adam's hammer and was knocked to the ground

"How you like that ugly! Oh yeah when I'm around your just…" Adam started, but what he didn't see coming was a swing of the bats the monster having recovered and got up quickly. The wind was knocked out of Adam as he staggered back.

The others except for Sora gathered around Adam to protect him as the monster charged at them. AV fired some shots off at the ground in front of the monster which caused it to stop giving AV enough time to fire off shots that hit the monster. It glared at them before retreating via teleporting.

A yell was heard as Sora was thrown back as Zisko walked forward slowly and looked around noticing a lack of the monster he had brought along with him.

"Ugh figures he would take off. Consider this your day off rangers I have to retrieve my friend." He says teleporting.

Sora gets up under his helmet glaring at the spot that Zisko was at.

Cassie helped Adam up "Are you okay Adam?" She asked as AV watches as under her helmet she was glaring at Cassie and blushing.

"Yeah. I'm just…ugh…" He started before grabbing his side getting the others attention.

"If you were going to say 'fine' I'd say that hardly sounds like it." Leo says everyone gathering around him.

"Trans In!" Leo says raising his morpher as they all vanished.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Do you six enjoy hurting yourselves? Or is it that you like my company?" Lurre asked hands glowing above Leo's chest. Her along with the rest of the rangers and Maya were in the general area.

"Hey. It's not our fault he got hurt Lurre." Leo said arms crossed as he waited.

Adam glared at him "What? I thought he was down." He says arms crossed as he yelps a bit in pain feeling something seem to reattach itself inside him.

"You are lucky it was just a couple broken ribs." Lurre said as AV looks to Maya.

"Aren't the suits supposed to protect us from harm like that?" she asked as Maya sighs.

"Yes and no. It can prevent physical harm to your body, but only up to a certain degree." Maya told them.

"Meaning?" Cassie asked.

"If Adam wasn't morphed and had been hit he wouldn't be here right now. That's how strong this particular monster is." Maya told them.

"But did you really need to act like a show off Adam? He was obviously still alive." Alvin interjects.

Adam huffs "Yeah I knew that. I was just…" He starts.

"Acting like a hot shot." Sora finished as he was looking away from him and the rest.

"New flash though Adam. Hot shots don't last long, and I don't know why you're acting like this now when you weren't when we started." Sora added and Maya shakes her head.

"Maybe you becoming a ranger has finally gotten to your head or you're trying to impress someone. Either way you got yourself hurt and risked the others getting hurt. Do that again and I might be asking for your morpher." Maya told Adam as he got up.

"I suggest you all go home for now. While it is unlikely that the monster will attack again keep your morphers at the ready in case it or Zisko shows up." She then added as they all nod and trans out.

Maya lets out a sigh which Lurre notices "Is something the matter Spears?" she asked as Maya sits groaning.

"No. Nothing is the matter Lurre." Maya replied Lurre crossing her arms.

"I may not be Avalon, but even I can see through that lie. Tell me what's troubling you." Lurre insisted sitting next to Maya.

Maya glances at her "I-I have had a run in with...Tony. Well a few actually." She tells.

Lurre scratched her head at what Maya said "Tony…Tony…Ohh…That Tony." She said as Maya nods.

"I know it's been years Lurre, and yeah it's childish to feel so hurt and jealous I just can't help it. They forgot me. They _all_ forgot me." Maya said hands clenched into fists.

Lurre shakes her head "What you're feeling is normal Spears, and while indeed childish everyone has had things like that happen to them before. Perhaps it is time you told the team about your past." She says getting up.

"No. The less they know about me the better. I'm just one of their mentors." Maya said as she used her device to trans out.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Adam walked into the school a smile plastered on his face and sure of him making the team as he approached the board. Several people were already crowded around it as Adam made his way through to see for himself.

After a few seconds he saw what he was looking for which was the roster of that years basketball team. He glanced it over his smile starting to falter. He checked it over again, and then did it a third time.

"W-W-WHAT?!" He exclaimed. He hadn't made the team at all.

"So I actually made it." Peter's voice said from beside him. Adam walks away heading for the coach's office.

Adam knocks "Come in." Coach said as he walked in.

"Well hello there Adam. Something I can help you with champ?" he asked looking up from his paperwork.

Adam rubs his neck "You see sir I just saw the team roster, and well…I was wondering if you made any mistakes?" he asked as the coach raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" He asked already knowing, but wanting to make sure his guess was right were this conversation would be headed.

"Because well…I didn't make the team, and I always have before." Adam replies as the coach sighs.

"Well Adam there are a few reasons why you didn't make the cut this time." Coach says to him.

"First of all you were sloppy and distracted as if you were worried about something else. While I can let it slide I can't afford to have a player like that on the team." Coach started.

"Secondly, and while I do admire it you were being a little too showy for your own good this year. I like a good player as much as the next guy, but this is a team sport not a one man show." He continues as Adam looks away.

"Third and finally I hate to admit it, but you were just not good enough this time. Point guard is usually your best position, but I had found someone else who could handle it better." Coach finishes with a sigh getting up out of his chair and patting Adam on the back.

"Sorry bud, and I do mean it." Coach said as he lets Adam out of his office and closes the door behind him. Adam puts his hands in his pockets and head off for his first class instead of heading for homeroom, but as he did so his morpher went off and a small screen pops up showing that Slam Dunk was in the area near the school.

Adam runs through the school headed out the front doors not caring if he might get detention later for leaving the school.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Slam Dunk smashed cars and just about everything else as it swung it's bats while Zisko was nearby trying to reel it in and make it come back with him.

"Now come on mate. You've done enough damage as it is and it'll only…" Zisko starts as a morphed Adam appears.

"Attract ranger attention." Adam finished hammer summoned and ready.

Zisko backs away "This blokes all yours ranger." He said before teleporting away.

Adam runs at Slum Dunk and swung his hammer when close enough, but Slam raised its bats crossing them like swords to block it. It then forced Adam back swinging it's bats hitting him again and again until Adam was knocked to the ground.

Slam Dunk raised its bats up high about to bring them down and possibly end the black ranger, and would have if it wasn't for a series of shots making contact with its chest causing it to reel back in shock giving Adam enough time to get up and move.

"Nice going hotshot. Next time have some patience and wait for us." Leo said he and the others having arrived already morphed.

"You know we all will likely get detention for that little stunt in homeroom." Cassie said as AV rolls her eyes under her helmet as they all took position Sora's long sword on his shoulder.

"Legacy of the Red. Lore Keeper Red Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Blue. Lore Keeper Blue Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Yellow! Lore Keeper Yellow Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Green. Lore Keeper Green Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Black. Lore Keeper Black Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Pink. Lore Keeper Pink Ranger!"

Sora pointed his blade at the monster "It's Showtime!" he said and they all charged at the monster. AV and Cassie were the first to reach it. Both got close and went into a series of punches and kicks which didn't seem to faze it. It swung a bat at each girl which AV dodged, but Cassie was to slow and was hit on the side of the helmet. AV fired off a few shots at Slam Dunk and grabbed Cassie from the ground before Slam Dunk could do anything.

The four guys got to them and circled around as Slam Dunk watched them waiting for a ranger to make their move. Leo moved first moving quickly Slam Dunk using its bats to block again, and barely forming in the bats was an unnoticeable crack.

The monster kicked the yellow ranger back and quickly swung it's bats behind it hitting an oncoming Alvin who ran at it after Leo was knocked back.

Sora jumped up high coming down at Slam Dunk who dropped a bat grabbing Sora by the neck when he was close enough to the monster. It started to squeeze Sora's neck who began gasping for air.

Adam hesitated unsure what to do as he watched what was going on _"this is a team sport not a one man show."_ The voice of coach said in his head.

Adam charged forward swinging his hammer, and landed a solid hit on Slam Dunk's head causing it to drop Sora to the ground as Adam ran over helping Sora up.

"T-Thanks." Sora says taking in a large breath of air the others getting up as well.

"So ideas?" Leo asked.

"Let's actually try working together. We're a team not a one man show." Adam says to them as they all took positon.

All six spun the dial each landing on a different black ranger "Unlock the Legend!" They all shout bands of black energy going around them transforming into a different black ranger.

Leo was first as his suit went black white going down the center of the suit and emblemized on the suite was what could only be described as a compass looking symbol. On the arms, legs, and serving as a belt was a set of silver bands. The gloves and boots were solid black. A blaster was attached to the belt.

"Kick into overdrive! Black Ranger!" Leo says a hammer in hands.

Cassie was next as her suit changed to black. Yellow gear like bands attached to the white gloves and black boots. A yellow belt held her skirt as silver buckle like straps attached to her a gold 4 appeared on her chest the helmet changing a sharp V like visor taking place as a sharper helmet replaced hers.

"RPM Black Ranger!" Cassie said.

Alvin was next as his suit went all black except for the gloves, boots, and belt which remained white. Across his chest was a white strip with small squares of Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, and Pink going across it. The helmet was simple in design with white around the visor.

"In Space Black Ranger!" Alvin sounded off.

AV was covered in a black light as the first thing to change was a black bison like helmet the white gloves remaining as black overtook the blue bands of yellow gold on the gloves and boots. Emblemized on the left corner of the suit was a bison as well as on the belt buckle which held the skirt.

"Wild Force Black Ranger!" AV exclaimed.

Sora was next as like AV his helmet was the first to change into a black helmet with a yellow headband like thing above the visor. A White V extended down from the shoulders to above the middle of the chest ending with a yellow triangle. In the corner was a white lightning bolt like symbol and a katana was strapped to his back.

"Black Aquitar Ranger!" Sora says drawing the blade.

Adam was last gold shoulder guard and diamond like shapes appearing on his suit and the imprint of a tyrannosaurus foot with a circle going around it appeared on his chest and the helmet shifted a saber appearing in hand.

"Bracio Power!" Adam finished.

"Black Rangers Ready!" All six said together.

Slam Dunk was unprepared for this as the six charged at him. Slam Dunk raised up its bats to block the attacks, and as things went on the bats began to crack until finally Adam attacking caused the bats to visibly crack and shattered.

The six cancelled there changes going back to their basic Lore Keeper form each of them pressing the button to summon the Lore Blaster Sora and Adam trading places.

"Lore Blaster armed." Sora started

"Target locked on." Cassie added

"Rangers at the ready." Alvin continues.

"Ready." Leo added.

"Aim…" AV states

"Fire!" Adam finishes pulling the trigger causing the gun the fire up and shoot multicolored lasers at Slam Dunk to explode.

"Tale End." Adam says the blaster vanishing and he took in a breath.

"Guys I'm sorry about yesterday. I guess I let things get a bit to my head and I needed a good knock to it to bring me down to reality." He says rubbing his side.

"No problem. Next time though it'll be me and not a monster." Leo says to him. It was then that a small quake occurred before a pulse of energy hit Slam Dunk's remains resurrecting him to giant size equipped with his bats.

"Maya send the zords." Sora says into the morpher.

" _ **There on their way now."**_ Maya replied as the six zords appeared and Sora turned the dial on his morpher to the megazord formation.

"Unite the Legend!" He says as the zords go through the process of transforming and in streaks of energy the six appear on their intended platforms.

"Tales Megazord Online!" The six declared before the TM charges forward swinging it's sword at Slam Dunk who blocked with two of its bats before swing with the others staggering the TM.

Inside the TM the six rangers looked at one another "I got an idea, but you're going to have to let me take over." Adam says as Sora rather reluctantly agrees his and Adam's platforms trading places.

Slam Dunk came at the TM again, but when it got close the TM raised one of its legs up hitting it was hit and staggered back and the TM changed how it held the sword wielding it backhanded and went at Slam Dunk hitting it with a couple of backhanded strikes and kicking it again.

Slam Dunk grew enraged and let out a shrill shout causing the rangers inside the TM to cover the ears and left them open to a strike from its bats. The TM staggered back falling to the ground as Slam Dunk towered over the TM.

The TM's arms shot up dropping the sword and grabbing hold of two of the monsters arm allowing it enough support to get back up and then pushed it back before grabbing the sword from the ground.

"You know you think this thing would at least talk some. It hasn't this whole time." Cassie says from inside hands on her hips.

"I think the thing is a mute Cassie." Alvin says.

"Mute or not fun time is over." Adam says the others nodding in agreement as Sora holding his sword with both hands raised it up high the others doing the same acting as if they were holding a sword. Outside the TM was doing the same as the rangers as the blade seemed to gain energy and gained a golden aura around it.

"Tales Megazord Blade Rush!" All six said together and the TM was propelled at high speed at Slam Dunk who crossed it's bats to try and defend itself, but the enhanced blade cut through the bats and was struck five times before using the rest of it's momentum did one final strike ending up behind Slam Dunk who fell to the ground exploding.

"Tale End." Adam says as most of the rangers break out cheering and celebrating.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora sighs walking on home after the battle that had just occurred. Meanwhile the others were at A&C celebrating the most recent victory, and Leo had tried to convince Sora to join in on it, but didn't because Sora honestly didn't want to run the possibility of staying late risk mom picking him up.

Sora opened the door to his house and when he walked in it was dark. He just shrugged and was headed on up, but froze on the spot when a nearby light turned on. Sora turns to face who it is and come face to face with mom who looked rather angry.

"Where have you been Sora? I got a call from the school that you…did something to your homeroom teacher!" Mrs. Daniels says annoyed as Sora crosses his arms looking away.

"Why do you care? You're never home." Sora said in a huff to his mother.

"Don't you dare start. You're the one in trouble not me." She said tapping her foot in annoyance.

Mrs. Daniels puts a hand to her head "Why do you do this to me Sora? I can't afford any trouble or distractions with what's going on right now at work." She says and Sora shakes.

"Work work work work work! That's all you care about mom!" Sora shouts hands clenched into fists.

"Ever since we moved here you haven't had time for me or dad! It's always your work!" Sora continues to shout.

"My work is essential to this families well-being. It's what helps keep food on the table and a roof over us." Mrs. Daniels replies as Sora shakes a bit more and turns away saying something under his breath.

"What was that." Mrs. Daniels says.

Sora just glares back "I mean it. Tell me what you just said." She demands.

"Fine you want to know. I wish dad had never met you. If anything I wish dad had married Aunt Tia or Aunt Liz. They actually care about me and want to be around me!" Sora shouts and runs upstairs and the sound of a door slamming was heard and Mrs. Daniels flinched and tears up she walks off headed for the master bedroom.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, and first off I want to say that I am sorry for the three week plus wait. With holidays and my brothers birthday two days after one of the biggest holidays of the year I had to put this off to the side and make time to get some gifts. Plus this chapter took me a lot of time and made me a bit stressed so I had to kind of rush it which I am sorry about. Two chapters left. Until next time this has been Decode9.**


	11. Episode 8: Time For, Time Force Part 1

**I do not own Power Rangers or Kamen Rider! Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, TimmayIsAwesome, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, W. R. Winters, , MysteryAgain, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, and DChan. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Finally…It's finally done." Abbinus says from inside her make shift lab having put the final touches on a device on the table. It appeared to be some metal gauntlet and coming out of it was some crystals glowing blue and had a phone for a screen interface. It could be worn by a person.

Abbinus seemed pleased "Now to test it." She says powering up the device. At first it started up, but seconds later it powered down and she frowned.

"Not enough power. Ugh…and I'm this close." She said as Xolicernic walked on in and saw the device.

"Is that the Time Window? I must say I'm impressed Abbinus, but shouldn't it be working?" He said and Abbinus shots him a glare.

"Shut it Askew. I just need a means to 'charge' it so to say." She says a plan already forming in her mind as Xolicernic walks away a secondary plan forming in his own mind as a way to ensure that the plan worked because he had his own plans for the Time Window and for changing the past.

"Now how to power this…" Abbinus thought and a wicked grin crosses her face and she chuckles glancing in the direction of the electrical power plant in town.

"Oh Dracotaur. I could use your assistance." She called out and the large hybrid came into the lab.

"What do you want witch." He demanded clearly annoyed with her.

Abbinus showed her device "You see this. It will allow it's wearer to traverse time to any point that they want, but it is in need of power." She tells him.

"I don't see how this involves me." He replied turning to leave.

"I know a place to get it the power it needs, but I will be detected by the rangers so I require someone capable of giving me enough time to get it enough power." She says and he stops.

"Are you meaning to say that your presence will be enough to ensure the rangers to come running to the location?" He asked as she nods.

Dracotaur considers this "You have a bodyguard and warrior witch." He tells her as she smirks.

"Perfect. Now lets be off." She said as they both vanish in puffs of smoke.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

It was a wet and rainy day in Legacy Hills as Sora walked by himself towards the school. He was actually a bit sore about what had happened the previous day with his mom and recalled what he had said.

" _Fine you want to know. I wish dad had never met you. If anything I wish dad had married Aunt Tia or Aunt Liz. They actually care about me and want to be around me!"_ What was said echoed in his mind. When he had woke up that day he hadn't seen his mom at all and figured she must have head off for work.

As Sora walked he heard the sound of others laughing and actually trying to have fun despite the weather. He then saw the rest of his team and smiles. Around them he did feel good and like he could let his guard down around them.

" _Don't go thinking that Sora. Leo's you're only friend."_ He thought shaking his head as he caught up to the rest of them, and they all walked to school Sora remaining quiet most of the time responding only to questions directed at him to make it look like he was listening to them.

After homeroom and a usual run in with Mrs. Steps Sora headed for his first class of the day which was Science and he had AV with him in the class. That day was to be an experiment and the teacher began pairing them which Sora was paired with AV.

Sora and AV sat at their table going through the procedure "So…I hope you don't mind, but I still want to talk to you about something." AV said as she gave Sora something involved with the experiment.

"What about?" Sora asked adding what was given to the experiment.

"A few days back. Your talk with Beatrice and lying about being Cassie's friend." She replied as Sora groans.

"I already told you. We might be part of the same team, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." He replied in a whisper.

AV was silent a moment "Do you consider any of us friends Sora? I mean besides Leo." AV asked as Sora tensed up.

"I-Its complicated AV. You wouldn't understand." He replies as under AV's sunglasses on eye turned a dark orange and the other a bright orange.

"Maybe if you explained it I could understand it." AV insisted as Sora grabs the next thing needed for the experiment.

"I don't want to talk about it." He says avoiding eye contact with her.

AV crosses her arms "You are acting like a child Sora. Why won't you open yourself up to us?" AV insisted.

"As I said I don't want to talk about it AV. It's nothing of your concern." He said getting annoyed.

The conversation would have gone further, but was cut off as the lights went off and several students let out shouts and yells of annoyance.

The communicator installed in the morpher went off _**"Got trouble at the power plant. It's Abbinus. Don't know what she's doing, but get down front pronto."**_ Maya's voice said to them.

The entire class was starting to argue as the teacher tried to calm them all making it easy for AV and Sora to leave the classroom and ran down the hall. Along the way the rest of the group caught up to them and they made it outside easily and Maya joined them.

"What could she be doing at the power plant?" Alvin asked.

"No clue, but we need a faster way of getting there." Cassie said as they all stop.

"I think I got just the thing." Maya said tapping the communicator like device on her wrist. Seconds pass and the sound of motorbike engines were heard, and coming into view on auto pilot was six motorbikes.

Each one was a pearl white with custom all terrain tires. Emblemized on the front was the same feather quill that was on their suits, but instead of gold each feather quill was the same color as their respective ranger indicating which bike belonged to who.

"Okay while they are unfinished they will get you where you need to go and will do it fast. Lurre had them built in case the teleport function of the morpher goes down." She said to them as all them except Sora admires the bikes.

Sora tapped his foot waiting beside his bike "Instead of admiring can we get going? Threat to stop and all that remember." Sora reminds them annoyed at the distraction in front of them.

They all look up at him breaking out of the admiration "Yeah we hear yah Sora. Let's go guys." Leo said all of them turning the dials on there morpher to the standard suit.

"Unlock the Legend!" They all said morphing and were on the bikes and peeled out leaving a trail of smoke behind them and Maya coughing.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Since we're dealing with Abbinus I say we split. Two groups of three converging on her make it less likely she will escape." AV suggested as they rode down the road heading for the plant.

"That's our fearless leaders call." Alvin said as Sora rolls his eyes under his helmet.

"What you got in mind AV? I'm all ears." Sora replied.

"I was thinking Cassie, me, and you can take the direct route to her. Meanwhile Leo, Adam, and Alvin can take the back route. We corner her and stop whatever it is she is doing." AV said as Sora nods.

"You heard the girl. Now let's get to it." Sora said as the Yellow, Green, and Black rangers split taking the back roads heading for the plant as the rest went straight on towards the plant.

Sora, AV, and Cassie arrived at the plant which as expected there was electrical generators, wire insulators of many sizes, metal pipes, and boards along with miniature warehouse which probably housed and kept the generators so as they wouldn't get wet.

"Okay that crazy must be around here…" Cassie started but didn't get to continue as something was thrown at her forcing her to duck and dodge.

Cassie got up her, Sora, and AV looking at whoever had just arrived. It was Xolicernic and a new monster. It looked to be made out of solid rock and it had comically large arms that seemed almost too big for its body.

"Let me guess…Xolicernic right?" Sora said plainly.

"Indeed red ranger, and this here is Blocker. I will not allow you to stop Abbinius from charging the device." He says using his psychic powers to forge an axe from pipes and whatever else is around.

AV looked at Xolicernic curiously "Device. What kind of device?" She asked as the green skinned alien just laughs.

"You think I'm going to just tell you blue ranger? I might be evil, but I'm not stupid." He replied.

"I dare not comment on that." Blocker said as both sides ran at the other ready to engage and start the fight.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Leo, Adam, and Alvin arrived at the other end of the plant which resembled the front yet there was much more space and a lot less wires around as many seemed to have been buried into the ground.

"You know this looks like the perfect set up for an ambush." Adam said as he and the others walked forward.

"And you've been watching too many movies from the 70's Adam." Leo said to him.

"Then again he may have a point. This place is enough to do an ambush or make a reasonable fighting ground." Alvin says.

"That is correct green ranger." The voice of Dracotaur says as the rangers freeze looking around for the source of the voice. The sound of footsteps echoed as out of one of the mini waryhouse stepped out the hybrid.

All three guys tensed and got into a battle ready position as Draotaur laughs "You are the ones that Diablo is worried about? You're nothing more than mere children." He states and laughs again.

Annoyed Leo ran at him and tried to hit him, but the hybrid moved quickly causing Leo to miss and Dracotaur was now behind him. He fired off a blast of energy at Leo from behind hitting him and knocking him to the ground.

Leo got up and turned to the others who nodded each of them turning the dials to a different ranger of their respective colors.

"Unlock the Legend!"

Adam was stripped to his white spandex then bands of black energy wrapped around and formed into something like a black jacket with gold trimming and a symbol on the chest that was connected to the white and black boots appeared. A gold belt appeared around his waist and his helmet changed. It was simple with a silver mouthpiece and outlined on the side of each helmet was a snake.

"Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black!" Adam declared holding an axe with both hands.

Alvin was next as he too was stripped down to the spandex, but it changed from white to black with the symbol of two crossed swords and a keyhole was added. A set of large green X's collided into his chest adding a high collar like green jacket to it with gold around the collar and belt as green boots with grey bands around them appeared as well. A large green V collided changing the helmet it was solid green with a simple oval like visor and the same symbol on the suit was on top of the helmet.

"Super Megaforce Green!" Alvin says a blaster in both hands.

Like the others Leo was stripped down to his spandex which turned black and a yellow samurai like robe formed as white gloves with black bands appeared holding them in place. Next was yellow boots with black bands and a belt with a large circular center. A sword came flying at him and he grabbed it opening up the center of the belt revealing a disk he flips before catching and puts on the sword. The last thing to change was the helmet as a symbol came flying at the helmet hitting it and changing it.

"Yellow ranger, ready!" Leo says sword out to his side and the three ran to engage Dracotuar.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Meanwhile on the other side the girls and Sora have engaged Xolicernic and Blocker each one having changed into another ranger. AV had turned into a ranger with a solid blue suit and white and black band gloves and boots with white around the neck. A yellow box was trimmed with black and the helmet was simple with a few car like features and a added skirt.

Cassie had turned into a pink ranger with white gloves and boots with gold bands around them and a belt with a blue almost star like symbol and held the skirt. White and pink rotated around the chest like a circle and the helmet was simple with an upside down triangle for a visor and bands of white came from both sides and above the visor connecting with the back.

Finally Sora had turned into a red ranger with white gloves, boots, and chest area all of which had a black zig zag like patterning going across/around it horizontally. The belt was white as well with an upside down triangle like gold belt buckle with a black V on the inside of it and strapped to the side was a saber. The helmet had a simple visor and a silver area with a mouth like area. Two green slits were on the top of the helmet just above the visor with yellow markings on top of it.

Sora drew the sword and ran at Xolicernic while AV had two large blasters in her hands firing off shots at Blocker but was careful with her aim as Cassie was close with a lance like weapon. Blocker just laughed hiding behind his large hands. He threw one forward hitting Cassie knocking her back, but was caught and held up by AV who ran in when Cassie got hit.

Both nodded at one another and went back at trying to break through the creature's defense. Meanwhile Sora was involved in his clash with Xolicernic ax and sword clashing both countering the other.

"I will say you impress me red ranger, but it's futile. I've had time to master my powers and hone them. You are still fresh meat." He said and kicked Sora before hitting him with the ax knocking him down.

Sora groans getting up and turns the dial to a ranger of a different color and there is a flash of purple light. The helmet changed resembling that of a wolf with sunglasses like visor. The suit was primarily purple with black and there was silver arm, knee, and leg guards.

Sora immediately went into a series of punches each of which Xolicernic blocked but Sora quickly followed it up with a high kick to the older man/aliens chin before changing yet again.

This time Sora was outfitted in Crimson Red for the torso, arms, and boots. Bands of gold yellow went along the boots with similar colored shoulder and arm guards and on the chest was a symbol resembling a beetle and the helmet matched the theme with a gold beetle like horn sticking out of the helmet. Strapped to the back was a staff which Sora pulled and extended to full length and hit Xolicernic again.

Meanwhile Cassie and AV had changed yet again. AV changed into a blue ranger her helmet gaining a tail fin like visor with a crown like marking across the top of it as well as being a shade darker than the rest of her suit. The rest of the suit was a lighter color blue down to her hips and then a skirt went down just a bit below that. A belt with a M like belt buckle in the middle of it held it in place. Black with yellow trimmed line went down the sides of the suit and a black and yellow trimmed V like design went from the shoulders to the chest. The gloves and boots were the same shade blue as her helmet and a short cape of the same color was attached to her back. She held a wand like object in her hand.

Cassie on the other hand had turned into a pink ranger with a large 5 in black outlined with white going down the left side of her suit. Silver with black lined braces held in place the white gloves and pink boots a belt of similar coloring went across the waist and embedded on it was the letters S.P.D while the helmet was a solid pink with a curved almost U like visor and on the top of the helmet was a police badge with a dog symbol on it. She had a pistol like weapon in her hand.

Cassie fired off shots from the Delta Max Strike as AV made water come from the wand object which was slowly pushing back Blocker, but neither attack was doing any type of substantial damage to him.

Blocker laughed and pounds his large fists on the ground shaking the ground and the girls fall as well as Sora and Xolicernic who were in the general area.

The sound of three people screaming was heard as Alvin, Adam, and Leo were tossed into the area by an explosion of energy and powered down to their basic Lore Keeper suits.

The six teens regrouped the three guys getting up slowly as Sora backs off joining them.

Dracotaur huffed "Pathetic. You are still a thousand years to early to fight me rangers. You may have power but you can't use it at all. Pity you will be down to five if the witch's plan succeeds." He said as Abbinus appears the device on her arm and fully powered.

"It is done. Let's go." She says simply as they all vanish leaving the rangers confused and injured before they were teleported to The Great Library.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

As Lurre healed up the unmorphed rangers they explained what happened and Lurre puts a hand to her chin in thought.

"Well whatever intentions Abbinus has planned she will make her move soon. Until then you must all rest." Lurre tells the rangers as they all get up.

"Thank you Lurre until then I guess we will just…" AV starts before gasping in pain falling to the ground clutching her chest where her heart would be.

Adam rushed over trying to support her "AV. AV are you okay?" Adam asked as a panicked looking Maya comes over to the group holding a red ranger book with a sun on the cover and AV's own ranger book.

"Lurre we got a serious problem." She says handing the Lore Keeper AV's ranger book which she opens revealing it to be blank.

"This is indeed a serious problem." Lurre says in agreement as the rangers including a pain stricken AV looked at her.

"Lurre what's going on, and how is it connected to another ranger book?" Sora asked worried as Adam helped AV up and supported her.

"It has everything to do with this book, and it explains why Abbinus was at the power plant." She says as she took the other book from Maya and went through it going to about halfway to which the book was as blank as AV's. Lurre read the previous entry her eyes widening.

"I must say there are times I hate it when I am right." She said and whispers something in Maya's ear which she nods and grabs a few tool about to work on something.

"Lurre please tell us what's going on." Cassie pleaded.

Lurre sighs "It appears that Abbinus has built a specific device. A Time Window." She tells them.

"I take it from the name it's something like a time machine? Except perhaps a bit more portable." Alvin infers to which she nods.

"Indeed it is. It is based upon a design that had brought a trio of rangers to the year 2025, but from the looks of it all the kinks were worked out and refined making time travel possible and safe." She says pacing now.

She stopped pacing "And she has given it a test run by going back in time, and killing a girl named Stella Scott." She tells them all the rangers mouths open at the thought of Abbinus killing someone and AV's eyes were wide threatening to tear up.

"Mom…she killed my mom…" AV's stutters Cassie and Leo comforting her when they all heard this.

"What's this have to do with the other ranger book Lurre?" Sora asked a bad feeling in his gut as Lurre hesitated.

"M-My mom was the Red Unity Force Ranger." AV spoke up Sora looking over.

"What? Wait so that means that…" Sora started as Lurre nods.

"While she did kill Stella Scott she has also cost Earth the battle against Queen Omitrix and her forces. With her death a chain reaction has begun. Look for yourselves." She says as she holds out AV's ranger book which was starting to become grey from the bottom and moving slowly up.

"Once the book loses its color Avalon will cease to exist and this timeline's altering will become the new permanent timeline." Lurre said and then waved her hand showing a picture of the outside world. Buildings had fallen and many humans were chained while a black ranger with a devil visor looked over them ordering them around.

"If this continues Diablo will most certainly be set free in the year 2025 and he and Queen Omitrix will fight for dominance of Earth which will inevitably lead to the destruction of the new timeline in the matter of years." Lurre said as the image vanished.

The others looked at each other unsure what to do about this as Maya returned a small device in her hands. It looked like a small phone charger without the cord or plug.

"It's done Lurre. Only needs to be tested now." Maya said to them as Lurre nods.

"Rangers what Maya has here might be our only saving grace. Utilizing the powers of the Time Force Rangers and the Quantum Ranger she has made a Time Window Adaptor or TWA for short." She tells them as Maya looks to Sora.

"Right now it is configured to only work with the Red Lore Morpher." She says as Sora takes the hint removing the morpher and handing it to Maya who quickly installed it and handed it back to Sora who strapped the morpher back on.

"I know we are asking much of you Sora. Do you think you can handle it?" Lurre asked as Sora looks to the others and AV. He was nervous and scarred about screwing up, but so was AV and it was about losing her family and herself.

"I promise you guys I will be back." He said and morphed into his Lore Keeper suit and activated the TWA inputting the coordinates as a large green square appeared.

"S-Sora before you g-go I should tell you that you might run into my mom and her friends. S-She doesn't wear sunglasses like me so she will be easy to pick out. P-Please keep my mom safe." AV said as Sora nods jumping through the portal.

* * *

 **Episode 8 is at its end and next chapter will be the end of the first arc. It has been a pretty great start so far, but there is more to come as the present visits the past in order to stop a catastrophe that will end the world. Until next time this has been Decode9.**


	12. Episode 9: Time For, Time Force Part 2

**I do not own Power Rangers or Kamen Rider! Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, TimmayIsAwesome, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, W. R. Winters, , MysteryAgain, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, and DChan. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter features scene's from Chapter 66/Episode 63 of Power Rangers Unity Force by Thewhatzupwriter26.**

* * *

 _Last Time on Power Ranges Lore Keepers_

" _Finally…It's finally done." Abbinus says from inside her make shift lab admiring the Time Window she made and attempted to activate it only for the device to power down seconds later._

" _Is that the Time Window? I must say I'm impressed Abbinus, but shouldn't it be working?" Xolicernic had told her._

" _Shut it Askew. I just need a means to 'charge' it so to say." She replied annoyed._

 _The communicator installed in the morpher went off_ _ **"Got trouble at the power plant. It's Abbinus. Don't know what she's doing, but get down front pronto."**_ _Maya's voice said to them._

" _What could she be doing at the power plant?" Alvin asked._

 _Dracotaur huffed having defeated the Yellow, Green, and Black rangers "Pathetic. You are still a thousand years to early to fight me rangers. You may have power but you can't use it at all. Pity you will be down to five if the witch's plan succeeds." He said as Abbinus appears the device on her arm and fully powered._

 _Maya comes over to the group holding a red ranger book with a sun on the cover and AV's own ranger book._

" _Lurre we got a serious problem." She says handing the Lore Keeper AV's ranger book which she opens revealing it to be blank._

" _This is indeed a serious problem." Lurre says in agreement as the rangers including a pain stricken AV looked at her._

" _Once the book loses its color Avalon will cease to exist and this timeline's altering will become the new permanent timeline." Lurre said and then waved her hand showing images of a ruined future._

 **=LOREKEEPERSUNITYFORCE=**

For Sora traveling through time seemed like his body had become water and was traveling through a stream with floating TV like screens showing him events of the past. His body began to accelerate as he passed branches in the time streams headed for one particular destination.

His body accelerated faster and seemed to shrink as a particular screen seemed to be growing dim and turning black.

" _That must be it. Now…how do I get in there?"_ He thought, but didn't get to contemplate long as his body was launched forward into the screen and he saw the name of a school as he entered. Unity Lakes High.

 **=LOREKEEPERSUNITYFORCE=**

Sora's appeared ten feet high in the air and he looked down instantly regretting it and let out a high pitched yell and seconds later he crashed letting out a groan as he forced himself to get up.

"Note to self: When you return home tell Maya about the TWA's bug." He muttered angrily dusting himself off.

He looked around the area seeing it was a normal suburban town he walked about and came to an area that seemed to be closed off by men in navy blue suites with black boots and fingerless gloves wearing grey military like hats and glasses.

Sora got closer and attempted to sneak by catching a bit of conversation of some of the military like clad men.

"Is he sure there is some kind of ranger activity going on here?" One asked as the other nods.

"Yes he is sure, and there are news reports that prove it as well as damaged property that proves it to." The second one said.

"Then why don't we try to directly contact the rangers of this town? Wouldn't it be more efficient?" The first asked the second one shaking his head again.

"If we were going to reach out and contact them then he would have told us to do so, and we haven't received such orders yet. For now we are containing the area until he finishes assessing the damage this town has suffered." The second told the first.

Sora continued on and unknowingly stepped on a stick cracking it and the two turned to him "Hey you! This area's closed off to the public." One of the men said and Sora ran on both panic and instinct the men giving chase.

Sora took a turn trying to lose them, but had run into somebody and fell to the ground. Sora looked up to see an older man with short cut pulled back brown hair and eyes wearing the same outfit as the rest he had seen, but a red beret was on his head and strapped to his left arm was a black and red device with a series of small white buttons on it.

The older man looked at the teen as the two men from earlier caught up out of breath and froze in place seeing the older man.

"M-Mr. Myers. We're sorry sir we didn't see the boy until the last second." The men said to the man known as Mr. Myers.

"It's fine. Return to your posts men." He says the two men saluting and headed off back to the front as the older man helped Sora get up.

"So what is it your doing around here? Get lost or something?" Mr. Myers asked as Sora rubs his head.

"Or something. Look I'm sorry for disturbing whatever it is your doing, I'll be on my way and…" Sora starts.

"So you're the new rookie huh? Well it looks like you got your hands full." Mr. Myers interrupts as Sora looked at the older man before an image of a ranger in red with black accents with a black and red helmet having a red arrow that zig zags down to the point covers the man then vanished.

Sora took in a sharp breath "You were a…" Sora starts.

"Yes, and technically I still am. I'm just not as active as I use to be." Eric Myers AKA Time Force Quantum Ranger told him.

"And I can tell a rookie leader when I see one." He added as Sora slumps.

"So exactly what is it you're doing here? I can tell for sure that you aren't one of this town rangers." Eric asked walking himself and Sora off to the side to talk.

"Well it's hard to explain you see well…I'mfromthefuture." Sora said quickly and then closed his mouth.

Eric nods "The future huh? Well not the first time I've heard that one." He said sitting down on the sidewalk Sora joining him and sighs.

"But that's not the reason you seem so tense is it?" Eric added as Sora tenses further.

"Tense. I'm not tense. I'm fine." Sora replied looking away and the older ranger sighs.

"You know you kind of remind me of myself back when I was a ranger." He says looking at his morpher.

Sora glances at Eric "What were you like?" He finally asked.

"Before I even became a ranger I had been bitter from…past experiences. Yet after finding out about an acquaintance of mine being the leader of the Time Force I became determined to prove myself and had found this." Eric said and shows the Quantum Morpher to Sora.

"I would often aid them in battle, but as the fights neared its end I was injured and gave up my morpher to that acquaintance. I eventually recovered and had been given back my morpher, and I could have just stopped there." He said as Sora nods listening intently.

"I turned over a new leaf after that experience, and that acquaintance has seen become a close friend who I always trust to have my back as I have his." Eric finished.

"Okay so what exactly is it your trying to say." Sora states plainly and gets a light slap to the back of the head.

"Don't distance yourself from others no matter the reason. There are some things that just can't be done alone." Eric said getting up along with Sora who was rubbing his head and muttering under his breath.

"Now I hate to say it, but you have to go kid. Me and the other Silver Guardians are busy." He said as Sora nods leaving the site and passed the Silver Guardians from earlier.

Sora walked about for a couple minutes unsure what to do or where to go as the sound of Police Sirens filled his ears.

"Hey kid. Stop right there!" A man voice said as Sora sighs and turns around seeing a cop with an irritated expression on his face and arms crossed as he walked up to Sora grabbing him by the arm.

"Woah. Wait! Hey what are you doing?" Sora asked as the cop pulled him towards the car and was opening the back.

"And what are you doing out of school young man?" The cop retorts as Sora slaps his head.

" _Of course. Of course it would be a school day."_ Sora thought annoyed as the cop gets in and is rambling on as the cop car revs to life and was headed for another part of town.

" _Well it can't get much worse than this."_ Sora thought sitting against the back seat.

 **=LOREKEEPERSUNITYFORCE=**

Sora was let out of the car and the first thing he saw was the school building right out in front of him and internally he yelled at himself for jinxing it as he was escorted into the school. He took a look around and from the looks of the decorations a dance of some kind would be happening soon and was escorted into the lunch room were breakfast was being served and he was brought to the principal who was in the room by the cop.

The cop told him about catching Sora on the streets as the principal looks at him giving him a 'wait right here' motion with his hands as the cop walked off and Sora sighs.

" _Great. Just great I've been mistaken for a student. Do I have some kind of curse or something because it most certainly feels like it."_ He thought as he listened to snippets of a nearby conversation.

"I wonder who that is?" A female student asked.

"I'm not sure Eliza, but isn't it kind of later for a transfer student to come in?" A second female asked as the principal returned with a schedule and handed it to him.

Sora looks over his schedule _"Hmm…Seems pretty easy."_ He thought and then turned his head feeling like he was being watched and caught a glimpse of a group of students looking at him and he walks away slightly nervous.

" _Still though. Got to find Abbinus and quick."_ He adds.

 **=LOREKEEPERSUNITYFORCE=**

Speaking of Abbinus she had found her way to a dark castle and had proceeded inside to which she was greeted by a girl in light armor with angel like wings wielding a sword and coming at her. Using her psychic powers the winged girl was held in place as a green skinned woman in robes a staff in hand stood from the throne in the room.

"Speak now before I find reason to kill you." The woman said clear annoyance in her voice as she looked up to the winged girl.

Abbinus give a small bow "Greetings Queen Omitrix, and might I say you have a lovely home." She said as Omitrix looked at her perplexed.

"Thank you, but you have left me in confusion. You know my name, but I never recall hearing yours." Omitrix says.

Abbinus cuts her powers the winged girl falling to the ground "I am known as Abbinus your majesty. As for how I know you it is simple. Your coming defeat at the hands of the rangers is well known to many who come after you." She tells her.

"To many who come? What is it you mean?!" The winged girl demanded pointing her sword at Abbinus.

"Darling Diamanda stop. I suspect she will tell us herself what she means." Queen Omitrix says her crimson red eyes watching Abbinus.

"Indeed. You see I come from the future. I future in which like many that have come before you were defeated by the rangers." She says to her.

A small grin appeared on Abbinus face "But with my presence here that can be changed." She said as Omitrix sits down her hand together.

"Interesting. Go on." Omitrix said to her.

"You see they know of you and what it is you are capable of, but I know what the Unity Rangers are capable of and can handle them. I will even kill the red ranger as a bonus to insure your victory." Abbinus said giddy at the chance to pick up where she left off years earlier.

Omitrix had her eyes closed this entire time, but opened them at the end "You will have your chance, but only the one."

"That is all I will need your majesty, but I will need a day to observe the rangers in order to find the perfect time to strike." Abbinus said before leaving.

"Are you sure we can trust her mother?" Diamanda asked after Abbinus had left.

"No we can't, and that is what makes it possible she will succeed." Omitrix replied Diamanda quickly understanding.

"Still. I am going to prepare myself in case she is incapable of doing the job." Diamada said and walks off.

 **=LOREKEEPERSUNITYFORCE=**

Sora had gotten through most of the day okay and had now come to another class sitting near one of the female students that had seen him earlier that morning.

He grew curious as something about her gave Sora a feeling he's met her before "So what's the teacher in this class like?" he asked the girl turning to face him and he realized it was AV's mom Stella Scott.

"Mr. Davis is actually a really cool teacher, but he won't be afraid to get strict if he has to. You look kind of familiar. What's your name?" Stella asked.

"It's Sora, and why is it I look familiar to you?" Sora replied curiosity overcoming him.

"Well it's not that you look familiar, but it's you remind me of a friend from Meadowedge. You wouldn't happen to know someone from there named Zane?" Stella asked as Sora took in an unnoticeable sharp breath of air.

He chuckled a bit "Sorry, but I've never heard of this Zane guy or Meadowedge. I only just moved here." He lied Stella frowning as her eyes turned a noticeable dark orange.

" _Defiantly AV's mom, and if she was here she would be wondering how she put up with showing her eyes like that."_ He thought as class got started.

As class went on Sora was in thought _"How does she know dad? He never mentioned meeting her, but then again whenever he starts to talk about the past mom stops him."_ He thought.

"If only Avalon was here to explain." Stella says to herself in a low voice which Sora noticed it and silently wondered to himself if she was talking about AV or someone else.

After class was over and he was fixing to head for lunch when Stella approached him "I hate to bother you, but would you like to sit with me and my friends during lunch?" She asked.

Sora considers it for a moment before nodding and they were off to the lunch room. When they got there he and Stella headed for a table which he noticed all that were sitting there was the same people with Stella earlier that morning.

It was also that moment that Stella and her friends were covered by shadows of the Unity Force Rangers which all was there minus Gold, Silver, Orange, and Purple which the images quickly faded away.

"Guys this is Sora. Sora that's my boyfriend Mike, Justin, Eliza, Fry, David, and Dove." Each one said hi or waved at him as Stella introduced them and he sat down.

Sora gets a bit curious and looks to Fry "Hey your name really Fry or what?" Sora asked

Fry looks at him giving him an almost tough guy like look "My name is actually Rupert Fry, but I prefer to go by Fry." He says as Sora nods being reminded of Leo.

"I can defiantly tell." Sora replies as Fry nods while nearby Mike tenses up as if something is about to happen.

"Hold hands now." Mike instructs urgently catching Sora off guard as the others do so.

"When Mike says hold hands now that means you to." Eliza said holding out her hand to a confused and reluctant looking Sora who takes her hand.

 _-Vision-_

 _Abbinus was attacking at what looked like a dance and was attacking Stella "The future must be corrected. You must be eliminated Stella." She says and order a group of strange footsoliders to attack while she battles Stella and Mike who morph along with everyone else._

 _Yet the two who knocked out of there morph and Abbinus was ready to finish them when a red flash came and kicked Abbinus in the chest._

 _After recovering she glares at the ranger "You, you dare to come after me." Abbinus states_

 _-Vision End-_

After it had ended they all had opened there eyes with Sora looking the most confused "Okay what in the world was that?" He asked.

"I sometimes receive visions of the future or past. Since you were here to see it with us then perhaps I can trust you." Mike told him.

Sora rubs his head "Thanks, I guess." He replied.

" _Well at least I have an idea when Abbinus will strike. From the poster saw on our way here their having a dance, and that vision just confirms it."_ He thought.

"I don't know Justin. Well should tell the others about this vision, but I just wish Avalon was here to guide me." Mike said to one of the others breaking Sora out of his thoughts.

"Others, and who is Avalon?" Sora asked curiously.

"By others he was meaning my dad, Luna, Ester, and Espella. Avalon is kind of a mentor friend of ours." Stella explained.

"Okay..uhh…wow." Sora said a bit surprised by the large group as they all continue to eat lunch.

The last class of the day came which was being taught by Stella's dad Jason Scott.

As the teams were getting picked out Sora noticed Mr. Scott looking at him curiously Sora doing the same. As he did so the figure of the first red Mighty Morphing Power Ranger took his place, and then was replaced by a figure in black with gold armor over the chest AKA Zeo Gold, and then was replaced by the Unity Force Orange ranger.

" _Perhaps I could…no I already told one person and that was a risk. I will have to handle Abbinus of my own accord."_ Sora thought after seeing that Mr. Scott was a veteran ranger. After that he finished his day at the school playing volleyball after which Stella, her father, and her friends left the school as a group.

 **=LOREKEEPERSUNITYFORCE=**

For the next hours Sora kept himself scarce so not to draw attention from Abbinus or any other sources of evil that roamed the town in that time, but was also getting ready for the dance at the school.

"If I'm going might as well look my best." He says with and sighs wearing a white button up shirt with a red sleeveless vest over it and dress pants with shoes his morpher still on his arm. He had bought it with what actual money he had.

" _You're doing this for AV and the others."_ Sora thought as a reminder as he walked about waiting for night time to come and started to nod off to sleep minutes later falling asleep.

A couple hours passed the sun starting to set and Sora let out a yawn as he woke up and looked at the time on the nearby clock and jumped up.

"Oh no it's already started!" He thought breaking out into a jog headed for the school and slowed to a walk as he was near and it seemed like nothing was going wrong.

It was then that his morpher went off and showed that it was at the football field. Sora breaks out into a run headed for the football field and turns the dial on his morpher "It's Morphin Time, Unlock the Legend!" Sora says and morphs.

 **=LOREKEEPERSUNITYFORCE=**

The battle with Abbinus had already started as all the Unity Force Rangers and a Beast Warrior Ranger fought against the army of Slimcos while Unity Force Red (Stella), and Unity Force White (Mike) were getting pummeled by Abbinus and were forced out of there morphs.

Abbinus looms over Stella ready to finish her, but was kicked in the chest by a red blur and stumbled back as the others looked to the morphed Sora.

"Who is that?" Beast Warrior Purple (Josh Young) asked.

"I have no clue." Unity Force Indigo (David) replied.

"Must be another ranger." Unity Force Blue (Justin) added.

Abbinus regained herself and glares at Sora "You, you dare to come after me." She states as under the helmet Sora glares at Abbinus.

"I have to have my second in command actually existing Abbinus, and secondly she is one of my closest friends." Sora admits.

Abbinus glared as Unity Force Orange (Jason), Unity Force Indigo (David), Beast Warrior Purple (Josh), Unity Force Gold (Luna), and Unity Force Silver (Ester) walked up standing next to him.

"If you want to get to our sister, you will have to get through us." Unity Gold and Silver said together.

"If you want to get to Mike's princess, you will have to get through us." Unity Indigo and Beast Purple said together.

"If you want to get to my daughter, you know you will have to go through me." Unity Orange says.

Abbinus glared at them before looking at Unity Orange "You. I have heard you are one of the most prominent and legendary of rangers orange ranger. If you want to fight me you and that red ranger. Come and get me if you dare." Abbinus challenged pointing at Unity Orange and Sora.

Sora and Unity Orange look at each other as the others back off staying near Mike and Stella. Both rangers drew their swords and went right after Abbinus.

As the fight went on Sora was pushed back by Abbinus's psychic powers and caught by Unity Orange "You're a rookie aren't you?" Orange asked as Sora nods.

"Let me show you how it's done." Unity Orange says going at Abbinus attacking her with his sword with relative ease and kicked her in the chest as she staggers back.

Sora watches a bit amazed as an idea then come to him as he turns the dial on his morpher "How about trying this on for size?" Sora said and turns in Zeo Gold the staff in his hand the others stunned.

"Okay how did he do that?" Unity Force Pink (Dove) asked.

"I know Stella can change her eye color, but this is ridiculous." Unity Force Purple (Espella) said.

Sora knocked Abbinus back with the staff to which she stumbles back and realizes she won't be able to do what she was going to and glares at Sora.

"This won't be over. I will be hunting for your blue ranger until the day I have her in my captivity." She says and taps her Time Window and went through it heading for the present.

Sora powers down to his basic Lore Keeper suit and looks to the other rangers who seemed ready to ask him questions "I know you all have questions, but I can't answer them now. I have my own time to get back to." Sora said and activates the TWA and headed off for the present.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora arrived back in the present and was unmorphed. He gets up a bit annoyed, but as he did so he was grabbed by Abbinus psychic powers and pushed into a nearby wall.

"My plan was perfect, and now you just had to go and ruin it!" She yelled walking up to Sora and gives a creepy smile.

"Well not any more. If I can't kill Stella…then I will just have to settle for you." She says slamming Sora further into the wall as Sora's vision began to darken.

"Good by Lore Keeper Red." She says preparing one last push for Sora, but as was about to she was blasted.

"Hands off our red." An unmorphed AV said running up and standing next to Sora unmorphed and blasters in her hands along with the others.

Leo and Alvin helped Sora up "You okay Sora?" Alvin asked as he nods.

"Yeah. Thanks guys, and well…I'll tell you later." Sora said a smile on his face and stood next to the others.

Abbinus glared at them and calls upon Blocker before retreating "It's Morphing Time!" Sora exclaimed they all turn their dials.

"Unlock The Legend!" They all exclaim and were covered in their respective colors of light and were soon in there suits weapons in hands.

"Legacy of the Red. Lore Keeper Red Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Blue. Lore Keeper Blue Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Yellow! Lore Keeper Yellow Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Green. Lore Keeper Green Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Black. Lore Keeper Black Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Pink. Lore Keeper Pink Ranger!"

"Keepers of stories. Protectors of truth and hope we are…" Sora started each of them holding up there wrist showing there morpher the emblem of a gold feather quill being displayed on the screen.

"Power Rangers Lore Keepers!" All six say together a small explosion going off behind them.

"It's Showtime!" Sora says enthusiastically the others just as ready.

Each one went at it, but much like the first time there attacks were being repelled "Ugh…Nothing's getting through." Cassie said.

Blocker just laughed at the rangers attempts to break his fist defense.

"Well we just have to keep trying. He'll have to attack at some point…right?" Adam asked and was punched when he got close to which Blocker quickly got back in its defensive position.

Sora tried to get close and barely dodged a big fist, but as things were going AV noticed an older civilian wearing navy blue with a red beret on his head.

"Hey! You need to get out of here!" AV tells him as that gets Sora's attention and recognizes who it is. The older man looks to Sora and give a nod before walking off yet remaining in the area.

"What was that about?" Leo asked as Sora gets up, and much like with Alvin the morphers glowed their respective colors immediately going to a particular set of rangers which AV was the red and so was Sora.

"Unlock The Legend!" They all said transforming into Time Force Red (AV), Time Force Yellow (Leo), Time Force Blue (Adam), Time Force Green (Alvin), Time Force Pink (Cassie), and Quantum Ranger (Sora). The Time Force Rangers suits were similar in design to the Quantum Ranger, but with white on the suit instead of black.

Sora took a blaster off from the side as did the others and fired off at the monster which continued to block and was slowly getting pushed back.

"We're pushing it back, but we're not making a dent." Cassie said.

"Use the Electro Booster!" An older male voice called out and they looked seeing the man from earlier standing up on a building his arms crossed.

"You heard the man." Sora says the other pressing a button on the morpher summoning a weapon that looked like a sword modified into a blaster.

The six rangers got into positon each of them charging up a blast as did Sora and fired off at the creature.

The six blasts collided with the creatures fists and continued to push him back as it's rock fists began to crack.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" He exclaimed when one of its fists broke apart seconds later the second one followed and Blocker was hit by the full blast of the Electro Boosters and the Quantum Defender.

"Tale End." Sora says and they all morph back to basic Lore Keeper and he looks to AV as the older man on the building walked off.

"You okay there AV?" He asked all of them.

"Yes I'm fine, and thank you. You kept your promise." AV said.

"No problem. I do anything for a friend." Sora replied as under AV's helmet her eyes turned a bright orange.

Leo shakes his head "Okay enough with the mushy stuff. I say we get out of here and find a place to celebrate." He says as the others nod.

They began to leave when a pulse of energy came and hit the remains of Blocker reviving him and growing him to gigantic proportions.

"I'm back rangers." He says with a laugh and stomps on the ground causing a small quake and a few buildings to shakes.

Sora put a hand to his helmet "Maya we need the zords." He said.

" _ **Uhh…yeah. I actually got some bad news about the zords."**_ Maya's voice came back as in Lurre's dimension she had the zords docked and was trying to repair them.

" _ **The last battle did a number on their systems. They aren't battle ready."**_ Maya tells the rangers.

"Oh that's just perfect. Now what?" Adam said as the monster tries to smash them and they run to get out of the way. Sora's morpher began to glow a deep red color the dial turning back to the Quantum Ranger. He changes into Quantum again and inside the visor a message appears saying MEGA BATTLE.

"Let's try this. Mega Battle activate!" Sora says and flames erupted around the suit and when they finished it had changed. The helmet was basically the same, but in place of the white on the suit was gold around the chest, legs, and arms. Blade like guns protruded from the back and came down into Sora's hands while the extended out boots served as a means to propel him into the air.

Sora took off into the air going headed towards Blocker "Just because you can fly doesn't mean anything ranger. I will squash you like a bug." He says and throws out a fist trying to hit Sora who dodges flying up.

"Stay still! Accept your fate and just stop struggling!" Blocker says throwing out another punch, but it misses yet again.

"That all you got Blocker? I thought nothing could get past your defense." Sora taunts as Blocker screams in anger and throws another punch that is avoided.

Sora got close and slashed with one of the blades hitting Blocker who threw out another punch just narrowly missing Sora this time. Blocker began to huff in exhaustion.

"Looks like Sora is actually making the big guy tired." Adam says.

Alvin nods "It makes sense. Blocker has huge fists, and it would take a lot of energy to lift or even throw a punch. Sora is wearing him down." He states.

"You…won't…beat me…this time ranger." An exhausted Blocker states throwing another punch, but missing yet again.

Sora flies above him and puts the weapons together and charges at Blocker.

"You're times up Blocker. Mega Battle Sword!" Sora says red energy coming out of the weapons forming a long beam like sword as the others faintly see a green clock appear behind Sora as he slashs several times coming out behind Blocker who let out one last cry of anguish before exploding.

"Tale End." Sora says the others cheering at their victory.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora and the rest of the team went over to Sora's house to celebrate Mr. Daniels was there to in order to supervise them.

"There was this one time Sora…" Mr. Daniels started

"DAD! Please no stories about me." Sora exclaimed stopping him from continuing.

Mr. Daniels laughed "Oh come on Sora. Just having a little fun is all. After all this is the first time you've had friends over since we moved from Meadowedge." He said as Sora blushes in embarrassment.

Mr. Daniels noticed "Oh wait they don't know do they?" He asked as Sora looks up.

"Leo does. The others not so much." Sora replied confusing the others.

Mr. Daniels was about to say something when the phone rang and he went off to get it.

"What exactly did your dad mean? Is there something we should know about?" Cassie asked.

"It's nothing. Just a family thing." Sora replied.

"And yet Leo knows about it." Cassie says as Sora rolls his eyes.

"Come on guys. Instead of talking about me how about we talk about…Adam." Sora said looking about before his gaze fixed on the black ranger.

"Huh? Hey I'm not hiding anything." Adam says as the other guys look at one another.

"Really? You don't want to talk about a certain girl you like?" Leo asked as Adam blushes.

"T-There isn't anyone I like. Nope. None what so ever." Adam says quickly as AV's eyes turned a dark orange under her sunglasses.

"Adam. I'm pretty much a human lie detector remember, but even if I wasn't it's easy to see that your lying about that." AV reminded him.

"So who is it? Is it someone we know?" Cassie asked interested as Adam fidgets.

"I plead the fifth." He replies as the others laugh Mr. Daniels coming in a grim look on his face.

He sees all the others in there and sighs "Sora. Could we maybe talk a moment? Alone." He says getting Sora attention which he nods and tells the others he will be back in a couple minutes.

"What's up dad? You don't look to well." Sora notes.

Mr. Daniels takes in a breath and lets it out "Sora there's been an incident with your mother." He starts Sora taking in a sharp breath.

"Did something happen at her work?" Sora asks hoping it was nothing serious, but Mr. Daniels shook his head.

"No. Your mom was on her way to Meadowedge. Your Aunt Zara had found something there and asked her to come get it. She got caught in a large crash up on her way there. She was taken to the Meadowedge Hospital. She's in serious condition." Mr. Daniels said putting a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I'm heading out there Sora. I'm trusting you to take care of things here while I'm gone. I will text you when I get there" He says and grabs his jacket and heads out the door a couple cars waiting out front. He gets inside one and they were all headed off.

Sora went back to the others and told them what he was just told.

Leo put a hand on Sora's shoulder "Don't worry. This is your mom we're talking about. She'll pull through." Leo said trying to comfort Sora.

"I-I…ugh…so stupid." Sora was saying to himself feeling extremely guilty about what was said the other day

"Hey everything will be fine…right? It's not like you were hoping this would happen to her." Adam asked everyone else remaining quiet.

* * *

 **Episode 9 and Arc 1 are done, but have ended on a bittersweet note. There will be more tribute episodes in the upcoming arcs for both OC and Show teams. I will also involve a couple more key elements and Diablo will likely get a fight against the rangers in the next arc. Oh and Joshua Young is part of the Beast Warrior Rangers who are in the story Power Rangers Awaken The Beast by ICrzy and the Unity Force Rangers are part of the story Power Rangers Unity Force by Thewhatzupwriter26. Check out their stories if you have the time. Until next time this has been Decode9.**


	13. Episode 10: Battle Legacy, Upload

**I do not own Power Rangers or Kamen Rider! Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, TimmayIsAwesome, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, W. R. Winters, , MysteryAgain, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, and DChan. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

A few days had passed since Sora had gone back in time to prevent the death of Stella Scott saving AV and preserving the timeline from a worse fate. Yet Sora was far from happy he was still rather depressed coming into the school that day.

"Morning Sora. Any news yet?" Leo asked walking in with Sora.

Sora shook his head "Nothing. Dad hasn't called me, and I haven't heard anything from Uncle Andrew and his wife." Sora replied letting out a sigh.

Leo puts a hand on Sora's shoulder "Just relax Sora. I'm sure your mom is doing fine." He said silently adding 'I hope' in his thoughts.

"Yeah well…I can't just stand here!" Sora says a bit irritated and headed for the front door Leo following.

"Woah hold up there Sora! You know what Mrs. Steps will do if she finds out you left the school again." Leo said to Sora.

"Yeah I know. She'll call my dad and inform him of my behavior, and right now I don't really care." Sora replied sternly arms crossed and then lets out a sigh.

"Look I know you are trying to look out for me. Best friends tend to do that, but right now I have to get to the Meadowedge Hospital and see mom. I…I just want to be there for dad in case anything happens." Sora adds half lying.

Leo steps off to the side "Alright. Me and AV will handle things while your gone should anything come up." Leo said and Sora nods walking out the door and shortly after Leo heads to homeroom.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Maya appears in The Great Library hair looking a bit frazzled and she looked to be rather irritated to which Lurre noticed.

"I take it that you got what you needed yet it was difficult?" Lurre asked as Maya passes by her heading for an open laptop on the desk and beside it was all the rangers morphers. After the last battle she had decided it was time to give them an upgrade.

"You have no idea Lurre. In order to get the sufficient data and power I had to do some rather crazy stuff, and I have nearly gotten arrested several times within the last seventy-two hours." Maya replies typing away at the laptop codes passing by as she made up a new program and hit the 'ENTER' key for it to start and then turned to the morphers.

"Now I just have to work on upgrading these in order to handle the power boost. It might just give us the edge we will need for the upcoming battles." She says heading for a shelf and grabbing her tools Lurre joining her.

"Sounds like you are distracting your mind on this in order to not worry about something else. Or should I say someone else." Lurre states plainly and Maya blushes a deep shade of red.

"Nope. Just figured it's better to get this done and will likely get a chance to field test it soon." Maya replied quickly as Lurre chuckles.

"Does the person you are thinking about name start with a T?" She asked in a teasing tone of voice Maya glaring.

"Seriously Lurre? Can we please not talk about him right now?" Maya replied annoyed a bit at the Lore Keeper who chuckled in response.

"Well have the rangers bikes been at least fully prepared?" Lurre decides to ask when her chuckling had finally settled down enough.

Maya is quiet a couple seconds grabbing a rolled up schematic for the new morphers "Yes they should be ready soon. Whoever that Justin guy is I'm thankful he's doing it without asking many questions. He seems rather capable. If not perhaps a little crazy." Maya replies.

"Crazy. What do you mean by that?" Lurre asked.

"Well his car went off when I bumped into it and he started scolding it and calling it 'Lightning'." Maya replies continuing to work on the morphers.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The rangers had gathered together at lunch, and instantly they all had noticed the absence of their red leader. Leo lowered his voice and they huddled together as he explained what had happened earlier that morning. Each one was now wearing a similar version of Maya's communicator which would allow them to talk with Maya, Lurre, and each other when they are far off, and functions as a teleported to take them to The Great Library when needed.

"So until Sora gets back AV is in charge of the team." Leo whispered the others nodding including a reluctant AV.

"Aww how touching. The misfits are having a touching moment." Robyn says as the group breaks apart AV glaring at the girl annoyed at how the girl seems to pop up when they don't want her to.

"What do you want Robyn? And where's your lackey at?" Leo asked through gritted teeth annoyed at her.

Robyn just flicks her hair "If you're talking about Sara I dumped her like a hot potato. Anyways where the ringleader of your band of rejects?" she asks looking around for Sora a sly smirk on her face. It was almost like she knew something and was ready to pounce and take her chances with it.

" _Guess Sara actually feels bad for what she's been doing."_ A couple of the rangers thought.

"Where Sora is is none of your business or concern." AV says as firm as she can.

Robyn huffs walking off "Well outside of the daily dose of annoyance we all shared how have things been for you guys so far?" Adam decides to ask the rest pretty much just shrug in response to the question.

The communicators beeped the five quickly answering them _**"Get the school's library. The 'project' is finished and waiting for you all."**_ Maya's voice said in a whisper. The five nodded to one another and headed directly for the library very few students noticing or just ignored them leaving.

The group of five arrived at the library and Maya took notice of Sora missing, but said nothing already having an understanding of what likely happened and why he had likely left the school and where he went to.

"So why exactly did you need our morphers Miss Spears?" Cassie decided to ask as Maya put a metal case on the table.

"Because I hate to say it, but you're current level of power won't exactly be enough. I've drastically underestimated how powerful Diablo's forces are." Maya admits with a sigh.

"So in order to bring out the full potential I have spent these last few days searching for remnants of a special power. One that will give you guys an edge in the battles to come. Honestly I hate to admit it, but we've been getting plain lucky. These first few monsters were sent to test you all." She adds the rangers silent and a bit shocked.

"W-What? Wait so you mean to say those monsters may or may not have gotten destroyed on purpose so Diablo could test our limits?!" Adam exclaimed and Maya shushes him and nods.

Adam pales "We're screwed." He says and receives a slap to the back of the head from Cassie.

"Language Adam. There is still a younger child around here." She tells him and Maya shakes her head and opens the case she had brought in with her.

"These…are the V2 Lore Morphers." Maya says as the group looks at the morphers. Each one looked like a form fitting metal arm brace and on top of it was a watch like dial and screen and beside it was a 4 digit key pad and one each was a button of their respective color. They were colored Crimson Red, Navy Blue, Electric Yellow, Emerald Green, Metallic Black, Magenta Pink. Marked on the bottom section was the teams emblem of a quill (gold on Red, Blue, and Pink and silver on Yellow, Green, and Black). Gold trimmed the sides of the Red, Blue, and Pink morphers while silver trimmed the sides of the Yellow, Green, and Black morphers.

"Now I should tell you that these ones are different from your old ones with the exception of a com being installed in these as well and a monster alert system. When you strap these on you will feel a surge of power. That will be the morpher synching up with you." Maya began to explain.

"Which means what exactly?" Adam replies.

"It means that the morpher will be for you and you alone. Meaning that even if someone else gets a hold of it they can't use it since it won't synch with them." Maya explains.

"Now on to the dial pad. Tapping one will summon your personal weapon even if you're not morphed for battle. Tapping two summons the Tale Cycles to your location. Tapping three will summon the zords. Finally four will initiate the program for making the Tales Megazord if the zords are summoned." She explained each ranger nodding.

"What about this?" Cassie asked indicating the colored button on one of the morphers.

"That…is something special, and is meant to only be used when you are morphed, and is actually the primary reason the morphers had to undergo the redesign." Maya replies and coughs.

"Anyways when you synch up with the morphers they can still be activated the same way, but if you want to change into another ranger all you need to do is think of it and the image will appear on the dials screen allowing you to change quicker." Maya continues as she grabs the morphers and hands them out to each person there.

"Now one last thing. Your basic forms are now equipped with a brand new weapon called the B-Bracer. It is weaker than your personal weapons, but they pack a punch and each one is equipped with a shield." She told them.

The five nod taking in this information each one putting on the morpher and the second they did streams of multiple colors of energy came from the morpher seeming to connect to the rangers and bond with them seconds later disappearing.

"W-Woah. Now that was a rush." Alvin says the others nodding in agreement at the rush of power that had just gone through each of them.

" _Hmm…Is there anything I'm forgetting?"_ Maya thought rubbing her chin, but her thoughts were cut as the morphers sounded off a small map coming up on the pad showing that a monster had shown up, and from the signal it was giving off it was a rather strong one.

"You all go ahead and go. Don't worry about things here." Maya said the rangers nodding and headed out the back part of the library Maya watching.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After many transfers and having nearly gotten kicked off a few times Sora came off his sixth bus of the day arriving back in Meadowedge, California.

" _Home. Didn't think I would come back here under these circumstances."_ Sora thought as he walked around the town headed for the hospital his mom was at.

As Sora walked he saw many familiar sights including Meadowedge Elementary-Middle School which brought back a lot of memories good and bad and couldn't help but smile before walking onwards.

Sora eventually came to a sight he didn't want to see, but had to pass by it to get to the hospital. It was a heavily burnt home alongside some other lesser burn home. It meant much to Sora because it was his family's old home.

Sora let out a sigh at the sight "Sora? Sora Daniels is that you?" A female voice called out spooking Sora who turned to face the voice. Its owner was a petite caucasian girl who was skinny but had an athletic build and she appeared around Sora's age. She had long blond hair and blue wearing a pink top that had a butterfly design on it, black jeans that had a chain attached to the left pocket, and pink sandals.

Sora relaxes recognizing the person "Hi Claire. Been a while huh?" Sora asked as the girl identified as Claire who smiled brightly walking up to Sora and hugs him.

"Yeah it has. You know ever since the fire years ago and all." Claire said as Sora flinched at the mention of the fire.

"So what you doing in town?" She asked as Sora kicks at the ground.

"It's my mom. She's kind of…in the hospital." Sora says sadly and Claire gasps.

"Oh my! Well come on then! We should get there as quick as possible!" Claire said grabbing Sora by the shirt.

"W-Wait Claire!" Sora said just before he was dragged and had to run to keep up with his friend so he wouldn't fall to the ground.

" _Well at least she is as energetic as always."_ Sora thought giving a small laugh.

A couple minutes passed and soon enough they were in front of the hospital thanks to an old shortcut Claire and Sora knew about. Sora hesitated going in thinking back on what was said.

"Well what you waiting for? Go on in." Claire encouraged pushing Sora forward towards the entrance.

He glares at her for pushing him forward, but then shakes his head smiling at his old friend. She always had this way of cheering people up when they seemed out of it. Taking in a breath he walked on in Claire following closely behind.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The group arrived on the scene and it was empty. There was no one there, and there appeared to be no monsters what so ever. There wasn't even any signs of the foot soldiers.

Adam was the first to notice this "You think they got the memo we were coming and decided to high tail it out of here?" He suggested.

It was then that the necklace around AV's neck began to flash as if signaling something evil was making its presence known. The rangers didn't have time to react to this or Adam's question as a blade of energy hit them all knocking them to the ground.

The group pushed themselves up and they noticed a shadow coming out of the alleyway. It was a cloaked figure, and outside the grey hand that was grasping a midnight black blade no features could be made out.

"I take it you children are the rangers?" An older man's voice said. The voice gave off a tone of wisdom and intimidation making each ranger hesitate to get up.

"Y-Yeah. What's it to yah pal?" Leo asked being the first to get up and recover his resolve the others quickly following.

The cloaked figure scoffs looking off to the side "Pity. I was expecting more from Lurre. Then again that girl is to sentimental for her own good." He said the rangers lining up ready nodding to each other holding up there morphers the dial showing their basic suit.

"Unlock The Legend!" They all called out spinning the dial. The guys were wrapped in their own color and silver while the girls were wrapped in their own color and gold.

 **-Morphing Sequence V2-**

 _Each ranger stood in a vault like area surrounded by images of past rangers as white energy covered each of the rangers and then fades away revealing a skin tight white spandex suit. Bands of their own color wrapped around the feet revealing boots of their color and a quill emblemized in gold on the sides or the boots and on top of the hands with gold bands around both the gloves and boots for the girls while it was the same with the guys there's was in silver. Bands of light wrapped around the chest forming a sleeveless half robe of their color edged with gold for the girls and silver for the guys as energy of their own color wrapped around there head forming the helmet which hadn't changed at all from the original. Finally bands of gold and silver wrapped around both of the rangers hands forming a set of metal gloves that went up to end of the gloves for the guys and up to the shoulders for the girls a small oval shield appearing on the arm opposite the morphers._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

"Legacy of the Blue. Lore Keeper Blue Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Yellow! Lore Keeper Yellow Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Green. Lore Keeper Green Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Black! Lore Keeper Black Ranger!"

"Legacy of the Pink! Lore Keeper Pink Ranger!"

All five rangers stood together and ran at the mysterious figure Leo was the first to get there and attempted to punch the figure who side steps out of the way and knocks Leo away with a swing from his sword.

Leo staggers back to the others all them stopping "This guy. Whoever he is…he's good." Leo states

The figure seems to laugh "You still don't know who you're up against do you?" he says.

" _ **Rangers get out of there!"**_ Lurre's voice called out in a panic over the communicator.

"Huh? Why Lurre? It's just some creep in a cloak." Cassie said into her comm.

" _ **No it's not. That's HIM rangers."**_ Lurre says emphasizing the threat that they were up against.

Adam looks over to the figure "Wait. So the big bad Diablo is an old man in a cloak?" he asked and then breaks into a laugh.

The other four look at one another and nod getting Adam's attention "From how Maya put it this is meant to be our trump card. Time to put it to the test!" AV said each ranger nodding and pressing the button

" _ **BATTLE LEGACY, UPLOAD!"**_ The morpher sounded off streams of multi-colored energy surrounding them gold and silver primarily taking over all the other colors.

 **-Battle Legacy Morphing Sequence-**

 _A gold lion made of pure energy pounced at Cassie, but before it hit it breaks apart some energy forming into forming fitting lightweight gold armor with a pink gem embedded into it as small metal gold eagle wings appeared on the back side of the armor trimmed on the inside with pink. Gold boots took place of her normal ones and large pink lines went down the boots and B-Bracers as shoulder guards in the form of a lion appeared on her shoulders fusing with the B-Bracers and the shield disappeared._

 _A silver wind blew wrapping around Adam and hardens around the chest and shoulders as a small silver chest plate and flat shoulder guards formed as pure black glider wings attached to the back of the armor as black and silver pads went down the legs. The B-Bracers extended fusing with the shoulder guards the shield vanishing._

 _A silver T-Rex made of energy and let out a roar before it collided with Alvin. After it hit silver stuck the sides of the helmets visor blue diamond's trimmed with silver went down the sides of the suit. The B-Braces extended fusing with a set of triangular shoulder guards a slimmed down chest green chest plate forming on the chest and the shield changing and becoming larger resembling a T-Rex footprint._

 _The silver energy around Leo formed into a large anchor. The triangular middle section disconnected and formed into armor that went to the middle of his chest the sides of the top coming apart and form into large shoulder guards at the same time the B-Bracers extended fusing with the shoulder guards as the last section of the achor formed into armored boots and the shield disappeared._

 _A gold energy dragon wrapped around AV and when it vanished her new form was revealed. The B-Bracers were fused to a set of gold oval shoulder guards the shield vanishing. Black markings went down the sides of her chest to the suit. Finally her visor was a single angular V that had small points sticking inside it while on its sides a gold curved horn stuck out from each side and a single larger curved horn stuck out from the top._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

Each ranger stood in their new form ready to battle against Diablo who gained a bit of interest in the change of form.

Each ranger hit the button summoning their personal weapon, each one having changed for this form. Cassie's sia's became longer and appeared to be sharper than they had been, Adam's hammer became smaller and a second one was gained, Alvin's axe became more of a large tomahawk, Leo's katana blade extended and curved becoming more like a scimitar, Finally AV's blasters had fused into a single double barrel blaster she had to use both hands to hold.

Diablo pointed his blade at the rangers challenging the five rangers to battle. Leo was the first to go rushing at Diablo both blades clashing. As they exchanged blows Leo got in as close as possible and hit Diablo making him stagger. Leo tapped the button making his weapon disappear and went in close to Diablo going into a quick series of punches and kicks ending with a roundhouse staggering Diablo.

During this AV was charging her blaster and pointing it in the general direction of the battle, and when Diablo staggered back from Leo she fired of a large burst of energy which hits Diablo causing a small explosion that threw both him and Leo back.

"Whoops. Guess I underestimated how powerful this thing is." AV says to herself.

A large tomahawk flew at Diablo and he narrowly dodged, but like a boomerang the tomahawk went back to its source as Alvin caught it and swung down at Diablo who blocked it leaving himself open to the two rangers who are airborne.

Cassie and Adam flew from above Adam twirling his hammers as both their weapons gain aura of their respective colors and struck at Diablo. The combined attacks were strong enough to tear apart the cloak revealing Diablo's appearance.

Diablo had deep grey armor like skin accents of red on the arms, feet, and pitch black eyes. Navy blue metal like 'hair' stuck straight up and out of the back of the head a sword sheath on his side. A red orb was in the middle of his chest and it seemed to beat like that of a human heart.

"Okay…when Lurre said you were bound to bone I was thinking something else." Adam said as he and Cassie landed near the rest of the group.

"Oh I was black ranger, but after I became freed I had time to build something to suit my needs." Diablo replies.

Leo scoffs "So pretty much that hunk of metal is hiding the skeleton that you are basically." He says.

"You could say that." Diablo said and lunges at the rangers Alvin getting in front of them using the large tomahawk to block the attack, but at last second Diablo jumped and came down on the closest ranger which happened to be Leo. His strike knocked the ranger back.

"Okay I'm fed up with this! Time for something else!" Leo howls the others nodding and think of another ranger, but nothing appeared on the dial confusing them.

"What the?" Leo and a few of the other rangers said before they were hit by another energy blade attack from Diablo and were knocked completely out of there morphs.

Diablo walked closer to them and put the blade to where Leo's heart would be "Let this be a lesson rangers. From here on out the kid gloves come off as they say." He says pressing the blade a bit forward, but not enough to break the skin.

"It took any army of rangers to stop me from emerging two years ago. You five have nothing." Diablo says and the eyes seem to grow a light grey.

"Oh perhaps I should you four have nothing." Diablo corrects himself about to thrust the sword forward, but as he was about to the blade was knocked off by another blade.

The rangers and Diablo turn to the blades owner and was surprised as it was another ranger. She wore a black tight spandex suit with red knight like armor on her chest, legs, and arms her helmet have a knight like style to it even the visor and a red skirt with a medieval symbol was on it. In her hand was a knights sword a glyph on the bottom of it.

"Back off the rangers Diablo." The female ranger spoke disguising her voice as Leo scrambles back to the others.

Diablo snarled "I thought all the other rangers were gone. That should include Mystic Knight Red." He hissed.

The female puts a hand on her hip "Yes the _male_ Mystic Knight Red is gone, but he was the second red for that team. I was the first." She said and both hands on the sword she charges at Diablo who raises his sword to block.

The female red looked at the rangers "I suggest retreating. I can handle this." She said and the rangers get up using the V2LM to teleport back to The Great Library.

After they left Diablo managed to counter and land a blow on the female reds right arm to which she grips it as it began to bleed, but before he could do anything she teleported off as well.

Diablo sheathed his sword and vanished simply.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After the rangers appeared in The Great Library they went to look for Maya and to ask about what had happened with the morphers during the battle with Diablo. They found her looking at a set of ranger book each one having a sword on their cover. She closes one hearing the rangers coming and was now wearing a long sleeve red turtleneck.

"Why couldn't we turn into other rangers? You said all we had to do was think of one and it would appear on the dial!" Leo said annoyed and Maya puts up a hand to signal him to calm down.

"Now I know I didn't mention this before, but that was because I didn't figure it out till after you all left to fight Diablo." Maya says and sighs.

"When you engage the Battle Legacy you can't change into other rangers. You would have to cancel it in order to perform a change." She tells them gripping her right shoulder.

AV nods "I guess we should have thought of that." She admits Cassie nodding in agreement.

"I'm just glad that other ranger showed up today. Otherwise we might have lost Leo." Cassie said and hugs Leo who blushes at the attention he was getting.

Alvin rubs his chin "That is actually a bit concerning. After all didn't you tell us all the ranger teams lost their ability to morph after the True Legend War?" he asks turning to Maya who nods.

"That is true, but maybe there are some who didn't participate in the battle and are still out there." Maya said rather quickly.

"She might be right. Though I've seen the mystic knight ranger books and there isn't a second red book." AV said puzzled having looked over all the books and only seen a single red mystic knight book and from how the person was described the person was a guy and not a girl.

Maya shakes her head "Right now you shouldn't concern yourselves with that. I suggest you all head home before your parents or guardians get worried about you." Maya says as the ranger reluctantly teleport out.

Maya let out a sigh and takes her hand off of her shoulder her hand covered in blood "Ugh great. This was my favorite shirt to." Maya said as Lurre comes into the area with bandages and gauze.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Claire, Sora, and Mr. Daniels were all sharing good laugh in the hospital as they waited to be allowed to see Mrs. Daniels who had managed to pull through her surgery and was now being looked over by doctors.

"I had kind of forgotten we did that when we were younger Claire." Sora says wiping away some tears that had formed from laughing to hard it was then that both noticed a slightly burned thick album by Mr. Daniels side.

He took note of their looks and picks it up "This is what your mom was coming after Sora. A close family friend managed to recover it and get it restored." He said handing it to Sora who opens it eyes going wide. It was a photo album of their times there in Meadowedge.

Sora looked through it flipping backwards to the first set of photos. It was a picture of a couple kids playing, but up front primarily was a younger Claire and another girl chasing her. Chasing after her was a young girl with back length jet black hair that was kept in a ponytail and chocolate brown eyes wearing a white top with a short red skirt and shoes an arrowhead necklace around her neck.

"Wow. Been a while since I've seen these. Sure brings back memories." Sora said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. That's back when you actually looked like a…" Claire starts.

"Claire…" Sora warned sending her a glare to stop her from finishing.

"Oh come on. You and me both know it's true." Claire teased elbowing Sora who just rolls his eyes.

"Perhaps." Sora said as a doctor came out and called for the family and Claire left the hospital to give Sora and Mr. Daniels time alone.

* * *

 **And that concludes Episode 10 along with the first episode of the second arc. Now I know it was annocuced so I might as well say it anyways; the next official season of Power Rangers is called Power Rangers Ninja Steel...*sigh*. Okay I have to say this. I'm a fan of both Super Sentai and Power Rangers. So just one question Saban; Why the **** are you skipping again? Seriously first Go-Buster and now ToQuer! Anyways that aside what do you all think of the new sub weapon and power up for the Lore Keepers? Oh and don't worry Sora will be showing up for a few episodes in this arc, but he will mainly be absent since is dealing with the family situation mentioned in this chapter. Oh and the character Claire Alexander belongs to dsjoshua1 not me. So until next time folks this has been decode9!  
**


	14. Episode 11: Abby Jones

**I do not own Power Rangers or Kamen Rider! Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, TimmayIsAwesome, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, W. R. Winters, , MysteryAgain, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, and DChan. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

It was the day after the fight with Diablo and all the rangers except Sora were at school hanging out near the yellow rangers locker talking on a phone to Sora telling what had happened.

" _ **I should have been there with you guys. Sorry about bailing."**_ Sora says to them over the phone which was on speaker.

"It's no problem. We got to test the new toy, but against Diablo I think it could have gone better." Adam said.

"That's fine and all, but we got a bigger problem." Cassie says grimly the others a bit confused.

"And what would that be?" Leo asked and Cassie lets out a sigh.

"Seriously guys? You don't recall that it's that time of year for English again? The group project that is worth about half our grade." She says most of the guys except for Alvin paling a bit and AV looked at them unsure what to say.

"I can see you don't understand AV. You see every year around this time Miss Hall gives out a group assignment. It has varied over the years, but it has always been worth about half our semester grade. She groups four to five people together and the groups have two weeks to work on it." Alvin explained as Leo was gripping his hair.

"Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but we already got enough on our plate already." He said as Adam had his head flat on a nearby locker.

"No joke. Sometimes I wonder if we are cursed." Adam groans as Sora chuckles on his end.

" _ **I don't think so pal. Guess we just got to go with the punches."**_ Sora said to them all the bell then ringing signaling them to get off the phone and head for homeroom which went by as normal for the rangers and then after a few classes together the older ranger went toward English while the youngest was headed for Phys Ed.

Miss Hall was a young woman with a slender body and appearance usually wearing some casual clothes and wore her hair in a simple style with wire frame glasses around her face, but her face seemed to be permanently stuck on a stare with a permanent frown to make.

"Okay students now listen up. The end of the year is approaching meaning the end of the semester along with finals for all of you. Like I have before your final is a group project of my choosing, and with the increasing violence and ranger activity I have picked out something special for the occasion." Miss Hall says looking over every student.

"I want each group that I assign to pick out an incident on the list I have provided and research it. I then want you to present ways that the incident could have been prevented or stopped before they could have occurred. If you are able to find people who were involved in the incident you may interview them to get their thoughts on the subject." She states as all the students began to talk in whispers.

"Quiet! Now on to your groups…" Miss Hall yells and began to name off people's names.

"And the final group will be Cassandra StClare, Leo Balgriff, Adam Cots, and Alvin Gregory." She finally calls out. The four get together each one letting out a sigh.

"Well that was a rather lucky break." Adam says as they all approach the board looking it over.

"Hmm…Mothers Attack in Reefside looks interesting." Leo said spotting one.

"There something here about a shooting at a school in Norland." Cassie notes.

"Teenager Kidnapped in Reefside. I wonder how that person is doing." Alvin says a bit worried noticing a trend in all the articles.

"ULHS Disaster." Adam reports trying to figure out the name of the school that was mentioned in the list.

Leo looked again a particular headline catching his attention "Unity Lakes High School Student Kidnapper Found."

"Sounds like something to check out. Besides most of those others except the two Unity Lakes incidents were taken."

"Uhh…I don't see two Unity Lakes incidents." Adam says as Cassie rolls her eyes.

"That Disaster you were talking about took place at Unity Lakes High School." She replied.

"Then why don't we just cover both? That way we have something else in case we can't get the first one done quick enough." Leo suggested with a shrug the others nodding or shrugging in agreement and headed off for the Library to do some research about both incidents in Unity Lakes.

Cassie typed away at a computer in the library and found the article which had a full colored picture of a battered and bruised high school senior on it.

"Hey isn't that?" Adam asked as Leo nods recognizing the girl in the picture.

"Can't say if it's a good thing that we can talk to her or a bad thing that we can." Cassie said a bit nervous at the person that was on the picture.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

That afternoon after school had been released for the day the five had gone off towards someone's home while AV had decided to test out the new bikes that Maya had someone build for any kind of bugs.

"Are you sure we should all talk to her? Four people asking her questions at once might be a bit overwhelming." Cassie asked as they all looked at the home they arrived at which was the Winchester home.

"Hey we all know that if one of us go then likely the rest will find some excuse to leave." Adam said.

Alvin walks up to the door and knocks seconds later Mrs. Winchester opened the door "Oh hello. I'm sorry, but Avalon isn't here." She says recognizing her daughters friends.

"Actually Mrs. Winchester we aren't here to see here. We actually came here to see you." Adam said to her.

"Really? What is it that you want to talk to me about?" She asked her eyes a bright orange.

Nervously Leo brought out the print out of the article they had found and handed it to her. When she took it and saw the article was she remained silent.

"I-It's for a project. We actually weren't sure about asking you, but we came here anyways." Alvin said as Mrs. Winchester nods and waves her hand inviting them inside.

When they got in each of the five took a seat Mrs. Winchester asking them if they wanted any drinks and then headed off to go and get the drinks for them.

"Again I'm not sure we should be doing this. It could bring up some bad memories for her." Cassie said concerned.

"I understand what you mean, but we would be talking to her either way. AV's mom was also involved in the incident at the school years ago." Leo replied.

"Point taken." Adam says as Mrs. Winchester came back into the room with their drinks and gave them to each one.

"Are you sure it's no bother Mrs. Winchester?" Cassie asked as she nods.

"It is no problem. Now to start it was a few years after the Unity Force rangers had saved the world from Queen Omitrix." She started.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

 _It was now the senior year for many who were attending Unity Lakes and walking out was a group of 7 young adults and one graduate. Leading the group was Stella Scott. She had let her hair grow out and was wearing a red top with jeans and shoes and around her neck was a red sun necklace._

 _Standing right next to her was her boyfriend Mike. He has shaggy brown hair and brown eyes with a Caucasian skin tone and muscular body type. He wears a black and white plaid shirt a white t-shirt underneath it and blue jeans with black converse shoes and around his neck was a white cross necklace._

 _Standing next to him was girl a with back length black hair a small bit of it covered an eye and light brown eyes with a peach like skin tone. She wore a green hoodie blue jeans and white shoes with a jeweled leaf necklace around her neck. Her name is Elizabeth 'Eliza' Jameson._

 _Standing to the other side was a girl with an athletic yet lean build. She has shoulder length brown hair with dyed pink tips and hazel eyes that were almost almond like shaped giving her a puppy eyed look and pale olive toned like skin. She wore a pink halter top with denim skinny jeans and pink converse shoes wearing a pink wind symbol like necklace around her neck. She is named Dove Stanley._

 _To Dove's side was a young man of rather tall stature and a large frame and appeared to be of Indian descent. He has dirty blond hair and brown eyes wearing a plaid yellow shirt with blue jeans and shoes wearing necklace that looked like electrical spark. He is Rupert Fry, but it is known that all of his friends call him Fry._

 _Standing behind the four was a young man with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes and has tanned skin. He wore a blue, white, and grey striped tank top with tan cargo shorts and blue sneakers wearing a blue wave like necklace. He is Justin Johnson._

 _Standing to Justin's left was a young man a few years older than them that looked like similar to Eliza wearing indigo wearing a necklace that looked like a rock. He is David Jameson and is Eliza's older brother as well as a graduate._

 _Standing close to Justin and holding his hand was the last young woman of the group of 8. She was rather petite and has shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a purple sleeveless top with a black skirt that had purple trimming and black shoes and around her neck was a purple snowflake necklace. She is Espella McKnight._

 _The eight were all together enjoying each other company after another long, tiring, uneventful, and rather boring day at school yet again._

" _So are you and Mike going to meet me and Justin for our double date?" Espella asked as the group walked off the school grounds._

" _Yes we will Espella. I haven't lied to you yet have I?" Stella asked and Espella shakes her head no and Stella's eyes turn a bright orange._

 _While the two girls were talking Mike was frowning which Eliza took notice of "Is something the matter Mike?" she asked._

" _Kind of." Mike replied_

" _Mike you shouldn't hide anything from us. Remember what happened when Stella refused to tell us about what happened when…you-know-who did you-know-what to her." Eliza replied as Mike sighs nodding_

" _Yeah I know. It's just well…Abby has been trying again." Mike said a bit too loud as the entire group heard him._

" _Ugh…when will that girl ever learn?" Dove said arms crossed._

" _I'm actually surprised she was let back into the school after what happened back then." Justin commented_

 _Stella shakes her head at them "Everything is alright. She hasn't threatened or done anything to me since then and since she has returned. She's actually been rather nice." She tells them._

" _That or she's a good actor. Just waiting for a chance to stab you in the back and ruin your's and Mike's relationship." David said as Espella flinches._

" _Or maybe we are all just judging her from one bad experience. We have been wrong before." Fry cut in to calm things and ease the building tension within the group._

 _The group went quiet letting things calm down "Okay. It's just I'm worried that she might getting a bit obsessed with me is all and will try something like she had before. I just don't want Stella getting hurt." Mike said to them all._

" _No problem dude. We'll just keep on the watch for her." Justin said and was nudged by Espella._

" _Now if you excuse us we have to prepare for tonight. See you two later." Espella said as she and Justin walked off._

 _David put a hand on Mike's shoulder "Don't worry Mike. Everything's going to be fine." He said and they each walk off headed towards home._

 _As they walked off none of them noticed a greasy black haired freckled girl with green eyes wearing glasses and a large black turtleneck t shirt and jeans watching them. She is Abby Jones._

" _You will be mine Mike Winchester. This time Mr. Scott won't stop me." Abby said._

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"I hate to interrupt, but who is Abby Jones? Was she the one who took you, and what did she do before?" Cassie interjects.

"She was a student at the school, and a few years prior to my senior year she tried to stab me. My father and husband stopped her back then." Mrs. Winchester replied.

"Ohh…uhh go ahead then." Cassie said rubbing the back of her head and Mrs. Winchester nods continuing on where she had left off.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

 _Stella was at her house picking out an outfit what to wear for the double date with her, Mike, Espella, and Justin. Her phone then vibrated signaling that she got a text from someone._

 _Stella took a look and saw that it was from Mike and it read 'MEET ME AT THE SCHOOL. WE NEED TO TALK'. Stella was unsure what to say to say about Mike's message, but knew that he wouldn't text her if it wasn't urgent so after changing into another outfit she left and headed for the school._

 _When she arrived she looked around for her boyfriend "Mike! Mike are you here?" she yelled trying to get her attention, but had failed to notice a particular young woman approaching from behind with a crowbar._

 _Stella grasped her necklace, and when the young woman got close the necklace flashed which Stella noticed. Yet she didn't have time enough to move and was knocked out cold when the crowbar hit her head. The one that hit her chuckled and began to drag Stella away taking her to a car and driving off from the school._

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Ugh. The more I hear about this Abby Jones the more I hate her." Leo huffs the others shaking their heads

"I haven't said the one that hit me was Abby, but then again no one else at the time had any kind of grudge with me." Mrs. Winchester said simply.

"I don't mean to be rude, but it seemed like you were perhaps a bit too naïve about the situation when you were younger." Alvin stated calmly.

"Perhaps I was, but again it is just how I am even today. You must never judge someone by their appearance." She replied.

The group nods "Anyways can we keep going? What happened after you were attacked?" Adam asked.

"This next part was told to me by my friend Espella. She, Justin, and Mike were waiting for me." She said ready to continue on with her story.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

 _A couple hours had passed and Espella, Justin, and Mike were at a restaurant waiting for Stella to show up. The guys were wearing a bit more formal attire and Espella herself was wearing a simple purple dress and had dyed her hair purple._

" _Stella should have been here by now. Where exactly is she?" Espella asked wondering what was taking her._

 _Justin put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder "It's okay Espella. She's just a little late that's all." He tells her. Espella sighs and nods. It was then that David came running in._

" _Guys…problem…Stella…kidnapped…" he managed to say between breaths the three going wide eyed._

" _David what happened?" Mike asked as they head to him._

" _I had decided to go for a bit of walk tonight, and when I passed the school I saw someone putting Stella into the back of a car and drive off. They were too fast…I couldn't follow them, and I couldn't see who they were." David said Espella taking out her phone and calling Stella's dad Jason Lee Scott._

" _Mr. Scott we have a problem. Stella's been kidnapped. We're going to need to use the emergency signal." Espella told him and Jason replies telling her and the rest to contact other specific ranger teams._

" _Okay Mr. Scott. We will call them." Espella said hanging up._

" _Mr. Scott wants us to call the others and then get in contact with the other ranger teams we know." She tells them._

" _I'll call the others. You three call the teams in Reefside, Clover Hill, Warrior Heights, Indian Creek, and try to get in touch with Zara in Meadowedge." David said as he and the rest of the group took out there phones and begin to make calls to various people._

 _Meanwhile at the edge of Meadowedge Abby had taken Stella to the family's vacation home and inside it to where she tied Stella up and threw arms behind her back and feet tied together. Stella's eyes finally opened._

" _Well well well. Looks who's finally awake." Abby said when Stella woke her arms crossed and a smirk on her face._

" _Abby? Why are you doing this?" Stella asked as she looked around._

" _To get you out of the way of course. It's what's best for my Michael after all." Abby says getting in Stella's face._

" _What do you mean 'your' Michael? Mike is my boyfriend." Stella replied struggling._

 _Abby shakes her head "Oh you poor dear. Mike doesn't love you. He's only dating you out of pity for your strange eye defect." She sneers and takes out a phone showing a picture of herself and Mike kissing._

" _He's been seeing me behind your back. Now with you go he will be seeing me a lot more!" she continues and laughs walking off leaving Stella who was tearing up her eyes were a dark orange, but she wasn't sure what Abby was lying about._

 _Meanwhile the entire group had gotten together after David had called them including Stella's twin sisters Luna and Ester who were in gold and silver respectively._

" _We've searched everywhere. There is no sign of her." Eliza said exhausted._

" _It's getting late everyone. It's best if we get some rest and pick this up in the morning." Justin tells everyone._

" _But Stella is still out there Justin!" Mike said in a panic._

 _Fry puts a hand on his shoulder "We aren't going to get anywhere if we are too tired to do anything Mike. We got everyone we know on it." He tells him and Mike sighs in defeat knowing that they were telling the truth and they all split up headed for home._

 _A week passed and there was no sign of Stella. Mike had begun to become rather depressed and angry at himself for not being able to protect her. They had heard back from almost everyone except Meadowedge as Zane and his team were doing everything to find Stella._

" _Who would be so cruel as to kidnap Stella?" Dove said as the seven sat together at lunch that day._

" _No one's been able to pin anyone to this, but we know Stella better than anyone. Is there anyone that we're not thinking of?" Fry asked._

 _It was then that Abby came walking in humming to herself happily as she approached the groups table and sat down in Stella's seat "Hello. Don't mind if I sit here?" she asked._

 _All seven went quiet not wanting to talk to her "So you all still worried about your friend Stella? You know she's probably dead by now right? It has been a week and all." Abby said as Fry gets up._

" _Listen here Abby we don't know that for sure. For all we know Stella is alive and being tortured by whoever took her." Fry said as Abby smirks._

" _Well doesn't that make you sound suspicious Rupert. You wouldn't happen to know something would you?" Abby insinuated Justin glaring._

" _Oh no you don't. Fry is a good friend to Stella and he wouldn't do anything to her." Justin counters._

 _Abby huffs "Well I'm not here to talk to all of you. I just came here to see Michael." She says smiling seductively at Mike._

 _Mike rolls his eyes "No I won't go out with you Abby. I'm already in a relationship with Stella." He tells Abby who gets up._

" _That is true, but again what I said might be true as well. Wouldn't she want you to move on?" Abby asked kissing Mike on the cheek before leaving._

 _Espella glares "The nerve of that girl. Hasn't she learned her lesson yet? You think she would after she tried to stab Stella a few years ago." She said the groups attention going to her at what she said._

" _Hold on. When she tried to go after Stella she said it was to try and get us together." Mike recalled_

" _So you think that she could have?" Eliza asked_

" _You know I actually wouldn't put it past her to do something like that." Justin replied._

" _Yeah. She would kill two birds with one stone." Fry added on._

" _She would get rid of Stella, and she would get herself together with you Mike." Dove said. Mike pulled out his phone and sent a text to the group in Meadowedge sending a picture of Abby with the text._

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"It sounds like you have a lot of friends in different towns Mrs. Winchester." Cassie says to which she nods to.

"Indeed I do. I actually know more people than that." She replies throughout the story she had been avoiding to talk about any kind of ranger details.

"Well they obviously found you. Otherwise you wouldn't be here today." Adam said.

"My friends in Meadowedge did indeed find me, but I nearly didn't make it even when they did find me." Mrs. Winchester told them.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

 _In Meadowedge Zane Daniels and the rest of the former Element Fusion team were together searching for Stella._

" _Any luck?" Zane asked as Carson shakes his head._

" _None. We just about searched this place top to bottom Zane." Tia said._

" _And we haven't heard anything back from Alex." Liz added._

" _Well he is searching the edge of town. It will take him a while even with his earth powers." Tim reminded them._

" _Well this sucks." Carson grumbles._

 _It was then that Rena's phone rang and she picked up "Yes Alex. Okay we'll be there soon." Rena said hanging up._

" _I'm guessing he found Stella?" Zara asked._

" _Alex think he's found Stella, but there is someone else with her. From how he described the person he saw it's that Abby we were warned about. He's waiting for us near the edge of town." She tells them._

 _The veteran rangers head for their cars Zane, Carson, and Tim riding together in one and Rena, Liz, Tia, and Zara in another as they headed off for where Alex was._

 _They parked a little bit away and walked to where Alex was and saw the old log house "So what exactly have you seen Alex?" Zane asked._

" _I saw that Abby girl. She arrived a few minutes ago, and using my power I know that someone else is inside. They haven't moved a muscle and it seems the person seems to be tied up." Alex told them._

" _Well then let's go get her!" Carson said simply._

" _Normally I'd say that would be risky, but simplicity is best for this. Just in case let's call the police." Rena said taking out her phone and calling the police a couple minutes later hanging up._

 _Zane busted down the door and to the sight of the group Abby was standing over Stella a knife in hand, and Stella didn't look any better as she had stab marks all around her body and was bleeding from them._

" _What the…" Abby started, but didn't get to finish as she was tackled to the ground by Zara._

" _Let me go! I have to end her! Let me go!" Abby struggled as police sirens are heard and officers came running in along with the rest of the unity force team Zane having texted them the address._

 _The officers cuffed Abby who was now a complete mess. Blood was spattered on her cloths and skin and her hair was messy._

" _This is her fault! This is all that stupid Scott's fault! I'm good with faces. I will get you all one day!" She yells hysterical glaring at Stella in particular who was only half awake._

" _I swear Stella Scott it is not over between us! One day I will have Mike and you will be nothing! All that you love will be mine!" she yells as she was shoved into a the police car an ambulance arriving to take Stella to the hospital and had undergone surgery._

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"After that I didn't hear from her again. Well I couldn't actually. She was declared legally insane and sent to a psychiatric hospital." Mrs. Winchester finished the four having become quiet near the end of the story.

"Guess it was lucky that this Alex guy managed to find you and tell his friends." Leo said after a couple seconds of silence.

Cassie rubbed her chin "Just wondering, but do you happen to have a picture of this Abby? You know for our project." She asked as the older woman nods going to a shelf and pulling out a yearbook turning to a certain page.

"Here she is. That's Abby Jones." She said the four going completely silent.

" _No way. That's that's…Abbinus."_ They all thought recognizing the human form of Abbinus which they had seen before.

" _Things just got complicated."_ Adam thought. They cut out the picture and left deciding to tell AV tomorrow and call Sora as well to inform him.

* * *

 **And that is the end of Episode 11. Okay I might as well mention that the ranger group mentioned in Meadowedge is from the story Power Rangers Element Fusion by ICrzy so I don't own it. Now while most of this chapter was filler it serves to help tell the motivation of one of our big villain's for this season of the story. I do promise you though that next chapter will be a tribute chapter for one of the canon teams. Sora though will not appear, but Sora will return in Episode 13. Until next time this has been decode9.**


	15. Episode 12: Dino Thunder, Power Up

**I do not own Power Rangers or Kamen Rider! Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, TimmayIsAwesome, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, W. R. Winters, MysteryAgain, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, and DChan. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Ugh…Diablo has extremely lousy timing!" Leo said as he and the other rangers were running through the streets in the middle of the night towards the scene of a monster sighting.

The monster alert had gone off in the middle of the night signaling that another one of Diablo's monsters had show up and now the group were running in the middle of the night in there night clothes. Leo was just wearing yellow night pants, Alvin was in a light green top and shorts, Adam was in a black sports top and shorts, Cassie a pink knee length nightgown, and AV was in a blue top and night pants.

"Y-Yeah, and r-r-right in the middle of i-i-it snowing." Adam said rubbing himself to keep warm. It actually was in fact snowing as Legacy Hills was known to have rather harsh winters and snow storms were to be expected to which it was.

" _ **Hey you're not the only one who had to deal with it. I had to hike around for Lurre to get a strong enough lock on me and bring me in."**_ Maya's voice said on the communicators as she was at The Great Library in a red night gown and night pants.

" _ **Anyways the monster should be right ahead of you. Careful."**_ Maya said and cut the communications the five rangers arriving at the scene. Standing in front of them was what looked like a miniaturized brown scaled T-Rex with mechanical limbs and an armored chest plate with pure yellow eyes.

"Greetings rangers. I'm…" The monster started as Leo stepped up.

"Look buddy we don't care who you are. You caught us at an _extremely_ bad time." He says hand clenched into a fist.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" He shouts holding up his morpher as do the others the images of their basic forms showing up.

"Unlock The Legend!" They all shout transforming weapons summoned Leo leading the charge.

"Leo wait!" AV shouted out to him as he ignored getting close and swung his blade, but as he approached the T-Rex/machine hybrid opened it's mouth spewing flames at the yellow ranger who was hit and knocked back.

The hybrid let out a laugh "Fool. A smart man understands his foes before engaging them. I knew that disturbing your sleep cycle would cause you to be sloppy and irritable." It says as Alvin helps Leo up AV formulating a plan.

"Okay guys here's what I need you to do…" She starts, but as she did so Leo rushes as the hybrid again making close hits, but missing as the hybrid simply side steps and lets out another breath of fire Leo rolling out of the way and hitting the hybrid with his katana, and a snapping noise was heard.

Half of Leo's katana clattered to the ground surprising everyone but the monster who opens it's mouth letting out a slew of hot flames engulfing Leo who screamed and was thrown back and forced out of his morph.

Cassie went to Leo "Guys we got to get out of here. He's in no condition to fight right now." She said in distress.

AV looks between the monster and the downed Leo and turns to the monster "We'll be seeing you later." She says seriously the monster smirking as they vanished in flashes of multi-colored light.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"That was careless, reckless…" Maya started to rant angrily as Leo's burns were being tended to and wrapped up by the pink ranger.

"Not to mention plain stupid if you ask me." Adam adds in as Leo huffs.

AV stepped up "What were you thinking Leo? You have nearly lost your life once already, and it was about to happen again but didn't since that monster was rather lenient." She said

"I was thinking I could just rush that monster and get the job done and get us all home quicker." Leo replied coldly crossing his arms irritated that the creature had beaten him.

" _If that had been a straight up hand to hand fight I would have won hands down. No stupid dino is going to get the better of me."_ He thought bitterly Cassie looking him over.

"Well you are mostly okay. You have a few first degree burns along your body, but your hands got the worst of it so I would suggest no physical fighting for a while." She said.

"Thanks." He grumbles getting up. Maya was at a nearby table with the broken katana.

"So how long is it going to take?" Leo asked as Maya turns and frowns.

"A day and a half at most Leo. Sorry, but this is a powerful weapon so it won't be easy to repair." Maya said turning back to the weapon.

Alvin walks up "Why exactly did you do that Leo? AV had it under control and was formulating a plan when you went and decided to attack it." He asked as Leo glares

"Sorry, but I'm not exactly going to wait around for a plan." Leo replied as Maya groans sensing a fight possibly about to erupt between the hothead and the pacifist with the pacifist trying to calm the hothead.

"Don't you even think about starting something Leo. We are all tired and irritable, and now I have to work through the night to fix this. You all go home and get some rest." She said.

AV glanced around "Where did Lurre go to?" she asked.

"To research. She told me she has seen this monster before and is looking for her file on it." Maya replied simply the others nodding and left headed back for home.

Maya let out a sigh "Well at least it can't get any worse." She said opening her laptop which suddenly gained static seconds later blueprints for a special morpher compatible with Lore Red flashed onto screen.

"What the!?" Maya exclaimed as a message appeared on the screen:

'TROUBLE GREATER THAN DIABLO SLOWLY APPROACHES MAYA. YOU MUST MAKE THIS IF YOUR TEAM AND ANOTHER ARE TO STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THIS THREAT. –K.M.'

"Stranger and stranger things keep happening." Maya mutters looking at the design of the strange morpher and then goes back to working on Leo's blade.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"And by the end of it all he has first degree burns and physical fights will just hurt his hands more!" Adam said that morning at lunch his phone set on speaker as he had called Sora.

" _ **Hmm…I was afraid this would happen if I wasn't there."**_ Sora said on his end letting out a sigh.

"Look Sora I know Leo is your friend and all, but the guys a loose cannon. He's going to get us all hurt!" Adam said as Cassie raised an eyebrow at him.

"You mean like the time you nearly got us all hurt?" she reminds him and Adam opens his mouth only to close it and huff.

" _ **Look everyone. I know from experience that Leo is a hard guy to get along with. He doesn't exactly take marching orders so to say."**_ Sora says.

"Then how come he listens to you and Cassie the most out of all of us?" Adam asked.

" _ **Well it could be that he's been one of my best buds since I moved here, and I can't exactly vouch for Cassie, but I have an idea what it could be."**_ Sora said as Cassie hides a blush.

AV and Alvin came over sitting down "Well besides that we got something to tell you and AV. It's about _that woman_." Alvin says referring to Abbinus.

" _ **Huh? You actually found out something about her?"**_ Sora asked AV a bit surprised by this.

"If by 'found out something' you mean learning about her past then yes." Adam said.

"Turns out miss alien was originally a human by the name of Abby Jones. She use to attend Unity Lakes High, and during her senior year she kidnapped a fellow student. It was your mom AV." Cassie informed AV shivers.

"Who rescued her?" AV asked as Alvin takes out a list.

"Was a group of young adults from Meadowedge according to the newspaper and Mrs. Winchester; Elizabeth Strong, Alex Rodriquez, Tia Moore, Timothy Porter, Carson Small, Zara Wellham, Rena Rays, and Zane Daniels." Alvin said as on the other end Sora was heard spitting out some kind of drink.

" _ **WHAT!?"**_ He said clearing torn between surprised and irritated.

Alvin back away a bit from the phone "Is everything okay Sora?" Alvin asks.

" _ **Yeah. Just fine. Dad's asking for me. Talk to you all later."**_ Sora said hanging up as Leo got to the table.

"So guys what exactly we going to do about that thing if it shows up?" Leo asked referring to the monster from that morning.

Adam shakes his head " _We_ will handle it if it shows up. You don't have a weapon Leo, and physical fights are a no no." he reminds him.

"Hey! I could always use another form." Leo replied the others shake their heads.

"As much as that is a good idea you shouldn't risk it." Alvin said to him.

"I can take care of myself Alvin." Leo said annoyed.

AV shakes her head "Leo you must have to try and look out for yourself. You rest and let us take care of this until your hand heals up Leo." AV calmly explained.

"You guys aren't my boss! I can take care of myself!" Leo said annoyed getting up and walking off.

Cassie shakes her head getting up "This situation requires a ladies touch. I'll talk to him." She said and walked off to find Leo.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Leo was outside and sitting on a bench an annoyed expression on his face as other students passed him by ignoring him or not wanting to bother the frustrated young man.

Cassie saw him and sat down next to him "So you want to talk about what just happened in there?" she asked him.

Leo huffs "Cassie it's not exactly something you need to know about." He said.

"Please Leo. I'm here to help you." Cassie said grabbing one of Leo's hands causing the blond to blush.

"Ugh…okay Cassie." He said letting out a sigh.

"Sora probably told you guys that I don't exactly take orders. Sora is an exception since we're best buds and all. We understand each other rather well." Leo started and Cassie nods.

"It doesn't have to do with you guys. It has to do with me." He tells her.

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked.

"You know the old part of Legacy Hills?" He asked Cassie.

"Oh yes I do. A few gangs are known to live there. The people are supposedly just as tough." Cassie replied.

Leo sighs "Yeah. Me and my family actually live there." He tells her.

"In the old part of town we had to do what we could. My dad even taught me how to fight so that I could defend myself." Leo said with a sigh.

"Oh Leo…" Cassie said.

"I got into a lot of fights, but I could always scrap by and I handled myself well." Leo said putting a hand on his arm gripping it he being the only one knowing under his shirt.

"And I would always win. I didn't take orders and made my own choices when it came to those fights Cassie." He continues and lets out a sigh.

Cassie nods "So because you were always alone and won you thought that you didn't need us at all?" she asked him.

"Yeah something like that. I know we're supposed to be a team and all, but it's hard to since I'm use to fighting alone." Leo admits.

"You got us now Leo. We look out for one another so let us do it this once." Cassie said and Leo sighs.

"Okay you win, but at least let me do something." He said to her Cassie thinking for a moment an idea forming that would at least keep Leo occupied.

"Well perhaps you could go pick up my guitar. I sent it to a shop in Reefside, California to get it fixed." Cassie suggested to him.

Leo rubs his chin "Well since I can't do much else sure. My cars working fine so I don't see why not." He said about a minute later getting up.

"I'm sure you will be back in action soon Leo." Cassie tells him getting up and hugs him causing Leo to slightly blush and both parted ways heading back into the school.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After school released for the day four of the five rangers teleported to The Great Library where Maya and Lurre were waiting for them and two sets of ranger books were set out. It was the books for the Dino Charge and Time Force rangers.

"Glad that all of you could make it here. Lurre has been trying to find out a way to handle D-Rex." Maya said as Lurre comes to them.

"Speaking of which." Maya said as Lurre nods.

"Indeed. Looking over things I have found some rather interesting. During your battles with Sound Catcher and Blocker you gained a greater power when you turned into these particular teams." Lurre said patting the books.

"In fact you could actually use the full powers of them if you so wanted. Normally you would have been restricted." She continues trying to figure out how the rangers gained the true powers of those teams.

Alvin looked at the Dino Charge books specifically the pink book and recalled meeting her "Perhaps it has something to do with one of us meeting one of those teams rangers? Back when we fought Sound Catcher I met the Pink Dino Charge ranger." Alvin says as Lurre stops considering this.

"Hmm…and by meeting her and gaining her approval the entire team gained greater power. That explains that, but how did you gain the Time Force's full power?" Lurre asked.

"Maybe Sora met one of them in the past? There was that man that seemed to know what the Time Force could do." AV suggested.

"Do you think the true powers of those teams could beat D-Rex?" Adam asked as Lurre shakes her head.

"No. For now you will just have to figure out a way around Diablo's latest abomination." Lurre said and looks to Maya.

Maya nods "No worries Lurre. No need to ask. Leo's weapon is just about fixed so he will be able to fight again soon." Maya told them all.

The alarm went off and the screen pops up revealing that D-Rex was back and was attacking the city yet again. Along with him was Dracotaur.

The four nod to each other and morph before being teleported to the site of the battle.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After about an hour of driving Leo had arrived in Reefside, California and was outside the music store that Cassie had sent her guitar to. It looked to be a two story building where the music shop was on the bottom and an apartment was above it. There was a sign that said DT Wave on the store.

Leo walked on inside to the store and saw several instruments on the wall and a few behind cases along with music sheets. Behind the counter was a woman in her late thirties wearing a yellow top with a black jacket that has yellow trimming and jean pants. She has shoulder length brown hair and eyes.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked Leo getting his attention.

"Oh…uhh yeah. I came here to pick up something of my friend. She sent it here to get it fixed." Leo asked.

"Okay. What's your friends name?" the woman asked.

"Cassandra StClare." Leo replied as the woman nods heading to the back and comes back with a black guitar case and sets it on the counter.

Leo opened it revealing a white V neck guitar with a hot pink neck. Leo closes it and picks it up wincing a bit at the pain.

"Something wrong there?" the woman asked as Leo shakes his head.

"Nope I'm fine. Don't need to worry about me." Leo said as the woman gave him a stern gaze.

"You aren't a very good liar. Did something happen to your hands?" she asked Leo setting the guitar back down.

"I made a stupid mistake that's all. I was just being a stupid punk." Leo said as the woman smiles a bit being reminded of someone.

"You know you aren't the only one to make mistakes like you have. In fact someone I know is just like that." The woman said.

"Yeah right. You got no clue what I'm going through." Leo retorts as the woman shakes her head.

"Actually I know more than you think, and so does the person I'm talking about. He had to choose between something he had a passion for or something more important." She explained as Leo huffs.

"Yeah well I bet he didn't have to deal with what I have to deal with." He mutters.

"Again me and that person actually know what you have to deal with." The woman said as Leo looks at her

"You can't do some things on your own. You have to listen to the person in charge even if you don't want to at times." She said as Leo takes this in and the image of a ranger covers the woman. It had the same mark as Dino Thunder Black on the chest, but with white diamonds and the helmet designed in the style of a Pterodactyl.

Leo blinked and the image vanished "Who are you?" he asked as the woman smiles.

"Kira. It's a pleasure to meet the next yellow ranger. Even if it's a guy, but then again there is the ninja's." the former Dino Thunder ranger said.

Leo chuckles at her comment as the news comes on showing the ongoing going ranger fight in Legacy Hills. Leo clutches his hand into a fist as Kira looks at him and nods.

"Go on. I'm sure you can get there quick." Kira said and Leo grabs the guitar case and morphs running out of DT Wave teleporting to the site of the battle.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The four morphed rangers were knocked back to the ground by a combination of fire and energy blasts. The two villains stood before them with a small group of Gearz and Shades.

"Well well well. It might not be all of you, but four of six will be more than enough to satisfy. Though I do wish your yellow was here. I've been wanting to finish our fight we had started." Dracotaur says as D-Rex just laughs.

The four got up as the morphers beep Maya contacting them _**"Everyone some new books just popped up. So you got some new powers at your disposal. Just be careful as I don't know exactly what they can do yet."**_ Maya tells them.

"Okay let's give them a go. Alvin how about you try one of those riders while we use this new powers to our advantage." AV suggested as she, Casse, and Adam's morphers showed a new ranger form and Alvin's showed a black and grey version of Kamen Rider Dragon.

"Unlock The Legend!" All four shout transforming into three new rangers and the black dragon kamen rider known as Kamen Rider Onyx.

AV was the first to change as her blue suit becoming solid blue a stylized silver parasaur appearing on the chest as a white belt with a silver parasaur buckle took its place around the waist a skirt being held in place. The blue on the arms turned black as white gloves with silver bands took place of the normal the same thing happening with the legs. Finally the helmet changed becoming solid blue and style after a parasaur with a silver metal plate with embossed lips. Attached to the hip was what looked like a small raptor claw with blaster modifications.

Adam was encased in black onyx and it burst a griffin coming out of it a pure black ranger suit with a stylized griffin on it's chest and an onyx like shaped visor took place on the helmet as Adam smashed a mace on the ground.

Finally was Cassie as her suit changed from pink to solid purple. The boots and gloves had black rings around them and stripes running down them. Emblemized in orange on the chest was what looked like a set of spread wings. The helmet was one solid piece with the same symbol on the chest on the head but smaller and above the rectangular visor. Cassie twirled the katana that had appeared in her hand.

"Okay let's try this again. It's Showtime!" AV declared as the four rangers in there new forms ran at their enemies.

AV and Cassie were the first to reach the enemies. AV took the claw like blaster from her hip and swung it the claw hitting it's make knocking back the Gearz and Shades and stunning them long enough for Cassie and her katana to slice through them with ease.

" _SWORD VENT"_ A mechanical voice called out as Alvin summoned a blade and got in front of the girls reflecting a blast of energy fired at them from Dracotaur.

"Now!" Alvin told Adam who ran their way and jumped onto Alvin's shoulders and propelled himself up into the air before coming down and smashing his mace on the ground sending out a small shockwave the knocked most of there foes into the air. AV now had a short axe in her hands and jumped up slicing at the Gearz and Shades. Yet one managed to attack her and knock her weapon out of her hand. AV managed to grab it by the blade and it seemed like she pulled something causing a blast of energy to fire from the bottom section blasting the Shade.

AV lands on the ground the foes either turning to smoke or their mechanical remains falling to the ground "Uhh…Well that was a rather unexpected." AV said as the others gather up around her and they turn to villains.

Alvin canceled his form turning back to his standard form. Dracotaur and D-Rex took this opportunity and rushed at the rangers. Flames and sword hit them knocking them to the ground canceling out the rangers other modes knocking them back to standard.

"Hmph…" Dracotaur huffed disappointed that the rangers had knocked away that easily.

"Pathetic! It's been fun you four, but I've got other places to go and people to fry as well as conquer your planet for Master Diablo." D-Rex said preparing to blast them with his hottest fire.

"Oh no you don't punk!" Leo's voice said as D-Rex was punched by the morphed yellow ranger knocking him to the side and causing D-Rex to spew fire in the direction of Dracotaur who sidesteps it.

Leo winces as the others got up "What you doing here? We told you we would handle this till you got better." Adam says as Leo grins under his helmet.

"Yeah I know that, but I couldn't just stand by and watch you guys get beaten to a pulp. Listen I know I have an authority issue, but I guess for now I can listen to squirt till red gets back." Leo said his katana suddenly appearing.

" _ **I guess we both got some great timing. Your katana is fixed and ready to go yellow, but I'm still not sure if it will be enough to stand up to D-Rex and Dracotaur."**_ Maya said over the comes as Leo, Adam, Cassie, and AV's morphers flashed turning to a particular set of rangers. It was the Red, Blue, Yellow, and Black Dino Thunder rangers.

"A True Power? But how did we get it?" AV asked as Leo looks at the image of Dino Thunder Yellow and smirks thanking Kira in his head.

"Unlock the Legend!" Leo says and turns into a male version of Dino Thunder Yellow AV (DT Blue), Adam (DT Black), and Cassie (DT Red) followed suit each wielding the weapon of the respective ranger.

"Alvin stay back! We can handle these guys." Leo says to the slightly exhausted green ranger the drain of the rider form taking its toll on him.

It was sudden, but a surge of energy went through the four rangers the suits changing. Yellow gained wing like extensions between the arms and wings and honestly Leo felt a lot lighter like he could fly. The white on blue suit extended out becoming more spike like and a lot sturdier like a shield. Red and Blacks extended out a bit, but it wasn't significant.

"Okay squirt it's your call." Leo said looking to the temporary leader who nods.

"Yellow give us some cover fire, and black shake them up. Me and Red here will rattle them up enough then we'll finish D-Rex." AV said and each nod Leo leaping in the air high enough that it actually looked like he was flying. Using the Ptera grips he blast at Dracotaur and D-Rex which Dracotaur block using his sword.

Adam takes his staff and stabs the staff into the ground causing the ground to shake around the two giving AV and Cassie time to hit them with their respective weapons.

"Alright let's put them together!" AV said as Leo lands each ranger combing there weapons with one another. Dracotaur sees this and teleports away just in time as the Z-Rex Blaster is fired and destroys D-Rex.

Dracotaur appears back at the base "Fire the reanimation wave!" He orders a Gearz who nods and presses the button firing the wave which reanimated and grew D-Rex to megazord size.

" _ **Summon your zords. I'll send the Red Alpha Wolf to you."**_ Maya says as the rangers uses there morphers signaling there zords and the Red Alpha Wolf ran into the area.

"Unite the Legend! Tales Megazord Online!" The TM formed into it's standard form none of the rangers in the center, but just as it formed D-Rex breather blue hot fire at them not giving them time to react and the TM was knocked down.

"Ugh okay. Nice come back." Leo said as they all get up as does the TM.

"I think it's clear this guy isn't going to give us time to…" Cassie started before they all side stepped making the TM jump to the side to avoid another jet of blue flames.

"Yeah. We need another game plan. Sure this formation is fast, but we need an even faster one." Adam says the TM rolling out of the way of a large blue fireball.

Leo's morpher flashed yellow the screen showing a Yellow Pterodactyl "Well if squirt doesn't mind me taking lead a moment here then I got just the thing. At least I hope so." He says as Cassie nods.

"Unite the Legend!" Leo exclaimed.

 **-Megazord Shift Sequence-**

 _The TM completely separated into its separate zords each ranger in the cockpit as a Yellow Pterodactyl zord came flying in and the Blue Eagle zord flew up to it both separting as the bodies combined forming a new cockpit for the team and the yellow and blue wings were on it's back. The Yellow Fox and Green Bison zords turn into arms as the Pink Wolf and Black Bull turn into legs for the zord. Finally the Red Alpha Wolf zord shift and changes eventually becoming a segmented spear with a large round and sharp spear head which was held in the hands. The face of the megazord was covered by a yellow visor._

 **-End Megazord Sequence-**

"Thunder Tales Megazord ready!" Leo says having taking the center position the others around him.

"Interesting, but can it take this!" D-Rex says firing a large blue fireball at the TTM.

"Oh I'm pretty sure it can. Wings do your thing!" Leo says as the wings of the TTM flap hard and they fly up avoiding being hit by the fireball.

D-Rex growled firing off more fireballs which they avoid and circled around. When the TTM got close it swung it's spear hitting D-Rex who lets out a growl of pain.

"Okay guys let's keep doing that." Leo said as they dodged another fireball and hit him again before ascending into the air.

"Now the finisher!" Leo said as each ranger raises a hand into the hair and grips it forming a fist. Outside the TTM raised the each segment of the segmented spear began to spin going faster and faster each one in opposite direction of the other. The TTM then descended accelerating it's speed as it descended up D-Rex.

"Thunder Spear Drill!" The five rangers declared in unison punching the floor of the TTM causing the TTM to thrust it's spear down and threw D-Rex and then backs away as D-Rex explodes.

"Tale End." Leo declares.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Maya watched them with a satisfied smile on her face before wincing and grasping her shoulder. She was still a bit hurt after something she had done.

"Ugh…well at least one headache is over with." She says rolling her shirt up and removing her old bandages and starts to replace it with some fresh ones. She glances over at the strange blue prints she had received.

"Then there's you…hmm…some things just don't ever change." Maya says and sighs wondering who sent her the blue prints and why.

* * *

 **And that is the end of Episode 12 and the Dino Thunder tribute chapter. Okay now I know I have a lot to cover so let me start with the mysterious message and the morpher blueprints. The mysterious message is from a mentor of another OC ranger team, and the blue prints are for a special morpher that will be exclusive to the Red Lore Ranger. As for why this other mentor has them well…you will have to wait and see.**

 **Secondly the three new teams that were added to the arsenal come from two stories and the other is one in planning by another author. So thank you to Thewhatzupwriter26 for Underdog Squad, ICrzy for Monster Hunters (Which I tweaked the suits if that's okay), and Benjamin J Brown for the other which I'm going to keep a secret until it comes out.**

 **Thirdly why was I gone for over a month. Okay I will be honest life kind of got in the way. Not long after I posted the previous chapter of this a game called Fire Emblem Fates came out, and I'm a big fan of the series so of course I bought it and I still haven't actually finished it…then my flash drive containing this story along a few other projects. I did manage to find it in the strangest place (which I had checked before. I'm starting to think my current residence is haunted).**

 **Well I think I've gone on long enough, and next chapter Sora will return, but it will be a filler rather than anything actually happening so I apologize in advance. Until next time this has been decode9.**


	16. Episode 13: Revelations

**I do not own Power Rangers or Kamen Rider! Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, TimmayIsAwesome, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, W. R. Winters, MysteryAgain, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, and DChan. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

It was nighttime and almost everyone in Legacy Hills was asleep. All but one person and it was the LHH diva Robyn who was typing furiously on a computer and chuckles printing out several copies of the same document.

"This will show Gregory and Winchester not to mess with me." She chuckled as the documents printed and after they were done she put the documents into a folder and into her bag.

Meanwhile arriving back in Legacy Hills was Sora and Mr. Daniels along with a slightly limping Mrs. Daniels as they got out of there car "Are you sure about coming home so soon Rena?" Mr. Daniels asked his wife who nods.

"I'm fine Zane. I know it was touch and go back there, but I'm fine now." Mrs. Daniels AKA Rena Daniels says as Sora walks up and hugs her surprising his mother.

Sora pulls away "Look you know I'm not that good at this mom, and I know we haven't gotten along most of the time. I-I…I'm sorry about what I said the day before the crash." Sora said glancing away. Rena looks at Sora realizing all the guilt Sora had been feeling this entire time.

"It wasn't your fault Sora. As for the argument I blame myself." Rena said and lets out a sigh.

"I haven't exactly been a role model mother. I leave you and your father alone half the time while I tend to the shop, and when I do have time off I don't take the time to spend with you all." She adds Sora listening.

"I know we have a lot to work through, but these next couple weeks I'm going to be spending with the both of you." She finished Mr. Daniels AKA Zane was smiling and so was Sora.

The family headed in and Sora let out a yawn "Well sounds like someone is rather sleepy. Perhaps you should get some rest squirt. You've been watching over your mom as much as I have." Zane says and Sora nods heading on up to his room and laying down on the bed falling asleep second later.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The next day at LHH the entire group of rangers was all together for the first time in a week "Let me be the first to say it's good to have you back Sora." Leo said putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Thanks Leo. Mom's doing fine." Sora said Cassie letting out a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear, and you look uhh…well a lot more calm than usual." Cassie said.

"Well his mom did just get out of the hospital so of course he is going to be calm. Considering what went down between them I would be to." Adam says a smile plastered on his face.

AV was digging through her bag and then pulled out Sora's LMV2 "Maya said to give it to you when we had the chance." She tells Sora who takes it and straps it on feeling a surge of energy the morpher flashing a second to indicate it had successfully bonded to Sora.

"Well now with Sora back with us we are back to full strength." Alvin states the others nodding as Adam glances around.

"Hmm…funny about now would be the perfect time for Robyn to come in and say something to us." He said as a light tanned girl came over huffing slightly exhausted.

She was about the same age as Sora and stood a bit shorter with a build that was a balance of athletic and muscular while still looking skinny at the same time. Wavy brown hair went to the middle of her back and blue eyes that seemed to have flecks of barely noticeable gold also in them. She wore a dark blue shirt and layered over it was a black and white unbuttoned flannel shirt and over both of them was a silver varsity jacket with a white four on it along with skinny jeans and silver converse. She is Robyn's former friend and lackey Sara Jeckilson.

"What is it Sara, and by the way like the new look." Leo says Cassie glaring at him.

Sara takes in a breath "Okay I don't have much time before she does it, but Robyn is still made at Alvin and Avalon for how they keep interfering in her business." Sara says quickly.

"Well she can't really do anything about it." AV said with a shrug.

"Except make your friends school lives a living hell. She isn't in charge of the cheerleaders and the school newspaper for nothing you know." Sara points out then shakes her head.

"Getting off topic. Anyways she is putting out a special edition of the paper this morning, and well…" Sara looks to Sora.

"Hey whatever she says people aren't exactly going to believe." Sora said as Sara tenses up.

"Even if it's a secret that you technically haven't been keeping a secret?" Sara asked as Sora tensed up hearing this as does Leo both looking at each other.

Sora gets up "I'm…going to go get some air." Sora said taking off out of the room.

AV looked to Leo having seen him have the same reaction as Sora "What is Sora hiding Leo? Don't lie to me as you know I will know." AV asked and Leo sighs.

"Might as well tell you all since you will find out in a few minutes anyways." Leo said and shakes his head.

He starts by looking at Cassie "First of all Cassie why do you think Sora won't go out with you?" he asked.

Cassie thinks a moment "Well there are a couple reason, but honestly I don't even…" she started.

"Well for as long as I've know Sora I know that _she_ doesn't swing that way." Leo interrupts her.

Cassie blinks "Wait you just said…" she starts.

"She, but that would mean that…" Adam continued on.

"That this whole time…" Alvin added on.

"Sora has been hiding his uhh…her gender!" AV finished and Leo nods.

"Yeah. Sora is and has always been a girl." Leo said the others unsure how to respond to this.

"Why didn't Sora ever tell us? It's like she hasn't even gone through puberty." Adam said as Leo rubs his head.

"Yeah about that. According to Mr. Daniels it's a rare thing that happens every few generations where someone in their family won't hit puberty till about their middle teens." Leo replied recalling a similar conversation he had with Zane.

He then blinks "Are we really talking about this right now? Sora might want someone to talk to." He quickly adds as they all take off to look for Sora as Sara leaves to try and stop Robyn.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora was on the school roof frustrated. Sora was in fact a girl despite her boyish like appearance and rather confusing voice. She hadn't been hiding the fact that she was a girl it just never came up and didn't seem to matter to the people that were around her.

"Well it's going to matter now. Excluding Leo the others are probably going to be pissed I hide this from them." She says to herself and taking out a rubber band from a jacket pocket she pulls her hair back and wrapping the rubber band around makes a low ponytail and then she takes off her jacket.

The door to the roof opened the rest of the group coming up "Uhh…Sora?" Adam asks and she turns to face them.

"Oh. Hey guys." She says and waits for the others to start yelling at her.

"So…you're a girl huh? Well have to say that I didn't expect that." Alvin says trying to ease how awkward most of the group was feeling.

Cassie stepped up "Why didn't you tell us? Leo knew so why didn't you tell us?" she asked and Sora sits down on the bench the rest of the group doing the same.

"Would you have believed me Cassie? I look like a boy and have a voice that makes people question what gender I am. I didn't want tell you guys cause well…I just wasn't sure if you would believe me." She says as Cassie shakes her head.

"You know you're not the only one with secrets." Cassie tells her.

"You know how when you guys came over my parents weren't even there?" She asked as they nod all remembering that.

"My dad is always gone on business trips for months on end. I'm lucky if I see him three times a year. My mom well I don't know why, but she just doesn't like being around me. It's like I'm a bad reminder to her." Cassie adds on.

"Ouch. Rough family relationship." Adam says and Alvin nudges him.

"To be honest it's not much better with my own family." Alvin says and rather reluctantly and a bit scared he rolls up the sleeve of his shirt revealing a long scar that goes from the middle of his right hand to the middle of his arm.

The group winces everyone falling silent "How did that happen?" Adam finally asked Alvin.

"It was almost three years ago. My father's business had just gone under, and he began to drink as well as abuse mother. One night he went to swing at her with a broken beer bottle. I jumped in to try and stop them from fighting and well…this happened." Alvin explained.

"Ouch now that's harsh man." Leo said.

"Mother divorced him after that and we left our old home moving in here." He finishes as Adam nods.

"I can understand where you're coming from. My parents are divorced to Alvin, but they both still live in town." Adam says and shakes his head.

"I stay with my dad most of the time, and he possibly my biggest support when it comes to sports. Though he can push me hard and when I can't make it to his standards he gets angry." Adam continues and was shaking a bit.

"It scares me sometimes because I'm afraid he's going to beat on me. My mom lives in town and she has always offered me to stay when dad gets like that." He finished and Alvin puts a hand on his shoulder.

AV takes off her sunglasses "Well you all already know about my eyes. Not many people have been a fan of them. When I was younger a boy had lied and I called him out on it. A girl who I thought was my friend saw my eyes change color and left me calling me a freak." She says tearing up a bit her eyes turning bright orange.

"Hey it's okay AV. We don't consider you one." Leo said her eyes remaining bright orange and she smiles and he himself looks away.

"Though I'm probably the biggest hypocrite of the group." He added shaking his head as he recalled his actions back when the secret had come out about her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked as Leo sighs.

"Look I'm not good at this and well…" Leo stops and brushes away the hair covering his right eye revealing a green eye.

"Yeah. I have heterochromatic eyes." He tells them all as Adam glares.

"And you were complaining about AV's eyes." Adam says as Leo rolls his eyes.

"Yeah yeah get it all out Adam." Leo said before turning to Sora who was a bit surprised that Leo had never told her.

"What we are trying to get through to you is that everyone has something to hide. It is only a matter of time before those secrets come out." He said as Sora shakes her head chuckling.

"Thanks everyone." She says.

Cassie was looking away embarrassed now realizing her actions over the years "Uhh…and Sora I'm sorry about well…you know. Well know I know why you always told me that I'm not your type." She says embarrassed as they all share a laugh including Cassie.

"Hey it's okay Cassie. I just figured you had figured it out by now. Then again I haven't said that I don't swing that way." Sora replied getting up and kissing Cassie on the cheek and headed back into the school as Cassie was blushing at the action.

"Uhh…Does Sora swing that way Leo?" Adam asked Leo in a whisper and he just shrugs.

"Honestly I have no clue." Leo replied and they all followed Sora on inside Cassie being the last.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Watching the school from a nearby building was Zisko arms crossed "Well well appears the young chap in red is a fair maiden and not a gentlemen." He says having watched and heard what happened between the rangers.

He begins to contemplate attacking the school and forcing them out, but the sound of someone walking up from behind him got his attention. He turns coming face to face with the female Red Mystic Knight.

"Ahh…You must be the one Abbinus calls 'Knight Girl'. I can see why." Zisko says to her.

"Cut the act buddy. You think I'm stupid enough not to know you plan on attacking the school." She states drawing her sword and Zisko draws his rapier.

"I would hurt to harm a fair maiden, but then again I must defend myself." He states and both charge at each other.

Red thrusts her sword forward and Zisko parries it going for a vertical slash Red blocking it and then kicks him in the stomach knocking him back.

"Not bad, but we are just getting started." Zisko said standing straight and sheaths his blade grasping both of his hands a purple and black aura covering him.

Zisko let out a shout the aura covering him and when it vanished standing in place of Zisko was a mash up between a goblin, pirate, and robot with pirate like clothing that was primarily crimson and gold with a pirate like hat and yellow eyes. Had a rapier strapped to his side and two black pistols similar in design to the Super Megaforce rangers on each side and a small collapsible hammer on his back.

"So this is your real form? Could tell from the first moment they fought you that you were holding something back." Red says to Armored Zisko.

"That I was indeed. My last few fights I have been 'flexing my muscles' as you humans say." He said drawing his rapier which had become more a single solid piece and thicker.

"Now let's dance!" He says rushing at Red in a way that seemed like he was flying and slashed her across the chest knocking her back and almost forcing her out of her morph.

Zisko then surprisingly takes flight into the air and was hovering just above her "Well mate unless you got some trump card I think we're done here. Good day." He says about to leave before he was blasted in the back as Red got up.

"W-Who said I was done?" Red states in pain as Zisko shakes his head.

"You don't want to go down this road mate. All that waits you is a bad ending." Zisko stated as Red just stares at Zisko and clenches a hand into a fist then relaxes and Zisko could almost swear he saw the woman smirking under her helmet.

"Well you went through your little transformation. Now it's my turn." Red said to him.

"Red Fire Warrior Activate!" Red shouts her morpher changing resembling a dragon head and she takes out the key before plugging it in.

A vortex of flame engulfed Red and when it cleared a new form had taken its place of her old. The suit had turned a crimson red and the helmet resembled that of a dragon with dragon like teeth on the sides of the visor. Gauntlets designed like that of a dragon took place of her gloves with fire exhausts in them. A blood red jewel was on the chest plate with the image of a dragon inside it. Small fire exhausts were on the sides of the boots. Finally metallic black dragon like wings trimmed with crimson were on her back.

Zisko whistled "I thought only the male Red Mystic had that." He says.

"Well I do as well, and you aren't going to find out why." She said summoning a large golden knights sword with a dragon designed hilt and she slashes sending waves of fire out at Zisko who barely dodges.

Red then held the blade up in the air and it was engulfed in crimson fire. The exhausts on the boots flared to life shooting Red into the air at high speeds and she hits Zisko with the flaming blade which engulfs Zisko. When it stops he falls to the ground returning to his human form.

Red landed in front of him "Well I will let you and your pals be for now. Later mate." Zisko says vanishing seconds later.

Red went back down to basic form and lets out a sigh "Have to admit that was more tiring that I thought that it would be. Then again it has been a long time since I've had to do that." She says.

"Now I better get back before a teacher finds I'm not in the library." Red adds on teleporting away.

* * *

 **That's all for this episode, and I can already see that some of you might be complaining that Sora being a girl makes no sense and I made up a lame excuse for why it wasn't noticeable. I had actually originally planned for Sora to be a guy, but since there are very female reds (even in the OC cast) I just decided it would work better, and I actually have hinted at Sora's real gender. For example Red, Blue, and Pink all share the same gold trimming on their suit and LMV2's.**

 **As for the ending bit that was just something I decided to add on the fly and I just wanted to give Mystic Red a bit more time as well as show Zisko off a bit more. Now I have a few other Lore Keeper related projects in the works (both of which are movie based stories) and I hope to get started on them soon. So until next time this has been Decode9.**


	17. Episode 14: The Brand

**I do not own Power Rangers or Kamen Rider! Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, TimmayIsAwesome, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, W. R. Winters, MysteryAgain, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, and DChan. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Such a nuisance these rangers. If only could make them experience what I made that dream snatcher go through." Xolicernic said as he watched replays of the rangers defeating some of their previous monsters.

It was then that an idea came to him and he went to the computer bringing up designs for a monster to create that would give particular rangers trouble, and it also all to reminded him of something he had done in the past when he had been human.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

It has almost been about a month since Diablo had launched an attack against the city or the rangers, and the entire group was still in school. Five of the rangers were all together by their lockers the only one missing was Sora.

Cassie leaned against the lockers "Am I the only one still exhausted after _that_." Cassie asked.

"Nope. I know it's been a month and all, but I still feel so sore." Adam says rubbing his back.

"Well it hasn't stopped Miss Spears from increasing our training. Sometimes I wonder if she is even human." Leo said looking like he was ready to collapse at any second.

Alvin nods "Well at least we have had time to gather our senses." He says the others nodding in agreement as AV looked around for their red leader.

"Has anyone seen Sora? I thought she would be here by now." She asked each one of them shrugging their shoulders not having seen Sora either. After the last incident Sora and her family had headed off on a small family vacation during break and haven't heard from her.

"What did you guys miss me?" Sora called out and the group looked to her. Sora's hair had grown to reach her shoulders, and it was being kept in a ponytail. She was now wearing a yellow t shirt with a short red zip up v neck hoodie jacket layered over it, and jean pants with white sneakers that are trimmed with red and the metal arrowhead necklace around her neck. Her V2LM was on her right arm hidden under the long sleeve of her jacket.

"Nice to see you back Sora. So how was the family vacation?" Leo asked as Sora goes to her locker.

"It was good. Went to see a few family friends, and best part no attacks by anyone affiliated with Diablo." Sora said.

Cassie nods "Yep, and well you seem to be embracing things rather well." She says referring to how a month earlier the entire school had found out Sora was a girl thanks to Robyn.

"Well sometimes you just have to adjust." She says and sighs. She wouldn't say anything, but before school had let out for break some people had begun to tease her a bit, but most left her alone.

"So how was your guys vacation after… _that_?" Sora asked.

"Mine went rather well. My father came home, and I got to spend some much needed time with him." Cassie informed smiling.

"Still no luck with your mom though right?" Adam asked and Cassie shakes her head. She just didn't understand why her mom seemed to be so distant from her. When she was younger the two of them were close and she would constantly follow her mother around when she was home.

"Yeah. I got to spend some time with my family to, but it was a bit awkward getting both my parents together for dinner." Adam says chuckling a bit at the memory. While his parents are divorced they would occasionally get together for lunch or dinner, but it would often end with someone breaking or dropping something.

This time though it ended up with him tripping while he was carrying a pot of gravy and said gravy being tossed out of his hands and landing on both of the parents. After cleaning up the three had a good laugh about it, and Adam left with his father that night.

"I didn't really do much. Just spent time with my brother." Alvin said as under AV's glasses one eye turned bright orange and the other turned a dark orange. She raised an eyebrow at Alvin which he noticed and sighs.

"I also went looking for college applications." He admits. Cassie, Leo, and Adam each nod in understanding as they were actually seniors themselves and they only had a handful of months left before they would leave the school for good.

"Yeah. I guess most of us kind of had forgotten about all that with all that's been going on." Adam said and sighs.

"Hey let's not fret guys. Let's just try and enjoy the time all of us have left with each other." AV says to the three seniors, and they each walked off towards their homeroom.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Arriving outside Legacy Hills High was an older man who was about five years younger than AV's mom. He has shaggy sandy blond hair and brown eyes standing on par with Alvin and was wearing a white t shirt with a lightweight bronze colored jacket over it and jean pants with shoes. He was on the phone with someone.

"Everything is fine Corey. Yes I will stop by and see you and her after I finish up here." The man said to a person on the other end of the line.

"When have I ever broke a promise to you?" he adds on as the person on the other end asked him something.

"Okay I deserved that, and I did get an earful from the rest for missing the wedding if you recall." The man continued and sighed.

"Look we can talk this over later Corey. Right now I have some hormone crazed teenagers to talk with." The man said hanging up and walking inside the school to which he was greeted by Principal Steps.

"It is a honor and a pleasure to have you here Mr. Mcknight. Are you ready for the assembly that is to happen this afternoon?" Principal Steps asked as the door to the office opened Sora coming in.

"Morning Mr. S." she says walking over and handing him a slip. The principal shakes his head at the girl as he read over what she had done this time to get sent to the office.

"Again Daniels? You realize I'm going to have to call your parents about it this time?" He states as Sora shrugs and sits down.

Mcknight looked from the principal to the girl "What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with Mr. Mcknight. School problem." Principal Steps says walking into the office ushering the man to follow him. The last thing that Mcknight heard was a beeping and the girl becoming a blur of red as she raced out of the office.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Excluding Sora the other rangers were in a clash with Gearz, Shades, Dracotaur, and a new monster by the name of Stamper Brander. It looked like a bunch of stamps all clumped together with hands and feet. There was a strange marking with the letters DS on its hands.

"Ohhohoho! This is so much fun. You rangers just love to bounce around don't you?" Stamper Brander asked her voice childlike as she fired beams shaped like the letters on her hands from her hands at the rangers. The dodged each time resulting in a small explosion which was actually destroying Gearz and Shades.

Leo was engaged in another sword fight with Dracotaur "So we meet again yellow ranger." He says and they both go to kick the other knocking each other back.

"So what's up with stampy there? Diablo finally running out of the more fierce looking monsters?" Leo taunts as he and Dracotaur engage each other again.

"That…thing is not one of Diablo's, but it will serve to satisfy those two's obsession." Dracotaur replied parrying one of Leo's slashes and hits him with an underhand slash throwing him back.

Leo gets up and was about to charge at Dracotaur again when suddenly the sound of a bike was heard and Dracotaur was blasted and thrown to the ground as a result. Sora had come riding in on her Tales Cycle and was morphed. Her form now more resembling the girls as she pounds her B-Bracers together. On her belt was a second morpher. It was oval in shape with a flat screen and below it a turn dial with a button in the middle of it.

"Sorry for the tardiness. Morphers teleport function was on the fritz." She said getting off the cycle and they all lined up.

"No problem. We had it covered." Adam says.

Sora shakes her head "Whatever you say, but for now…It's Showtime!" Sora declares as they all press the colored button on there morphers.

" _ **BATTLE LEGACY, UPLOAD!"**_ The morphers sound off and they were all covered in the familiar light as they turned into their legacy forms.

 **-Battle Legacy Morphing Sequence-**

 _Black shoulder pads with a red light on one and a blue on the other attached themselves to the side Sora's shoulders connecting with the B-Bracers. Pieces of gold metal came flying at Sora and attached to her chest making a small breastplate with a red and blue light on the lower half of the armor. The same metal attached to the legs making armored boots, and the last pieces of metal attached to the blade making the hilt gold and extending the blade out making it longer._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

Each ranger now stood in their legacy form and ran at the foes.

Leo ran right at Dracotaur the two picking up there sword duel from where they had left off. Even with the power up they were still even. It was like Dracotaur holds back and strengthens himself to match the power of his opponent.

Cassie flew above with Adam as they both flew down striking the foes quickly with their weapons or punching them with their bracers.

Alvin avoided the attacks that came at him retaliating with his large tomahawk by either swinging it, throwing it like a boomerang, or even smashing it on the ground causing a small quake that would trip his opponents to give him enough time to move back.

AV and Sora were confronting Stamper Brander head on. While she wasn't good with two blades she was doing enough to push the stamp creature back. It was then that Stamper Brander snapped it's fingers and summoned a large wide blade of her own and swung at Sora.

Sora crossed her blades blocking the strike and giving AV an opportunity to blast the monster with her blaster. She aimed it as Sora and the monster exchanged insults at one another. Bracing herself for the knockback she fired it the blast making a solid hit.

The monster groans as it was knocked down and AV went to Sora and they high five "Well I think it's about time we wrapped this up." Sora said going to summon there finishing weapon.

Stamper Brander leans up "Not so fast! Take this!" she shouts firing her branding laser which made solid contact.

" _That should handle that pesky blue ranger…huh?"_ Stamper Brander thought as yes it was causing AV pain. Yet while it wasn't as intense it was also causing Sora pain.

The red and blue rangers fell to the ground and there morphs were cancelled which caught the rest of the teams attention. Stamper quickly teleported away quickly before the rangers could question her as did Dracotaur.

"Hey you okay AV?" Adam asked worried as Sora and AV gripped there sides in pain. It felt like something had been burnt into their skin.

It was then that Cassie noticed something. Burnt into Sora and AV's skin was the letters D and S with rather elaborate designs.

"I-It burns…so much…" AV said in pain.

"Maya! Is the teleporter up?" Leo calls out into his morpher.

" _ **Yeah it is now. Did something happen?"**_ She asked.

"Explain later. We're coming in so get Lurre ready." He said before he teleported them to The Great Library.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Leo, Adam, Alvin, and Cassie in there civilian clothes waited for Maya or Lurre to come and tell them what the monster had done.

It was Lurre that came to them, and from the expression she was carrying she had nothing but bad news to inform the other four rangers of.

"I have tried everything in my power, but I can't seem to figure out how this monster affected them." She informed and sighs.

"But it seems they have figured out a way to at least ease the pain." Lurre continued as she shows the red and blue morphers.

"Okay…what does there morphers have to do with anything?" Adam asked.

Lurre shakes her head "That I do not know either, but with them off they are in less pain. Wearing them intensifies it." She said.

"Well now what?" Cassie asked.

"I have already sent Sora and Avalon back to school. I want you four to find Stamper Brander and handle her. We can't have her attacking any others like this." Lurre instructed.

The others nod morphing and teleport off to find Stamper Brander before she could cause more trouble for the city. Right after they left Maya had come to where they were with a stack of ranger books. There was a total of four books the first was the Unity Force Red book, the second was for Unity Force White, the third was Unity Force Gold, and the fourth was Unity Force Silver.

"Oh hello Spears. Did you find something out?" Lurre asked as Maya looks around for the rangers.

"Yeah, and I thought I would tell the others. I think Stamper Brander was able to brand AV because she is in a way 'linked' with the morphing grid." Maya said this catching Lurre's attention.

"Linked? In what way Spears?" Lurre asked and Maya lays out the books.

"In this way. AV has many family members that were rangers in the past. I think that monster can brand people who have ranger blood in them." Maya says Lurre ponders this.

"That would explain young Avalon, but not Sora. Unless…" she says and Maya nods.

"Sora has someone in her family that was a ranger and doesn't know it." Maya finishes for Lurre.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora and AV walked out of lunch depressed and still in pain from the brand they had received from the monster. What they didn't know was that they were being watched by a man in a janitor outfit. He was tall and muscular with sandy blond hair that was graying and blue eyes and he was delighted that the two were in pain.

"They are only getting what they deserve." The man said to himself his voice was that of Xolicernic meaning that he was in his human form.

" _Especially that girl in red. Who would let a girl become the red ranger and led a team."_ He thought as the two passed him AV was gripping her side still in pain.

It was then that Mcknight came walking around the corner and almost bumped into the girls, but by avoiding the girls he bumped into Xolicernic.

"Sorry about that. My bad sir." Mcknight says as Xolicernic's eyes widen at the site of the person in front of him.

"Levi?" he asked in a whisper which the other man heard, but before he could look Xolicernic took off down the hall in a quick pace.

" _Did he just say my name? Why did his voice sound so…no it couldn't be."_ The man whose full name is Levi Mcknight thought.

He was about to go and talk to the janitor when Principal Steps finds him "Ahh there you are Mr. Mcknight. The assembly has been called and we are waiting on you." He tells Levi who looks down towards where the janitor had been, but was now gone.

"Okay. Let's go and get this done then." Levi says and walks with the principal to the auditorium where the assembly was taking place.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora and AV were in the auditorium sitting with Peter, Eva, and even Sara "Hey where are your friends at?" Sara asked not seeing any of the others.

"No clue. Haven't seen them." AV lied to her.

"S-S-So umm…w-what do you t-think the a-assembly is a-about?" Eva stutters out and next to her Peter puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"No clue, but then again Principal Steps does do these assembly's at random about random things. So it could be anything from proper edict to the creation of the universe. " Sora said.

Sara groans "I hope it's not over animal reproduction…again." She says Peter shivering.

"Honestly there was better ways to explain that. Bringing in someone to explain every detail was a bit much, and probably scarred a few kids." He said.

It was then that Principal Steps came to the podium on the stage and tapped on the microphone testing to see if it was working as well as silencing the students.

"Thank you everyone. Now as you are wondering why I called you all here." He said as students began to mumble causing Mrs. Steps to come out and take the microphone.

"QUIET! Anyone else who interrupts my husband will be serving detention with me after school for the next week!" She shouts as everyone goes silent.

"Here you go sweetie. Go on and continue your speech." Mrs. Steps says sweetly handing the microphone back to Principal Steps before kissing his cheek and walking off back stage.

The principal cleared his throat before continuing "Now as of late there have been a few kidnappings in nearby towns. Perhaps you may know these people or maybe you don't. Now I managed to pull a few strings, but I got someone here who can give you all advice about what you can do in those situations." He said and signals off stage.

"Now without further ado I present Mr. Levi Mcknight." Principal Steps said and everyone claps as Levi walks onto stage up to the podium.

" _Well this is going to be long. Long and boring."_ Sora thought letting out a sigh.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Each ranger had gone to different parts of town once they noticed how slow things were going by them all searching together.

Leo was in Legacy Square on one of the buildings looking about. There was no sign of Stamper Brander, but it looked like he had been there as it looked like things had been tossed about.

"I think SB was here, but she's long gone. How about you guys?" Leo asked into his morpher.

Cassie was downtown in an alleyway "Nothing here Yellow. Or out in the streets." She says glancing out into town.

Adam was hiding in the shadows as he went through a local neighborhood "No signs here either. I think she's gone Yellow." Adam said.

Alvin was in the old warehouse where they had been ambushed by Dracotaur, Blocker, and Xolicernic "I don't have anything here either." He reports.

Leo groans "Well let's keep looking. Perhaps she's near the school." He said.

"Well is anyone near the school?" Cassie asked

"Sorry, but I'm too far out." Alvin said.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm near. I can check on the girls and see if SB is near." Adam said as he took off in a sprint towards the school.

"Good we'll meet you there Black." Leo said as he and the others run off in the direction towards the school.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In the auditorium many students were paying attention interested in the topic, but there was just as many students who had zoned out, ignored what he was saying, or had even fallen asleep. Unfortunately Sora was part of the last group as she was rather bored and uninterested in what he was talking about.

AV shook Sora waking her "Huh? Oh is it finished?" Sora asked with a yawn.

"So does anyone have any questions for Mr. Mcknight?" Principal steps asked having gotten back up to the podium.

A hand shot up "Yeah. When exactly will we ever have to do what you're talking about?" A guy asked Levi.

Levi stepped back up "Good question. Well you would be surprised. That might come a time when you will have to do some of the stuff that I talked about." He said as another hand shot up.

"Have you ever been in a kidnapping situation yourself sir?" A girl asked.

Principal Steps takes the microphone "Now now. This is no place for personal questions." He said and Levi signals for the principal to give the microphone back.

"Actually in fact I was right about when I was your guys age." Levi says causing the students to start to whisper among each other.

"Yeah. It was actually one of the reasons that helped me to decide my career." He continued Sora leaning up taking an interest in what he was saying.

Levi let out a sigh "Now most people wouldn't believe that your own family could be behind something, but it's the plain and simple fact that anyone can do anything for whatever reason. That includes family." He said.

"I know this better than anyone because the people behind mine and my half brothers kidnapping was my own parents. My mother wanted to make my half brothers father pay for taking my half brother way, and my father wanted revenge against some 'special veterans' as he called them." Levi continued.

"So they had concocted a plan, and while it did succeed my parents also had to make sure I couldn't do anything after I confronted them and told them I had passed on a message to someone. So they took me and my half brother away somewhere." He continued.

"Me and my half brother was being held captive in a motel, and when my parents left for breakfast that morning I had managed to get us both out, but we didn't get far before they managed to find us again." He says.

"But it was thanks to a few friends that we had been saved. You see after my half brother was taken his dad had gotten in contact with some others and formed a rather large search party, and it was thanks to that search party we were found." He said knowing how much he still owed two particular people.

Another hand shot up "What happened to your parents?" another girl asked.

"Well as you can guess kidnapping and abuse are criminal charges. So they were put on trial for what had happened. My, and I use this term loosely 'mother' has thirteen years left in jail." He said and sighs.

"As for my father well…he did something in court and wasn't able to stand trial. He was sent to a psych ward, but he vanished a few years back and is assumed dead along with another." Levi informed.

"As for me well I was adopted into the Mcknight family." He finished.

Another hand shot up "So your basically saying that when a friend gets taken we should rally together to find them?" a guy asked.

"That is one way to put it. Though I think a friend of mine put it better as 'When it affects one it affects us all'." Levi replied. When Levi said it Sora and AV saw a image of the Music Force Bronze ranger.

Sora and AV blinked and the image was gone, but what they didn't know was that two other people in the auditorium had seen the image as well and was rather surprised wondering what it was that they had just seen.

Xolicernic was nearby listening and had his arms crossed and hat down to cover his eyes and he quickly left not wanting to be possibly seen.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Right outside the auditorium was Stamper Brander who was about to go in and cause more of a problem for both the school and the two rangers that were inside.

"Ohh…I can't wait to see the looks of pain and hear the screams and looks of fear on their faces." Stamper Brander said childishly with a chuckle and goes to open the door.

"Who am I kidding? I don't have to wait!" she says with a laugh about to throw open the doors. A cough got her attention and she turns to see the four morphed rangers in their Legacy forms.

"Oh sh…" Was all she managed to get out before Leo hit her with his katana throwing her into the school auditorium. All four rangers came walking in as everyone went silent.

"Uhh…Hello there's a monster in the room! Everyone get out!" Cassie says as people finally took notice as Robyn screams and people start to run out Sora and AV getting dragged along in the crowd.

Stamper Brander got up and growled at the four rangers getting rather annoyed "You dare to interfere! My master will have your heads if this keeps on going!" she said.

"Oh really? You can't fight your own battle you over-sized wad of tissues?" Leo taunts angering Stamper Brander.

"T-Tissues! I happen to be stamps not tissues!" she exclaimed.

"Really. Well it's hard to tell the difference. Those things do look the same." Adam said with a shrug.

Cassie rolls her eyes under her helmet "Not the best time guys." She says before throwing a sai at Stamper Brander impaling the sword she had just summoned into the wall.

Stamper went to retrieve her sword trying to pull the sai out, barely dodging a swing from Alvin who had rushed up to her.

As Alvin did this Leo pressed the button to summon his weapon which when pressed a second time is suppose to summon the Lore Blaster. What he didn't know was that if at least four of the six rangers were in Legacy form it would summon a different weapon.

What appeared before them was what looked like a cross between a crossbow and an over-sized blaster with missing components.

Alvin came back tossing Cassie the sai that she had thrown. Looking at it Alvin turned the tomahawk upside down and inserted it into the bottom section creating the handle. AV's blaster appeared and was slotted in the section between the handle and blaster making the trigger. Sora's sword appeared attaching to the top creating half of a scope, and with the addition of Leo's katana it made a full scope. Cassie's sai's attached to the side near the front and Adam's mace acting like an arrow.

All four rangers looked in amazement at the new weapon before turning back to Stamper Brander and taking position with Leo ready to pull the triggers.

"Legacy Cross Blaster armed!" Cassie declared.

"Target locked on!" Adam continues as the blaster hummed with energy.

"Ready…aim…" Alvin said.

"FIRE!" Leo shouted pulling the trigger. A golden beam of energy came out from the blaster at the same time the mace was launched. The mace and beam merged together and hit its target as Stamper Brander cries out in pain and explodes.

"Tale End." All four rangers said together as meanwhile the brands on Sora and AV vanished.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Xolicernic watched what occurred, but said mostly nothing. It brought him great pleasure to inflict this kind of pain to the two of the rangers. Yet was mad that he couldn't cause more pain.

"No matter. There time will come." He said.

* * *

 **That is the end of episode 14. There are only 6 episode in this arc as for what is to come well even I can't say as while I have most of these chapters planned out I still am working out the kinks. Here's a list of the chapters that are to come in this arc:**

 **Unnamed Filler Chapter** (A slice of life chapter focused on characters that aren't the rangers).

 **OC Team Tribute Chapter** (An OC team tribute chapter. I'm unsure who the guest ranger will be).

 **The Game Master** (A filler chapter that features a lot of video game call outs).

 **OC Team Tribute Chapter** (Another OC team tribute chapter. Unsure on the guest ranger for this as well).

 **Unnamed Filler Chapter** (This filler chapter might feature age change, body switching, or even gender swapping).

 **It's Morphing Time** (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers tribute chapter. Green or White he is one of the most well known rangers and will be the guest ranger for this chapter).

 **I hope that you all will enjoy the coming chapters and…THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR I HAVE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! Until next time this has been decode9.**


	18. Episode 15: Slice of Life

**I do not own Power Rangers or Kamen Rider! Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, TimmayIsAwesome, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, W. R. Winters, MysteryAgain, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, and DChan. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"I'm off to practice mom! I'll be back soon." Sora says to her mom Rena and walked out. Rena waves to her daughter.

Rena was still recovering after the accident a month earlier, and while she would still go to her shop she mainly left her few employees in charge.

Rena was about to leave and pick up a few things when the phone rang and she picks it up "Daniels resident. Rena speaking." Rena said.

" _ **Hello Rena. I see that you are doing well despite your injury."**_ A female voice said on the other end.

Rena smiles "Hello Stella. Nice to be hearing from you. Though why exactly are you calling me right now?" Rena said to Stella Winchester.

" _ **Well actually today is Avalon's birthday, and I need some help with getting a few things ready for later tonight. I was wondering if you and Zane can help."**_ Stella says on her end.

Rena put a finer to her chin in thought "Well I don't see why not. How about you and Mike come over here and we can discuss what to do for this party." Rena tells her.

" _ **Thank you Rena. Me and Mike will see you both soon."**_ Stella said before hanging up as did Rena. It was then that Zane came out of the master bedroom yawning.

"So what exactly was that about?" Zane asked referring to Stella's call.

"It was Stella. She needs some help with her daughter's birthday, and we are going to be helping." Rena tells him.

Zane nods "Well at least today won't be boring." He said and noticed that Rena was a bit uneasy.

"Rena is there something on your mind? Something other than this party?" he then asked walking up to his wife and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I-It's about Sora. Lately she's being rather secretive, and has been coming home late from these 'practices'." Rena says to him.

"She's just being a hormonal teenager Rena. We both know what she's going through." Zane said in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Yes, but what worries more is her friends." Rena said as Zane shakes his head.

"I don't see whatever the problem is with…" Zane started as Rena looks to him.

"They're color coded Zane. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black, and Pink." Rena interrupts and he stops.

Zane sighs knowing what she was thinking "I know how you're feeling Rena. She's my daughter to, but if she is one we can't get involved in their fight. Our only responsibility now is to raise our children." Zane says as Rena blushed putting a hand to her stomach.

"Speaking of which that is something we are going to have to tell her sooner or later." He then adds and Rena chuckles and nods in agreement to her husband.

It was then that the sounds of the door being knocked on was heard and both went and opened it greeting Mike and Stella and welcomed them in.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"So today is your birthday?" Sara asked sitting at the same table as the rangers at A&C whom she has befriended. AV had only just told them that it was her birthday, but she wasn't exactly enthused about it.

"Yes, but it's not really and big deal. Just going to be a small celebration with my family." AV said to them all as she rubbed her head.

"Oh come on AV it can't be that small of a celebration." Adam says putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It is actually. Since well…what happened with my eyes the only ones who celebrated it have been my parents, my cousins Jason and Francesca and there family." AV says with a sigh.

Cassie was about to say something when Sora's morpher went off all at the same time and Sara looked around confused "Just my phone Sara. Umm…Looks like my mom needs me for something. Later guys." Sora said walking off, and slowly one by one the rest of the group left Sara.

" _Why does it feel like I'm out of the loop about something?"_ Sara thought as then another thought occurred to her.

" _Poor AV. Hasn't had a proper birthday in years…well can't really set up a party for her, but maybe I can get something for her."_ She thought with a grin before walking out of A&C

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Okay how did we get stuck with cake finding duty?" Zane asked as he and Mike were hiding behind a care. They had been going to different places to try and find a cake for the party that would be held later. Yet that hadn't counted on one particular thing happening at all that day…a monster attack, and they were caught right in the middle of it.

"What I want to know is how we managed to get ourselves into this kind of problem." Mike says glancing over the top of the car. The six rangers were fighting against what could only be described as a giant mutated queen bee that was shooting fire at them.

Mike ducks as a stray shot of concentrated fire came there way "Perhaps we can make it past without being seen if we crawl." Zane suggested as Mike sweatdrops at the suggestion.

Mike was about to say something when a fireball came and melted through the car and shot out right between them before hitting the wall of the nearest building and vanishing.

The two looked at each other before both dropped to the ground and rather quickly began to crawl as their lives might actually depend on it.

" _Let's just hope that Stella and Rena are having a better time with setting the party up, and getting the gifts."_ Mike thought.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

" _I know it took some convincing, but at least we got this place for the party."_ Rena thought standing inside A &C. She had talked to the owner and after paying a good amount of money she had convinced him to allow the party to be held there.

She was now setting a few things up as requested by Stella who had left minutes earlier to go and by a few last minute gifts for AV.

"Okay everything looks to be set up…" She thought looking around before the sound of crashing was heard and the owner screaming before someone rushed passed heading out.

Rena ran back to check on the owner who was in his office "What happened? I heard screaming." Rena asked and saw the owner on the ground groaning. He got up and looked to Rena.

"Former employee. I fired him for stealing money from the place. Easy to say that he is rather mad." The owner said to Rena who frowns.

"I'll go get him. You call the cops in the meantime." Rena says turning around and ran off following after the person who had rushed.

" _Setting up should be easy right? Well so much for being easy."_ Rena thought.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Stella was in the local mall and had actually run into Sara who was searching as well for a gift to get AV, but she was having much more trouble than Stella.

"How do you manage to do it Mrs. Winchester? Shopping for another person is just way to difficult." Sara asked Stella as they walked out of a shop with a few bags.

"It isn't that hard. I know my daughter well to know what she like." Stella said to the younger girl who lets out a sigh at this.

"Well what would you recommend that I get here then?" Sara asked Stella stopping to think a moment, and then took note of the book shop across the way.

"Why don't you grab her a good book. She loves to read, and I bet while you're in there you will find something for yourself as well." Stella tells her.

Sara thinks this over and recalls the constant times she has seen AV reading during free period or any time that wasn't class. She had even seen her often reading when she was hanging around with her friends and they seemed in a rather complicated conversation.

"Thank you for your suggestion Mrs. Winchester." Sara said and sprints off towards the book store. Stella chuckles shaking her head at this and walks off herself.

Sara walked on into the bookstore and began to look around at the various books on the shelves "Let's see…nope. No. Already seen her reading that. Likely owns it. Ugh…Don't know if she will even like that series" Sara said as she looked.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" A woman asked slightly scaring Sara and glances to who it was. It was Abbinus in her human form, and slung in her arms was a small stack of books

"Well not exactly. I'm actually looking for some books for a friend of mine." Sara tells her and Abbinus nods.

"Sounds like you are looking for something special for this person." Abbinus says rubbing her chin before taking a book out of the small stack and handing it to her.

Sara takes the book and takes a look at it noting what genre it was "A mystery story? Hmm…well I guess she might like this particular book. Thanks." Sara said to her.

"Not a problem. Always will to assist someone who wants to learn more." Abbinus said walking out of the bookstore.

Sara watched her walk off and had actually found a few books for herself before walking up to the counter and buying the books and left.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Mike and Zane continued to crawl and eventually made it to the cake shop and rushed in quickly and jumped behind the counter before one of the rangers were thrown through the large glass window.

"Uhh…Nice to see that I have some customers, but this is actually some rather bad timing." The bakery owner says to Mike and Zane.

"Yeah we know that." Mike says to the owner as the three peeked up from behind the counter and noticed it was the pink ranger that got thrown in and was recovering.

"Ugh…sheesh, and people wonder what I hate bees." Lore Pink said and noticed the three older men looking at her.

"Don't just stay there staring. You should get to someplace safe. Now!" She tells them before rushing back out into the fight." She said and ran on out.

Mike looks to Zane "Well what do we do now? Getting a cake for her is going to be near impossible now." He says as Zane glances to the owner.

"Not entirely true." Zane tells Mike who looked at him confused.

"Hey buddy think we can talk a moment?" Zane asked the owner who looked at him wondering what it would be that he would want with the current situation going on.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Rena was running through a back alley way and kept up her pace seeing the bald headed man whom she recognized as the guy that had rushed out of A&C earlier and was probably the one who had robbed the place as well.

"You're not getting away from me!" Rena shouts to the man who looked back before turning back around and made a sharp turn Rena following, but what she didn't expect was to run straight into metal pipe, and fell to the ground gripping her nose which may have just been dislocated by the blow.

"Still want to chase me lady?" The man taunted holding the metal pipe in hand and was preparing to swing it at her if need be as Rena began to get up.

"I would recommend not swinging that pipe at me. I guarantee you won't like what will happen if you do." Rena warned.

The man smirks thinking she was bluffing before swinging at her, and Rena caught the pipe. It was in this instant not seen to the man, but Rena's other hand had turned to match the same type of metal as the pipe. She swung at the man making solid contact and knocking the man out cold.

Rena kneeled down to check the man over and grabbed a small bag containing all the money that he had stolen form A&C "Sheesh. You try and warn someone, but they never listen. The guy should just be glad it was me and not Carson if he was here." Rena says mostly to herself.

She then grabbed the man and began to drag him back towards A&C where the cops were likely waiting as well as the owner.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Well I'm glad you and Ester will be able to make it." Stella said over the phone talking to her sister Luna and then chuckles as she walked about the mall.

"Yes it will be different this time Luna. Avalon has made some rather interesting friends, and I'm sure that they will be surprised by her unique relatives." Stella said.

She was about to continue when she saw someone that made her take in a sharp breath and thought she was hallucinating. Walking right out of an antique store and looking rather annoyed was Abby Jones who as far as she and many others thought was dead after the incident at the mental institution she had been taken to.

"Luna sorry, but I've got to go. I will see you at the party tonight." Stella said hanging up and ran in the direction the Abby look alike had gone, but it just turned out to be a dead end in the mall and the look alike seemed to be gone.

Puzzled by this Stella looked around and coming across nothing she turned back around and started to leave the mall. Little did Stella know from the shadows she was being watched by the same person she thought she had seen and was glaring at her.

"Don't get comfortable Stella Scott. I will have your daughter one day, and then I will have Mike as well." Abbinus says under her breath before teleporting away.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Meanwhile Sara had left the mall and was making the walk home to change and get ready for the party that would happen soon as the sun was starting to set. Sara looked at the books that she had got, but still felt uncomfortable as this was the only thing she could find, but it was mainly suggested by Mrs. Winchester.

"There's got to be something…something…" Sara says to herself thinking for a moment about what she could get the girl she knew so little about and had only recently become friends with, and then recalled a few days earlier.

" _Ugh…well so much for my bike helmet." AV said one day during lunch letting out a sigh._

" _You're into biking?" Cassie asked and she nods._

" _Yeah I know a bit surprising that a girl can be into Motor Cross." AV said rolling her eyes._

" _I wasn't meaning it like that AV. Just well we barely know anything about each other." Cassie said as Sara raised an eyebrow at this._

" _And yet you guys seem to be rather close friends. How exactly does that work?" Sara asked._

" _It just seems to Sara. Besides can say the same about each other." Sora said to them._

Sara's eyes snapped opened and she dashed off in a hurry to get home quicker than ever. She had just the thing to give AV, and as she actually had rarely ever used that particular thing it would make the perfect gift to AV.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Meanwhile at the Daniels residence Zane, Mike, and the cake shop owner had just arrived and had instantly begun working on a cake.

"Now you remember our deal. Since I'm doing this as a special order, and at least second, and since my shop was attacked during a ranger attack its triple the normal rate." The owner says to Zane as the two pulled out what the owner would need to make the cake.

"Yeah we know. Let's just get to it." Mike says to the owner, and after almost a half hour a large three layered cake composed of many different flavors had been made, and the frosting on the top was varying in colors and seemed to slowing blend into each other. It was put in a large box the owner had brought with him and he gave the bill to Mike.

"Here's the payment." He says as Mike sweatdrops seeing the price, but sighs and starts to pay the man as Zane picked up the box which was slightly heavy.

"Here you go. Thanks for the help." Mike said and the cake shop owner left. Mike grumbles and then takes note of the time.

"Gah! We got to get going Zane!" he says running out Zane right behind him as they rush to his car. Carefully placing the cake in with him they took off, but instantly stopped as Sara had run out of her house and in front of Zane's car.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Sara said holding a package in her hand as she glares at the two older man.

"You should do the same young lady. Where are you going in such a hurry?" Mike said to her.

"Party. I'm heading to Arcade and Crave." Sara said as the two looked to each other as they realized she must have been invited by either AV or Stella.

"Hop on in. Your heading for the Winchester party right?" Zane asked as Mike opens one of the back doors to let her in.

Sara got on in "Yes how did you…" Sara started to ask then noticed Mr. Winchester in the car and stopped herself.

Zane peeled on out of the drive and took off headed for A&C. As they got farther into town they noticed Stella and Rena walking supporting a man between them and Rena holding a small bag in her hand. They screeched to a stop.

"Need a ride, and should I even ask?" Zane asks them as Sara opens the door and Rena goes to the trunk opening it up throwing the man into it before closing in and getting in herself and closing the door.

"Don't ask. Let's just say this problem should be taken care of when we get to A&C." Rena said and he drove off towards the where the party would be held.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Okay how did that battle manage to go on for almost six hours?" Sora asked rubbing her sore back as she had taken various hits from the latest monsters more physical attacks.

"Perhaps it was the fact that she could fly and we don't exactly have access to the full powers of the team that could fly for their second forms." Alvin says actually a bit annoyed from the latest attack.

"Let's just get to A&C. After today I just want to relax." Cassie says with a sigh as they arrived and walked in to utter darkness.

"Uhh…did the owner forget to pay the electric bill?" Adam asked as the lights then lite up and it was revealed that there was many people in there from school as well as AV's family and even Sora's was in attendance.

AV looked around in surprise as her mom came walking up to her "You deserve this. After all you been through you deserve at least one good birthday." Stella said and her daughter hugs her.

After that the party went on and gifts were given. AV had got a new helmet from Sara as well as books. The others had also gotten her other small things that they thought she would need. Overall it ended up being a good party for them all.

* * *

 **And that's another episode done with. I hope you all enjoyed and only a few episodes are left before this arc ends. Until next time this has been decode9.**


	19. Episode 16: Double Dino Tribute

**I do not own Power Rangers or Kamen Rider! Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, TimmayIsAwesome, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, W. R. Winters, MysteryAgain, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, and DChan. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora and the group walked into LHH the next day and while it was not that noticeable to the others Sora would notice others look at her before starting to whisper to each other. It made Sora a bit uncomfortable as she had a feeling what or rather who they were talking about.

It still made Sora a bit uncomfortable as while she was completely concerned about it, but she wasn't liking the rumors that were flying around the school and it was just starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Everything okay Sora?" Cassie asked her seeing that she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah I'm fine Cassie. No need to worry about me." She lied glancing away from her and the others.

Leo raised an eyebrow "Let me guess; your still feeling uncomfortable since Robyn revealed that you're a girl?" he asked Sora.

"M-Maybe. Or it could be you know something else." She said clearly not wanting to talk about how she was feeling at the moment as they walked by the library which Maya was waiting outside of.

"You are an open book Sora. It doesn't take much to see how your feeling." Maya said to her before shrugging.

"Then again I can't blame you. You aren't the first red to doubt themselves and their leadership skills." Maya says to the rookie red.

"I'm not doubting myself or my leadership skills. I know well enough what we all can do." Sora says confidently and Maya shakes her head at Sora.

"I thought so." She says arms crossed and walked off into the library while the rangers went on to class.

Inside the library Maya took out a phone book and began to look at it before finding the number she was looking for and calling it "Hello Mr. Scott. Who I am is not really much of a concern, but I know a rookie in red that might need some of your help and experience. She lives in Legacy Hills, Nevada." She says before hanging up.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

As Sora sat in class she couldn't help, but feel that some people were still looking at her as if trying to confirm that she really was a girl. If some weren't doing that she was being hit by spit wads or even small pieces of chalk. It was starting to get on her nerves, and not wanting to make a scene she kept quiet as class went on.

As class let out Sora was the first out followed by the others AV joining them coming out of her own class "Ugh…" she groans rubbing her head and dusting off the bits of chalk.

"You know about now I'm wishing something would happen just so we could get out of here." Adam says to them.

"Don't say that Adam!" Leo says to him and Adam gives him a quizzical look.

"What? What's wrong with say that?" He asked as Cassie shakes her head.

"Haven't you heard the old phrase 'Be careful what you wish for. Because you might just get it'?" Cassie said hands on her hips.

"Not to mention it's the second worse thing to say next to 'What's the worst that could happen?'." Alvin chimes in as AV rolls her eyes at them.

"You guys know those clichés only apply to shows, movies, games, and stories right?" she asked them as Leo shakes his head.

"Need I remind you that most people thought that Power Rangers was just a comic book back in the day, and every time one of the characters wished for something to happen it would." Leo reminds her casually. It was then that the groups morphers went off.

" _ **We got double trouble at the factory on the far end of town rangers."**_ Maya's voice says from the morpher. The six look to Adam who sheepishly rubs his head as they run out calling for the Lore Cycles jumping on they headed off for their destination.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At the factory Gearz and Shades were there taking various materials and inside more were tying up people that they had captured earlier in the day while two dinosaur themed monsters watched over the foot soldiers.

The first one was a robot modeled after a Velociraptor. It's body was primarily a deep green with red robotic eyes with silver claws, arms, and jaw. Embedded in it's chest was a large red jewel that serves as its energy source. While it appears to be bulky it is actually extremely light weight and capable of fighting at high speeds. It was known as Velocity.

The second was what looked like a hybrid of a human and a Triceratops. She had the physique of a human female and wore military style clothing with strange colored cells on a belt, but her appearance resembled that of a Triceratops with yellow-orange skin, pure white eyes with two large horns coming from the top of her head and one from where her nose would be. Strapped to her back was what could only be described as a multi-functional gun. In hand she had a piece of paper with a list of certain materials on it. She was named Trice

"Hmm…That should be about all we will need soldiers. Now plant the bombs and lets move out." Trice barked out and the foot soldiers salute to her, and brought out small plastic explosives and strapped them to nearby objects.

"…We have a situation Trice." Velocity said his robotic voice monotone as his internal radar went off indicating that there were six hostiles in the vicinity and were heading there way.

Trice was about to ask what the problem was when the group of villains were hit by blasts from the Lore Cycles revealing each ranger morphed and ready to fight.

Trice looked to the foot soldiers "You three complete the mission. The rest of you with me and Velocity." She orders as a trio of Shades run off to do their job and the Gearz run over to her as she and Velocity turn to face the rangers.

"You must be the ones interfering in General Diablo's plans." She said as Sora steps up.

"Yeah so what if we are? It's not like you guys are actually going to be able to do anything before we stop you." Sora retorts as Trice looked at the red ranger a bit surprised as she had been told the red ranger would be the most trouble.

Trice then begins to chuckle at the thought of a human girl defeating her "So you're this team's leader I understand?" Trice asked.

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?" Sora retorts.

Trice laughs at this and then stops "Excuse me. I just find it pathetic that the leader of this band of 'Heroes' is a pathetic female. I was hoping to trade wits with a brilliant young man." She says.

The group summoned there weapons and went running at the monsters Trice staying back as did Velocity before looking at Trice who gave a nod and he was gone in an instant.

The group was doing their best to work together "Sora on your left!" Cassie called out as a Gearz had gotten past her and was about to strike her. It was blasted by AV.

"What's wrong with you today Sora?" AV says as she blasted monsters back stunning them giving Alvin an opportunity to bring his weapon down on them.

"Nothing. You guys handle these things." Sora says rushing past the Gearz to get to Trice. Near the building and the trio of shades were placing the rigged explosives.

As Sora rushed at Trice she drew her strange gun and took out a small red cell putting it in the gun. When she fired it and it got close to Sora it exploded and knocked Sora to the ground.

"Pathetic." Trice says to her as Sora gets up and runs at her swinging her sword widely. Trice avoided the attacks and gets close to elbow Sora in the gut. Sora falls to her knees from the blow.

Meanwhile the rest of the rangers had finished with the foot soldiers and were about to charge in when they all were hit by something going at high speed. When it slowed down it was revealed to be Velocity.

"Hahahaha. You rangers are pathetic, and instead of focusing on us…" He starts and glances back seeing that the trio of Shades had vanished completely.

"You should have paid more attention to what our Shades were doing." He finished before looking to Trice who had beaten down Sora.

"Trice it is done!" Velocity shouts before teleporting away. Hearing Velocity she kicks Sora hard throwing her in the direction of her friends.

"Why you…" Leo starts about to charge when Trice brought something out of her pocket. It looked like a device meant to trigger something, and Leo stopped.

Trice huffs "Some fine 'leader' you rangers have yourself. In a war a solider no matter their rank must keep a cool head and anticipate their enemies strategy so that way they can prevent it. Yet it appears your leader was unable to figure out what we were doing." She said shaking her head about to push the trigger.

"Today is a lose for you and the world rangers. General Diablo is now a step closer to rewriting this worlds story." She continued on and chuckles.

"Till we meet again rangers. That is if you survive this." She says pressing the trigger and teleports away. After the trigger had been pushed and she vanished the explosives that had been set by the shades began to go off causing a chain reaction of explosions.

Sora got up still morphed and was about to run forward "Sora no! We have to get out of here!" Cassie says to her grabbing her shoulder to stop her.

"B-But there are still people that could be inside. We can't just leave them in there!" Sora said.

Cassie shakes her head tearing up a bit under her helmet "It's already too late Sora, and we will suffer the same fate if we don't get out of here." She says as sections of the building come flying out at them.

Having no retort or other way of suggesting them get any civilians out the rangers teleported. It took a few minutes, but eventually the entire area was blown to bits and nothing would remain.

Later that day the news would report it as a tragic accident and a total of thirty deaths had been reported by the cops that had come to check out the scene. No one had been sure what happened or what had caused the old factory to blow up. The school had been let out early as many of the ones that had died in the explosion had children and family that had lived in town.

Funerals were already starting to be prepared, and many people grieved over the loss of close friends and family. The next few days would be extremely difficult.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

A day had passed since the explosion of the old factory and all the lives that had been taken with the event. At LHH five of the six rangers at their usual table the mood somber as each of them wore a black arm bracelet.

Adam looked between them all "Somebody please say something funny before I have a heart attack." He says nervously.

"…I can't believe one of Diablo's monsters would do something like this." Cassie said somberly.

"Yeah he and his monsters have really crossed the line this time." Leo said angrily.

"Alright. Just excuse me while I have a heart attack." Adam said to them all.

Alvin glanced around and noticed the lack of there leader to which Cassie notices "She called me last night and told me she would be calling in sick. That last fight really rattled her." Cassie told them.

Leo nods "Yeah. Though I don't think that was the only thing that rattled her. Didn't you see how that one monster commanded those other monsters?" Leo asked.

"Yes. She commanded those monsters as if she was in charge of an army. She knew just what to do to slow us down, and just what to say to get under Sora's skin." Alvin noted rubbing his chin.

"You think Sora is going to be okay?" Cassie asked with concern Leo noticing this and grabs one of her hands giving it a comforting squeeze Adam doing the same with AV who was just as worried.

"I'm sure that she will be fine. Before we know it she will be back to the good old Sora that we know and love as a friend." Alvin says.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Clemons Park is a local place within Legacy Hills. It has a large playground set up for the children to play in while also the woods were nearby for them to go exploring or do other outdoor activities.

Sitting on one of the benches was a downcast Sora who had her head in her hands gripping her hair.

"Ugh…DAMN IT ALL!"She yells out as she recalled the other day's events. She kept on trying to think of what she could have done differently, but no matter what she came up with it always ended with what happened the other day.

"Maybe if I wasn't so stupid and let her get under my skin this wouldn't have happened." She says angry at herself for what had happened. She had let the enemy get under her skin and worse she hadn't considered the fact that there might be hostages, and it was because of her recklessness that thirty people had lost their lives.

Sora began to tear up and eventually started to sob. In her mind she recalled back to when she had first been given the Red Lore Morpher.

" _Someone needs to get down there and fight back. Innocents could get hurt." Maya said turning to the kids as she stepped up to Sora handing her the Red Lore Morpher._

" _Right now this is the only one working. Use it wisely." She tells her as Sora shoots her a questioning gaze._

" _Why should I do this? And why red?" she asked as Maya stares him down._

" _So you're just going to stand by and let others get hurt?" She asked as Sora tensed when the question was asked._

 _Maya put a hand on her shoulder "You just can't stand by and let that happen am I right? It's not you." She then asks as Sora gives a small nod._

" _As for your other question well I'm actually trusting my gut on this." She said_

Back then she had just done it because as much as she didn't want to admit it Maya was right. She couldn't just stand by and watch others get hurt when there was something that she could do to prevent it. She had eventually begun to warm up to the others the more that she learned about them.

Then when it was revealed that she was a girl was a surprise to much the group, and while there was a few that had been a bit angry they still stuck by her side and trusted her. Yet now she doubted she deserved it.

"Hey mind if I sit here kid?" A male's voice said catching her attention and causing her to slightly jump in surprise as she looked to the man.

He was in his late thirties if not early forties with a fair skin tone standing at 5'10 with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a more casual outfit consisting of a red top and white jean pants with matching shoes trimmed with red.

"S-Sure you c-can." Sora says wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Is there something the matter? You wouldn't be crying for nothing." The man asked with concern. He had heard about the explosion the other day and thought that Sora might be a child of one of the victims lost in the explosion.

"N-Nothing you can help with. I-I just feel so damn stupid and useless." she replied looking away from him.

The man looked Sora over and noticed the slight bulge of an object strapped to her arm that was hidden under her jacket and he lets out a sigh "So you're the new rookie in red huh?" he asked Sora turning to face him.

For a brief second the man was covered in the image of Jurrasic Squad Red "Y-You're…" Sora started now a bit nervous.

"Jared Scott. I was Jurassic Squad Red." Jared said to her and Sora looks away.

"So why you here? Going to lecture me on how badly I screwed up?" she said doing her best to avoid eye contact as Jared looked at her confused.

"Now what makes you think that I would do that?" he asked putting a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"B-Because the explosion yesterday…it was my fault…I screwed up." Sora said in a whisper tearing up again.

Jared pulls Sora into a hug and she starts to cry. After a couple minutes she let up and was only sniffling now.

Jared gets up and signals her to follow which she does "How about we talk about it? Get everything that you are feeling off of your chest." He says to her.

Sora sighs "Alright, but what I'm about to tell you you aren't likely to be proud of." She said kicking a can along the ground as they walked.

She went right into explaining what had happened yesterday. The call that they had gotten from one of their mentors, rushing to the scene and coming face to face with two monsters and a small group of Gearz, Trice getting under her skin and making her lose her temper, the battle that ensued between all the monsters and the rangers, her defeat at the hands of Trice, her ignorance for not seeing the trio of Shades placing the bombs, and the inevitable explosion that had occurred resulting in thirty deaths.

"My mentor made a mistake making me the red ranger. I know that there have been other female red rangers, but they would probably do much better than me if put in that situation. They would have been able to save those people." Sora said looking down.

Jared looked at her and was saw the doubt that she was feeling. He too had felt it back when he had first started and had doubted he could lead a team at all.

"You know I had a much similar situation. Back when I started as a ranger I had a situation going on in my life that I had no control over, and because of it I didn't have much self-confidence. I wasn't sure that I was fit to lead the team, and a teammate had called me out on it back then." Jared said to her.

He then chuckles "But now that guy is a good friend of mine, and is married to my cousin. I know you have your doubts, but there is nothing that you could have done to stop what happened. Sure you could have stopped the monsters from planting the bombs, but then they could have used the people as hostages to make you surrender or they may have even just killed them." He continued on as Sora looks down.

"Yes, but as rangers aren't we suppose to protect people? What is the use in me being a ranger if I can't even do that?" Sora asked and Jared shrugs.

"You're asking the wrong person kid. The only one who knows the answer to that is you." Jared said as they had circled around the path coming back to the park entrance and a car horn goes off as a woman is looking out the window at Jared.

"Well I've got to go kid. That would be my wife." Jared said and began to walk off and stopped looking back to Sora.

"There are some things in life that you can't control kid, but what you can control you must try and do your best to." He said and walked off going into the car that drove off. After that Sora's morpher went off the map pops up showing that two monsters were at a small lab in town. She runs off morphing and calls her Lore Cycle to her.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The rest of the rangers left school for the day when it was released and was headed for the cemetery where the first couple funerals would be held for the victims of the tragedy.

As they walked that way they noticed Rena was talking with another man who was around Zane's age. He was lightly tanned standing around Rena's height with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a blue button down shirt that had its sleeves rolled up and long cargo pants with some old sneakers. On his left wrist was a bracelet that looked to be made of pure platinum.

"Well it is good to see you again Tim. I just wish that it was under better circumstances." Rena said sadly.

"Me to Rena. I'm just surprised that you called me up just to talk to Sora." The man whose name is revealed to be Tim said to her. Leo coughed to get their attention.

Hearing them Rena and Tim looked over to the teens "Oh. Hello Leo, and I see you brought your friends with you." Rena says to them.

"Yeah we thought we would come by, and pay our respects to the lives lost." Cassie said sadly as Rena nods and Tim coughs reminding them that he is there to.

"Oh how rude of me. Children this is my old friend Timothy Porter, be he much prefers to be called Tim." Rena says to them and then let's out a sad sigh.

"I must be going. One of them victims was a friend I had made back when we moved here, and I was asked to give a small speech." She said walking off leaving the teens with Tim.

Tim looked at the teens and saw they were just as distraught as how Rena described Sora the other night "I'm guessing some of your friends at school lost some family?" he asked them.

"Y-Yeah. Morgan Landon's mom was caught right in the blast. They said she died instantly." Cassie said as she talked about one of her friends outside of the rangers. The rest thought of some of the other students who were just as sad about how many people were lost in this tragedy.

"You guys weren't at fault. You couldn't have know that this was going to happen." He says as Leo groans.

"Yeah yeah. We've been hearing it all day as have about all of the school." Leo said annoyed.

Tim chuckles at this _"This guy is another Carson in the making."_ Tim thought.

"Look I might not be a psychologist, but if you ever need to talk to me you can get my number from Sora's mother." Tim tells them.

"Thank you for the offer Mr. Porter." AV says to him.

"Also you guys should know you're not the only ones suffering through this. I suggest you think about how the family of the ones that have been lost are affected." Tim says walking away as a faint image of Prehistoric Platinum takes his place for a moment then faded away.

The rangers just watched him walk off as they considered his words. It was then that there morphers went off the map pops up giving the coordinates to a small lab in town. They run off morphing and calling on the Lore Cycles.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Keep it going soldiers. We are just about done here." Trice ordered as she and Velocity stood over the group of Gearz and Shades who were all carrying a rather large meteorite while another group was inside tying up the lab staff and began to plant bombs like they had at the factory.

"…We have a situation Trice." Velocity suddenly says to Trice.

Trice sighs turning around "This is feeling like…oh what do the humans call it again? Déjà vu I think is what they call it." She says as all six rangers show up getting off their Lore Cycles which then vanish.

Seeing them again Trice huffs "So your wanting to go through this again? You are outmatched by superior numbers and intellect rangers. I will give you this one mercy and let you go for now." She says turning around. What she hadn't expected was to get blasted from AV's blasters.

Trice turns around pulling her gun and opens fire on them "You will pay for that witch!" She shouts.

"Not as much as you will for what you did to those innocent people!" AV shouts as Sora looks to the group.

"Blue and Yellow stay with me and help me deal with the dinos and foot soliders. Green, Black, and Pink I want you three to get in and check for civilians and make sure there's no nasty surprises left in there." Sora said as they all nod.

"I don't think so! Velocity box in those rangers with your superior speed and don't let them escape. Gearz drop the meteorite and deal with them. The red ranger is mine and mine alone." She ordered.

Moving quickly Alvin, Adam, and Cassie managed to get away before Velocity tried to trap them by going in a rapidly moving circle stopping most from escaping. Sora also escaped timing it quick enough to get out and was now face to face with Trice yet again.

"It's just you and me again red ranger. Ready to lose again?" She asked her gun giving off yellow energy this time around.

"…Not going to happen this time." Sora replied as her morpher glows along with AV's and Alvin's doing the same. Each one noticed and all three decided to give it a try.

"Unlock the Legend!" All three exclaimed. Leo transformed back into the male version of the Yellow Jurassic Squad Ranger as Sora and AV's followed suit becoming the red and blue Jurassic Squad rangers with skirts added on. Sora's suit was themed after a T-Rex, and AV's after a Raptor. Sora held a sword in her hand while AV held a spear.

"Think you guys can handle the fast one?" Sora asked and AV responded by sticking her spear out and Velocity ran right into it stopping him.

"Never mind." She says turning back to Trice and jumping away as she shot off her gun like it was a machine gun Sora running to avoid the yellow energy blasts.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Inside the others were dealing with a large quantity of Gearz and Shades as there just seemed to be as many inside as there was outside. One of the Gearz was carrying a large bag, and from it dropped one of the bombs.

"On no! They've already started to plant bombs." Cassie said with worry.

Under his helmet Adam grits his teeth "Well they aren't going to be doing the same thing again." He said as all three's morphers shine turning to another ranger.

They looked to each other before nodding "Unlock the Legend!" They say all together. Alvin turned into Prehistoric Green which was modeled after a raptor and had gauntlets. Adam turned back in Prehistoric Black and had out the black rangers choice weapon which was a spear, and finally Cassie turned into Prehistoric Platinum with the weapon of choice being a sword, and a blaster was in the holster on the side.

Cassie pulled out the blaster and began to fire at the Gearz and Shades while Alvin punched any that got close. Adam tripped up the foot soldiers with his spear before finishing them.

Soon enough all of the monsters were handled and all that was left was the bag of bombs "Okay Adam you and me will look around for the rest of the bombs. Cassie find the civilians and get them out through the back." Alvin said and Cassie nods running off.

It took a few minutes, but they swept the place finding the bombs in a variety of places while Cassie untied the lab staff and got them out through the back.

Adam and Alvin looked at the full bag of bombs "Well what do you suggest we do with this? We can't just leave them here." Adam asked Alvin who starts to think and Cassie returns.

"I have an idea." She says, and to this day Adam and Alvin swear that they could see a mischievous smile under her helmet.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Outside Sora continued to dodge the various types of shots that Trice's strange gun had to offer. Some had proved difficult while one had been impossible to dodge, but she had been knocked back to her basic form.

AV and Leo were working together to handle Velocity, and had actually managed to land a few well placed hits on him which slowed him down enough they could now see him coming giving them a good shot to actually avoid being hit.

"Give it up. Your efforts are futile rangers." Trice said as Sora got up recovering from the blast from earlier. She then pulled out the morpher strapped on her side.

"No it's not. At least not yet." Sora replied glancing at the morpher.

" _Here goes something."_ She thought as she turns the dial on the morpher.

"Final Chapters Morpher, Ready!" Sora declared getting AV and Leo's attention.

"Is she crazy? Maya wasn't sure if that thing still works after _that_." Leo said as he blasted Velocity landing a solid hit on him.

"Well we are up against two monsters. Plus we can't be afraid to take a risk." AV said to him.

Sora was covered in a bright red aura "Unleash the Legacy!" She shouts as the aura flares up surrounding Sora.

 **-Epilogue Ranger Morphing Sequence-**

 _Sora's ranger form vanished as her body was covered in pitch black energy except for her head. The energy solidified forming lightweight and extremely thin body armor formed matching the color of the energy that it was formed from. Dark Red energy gathered around her arms, shoulders, legs, and chest._

 _Dark Red armored gloves with silver metal wrist bands formed going up the gloves forming a hollow section on her right glove while it went around the V2LM on the left arm. The boots that formed resembled a high heel, and on the shoulders large dark red diamond shaped pauldrons formed with the Lore Keeper emblem in gold._

 _A form fitting dark red vest formed connecting to the pauldrons and having a large collar that goes up to Sora's ears formed as red cape trimmed with gold and emblemized on the back was the symbols of all the previous ranger teams took its place flowing down the back._

 _The last bit of energy came together forming Sora's helmet which was composed of two pieces. The bottom section was all dark red except for the black mouthpiece which had embellished lips while the top section was a fancier version of the original with the gold trim around the visor extending out._

 _Sora put the Final Chapters Morpher in the hollow slot on her right glove and then she held her hand out to the side as multiple colors of energy came together to form her weapon which was a double bladed staff. Grabbing it Sora spun the weapon before posing._

" _Epilogue Ranger, Ready!" Sora declared_

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

All that were watching including the enemies were a bit stunned. AV and Leo hadn't expected the second morpher to work while the enemies were just surprised.

Trice snapped out of it and fire yellow rapid fire shots at the ranger which Sora reflected as she ran in and eventually landed hits on Trice while Velocity recovered and went back to his hit and run tactics on AV and Leo.

Sora managed to get close and using her weapon she cleaved Trice's weapon in half and then she backflips creating some distance between them.

"NO! Not my gun!" Trice called out as the blades on Sora's staff brimmed with multi colored energy.

"It's Showtime!" Sora declared before charging at Trice. When she got close she jumped up spinning landing hits on Trice before landing on the ground and doing a black flip landing a kick to Trice's chin and creating some distance between them. Finally Sora gather all the energy that she had as the blades were encased in energy forming large energy blades and then charged at Trice and slashed at her three different times before thrusting the blade forward going right through her.

Trice groaned before falling to the ground and exploding "Tale End." Sora declared as she then went back to her basic Lore Keeper form and kneels down in exhaustion.

Velocity saw this and ran at Sora who didn't have a chance to dodge or block and was knocked to the ground forced out of her morph. AV and Leo ran to attack Velocity, but stopped when Velocity picked Sora up and was prepared to use her as a human shield.

"Not one move ranger. I'm not afraid to use your friend as a shield." He says as they hesitate. Velocity begins to back away.

"Now I will just be going, and to make sure you don't do anything to stop me she is coming with me." Velocity says and begins to laugh as he back away. Sora noticed the trigger Trice had used to set off the bombs on the ground as she was dragged away by Velocity.

"Look out below!" Cassie's voice yelled as something came falling from the sky above them and made contact with Velocity making him lose his grip on Sora. Sora fell to the ground and looked back to see what it was that hit Velocity, and was surprised to see a large bag full of bombs and Cassie came out picking up the trigger off the ground.

Sora went wide eyed getting an idea of what she was about to do and got up running away as quickly as possible as did the others including Cassie, and when was far enough away she pressed the trigger making all the bombs going off resulting in a large explosion and Velocity's destruction.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Xolicernic watched as the rangers defeated two more monsters and was starting to grow irritated and frustrated. It seemed that no matter what they threw at them the rangers would rise to the challenge and manage to defeat whatever it was they would send out at them.

His eyes then rested on Abbinus Time Window. With it past events could be altered, but even if he managed to stop this set of rangers another set would likely just take their place or another timeline could be formed completely. Yet he could also go back and take his vengeance on the one responsible for stealing his dream and the ones that stopped him for taking it.

"I will make them pay." He says taking the device and then using it he was sent back to the past. To the time when rangers of the Jurassic era and Music age were saving the world.

Meanwhile Diablo had his own plan in progress "Zisko. How goes finding that temple and the urn?" He asked as the pirate walked forward.

"Not too well chap. I'm having a bit of a problem finding it if I may say so." Zisko said to Diablo.

Diablo was silent for a few moments "Well don't just stand here. Find that urn and bring it here." He said to him and Zisko nods walking off.

* * *

 **Hey guys I know that it has been almost a month since I've been able to get anything up, and for that I am truly sorry. Let's just say this past month hasn't been kind to me at all. I pretty much left my job as my boss was hiring in his family and seeming to push out the other employee's. There is a situation going on involving my dad which I have mixed feelings on, and I had to rewrite this chapter a few times as I felt that there was improvements that I could make to it.**

 **So what did you all think of Sora's Stage 1 Battlizer? It took me a while to come up with a design to this, and even then I had to make changes to it because what I had at the time reminded me of the Battlizer out of Mystic Force. If you have a suggestion for the Stage 2 Version of her Battlizer leave one in the reviews. Also I hope that you all enjoy the appearance of the Prehistoric and Jurassic Squad ranger powers.**

 **Now though I can finally give you all a list of the final four chapters that will be featured in this arc along with a brief summary of what the chapters will be about. Here you all go:**

 **-The Game Master** (AKA What happens when the rangers enter the world of video games to fight off a monster with powers of various video game characters).

 **-A Silver Shade of Red P1** (A strange day gets crazier when a certain General from the past returns).

 **-A Silver Shade of Red P2** (Remember that Temple and Urn mentioned above...yeah we have a bit of a problem).

 **-It's Morphing Time** (As said a while back not matter if he is green or white he is one of the most famous rangers in existence. A MMPR Tribute chapter).

 **Yeah just these four chapters are left in this arc, and then the third arc will be ready along with the appearance of our final two rangers. Oh and before the next chapter I will be putting up another Interlude. So until next time this has been decode9.**


	20. Interlude 2: Return To The Past

**The following is an Interlude I have done by request of a close friend of mine (Thewhatzupwriter26). I own Sora Daniels, Maya Spears, Lurre the last Lore Keeper, Diablo, Gearz, and Shades (Lore Keeper Version). Avalon Victoria 'AV' Winchester, and Xolicernic belongs to Thewhatzupwriter26. Cassandra 'Cassie' StClare belongs to ICrzy. Adam Cots belongs to TimmayIsAwesome. Leo Balgriff belongs to W. R. Winters. Alvin Gregory belongs to . Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider belongs to Toei.**

* * *

The six rangers high-fived each other at the most recent defeat of another group of monsters. This time it was the dangerous dino duo Trice and Velocity whom just a day ago had caused probably one of the fiercest attacks by a monster in ranger history.

The group left the area the rest canceling there morphs as Leo helped to support Sora who was exhausted and a bit banged up from the fight "Well now that that is done and over with how about we go grab some grub? I'm starving." Adam asked.

"You know with how much we've seen you eat it's a surprise your so scrawny." Cassie said nudging him and Adam frowns.

"I'm not scrawny. If anyone is you are _princess_." Adam counters and gets slapped on the back of the head by Cassie for his comment and he begins to rub his head. He looks to the others pleading for someone to help him prove his point.

"You actually deserved that one Adam. You should be more careful what you say to a lady." Alvin advised as the others nod in agreement to him. It was then that there morphers went off.

" _ **Rangers return to The Great Library immediately! We have a situation that must be taken care of."**_ Lurre's voice said her tone stern and urgent. The last time the group had heard her like that was back when Abbinus had traveled to the past to kill AV's mom. They set off instantly for The Great Library and was greeted by a pacing Lurre.

"I'm glad to see that all of you returned, and while I would hate to have to do this to you what is going on requires your immediate attention." Lurre said as the rangers walked up to her.

"What's going on then?" Cassie asked and Lurre sighs.

"It appears that the one called Xolicernic has traveled back in time. I sensed the anomaly just minutes ago, but you were all occupied at the time so I had to wait till the fight was done to contact you." Lurre explained as Sora groans.

"What is it with bad guys and time travel? Are they trying to make things more complicated for me to handle?" She exclaimed.

"Hey it's not just going to be you this time. When Maya made the V2 Lore Morphers she installed a Time Window Adaptor into each of ours." AV told her and Sora rubs her head having actually forgotten about it.

"I need not remind of what could possibly happen, but I've manage to isolate Xolicernic's presence in two different places. When you set off you must all go to the same time, but set it to different places." Lurre explained.

The six rangers nods "So I guess we're splitting into groups?" Adam asked.

"Indeed. Avalon, Adam, and Leo will be headed for Reefside." Lurre explained and they nod setting the morphers TWA's for the proper time setting.

"Meanwhile Sora, Cassie, Alvin will be headed for Clover Hills. You must tell them of Xolicernic's presence's and do all you can to send him back here." Lurre continued as the rest of the team set there TWA's time setting.

"Got it Lurre. Oh and guys if anything let's not be blurting out last names. Then again the time we are going to some of us are already born." Sora says looking to the others.

They all nods, and with a push of a button they turned into particles of their ranger color and vanished into thin air. Their destination: Three headed for the town of Reefside where rangers of music rocked the town. The other three headed for Clover Hills where rangers with powers of the jurassic era fought back against an army of reptiles.

* * *

 **And CUT! Now I know this Interlude is shorter than all the rest including my first Interlude, but as I've stated before this is only just an Interlude. You are probably wondering where this is going well…It's not actually something I can say or spoil as all your questions will be answered in an upcoming chapter of another story. If you want to know what then take a look at the hint given at the end. Until next time this has been decode9.**


	21. Interlude 3: Home Sweet Home

**The following is an Interlude to conclude the four part event from Power Rangers Music Force by Thewhatzupwriter26 and will contain spoilers for it (Read CH67-70 of said story to better understand this Interlude). I own Sora Daniels, Maya Spears, Lurre the last Lore Keeper, Diablo, Gearz, and Shades (Lore Keeper Version). Avalon Victoria 'AV' Winchester, Corey McKnight, and Xolicernic belongs to Thewhatzupwriter26. Cassandra 'Cassie' StClare, and Jared Scott belongs to ICrzy. Adam Cots belongs to TimmayIsAwesome. Leo Balgriff belongs to W. R. Winters. Alvin Gregory belongs to fantastic rhapsody. Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider belongs to Toei.**

* * *

Xolicernic returned to the present time appearing at a secluded area, and was injured from his battle with the group of rangers, and from the hit he had taken from Corey McKnight.

"Ugh…That plan may not have worked, but I have more. Many more, and as long as I have the Time Window Abbinus made I can go back in time as often as I want." He says and was about to go back farther, but before he could he was blasted in the back.

Turning around he saw the six rangers unmorphed AV with her blasters in her hands having been the one that shot at him.

"Woah there buddy. Just where and when do you think you're going? Just surrender in a timely fashion and this doesn't have to end with the big hand coming down on you." Adam said with a grin as Leo groans.

"Seriously Adam? Time puns?" Leo asked as Adam just shrugs. Xolicernic took this moment to draw his weapon and run at the teens who role out of the way dodging.

When Sora dodges she leg sweeps Xolicernic who nearly falls to the ground, but using his psychic abilities catches himself before delivering a punch to Sora hitting her squarely on the head nearly knocking her out.

Cassie growls and jumps forward kicking Xolicernic with enough force behind it to knock him back a couple feet.

"You okay there Sora?" Cassie asked helping Sora to her feet as she was still recovering from the punch.

"Y-Yeah. Just peachy." She says as the others gather around her.

"Your pathetic red ranger. A female should never deserve the honor of being the red ranger. There are many more deserving than you, Corey, and that pathetic excuse of a leader for the Jurrasic Squad rangers." Xolicernic says.

Sora glared at him angry for what he was saying about Corey and especially Jared. She hadn't told the others yet about the present time Jared talking with her after their first battle with the dino monsters. She also hadn't told them she had a talk with the Jared in the past.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _Sora sighed as she was bound hands and feet and in a cell separate from Jared, Corey, and Artie "Why did that hand grab me? It looked like it was going for Levi, but it took me instead. Sometimes seems like I have extremely bad luck." Sora thought._

 _"So you're a future red ranger right?" Jared asked from the cell near her and she nods._

 _"Yeah, but seems like lots of things keep happening as of late. So much for repaying you for what you did for me." She says as Jared looks at her confused by what she says._

 _She noticed this and realizes her mistake before laughing a bit "Sorry. It's just that well…you kind of gave me some help when I needed it. Or you will." She says_

 _Jared nods "Okay, but I'm more worried about what they have planned for us." He said as Sora starts to try and undo her bound wrists._

 _"Don't worry. I'm sure we're going to be out of this situation soon." She replied._

 _They had managed to escape a few hours later, but had to leave Jared and Corey behind while her and Artie got away to tell the others what had happened while they were kept prisoner. When they got back Sora had honestly expected the groups to start blaming one another for what had happened, but luckily nothing had happened._

 _The group had also been lucky enough to meet the Spirit Warrior rangers as well as Luna and Ester who are Unity Force Gold and Silver respectively as well as being AV's blood related aunts._

 _What followed was arriving to the scene, and when the group had morphed Ester made a bright flash giving the Spirit Rangers time to morph and jump in as well as making an illusion causing them all to look like they were in Jared or Corey's ranger suit._

 _The group had even bore witness to Corey transforming into his guardian form and defeated the hybrid beast single handily and even forced Xolicernic to make a tactical retreat back to the present._

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

Sora's hands balled up into fists before she calms down and smirks "Well if you think I'm so undeserving then come get my morpher fugly." She taunts as she and the others morph into their Lore Keeper suits.

As Xolicernic ran at them they dodged and there morphers shined each one turning to the Music Force ranger of their respective color. They look at each other before nodding to each other.

"Unlock the Legend!" They all shout and they were covered in a bright light

 **-Music Force Morphing Sequence-**

 _The six rangers stood on a stage that was covered in red, blue, yellow, green, black, and pink with various genres of music playing and backgrounds mixed behind them._

 _There suits became a solid color for each of theirs with a white belt while gold and silver music note armor adorned their chests. The rangers helmets changed and on each an instrument like visor took place of their normal visor (A electric guitar for Sora, a clarinet for AV, a saxophone for Leo, a banjo for Alvin, a bass drum for Adam, and a guitar for Cassie)._

 _A music saber then appeared as each take hold of them before they each posed._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

Xolicernic looks on unimpressed at the Lore Keepers transformation.

The rangers ran forward at Xolicernic Cassie and AV getting there first and in unison tried to strike at him with the music sabers, but he stopped them with his telekinetic powers and threw them back.

Sora thought a moment before getting an idea of how to handle Xolicernic and possibly destroy the Time Window and grins under her helmet.

"Hey Askew! Is that the only thing you know how to do?" She taunts as Xolicernic turns around grabbing a large rock with his powers and hurls it in the directions of where the red ranger was at.

"That is not my name! It is Xolicernic, and you will do well to remember it ant." He snarled as Sora was slowly powering up the Music Saber as were the others.

"Sorry didn't hear you there Askew. Or do you prefer Christopher?" she asked in a honey sweet tone annoying Xolicernic who grabbed the nearest thing with his powers and flung it at her. This time it was a tree which she barely managed to avoid.

What she hadn't expected was Xolicernic to come rushing at her at the same time he threw the tree to which he gave her an extremely powerful blow to her stomach that would ordinarily rupture something, but thanks to the suit and the powers it had she would at most not be able to eat anything solid for the next few days.

Sora falls to the ground one hand clutching her stomach the other her saber "So…that's all it takes…to get you mad?" she asked laughing a bit before he kicks Sora to the ground.

"Don't test me human." Xolicernic snarled as Sora starts laughing confusing him.

"What's so funny?!" He demanded as Sora got up holding the saber with both hands.

"You buddy. In your anger…you were so…busy with me…that you forgot that…I don't work alone." She says between breaths back away from him.

"Blues Blast!"

"Jazz Swing Slash!"

"Banjo Barrage!"

"Heavy Metal Fury!"

"Hyper Active Hip Hop!"

Hearing the other rangers Xolicernic whips his head around seeing beams of blue, yellow, green, black, and pink coming at him from the music sabers.

"Rock and Roll Music Blast!" Sora shouts from in front of Xolicernic swing the saber causing a beam of red energy to hit him as well. The resulting explosion caused Sora to be thrown back, and when it cleared Xolicernic was still there.

"W-What was even in the point of that? I'm still here." Xolicernic taunts as each ranger under there helmet grinned.

"True, but I believe that wasn't our intention Xolicernic." Alvin says pointing at his arm.

Confused Xolicernic looks and his eyes widen before glaring at the rangers. While the attack did manage to do some damage to him he was still pretty much unharmed. What he didn't count on was the explosion destroying the Time Window.

"You…you…" He started as Sora went to join her team and then turns to face Xolicernic the group preparing to unleash the guardian mode they had seen Corey go into. Xolicernic sees this and decides it best to cut his losses and retreat for now.

Sora looked at the others and they all powered down to their civilian clothes.

"Well I think that takes care of this time travel business. With his Time Window gone there's no way he can travel back in time to cause any more problems." Adam says putting his hands behind his head and smirking.

AV shrugged "Maybe, but can't exactly say for sure if it's done or not. There's always going to be someone out there good or bad that is crazy enough to mess with time." She says.

"…So what does that make Maya?" Leo asked causing the others to chuckle a bit as it was Maya that made the TWA.

Sora shakes her head smiling at them "Well guys I think it might be for the best if we head home. We've had an _extremely long_ day. Between fighting the dino duo, time travel, and fighting alongside old rangers I'm exhausted." Sora says to them all.

"Yeah I'm with Sora on that. Later guys." Leo says putting his hands in his pockets and walking off.

"See you tomorrow everyone." Alvin says and walks on home Adam following as they lived near each other.

"Good night." Cassie says leaving as well and AV does the same.

Sora began her own walk home and was thinking. The trip to the past they had met several veteran rangers from various teams, but what concerned her was that two family friends who were practically family had been rangers in the past.

 _"Did mom and dad even know that Zara and Tia were rangers? No they couldn't have, but then again…no they wouldn't keep something like that a secret from me."_ She thought and was soon home. When she walked in both of her parents were in the front room waiting for her this making her slightly nervous.

"Uhh…hey mom, dad. Am I in trouble or something?" She asked as both shake their head and Rena smiles at Sora.

"Sweetie I know we haven't told you a few things, but we have something important to tell you now." Rena says to her putting a hand on her stomach.

Sora noticed this and looks at them wide eyed "No way…Mom are you?" she asked surprised.

Zane nods "She is. You're going to be a big sister Sora." He tells her and Sora squeals and goes up hugging them forgetting all about what she thought earlier.

Meanwhile at the villains lair Zisko in his armored form had returned holding something in his hands and gave it to Diablo.

"So you finally found it. Excellent job Zisko. Now go." He ordered and Zisko left.

Diablo looked at the object and couldn't help but give a small grin.

The object was a simple old urn. Yet engraved on it and going around was the japanese symbols for Fire, Water, Light, Earth, Air, Metal, Darkness, and Lightning.

Very few people knew what was contained inside the urn, and Diablo knew exactly what was in it because back before he was bound to bone he had been in charge of writing down the events that had occurred involving _that_ particular being.

Diablo began to give a low laugh. He had no intention of holding back anymore against the rangers, and even if he had to resort to a former ranger teams old enemy to deal with his current pest problem than _so be it._

* * *

 **That's the end of another Interlude. Now I know many of you may have been expecting an actual chapter/episode. No worries I am writing out the next episode and I will try to have it up in two weeks max, but I can't exactly promise you all that I will. So until next time this has been decode 9.**


	22. Episode 17: The Game Master

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Maya was in The Great Library working at her table. On the table was a two solid bracelets one of sterling silver and the other glistening gold and both had symbols engraved into them and the top section looked like it was meant to secure something in place.

Next to them and what Maya was working on looked like slightly enlarged and modified old style pocket watches. Both matched the colors of the bracelets and engraved on the front of the watches was the Lore Keeper emblem.

Maya fits each one of the watches to the bracelets before she pops open the watch revealing the top section was a screen while the bottom had the same numbered buttons on the V2LM's and a button to engage there Legacy Mode. The com was also installed and would also be used to communicate as well as morph.

"And…power synch is installed. Good the Gold and Silver Lore Braces are ready." Maya says to herself proudly before another thought occurs to her.

" _Who though deserves these? I can't just give them to anyone."_ She thought and went to the files she had copied from the school on various students. She then came across two that interested her greatly.

Maya got up from her seat and grabbed the new Lore Bracers she soon teleported out. She decided it might be best to get them to the ones she thought deserved them before Lurre bugs her enough that she rushes and possibly makes a mistake in who she chooses.

" _Hope I'm right about this. My gut's never been wrong before."_ Maya thought as her thoughts also took a sharp turn as she recalled two other rangers in gold in silver. She missed them, but she still didn't feel ready to talk to them.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After the Lore Keepers rangers exploits in the past and having permanently destroyed Abbinus and Xolicernic's Time Window there has practically been no activity from them or Diablo. It is now the weekend and the rangers along with many other local teens were at A&C playing games with or against others.

" _GAME!"_ A voice says from the TV as Cassie cheers having defeated her tenth person in a row on a particular fighting game.

The others watched from nearby "Who knew that Cassie would be so good at fighting games?" AV says as someone else takes the previous person's place to try and dethrone Cassie.

Sora shrugs "How many of you knew that I was a girl when we first met? Besides you Leo." She asked before glancing at Leo who was smirking

"Well we all do kind of have our own preferences." Adam says casually to them all.

"Personally I've always been one for old school side scrolling." He then added as the others nod.

"FPS games. Don't know why, but I like them." Leo says to them as the others already get a bit of an idea of why he might like them.

"I prefer Adventure games personally." Sora says herself with a bit of a shrug.

"I would say my favorite is RPG." Alvin says to them.

"Surprisingly Horror games are my favorite." AV says causing the others to look at her as they were surprised by this.

AV shrugs "Oh come on Horror games now are kind of pathetic and they stick to mostly jump scares." She says to them.

"Yeah she's kind of right about that. It would be _horror_ ible if they cut out the jump scares." Adam joked as from across the room Cassie hears him and groans. The guy she was playing thought this was an opening and tried to beat her character, but Cassie was still on guard and sent the guy's character flying ending the game with her winning yet again.

"Adam where exactly are you getting these crazy puns from? If it's the local joke shop I suggest you return them." Sora says snickering.

Adam smirks "I would like to see you come up with something better." He says to her as the others roll their eyes at him. Cassie returns to the group a large smirk plastered on her face.

"You finally lose? Or did you decide to finally give someone else a turn." Leo asked her.

"Wasn't fair to pretty much hog things so yeah I gave someone else a turn, but not before setting my highest record number of wins." Cassie said satisfied.

"So what was it? Fifty?" Alvin asked her a bit curious and she shakes her head.

"Nope. Try more along the lines of a hundred and five. I've been here since they opened this morning." Cassie says as the others looked at each other deciding it might be best not to ask how she got a little over a hundred people to play against her.

Nearby Eva was watching the group with interest before letting out a sigh as she watched them talk and laugh. She wanted something like that herself, but her shyness always got the better of her.

" _Besides who would want to be friends with someone like me?"_ She thought. She then began to daydream of actually being part of their group and them actually caring about her. She quickly brings herself out of it and looks at the time seeing that it was starting to get late in the afternoon she gets up and grabs her book from the table and was about to leave.

It was then that she noticed something else on the table. It was a silver pocket watch attached to a large bracelet and there was a note beside it that said _'To Eva Chen: Take care of this very special gift. -M.S.'_

Eva picked up the strange watch bracelet combination and the note and left A&C. Another person left right behind her and she was so interested in the strange object that she didn't notice the person behind her. So it was no surprise when she stopped for a moment that someone had bumped into her making her fall forward.

"Oww…" She says as a hand extends forward to help her up.

"You need some help their Eva?" A male voice asked and Eva looks up seeing Peter Collins. She takes his hand and he helps her up.

"T-Thank you." She stuttered nervously as she looked away clutching the Lore Brace in her hand. Peter took notice of it and was interested as he had a gold one in his hand.

"So you got a strange bracelet watch to." He states as Eva looks up and sees he had one as well.

"D-Did you g-get a strange n-note with yours t-to?" she asked him as he nods showing it. It read the same thing as hers did and it made her a bit curious as to who would give them these.

It was then that many screams broke out from inside A&C as the door suddenly slammed shut. Peter and Eva went to check it out and peeked in the window to see what was going on. They watched as the teens and even some young children got turned into pixels before vanishing.

The source of this was a monster. It was made of various robotic parts and it's body was made of various game consoles and the logos of each was on them. It's head was an old style computer monitor.

"Wohohoho! Such a brilliant plan if I do say so myself." It began to says.

"Now that the rangers are likely trapped in the world of games along with all the other teens and children in town they will be forced to play by my rules if they want to survive." It continued and then chuckles holding up a hand to its monitor which had a white face on it with black dots for eyes and a creepy smile.

"Then even if they clear my challenges I won't let them free! I will delete them for good and then Master Diablo will be free to carry out his plans. You are a smart one Game Master." It says as Eva and Peter duck low.

"Eva you go and get help. I'm going to try and do something about this guy." Peter says as Eva shakes her head.

"T-There's strength in numbers." She says as Peter sighs.

"I'm just trying to look out for you Eva. I don't want you getting hurt in case I do something stupid." Peter says to her.

" _ **Or you could avoid doing something stupid and I give you two some much needed help."**_ A female voice says coming from the strange bracelets they have causing them to look at it and both blink looking at it in confusion.

" _ **Trans In!"**_ the voice then says as both vanished being teleported to The Great Library.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Both teens were a bit shaky from the sudden teleportation and fall "Ugh…Okay who the heck was that?" Peter asked as steps are heard and Maya comes into their view.

Eva saw her "Miss Spears! What are you doing here?" Eva asked her as Maya chuckles.

"Miss Spears is what you call me in school. Out of school you may call me by my first name if you like." Maya says to them as she helps them up.

"Umm…What is your first name?" Peter asked as Maya rolls her eyes.

"It's Maya." She tells them as they both then recall the initials on the note which was M.S.

"Y-You gave us t-these right?" Eva asked as she and Peter showed the Lore Braces to her.

Maya nods to them "Yes I did. I thought I should do it before Lurre annoys me to find people suitable for them." Maya said calmly as she began to walk off and the two start to walk with her.

"Suitable for what? Who is Lurre? And where exactly are we?" Peter asked as Maya puts a hand to her head groaning a bit.

"First off we are in The Great Library. Don't bother asking where it is as it is a pocket dimension." Maya explained.

"Secondly Lurre is what is known a Lore Keeper. They are a being made of solid energy that can appear human and are meant to record all known history of all dimensions. She is millennia old so don't bother asking her age as even she doesn't know." She continued.

"Thirdly. I see potential in the two of you, and I see you two as the most suitable choices to become the newest rangers to join the Lore Keeper rangers." She finished and it was at this that the two stopped.

"Woah woah woah! Me and her become rangers? Sorry, but that just seems too much. How do we even know that you're telling the truth?" Peter asked defensively.

Maya shakes her head "You don't. Look you don't have to believe me if you don't want to. Though I can tell you how the morphers work, but if you don't want to be part of the team I can take the morpher back and send you home. Deal?" She says.

"T-That sounds like a fair d-deal." Eva said as she was actually rather curious and Peter sighs nodding.

"First you're going to want to put the bracers on. You will feel a surge of power which is the bracers synching up to you meaning that they will work only for you if they work at all." Maya explained as they both nod. They both put them on, and it was at that moment they both felt a surge of energy as Eva was briefly colored in silver energy and Peter in gold.

"W-Woah. That was a r-rush." Eva says Peter nodding in agreement to her before looking to Maya who was smirking a bit, and actually glad they were working.

"Now since they've synched up to you open the watches. An image of a ranger should be shown on the top screen." She instructed to which they do as the Gold and Silver Lore Keeper rangers are shown on their respective screens.

Maya takes in a breath "Now before I go any further I want to know your answer. Do you want to be part of this team?" Maya asked them seriously as both stop a second to actually think it over.

When both looked up they were suddenly not in the library and didn't see Maya or each other.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Eva looked around a bit nervous as she was completely alone or so she thought as five sets of footsteps were heard as a set of figures came forward.

"Huh. So you're the newbie who thinks she deserves the silver ranger powers?" A female voice said and Eva turns to face the voice. She turned coming face to face with the Science Lanes silver ranger who had her arms crossed and Eva could swear that under the helmet she was giving the young girl a look of disappointment.

Another voice sighs but was rather hazy "Calm down there girl. We're not supposed to scare the new girl." The voice said to SL Silver and the haze cleared away revealing Ocean Light Silver.

"Y-You both were silver rangers?" Eva said seeing them.

"Indeed they were young lady." An older male voice says as a younger female voice chuckled.

"Though the two of us weren't exactly Silver, but close enough being sixth and auxiliary rangers ourselves." The female voice then said as two more figures became visible.

The first was the male which was composed of a silver suit with black pants, black arrows pointing upwards along the arms, the radial brace rested on his right arm. Upon his chest was the emblem of a propeller, around his waist was a belt with the same radial design as the morpher. Attached to both his arms, by the wrist, were wing styled blades. His helmet's visor was a V shape and the helmet had a shutter mouth guard that seemed to be like a vent. On the sides of his helmet were vertical wings with aerodynamic positioning. Attached to his belt was a holster which housed a large revolver. It had pipes sprouting from the back and had two thin wings coming out of the side of it, the handle of the pistol was designed to look like an eagle's wing. This was the Sky Striker Ranger of the Steam Force Rangers

The female had a green suit, her body had a vest-like appearance to it with separate white sleeves going down her arms, green gloves at the end of them. On her shoulders were two rounded and thin pauldrons. Her legs were all green and a white tailcoat with a golden trimming came down from her suit. Around her wrists and at the top of her boots were golden bands, styled like thin branches twined together. Around her waist was a golden belt in a similar fashion with a circular buckle that had a leaf adorned upon it. Her helmet was green with a golden trim around the visor, which was shaped like a leaf with a small silver mouthpiece upon it which was outlined in gold. In her hand was the staff of Morrigan. She is the Dryad Ranger of the Mythos Rangers.

"Well don't we got an interesting ranger meeting going on here." Said another male voice as the final figure became visible.

He was dressed in a silver suit much like the GPX Rangers, albeit with differences. His torso was solid silver with black road stripes going down the arms. His pants were black and instead of the black armbands the GPX Rangers had, he had gold arm and boot bands with a gold belt. The gloves were white and the boots were silver. His chest symbol was a "6" over the typical tire. The other difference was the black shoulder pads. He is GPX Silver of the GPX rangers.

Eva looked at the five rangers that have appeared before her and looked down as Science Lanes Silver sighs "Told you she'd be to cowardly for the job." She says to Ocean Light Silver who looked to SL Silver and might be glaring under the helmet.

"Eva right? Well honestly I think that girl over there is wrong." GPX Silver says walking up to her and looks her over as if he was getting a grasp of her personality.

"I've seen a few people like you before Eva. So I'm going to put it simple by saying you better use me and my teams powers for good." He says as Eva looks up to him.

"But how do I know what I'm doing is the right thing to do?" Eva asked as the five just shrug.

"Well kid it's your decision. You can either hang back and let the rangers do all the work or you can be of some help to them." Sky Striker Ranger said to her.

"As much as I don't want to agree with him he is right." Dryad Ranger said as well as SL Silver walks up to Eva and slaps her across the cheek.

Eva was surprised at this and rubs her cheek "W-What was that for?" She asked.

"To try and snap you out of your pity party. Look none of us were prepared when we decided to become rangers. No one is so don't think you're the only one who's gone through this type of anxiety." SL Silver said as OL Silver nods in agreement.

"Not how I would have put it, but she is right. More than that the five of us had agreed to give you our teams True Power, but it will be up to you and the rest of the rangers to put them to good use. That is if you want to become a ranger." OL says as all five rangers glow as Eva thinks it over.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Meanwhile Peter was experiencing the same thing as Eva as he came face to face with five other figures which not all of them were in gold.

The first of the five figures was the Gold RPM ranger. Standing next to him was another male in a gold body suit similar to the Rev Max rangers. His helmet was solid gold with an embossed mouthpiece while the visor looked like a half asterisk sign and black triangular shoulder pads.

The third figure was a black ranger with similarities to the Paleo Force rangers, but he had a jewel on the chest with a dragon design on it.

The final two rangers was Cyber Fire of the Cyber Drive rangers and a Gold Ranger of a currently unknown team.

"Why should I become a ranger? I mean yeah I can fight as well as the next person, but I don't think I'd be of any help." Peter says to them.

The mysterious gold ranger stepped forward "It's not a matter of can or can't. You just do Peter." The ranger says to him.

"I'm not sure alright!" Peter said as a few of the rangers shake their head.

"It's your choice Peter, but the rangers fight with Diablo will go on no matter what. Though it won't exactly matter if they are gone and can't fight anymore." Cyber Fire says as Peter considers this.

"None the less we all consider you and the rest of the Lore Rangers worthy enough to use our powers. It is up to you if you want to become a ranger though." Gold RPM says to him as they all glow as Peter thinks it over.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"I know it is dangerous which is why I'm giving you the chance to leave the Lore Braces here. I will send you straight home if you like." Maya says as Peter and Eva came out of an almost trance like state.

Peter and Eva looked at each other as if asking if the other had experienced the same thing before looking back to Maya as they came to the same decision.

"Umm…How do we work these things again?" Eva asked Maya as Peter nods.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Meanwhile at A&C Game Master was watching from a laptop as the six rangers were running away from a boulder in an adventure based video game _"This is one reason I hate adventure games!"_ The yellow ranger's voice exclaimed as Game Master laughs.

"Hey ugly! I think you missed a couple!" Peter yelled from outside getting the monsters attention and setting the laptop down he walks out seeing Peter and Eva.

"Hahaha. Well it appears I did miss some kids." It said before holding out a hand shooting a pixel like beam at them and they side jump to avoid it.

Peter looks to Eva "Ready?" he asked and she nods as the both stand up and flip open there Lore Braces as the pictures of their Lore Keeper forms are shown.

"Special Story, Unlock!" They say together and as their morphers flash gold and silver.

 **-Morphing Sequence-**

 _Eva's clothes were stripped away as a silver energy took its place before becoming a solid silver body suit. A large pearl white arrowhead pauldron was on her shoulders as a similar colored belt with a silver arrowhead belt buckle held in place the belt and the skirt. The boots were solid white with silver rings holding them in place and she had solid silver B-Bracers on both arms instead of gloves while attached to her right arm was an arrowhead shaped silver and pearl white trimmed shield. Emblemized on her chest in white was the Lore Keeper emblem. Finally a helmet resembling the Epilogue Ranger's helmet, but without the extra trim around the visor while the helmet and the lower section except the mouth piece was white while the upper section and mouth piece was silver._

 _Peter was covered in solid gold as a solid gold body suit took place of his civilian clothes. An orange diamond shaped pauldron took it's place on his shoulders while a similar colored belt with a gold diamond belt buckle took it's place around his waist. The boots were solid gold with thick bands of orange going around it and had gold B-Bracers on his arms instead of gloves while a diamond shaped orange shield with gold trim took his place on her left arm. Emblemized on his chest in orange was the Lore Keeper emblem. Finally a helmet resembling the Epilogue Ranger's helmet, but without the extra trim around the visor while the upper and lower section was both gold with the lower section being a lighter gold and the mouth piece was darker orange._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

"Silver Story, Lore Keeper Silver!" Eva declared as her weapon appeared which was a set of two small ring blades designed to look like multiple small dove wings connected together.

"Golden Story, Lore Keeper Gold!" Peter says standing firm as his weapon appeared which was a wide double edged sword that looked like two gold lightning bolts when they split two different ways two thirds up the blade.

Seeing this the monster huffs "Not impressive. I can do much better than the two of you." Game Master said holding out its hands as a blade appeared in each hand. One was a silver blade with blue wings like hilt while in the other looked like a white silver variation of the blade in the other hand _*_.

Both rangers charged at the monster who crossed his blades blocking the attacks and tossed the two rangers back. It was then that the two's morphers glowed as a new ranger image appeared on the screen.

"Story Change!" Both said tapping the screen as Eva turned into Science Lanes Silver and Peter into the unknown gold ranger both wielding the preferred weapons which was a blade for Eva and a set of blasters for Peter.

Peter began to blast at Game Master who was using the blades to reflect the shots away, but left itself open to Eva who hits it across the chest causing it to spark.

The morphers glowed again as two other images appear "Story Change!" they said this time Eva turning into the Ocean Light Silver and Peter into the Black Paleo Force ranger.

Eva closed her hand concentrating power into it and Peter putting his weapon into Blaster Mode and both began to fire at him. Peter charged up a shot at the same time Eva thrust her hand forward shooting a silver laser shot from her hand.

Angered Game Master summoned another set of weapons this time being a set of twin guns _*_ as the two's morphers glowed again and they changed again this time into the Radial ranger for Eva and Gold Rev Max ranger for Peter.

Dodging the gun fire from the onslaught the two charged forward and kicked Game Master before delivering a punch to it knocking him away.

The morphers glowed again this time they changed into GPX Silver for Eva and RPM Gold for Peter. They rushed at Game Master again stealing the guns and opened fire on it before throwing the guns away.

The morphers glowed once more as they turned in the Dryad ranger for Eva and Cyber Fire for Peter. Both charged up the respective weapons as Game Master scrambled to grab one of the guns. The magic blast and energy from the charged shots combined hitting him, but it was not enough to finish Game Master.

They both turned back to normal "Must admit this guy is durable. Though I think it's time we both put an end to this don't you think so Eva?" Peter asked and she nods.

"Yep." She says as they both summon their weapons and charge them with energy.

"Silver Dove Storm!"

"Gold Phoenix Fire!"

When they swung their weapons the fused together creating a burst of energy that looked like a gold and silver dove that was set on fire.

"Game over! Game over! GAME OVER!" Game Master shouts before he exploded as both rangers give the monster a thumbs down.

"Tale End." Both rangers said as all the teens including the morphed rangers were released. They all saw the gold and silver and Lore Red walked up to them.

"Perhaps we should talk back at the library." She tells them as both nod and they all teleported away.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

When they arrived all the rangers powered down revealing themselves to each other. Peter and Eva were surprised at the identities of the six other rangers, but the other six were just as surprised about them.

"Well I guess that explains why you six suddenly get along much better than you usually do." Peter said to them

"Hey we weren't that bad before we became rangers." Leo retorts as Cassie shakes her head.

"Actually we were Leo. You and Sora were good friends while the rest of us tolerated you or avoided you." Adam says to Leo who glares at Adam.

Alvin sighs "Don't mind them. They are usually like this." He tells them.

"O-Okay." Eva says.

"Hey I wouldn't worry. I think you two will fit right in." Cassie said as Sora nods in agreement.

"Welcome to the team you two." Sora said as AV watched them.

* * *

 **Episode 17 is now done. Now I had originally planned for the Gold and Silver rangers to be introduced at the very start of the third arc, but I figured I had delayed their appearance long enough. Little fact about this episodes Monster of the Day who is known as Game Master. I actually pulled this monster idea from another story, and wanted to use him as a tribute to one of my favorite authors, and as such that author deserves credit. So thank you Crimson G for being the original creator of Game Master. Also thanks to the introduction of the Gold and Silver I will actually be ending this arc much sooner than I had originally planned. Until next time this has been decode9.**

 _ ***1(Authors Note: I do not own the Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, or form. Just thought this kind of reference would be interesting.)**_

 _ ***2(Authors Note 2: I do not own Ratchet and Clank in any way, shape, or form. Hey the guy has video game based powers, and the Dual Raptors are one of my favorite weapons).**_


	23. Episode 18: It's Morphing Time

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Thunder Tales Megazord ready!" Six of the eight rangers called out in the Megazord while Gold and Silver were on the ground fighting a group of Shades and Gearz.

Eva kicked away a Shade that hadn't noticed her due to her short stature "Y-You think they ar-are doing okay in t-there?" Eva asked her voice just above a whisper a bit nervous for her fellow rangers and possible friends.

"I'm sure they are doing just fine." Peter says calmly sticking close to Eva kicking away any monsters that came close.

Meanwhile up in the TTM it flew at it's enemy, and instead of the monster having been small at first the monster that was sent out was already large. It was modeled after a Pteradactyl with a mettalic grey body and black wings with red robotic eyes. So far all their attacks had done was just being repelled.

"Here birdie birdie. Come get the shiny flying giant robot." Adam says he and the other we already morphed and Cassie groans.

"Okay who gave him back his copy of bad jokes?" she asked getting a bit of a chuckle out of the others except Sora who rolled her eyes under the helmet.

"Now isn't exactly the time for jokes guys. This thing is much more trouble than..." She started, but didn't finish as Feradactyl screeched sending out a dark pulse of energy at the Megazord making a solid hit causing alarms to go off inside the TTM.

The rangers stumbled inside "Houston we have a problem! Going down!" Adam exclaimed.

"SHUT UP ADAM!" The other five rangers shouted as the TTM falls to the ground. Feradactyl let out another screech and flew off away from town while the Shades and Gearz ran away scared from the TTM falling.

Before Peter or Eva could do or say anything them as well as the TTM with the rangers in it were teleported away to The Great Library.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

All the rangers were in there civilian clothes as Eva with help from Peter tended to their injuries received from the most recent battle.

"Y-You all s-s-should be a bit mo-more careful." Eva says in almost whispering as she stuttered a bit.

AV sighs "We know that Eva, but that monster has been evading us and causing trouble for the past couple days." AV replied to her as Maya comes back holding a tablet showing the vitals of each zord.

Leo looks up to her "So what's the verdict Maya? The zords okay?" he asked as Maya sighs shaking her head.

"Not exactly Leo. The Lore Zords took most of the damage, with the Alpha Wolf taking the most damage from the impact." She says.

"And the Dino Zord?" Leo adds on a bit worried about it.

"Thankfully it didn't recieve any long term damage. Right now though you guys can't form the Tales Megazord or any of its formations until the Lore Zords are fixed." Maya informed them as all of them except for Peter and Eva groan.

"So we've been beaten up, our zords are down for the count, and birdie is still out there waiting to strike at a moment's notice. Did I miss anything?" Adam asked.

Leo looks at him "You forgot to mention we have school tomorrow." He added on as Adam groans.

Maya gives a smirk "Just because your guys zords are down doesn't mean the city will be easy pickings for that thing. If you recall we do have _eight_ Lore Zords. One for each ranger." Maya reminded them Maya snapping her fingers a screen showing up showing the back area of The Great Library which acted like a hanger for the Zords.

On screen was a silver and white dove like zord that was slightly smaller than the other zords with pink mechanical eyes. Next to it was a gold and red phoenix like zord with matching red mechanical eyes and stood on par with the Alpha Wolf.

"Let me introduce you to Lore Zords seven and eight; The Dove and the Phoenix. Both are capable of combing with other zords of any kind to form megazord formations, but they can also combine with each other to form the Prologue Megazord." Maya explained.

Each ranger looked a bit in awe at the zords "Well that solves one problem, but we still have to been in school tomorrow. So I'll see you all later." Alvin says snapping back to reality and teleports out.

Each of the rangers did the same leaving at various times.

Eva arrived back home and to take her mind off of the events of that day she went to her room and finding her sketchbook opens it and starts drawing.

" _They could have really been hurt today. Sure it serves Diablo, but that doesn't mean it's bad. It only ever attacks us when it is provoked or if we attack it."_ She thought as she sketched out what she thought Feradactyl really looked like.

Eva has a small smile on her face as she finished her sketch and grabbed some paints starting to paint it in. The grey underbody was much lighter, and instead of black wings, head, and upper body they were bronze with pink-red eyes.

Eva took a look at the time and realized she had been working on her drawing for the past few hours, and it was past her usual time she headed to bed. Putting her sketchbook away she got changed taking off her jewelry and went to bed.

As she was doing that a black jeep drove into town headed for the Winchester home.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Morning arrived as each ranger got up and went through their usual routine and was headed off to the school each one waiting by the entrance for the others.

"You hear the science teacher got sick?" Cassie asked as the eight walked in a few nodding to what she said.

"Yeah. Apparently he ate some bad chinese food at the mall's food court." Leo replied.

"I-I'm sure he's doing j-just fine. N-No w-worries." Eva says to them.

AV couldn't help but smile and giggle a bit "Well I have already heard a few things about the substitute." AV said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh really like what squirt?" Leo asked her.

"Well for one he lives out of state, and two he is from Reefside, California." She adds on as the group stops when she said this.

"Wait Reefside. You mean the Reefside that is home to the Dino Thunder, and Music Force rangers?" Adam asked as AV nods.

"The very same. Yet before that he lived in Angel Grove." AV adds on.

"Whoa. Okay unless this guy just happens to suffer a severe case of bad luck or it's just a coincidence…he is probably a former ranger." Peter says.

"You never know." AV sings walking away from them towards the school.

The group was silent for a few seconds "…Is it just me or is AV oddly happy this morning?" Adam asks after a couple seconds.

Alvin nods "Perhaps she is just happy to be back to school." He suggested as the others look to him.

"I doubt it for two reasons: One it's a Monday, and not many people like those. Secondly we have a huge test today in Algebra." Sora says listing off the reasons.

The group groans at Sora's reminder "And I don't think any of us studied for it." Leo added on as they all walk in and head for homeroom.

Classes went by for the group at a slow pace each having to deal with the aforementioned test until they came to one of the classes that they shared which was science.

Leo and Adam's heads were flat against the table groaning "I. Hate. Algebra." They both said at once as Alvin and Peter joined them at the four person table.

"I take it that the test didn't go well for you two?" Alvin asked the only reply he got was a pair of groans from the yellow and black rangers.

At another table sat Sora, AV, Cassie, and Eva who were chatting "How do you know so much about the substitute AV?" Cassie asked AV who grins a bit.

"I will tell you all after school. If we can make it through without a problem." AV said to them as Cassie pouts. The bell rings and the teacher walks on.

The man was in his mid fifties with short brown hair that was graying. He wore a black button up formal shirt and white pants while around his wrist was a woven band of green and red and he wore black shoes.

The man wrote his name up on the board and turned to introduce himself to the students "Hello everyone I'm Dr. Oliver, but feel free to call me Dr. O, and I will be your teacher for the day." He says to the new class of students as AV giggles extremely happy to see the substitute.

The class went on fairly well and they were split up into groups in order to perform an experiment.

"Well the guy certainly has a presence I can say that for sure." Sora said as she assisted the rest of the girls.

Cassie nodded in agreement "If he was a ranger in the past I would say he was a red. Mostly certainly has some leadership like qualities." Cassie said as AV giggles.

" _She doesn't know how right she is."_ She thought the giggle unintentionally getting the attention of the other three girls at the table.

"Ar-Are you o-okay AV? You've been r-rather… g-giggly today." Eva asked her cautiously.

"Actually she's been like this since the mention of the substitute teacher." Cassie said.

AV was about to reply when she felt a vision coming on, and when it ended she grabbed the girls and pulled them under the table just before a nearby experiment exploded sending the contents of the experiment around the room covering almost everything except the girls and the teacher who ducked under when he noticed AV do it.

"I told you that you were putting in too much." Peter says to Leo in annoyance as he and the others were covered in the go like substance.

"How am I suppose to know that when you were breathing down my neck the whole time!" Leo says gritting his teeth a hand clenched into a fist.

"Alright I think that's enough. Everyone go on and head for the shows. I will talk to the principal to see what to do about new clothes." Dr. O says to them all as they all started to leave, and just before the guys were the teacher was in front of them.

"Except you four." He says and ducks into a nearby closet pull out scrappers, a mop bucket, and a couple mops.

"You four are going to clean this up. You make the mess you clean it." He tells the four as the girls leave.

Sora chuckled at this walking out "Well that was rather eventful. Thanks for the save AV." Sora says patting the girl on the back.

"S-Same here." Eva says smiling as Cassie just nods.

"So we have half the class time to kill before school lets out for the day." Sora says hands behind her neck.

Eva sighs "Though it's likely to be just us girls for now. The guys really messed up back there…so what do you all want to do?" Cassie asked.

"Well you girls could always go shopping." A voice said from behind them surprising them as Eva grabs on to Sora. They turn and all let out a sigh of relief seeing that it was Sara.

"Please don't do that Sara. You scared us there." Cassie asked as Sara rubs her head.

"Sorry about that. Though my suggestion isn't that bad of an idea." Sara said to them as the girls did consider this Sora slightly groaning.

"Fine fine, but after school is over." Sora says to them.

Sara continues to look at them "Umm…Would it be okay if I come along? I would like a chance to get to know you all." Sara asked them.

"Sure. I don't see no problem with it." AV said before the others could protest.

"Thank you! See you all after school!" Sara says running off.

The group watched her leave before turning to look at AV "Why did you say that? I know she doesn't hang around with Robyn anymore, but she could still be waiting to cause us trouble." Cassie says as Eva frowns.

"T-True, b-b-but we should g-give her a chance." Eva said much to some of the girls surprised.

"But her and Robyn messed with you a lot. Don't you think it would be better to just leave her on her own?" Sora asked and Eva shakes he head.

"S-Sure she did t-that in the past, b-but m-maybe just maybe she's c-changed for the better." Eva said.

Sora put a hand to her head sighing and cracks a smile "You know Eva your optimism must be contagious. Fine I'll give her a chance." She says.

"Alright, but I'm going to be ready just in case." Cassie said walking off from the group of girls.

Time passed and school ended for the students, and the five girls left as the guys were still cleaning up the room.

The girls chatted as they walked down the street "So AV why have you been so overly happy today?" Sora asked.

AV grinned "Well I guess I can finally tell you. The substitute today is actually my mother's god father. So to an extent he is like a grandfather or an uncle to me." AV said to them.

Each of the girls reactions was complete silence "So you must not be able to see him often then right?" Sara asked not as surprised.

"Yeah. He is busy himself in Reefside." AV replied as they arrived at the mall.

When they got in they turned to face each other "Umm…M-Maybe we should split u-up into g-groups and m-meet up to eat l-later?" Eva suggested to them.

Sora shrugs "Sounds good to me. How about you come with me and Eva Sara?" she asked and Sara nods before the three walk off.

"I guess that leaves you and me AV." Cassie said to the younger girl and they both walk off.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

While the girls were enjoying their time at the mall the four boys and a middle aged teacher were hard at work cleaning the room. Dr. O having returned from taking a small lunch break.

"How the heck did it manage to stick to almost everything?" Leo asked as he scrubbed the walks in annoyance.

Nearby Adam just rolled his eyes "You know perhaps you wouldn't have minded if it stuck to a certain pink girl." He said causing Leo to look over extremely angry, but a visible blush on his face.

"I suggest you shut it Cots or you're going to wake up in a trash bin on collection day." Leo said before going back to the job at hand.

Peter looks over to Alvin as the two mop the floor "Are those two always like that?" Peter asked and Alvin sighs.

"You don't know the half of it." Alvin said to him as Dr. O watched them all as he scrapped the sludge off the wall.

"Come on you know I'm right Leo." Adam says to Leo who was doing his best to ignore him, but patience was quickly fading away.

Peter's eyes narrow watching "Adam perhaps you should stop for your own safety." Peter tells him and Adam shrugs.

Dr. O sighs listening "Hey you four are seniors right? You have any plans for after you graduate?" he asked as the four stop working hearing his question.

"I'm going to be heading off to college after graduation. I want to be able to help teens who are like me." Alvin says to him.

Leo looked away "I…well I'm actually pretty clueless about what I plan to do. Sports and fighting are all that I am good at." Leo says sighing.

Adam nods "I'm kind of in the same predicament as Leo as hard as that is to believe. I figured I will just figure out things as I go along." Adam said.

Peter sighs "Well I've been applying for some scholarship's, but haven't heard anything back yet." Peter said

Adam laughs a bit "Well sounds like half of us are just letting things play out." He said as the others roll their eyes at him.

"To bad when you go you will be leaving AV behind." Leo said instantly causing Adam to blush and Dr. O to give Adam a small glare hearing that Adam was interested in his friend and former leader's grandchild.

"N-No clue w-w-what you're talking a-about." Adam stammered.

Alvin shakes his head smiling "It's plain as day Adam. You have a crush on AV. Just ask her out already." Alvin advised him.

Adam looked away "Easy for you to say. None of you have ever had a girlfriend." Adam retorts.

"Me and Sora dated for a month." Leo said stopping them all as they just stared at him.

"And why hasn't this been mentioned before?!" Peter demanded glaring at the yellow clad young man.

Leo shrugged going back to his work "You guys never asked, and before you assume anything nothing happened between me and Sora. We just thought we were better as friends and nothing more." Leo said as they all start going back to work.

"…So when are you going to ask Cassie out?" Adam asked, and the only response he got out of the yellow ranger was goop from the wall being thrown at him and making contact.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

As the day began to end a loud screech echoed and the ground was hit by a pulse of flame like dark energy causing the ground to start to quake the shockwaves were felt throughout the town.

At the mall the five girls were in the middle of lunch when the quake hit, and they all came out looking up at the skylight as a large shadow flew over the mall.

"Fearadactyl." Sora whispered before looking to Eva and nodding to her. The silver clad young girl took off quickly the rest about to do the same when they heard screams inside the mall.

Sora and the others including Sara ran to check out the noise and saw a group of Shades and Gearz being lead by Zisko going into various stores taking various metal objects as well as a large variety of tools from a mechanic's store.

"Hey Christopher Columbus you know you have to pay for that stuff!" Sora shouted as Zisko turned around.

"Well well. We meet again my dear lass, but must you be so rude to a gentlemen such as me?" he asked as the others got into a fighting stance except for Sara who ran straight in.

Sora looked to the other girls "Help her. I'm going to find a safe place to morph." Sora said before taking off.

Meanwhile at the school the same creatures showed up the teachers screams being heard as they ran off. The guys and the teacher looked out seeing the foot soldiers.

"So much for the school being safe." Alvin muttered as Dr. O went out starting to fight them. The four watched a moment before going out to assist the teacher.

" _His style seems so familiar."_ Alvin thought.

" _He fights just like squirt or maybe it's her that fight's like him."_ Leo thought.

It was then that Dracotaur appeared surprising Dr. O before he was kicked back by the hybrid creature and looked to Leo "So we meet again yellow ranger. This time I will have my victory." He said as the teacher manages to stand using a wall as support.

"Don't worry about me. Morph now!" He tells the four who were a bit surprised that he knew. When they were about to ask the older man's form was replaced by the forms of Mighty Morphin Green, Mighty Morphin White, Zeo Red, Turbo Red, and Dino Thunder Black.

"You heard him. It's Morphing Time!" Leo says.

"Unlock The Legend!/Special Story, Unlock!" They declared transforming into their standard suits weapons ready.

Alvin, Adam, and Peter went after the Shades and Gearz while Leo ran right at Dracotaur and their blades clashed.

Alvin and Adam attacked the monsters as their mophers went off showing a large signal in town "Get going Peter. Our giant friend is back." Adam said.

Peter nods running off taking out some foot soldiers as he left.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Peter and Eva arrived riding their Lore Cycles and saw that Fearadactyl was indeed attacking again, but it was letting out a low screech like it was in pain and not wanting to do this.

" _ **Okay you two know what to do right?"**_ Maya asked from the morphers.

"Yes, b-but do we have t-to destroy i-it?" Eva asked as Maya sighs from the other end.

" _ **I don't see any other way Eva. If you don't it will keep coming back till it eventually destroys everything."**_ Maya said to Eva. Truthfully Fearadactyl reminded Maya of the final Lore Zord that was made, but it had vanished a few years ago.

As she finished a Megazord image appeared on the screen of the Lore Brace.

"Unite the Legend!" Both declared as their zords came flying out to where they were.

 **-Megazord Sequence-**

 _The eyes of the two zords flashed as they disassembled completely. The wings of the silver dove began to fold in on itself as pieces from the gold phoenix came together form the arms and the claws of the phoenix connect to the bottom forming hands the process doing the same for the feet, but using the dove talons as the feet and the phoenix wings for the legs. The chest like area of the phoenix split in two the dove chest coming in the middle and the two pieces of the phoenix chest connected to it. Finally the phoenix head became hollow becoming a helmet that went on top of it. The pieces of the megazord went together finishing the transformation. Running along the sides of the arms, chest, and legs was red and white streaks._

 **-End Megazord Sequence-**

"Metal Megazord Online!" Eva and Peter declared from inside the Megazord which was the same as the inside of the other megazord formations.

The MM rushed forward and jumped up high in an attempt to try and hit the flying monster, but missed and fell back to the ground on it's feet.

"We got any weapons?" Peter asked, but as he did so there was a light in front of the megazord and a large silver blaster with gold trim on it appeared before falling to the ground.

" _ **Sorry about that. I actually forgot to install the Metal Blaster so I just sent it."**_ Maya's voice said as the two rangers groan and the MM picks up the weapon.

The MM began to fire at the monster who just dodged the attempts.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At the mall the girls were holding their own as a morphed Sora was fighting with Zisko "So what exactly are you guys doing here? Thinking of becoming a handy man and tossing away a life of villainy?" Sora joked.

"Must you be like that my lady. While what we are doing is messy even I can't say what that bloke is planning." Zisko says and ducks dodging a blow from Sora's longsword.

"Fine. I will just have to get it out of you the hard way." Sora said taking her second morpher off her belt.

"Final Chapters Morpher, ready!" she said gaining a dark red aura.

"Unleash the Legacy!" Sora shouts the red aura engulfing her seconds later she was standing in her Epilogue Ranger form.

She wasted no time rushing forward with her double bladed halberd at Zisko who changed into his armored form and clashed blades with her.

Sara held her own fighting against with the others as Recks came running out of the shop with the last bit of what they had been going after "It is done Zisko! Now let's get out of here!" she says before teleporting away.

Zisko broke off his fight with Sora "It appears I must be going fair maiden. Perhaps we will fight again another time." He said and bows before teleporting away.

Sora looks to the others "Thanks for holding off those foot soldiers. Bit stupid, but you did good." She says to them mainly to Sara as Sora pretended to not know them and leaves before they could ask anything.

Meanwhile the battle with Fearadactyl wasn't proceeding well as each time they tried to blast it it would just manage to escape or swerve out of the way throwing them off.

"We need to corner him." Peter says gritting his teeth under his helmet.

"I-I know, but h-how are we g-going to do that?" Eva asked him.

Peter looks to his morpher and scrolls through it coming to what looked like an old style bomber plane "Let's try this! Unite the Legend!" Peter said.

From the sky the sound of a large plane could be heard as the plane shown on the morpher appeared "Eva can you operate this on your own? I'm going to take the other zord." Peter says and jumps out and up into the plane before Eva could reply.

Gunfire was heard as the plane fired at Fearadactyl making a solid hit and it cries out in pain. Hesitantly the MM lined up a shot and fired the shot making contact with a wing and forcing it to crash landing on the ground.

"Now the finisher." Peter said about to drop the entire bomb load on Fearadactyl.

"Wait! T-There is something I-I want to try." Eva said over the comms and Peter sighs.

"You know we have to do this Eva. It's just a machine." Peter says as Eva ignores him and gets out of the MM and walks over to Fearadactyl still morphed.

Fearadactyl looked at Eva and screeched "H-Hi there. I-I'm Eva." She says as Fearadactyl lets out a low screech.

"I-I'm so sorry for a-a-attacking you, but we h-had to." She added on and walks up rubbing the metal head of the creature.

"Y-You looked like you w-were in pain b-before we s-started fighting. D-Do you not w-want to f-fight us?" Eva asked and the Pterodactyl themed machine let out a loud screech.

Maya watched this from The Great Library, and seeing how Eva interacted with the machine made her wonder. She began to perform a scan of Fearadactyl.

" _Please let me be right…Yes!"_ Maya thought and began rapidly typing.

" _So that's what happened to you."_ She thought and gets on the communicator.

" _ **Peter hold off on ending it. Fearadactyl isn't a monster."**_ Maya said to them.

"If it's not a monster than what is it?" Peter asked coming down and dismissing the zord that was summoned.

" _ **That's the thing. Fearadactyl is a Lore Zord."**_ Maya tells him.

"I thought you said that there was only eight? One for each of us." Peter said.

" _ **Yes I said there was only eight. Because the ninth went missing before the team was formed. It appears someone managed to give it a virus that put someone else in the driver's seat. I'm already working of riding it from the zords system."**_ Maya said to them both

Eva smiles at this nodding "S-So is this o-one meant f-f-for us?" she decided to ask.

" _ **Yes. Even if it wasn't I think this one has become rather attached to you Eva."**_ Maya said finishing to rid the virus from the zord. The zords eye's flashed turning from the color it was to a red-pink color.

" _ **Now you guys get on back here, and don't worry about Ptera. She'll be fixed up and restored to her old self soon."**_ Maya said as the two teleport away.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

All eight rangers were at The Great Library relaxing after having finished battling the monsters, but Leo was sporting some bandages on his chest. During his fight with Dracotaur the monster had managed to get in a few blows that were to much for the suit to handle, and thanks to the quick thinking of the other boys and Dr. O drove the hybrid beast off.

"Got saved by an old man. I'm not going to live that one down." Leo says before he was slapped on the chest by AV and he recoils back in pain.

"What was that for?!" He demanded getting up looking like he was about ready to punch the younger girl.

"That 'old man' as you call him is my mother's godfather. So he is like a grandfather or uncle to me." AV tells him hands on her hips glaring at Leo who backs off.

Adam sighs getting between them "Okay let's stop. I would like to end the day on a _purr_ fect note now try not to ruin it." He says and the group groans at the pun.

AV chuckles causing Adam to blush, and she was about to say something when a serious headache came over her and she stumbled. She saw images pass by so quick that involved her and the team as well as others. She saw Xolicernic doing something to someone, but couldn't tell who. Finally she saw an old woman laying in a bed eye's closing as sleep took her for a final permanent time.

"A…AV..Avalon! Hey you okay girl?" Cassie asked in worry.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Just got a bit overwhelmed for a second." AV lied.

Sora shrugs "If you say so. If there is anything bothering you just tells us." She said before going back to talking with the others.

" _I get the feeling something is about to happen again."_ AV thought.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

It was the next day at school and Adam was sneaking glances at AV during whatever classes he was part of. He would look away whenever AV noticed and work on his work.

"Just talk to her already Adam." Alvin says in a whisper during Science which Dr. O was still substituting and took notice of Adam's behavior.

The bell rang and students began to leave "Mr. Cots could you stay behind a moment please?" he asked and Adam nods staying while the others left.

"I couldn't help but notice you were distracted today. Is something going on that you want to talk about?" he asked as Adam fidgets and sighs.

"There's nothing distracting me Dr. O." Adam says defensively.

Dr. O sighs "First off feel free to call me Tommy when you aren't in class, and secondly you have to stop denying it. It will eventually come out." Tommy tells Adam who is blushing.

"Alright there is this one girl, and well she is one of my teammates. She stands out from other girls, and she knows what to do in any situation. She can come up with a plan on the fly. She is very beautiful as well." Adam admits.

Tommy nods listening "Let me guess you're crushing on my grand niece Avalon." He says and Adam was surprised.

"How did you know? Plus how do you know AV?" Adam asked.

"I did just say she was my grand niece. I am also her mother's godfather so I've known her mother since she was a kid, and I knew AV from the moment she was born." Tommy says to him.

"Wow." was all Adam could say.

Tommy then give's him a serious look "Yes plus if you even hurt AV like those from her old school or even break her heart, there will be a ton of red veterans and her father that will be knocking on your door." Tommy warned glaring at the boy.

Adam takes in a breath "Y-Yes sir. Understood." Adam says and Tommy dismisses him.

Most of the others had left heading for their next classes, but AV was waiting outside the room looking worried "Are you okay Adam?" AV asked him.

"Y-Yeah. Just peachy." Adam says nervously.

 _"Well I guess now is better than later."_ Adam thought and takes in a breath and releases it to calm his nerves.

"AV can we talk for a moment?" Adam asked her and she nods.

"I don't see why not." she says to him.

"I was wondering if maybe uhh...you might want to get some ice cream together sometime? Just me and you?" Adam asked and AV blushes realizing what he was asking.

"A-Are you asking me on a date Adam?" AV asks.

Adam rubs the back of his head "Well umm...no...kind of...yes. Yes I am." Adam says and AV chuckles.

"Adam you are one funny guy, but that's one of the reason's I like you." AV says smiling at him and nods.

"I would love to go on a date with you Adam." she says to him it was then the bell rings and her smile turns into a look of panic.

"Oh no! We're going to be late! Come on Adam!" AV says grabbing one of Adam's hands and taking off running.

Adam smiled running to keep up, and he silently thanked Tommy for giving him the nudge he needed to ask AV out.

* * *

 **Now that is the end of Episode 18 as well as the end of Arc 2, but it is also the end of Season 1 of Lore Keepers! Now let me start by saying that I am terribly sorry for the over a month long delay. I originally had this done a while back, but due to someone who may or may not be related to me caused the file to get deleted causing me great frustration and having to write it yet again…yeah that was fun.**

 **I was also going between writing this and writing the Season 2 premiere episode so while I was spending time on this chapter I was also busy with the second season. I originally had Dr. O/Tommy Oliver much more involved…I think…in the previous version, but because of what happened I couldn't replicate what I had.**

 **Now while Season 1 is over Lore Keepers is far from being over. The ending section is a taste of events to come in a different ranger story that will feature the Lore Keeper rangers teaming up with yet another OC ranger team. You will have to wait and see who.**

 **Also I do plan on writing more Interludes which will take place before, during, or after episodes. If you have suggestions for Interludes that you want to see happen just let me know via review or pm. Well I think that covers everything so I will see you all for Season 2, and until next time this has been decode9!**


	24. Interlude 4: Fastforward

**The following is an Interlude that will be connected to the special event in the story Power Rangers Star Descendents. I own Sora Daniels, Maya Spears, Lurre the last Lore Keeper, Diablo, Gearz, and Shades (Lore Keeper Version). Avalon Victoria 'AV' Winchester, and Xolicernic belongs to Thewhatzupwriter26. Cassandra 'Cassie' StClare belongs to ICrzy. Adam Cots belongs to TimmayIsAwesome. Leo Balgriff belongs to W. R. Winters. Alvin Gregory belongs to . Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider belongs to Toei.**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora and the rangers minus Adam and AV ran towards the signal that a fight was happening, and when they got their they saw Adam being attacked by a stranger group of monsters

After finishing them quickly the group cancels their morph and Sora looks to Adam "Adam what happened?" Sora asks Adam.

"Yeah where is AV?" Leo asks Adam.

Adam has tears in his eyes. "Xolicernic kidnapped her." Adam said to them devastated before passing out from the injuries he had received from the battle.

"That psycho never learns does he." Alvin said to them.

"Yeah why did he come back?" Eva asks them.

Peter picks Adam up as Cassie is feeling bad about it. "I do not know why Xolicernic came back to kidnap AV, but we have go rescue her." Peter said to them.

Cassie nods in agreement with him and spots AV's morpher laying on the ground. "Guys she does not have her morpher." Cassie said to them. The teens report away to their headquarters.

When they arrived Maya was already working on trying to figure out exactly what was going on and then turns to the teens.

"Glad you all could make it. Seems like we got another time related problem." Maya says as Sora sighs.

Adam is being treated as the others are worried sick about AV. "I do not understand why Xolicernic has been revived. I mean wasn't he destroyed a few battles ago." Eva said to them.

Peter nods in agreement. "Yeah I mean we were there when it happened." Peter said to them.

Alvin glances back at Adam who is sleeping. "Xolicernic must have gotten more power than before by who ever revived him." Alvin said to them.

"AV taken to the future, red star descendant." Adam mumbled as he was coming around as he really got knocked out of it.

The teens look at each other as they rush over to Adam.

Lurre frowns as she does not like it at all "Did he say taken to the future?" Leo asks them.

The teens nod as it is another time travel trip for them. "Unfortunately yes." Cassie said to them.

Sora groans as he really does not like time travel "Here I thought Abbinus is the time traveling but Xolicernic is the time traveling nut job. However what is the red star descendant Adam is mumbling about?" Sora said to them.

Lurre looks at them as she fears it might be a new group of rangers. "There is another group of rangers. However they are located in 150 years to the future. The red star descendant is a who." Lurre said to them.

The teens are shocked by it as they learn more about it. "Wait a minute, there is actually a group of rangers in the future." Leo said to Lurre.

Lurre nods to Leo as the new books are being formed.

As the books are being formed, the teens notice that there is not a solid red book with them. "Umm Lurre, I thought there is a red book with them." Cassie said to Lurre.

Lurre looks at the newly formed books Maya also notices it as well. "That is unusual unless there is not a red ranger on their team yet." Maya said to them.

The teens are shocked by it. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NOT A RED RANGER ON THAT TEAM YET?" They all said in unison.

Maya gives them a look. "Calm down guys, it probably mean they have not found them, and they are a new team as well. They probably need some advice." Maya said to them.

Sora nods as it has been rangers from the past giving them advice. "Yeah but where in 150 years is AV though? Plus Adam will be very pissed to be left out from this rescue mission." Sora said to Maya.

Lurre looks on the map for the location of the disturbance. "It is in Angel Grove." Lurre said to them.

Adam is coming around as he looks at them. "Guys, I can not believe that I let her down." Adam said to them feeling down that he couldn't protect AV.

The teens rush over to Adam as he is awake "It is not your fault Adam. There is no way that you could have known that Xolicernic gotten revived." Maya said to Adam.

Adam sighs as he is not going to sit on the side lines. "We have to go rescue her". Adam said to them.

The teens look at Adam as he is not quite well "He is the Tommy and AV is the Kimberly of the team." Sora said to them.

The teens nod as they use the TWA's to go 150 years into the future and scramble through the portal that appeared.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The group arrived in Angel Grove 150 years in the future and Sora glancing around "Okay guys let's spread out and maybe..." Sora starts before a couple police vehicles stop and officers come out.

"Hey you kids! What are all of you doing outside of school!" One of the officers ask arms crossed.

Before they knew it the group of seven were in the back of two police cars _"...Why? Why does this keep on happening to me?"_ Sora thought as they were drove to Angel Grove High School.

* * *

 **And that is the end of this Interlude. Check out Power Rangers Star Descendents to find out what will happen, and come back here later for the fifth Interlude that will be the conclusion to the special event. Until next time this has been decode9.  
**


	25. Interlude 5: Home Sweet Home 2

**The following is an Interlude/Conclusion to the special event in the story Power Rangers Star Descendents. I own Sora Daniels, Maya Spears, Lurre the last Lore Keeper, Diablo, Gearz, and Shades (Lore Keeper Version). Avalon Victoria 'AV' Winchester, and Xolicernic belongs to Thewhatzupwriter26. Cassandra 'Cassie' StClare belongs to ICrzy. Adam Cots belongs to TimmayIsAwesome. Leo Balgriff belongs to W. R. Winters. Alvin Gregory belongs to fantastic rhapsody. Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider belongs to Toei.**

* * *

It has been a few days since the AV had been kidnapped and the rest of the team had gone to rescue her and ending up teaming up with a ranger team 150 years into the future.

"You think that they will be okay? I mean it will be a huge adjustment to accept someone else as the leader." Eva asked slightly nervous.

Leo shakes his head "No. It might take a bit, but I'm sure they will be able to handle it. Hopefully a lot better than I was able to when AV was put in charge of the team." Leo said.

"Still hard to believe you were still alive AV." Cassie adds before sighing.

Sora nods occupied thinking about something else entirely.

That fight with Future Xolicernic she hadn't admitted it yet, but after she somehow made a fireball she was scared. Fire had cost her and her family their old home and almost their lives, but somehow she was able to make it and use it.

"Well guys I don't know about you, but me and AV have a date to make up. See you all later." Adam says with a smile taking AV's hand gently before they teleported out.

Each ranger did this one by one until they all left. Sora arrived home seeing her father their fixing dinner while her mother was likely asleep right now.

 _"Sora, you should not be afraid to use the special gift that you inherited from your father."_ The older Avalon had told her. How did her strange power over fire have to do with her father, and what exactly did she know?

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At the villains main base Abbinus was hard at work in her lab working on something, anything to possibly give her an edge over the rangers. Yet it was also to take her mind off of the death of Xolicernic. While she wouldn't admit it out loud she did indeed miss Xolicernic.

"My my. It appears that nothing has changed." A male voice says causing Abbinus to turn around in alarm and froze not believing what she saw right in front of her. Xolicernic was standing right in front of her looking like he did before his death.

"H-H-How? Y-You're suppose to be dead!" she exclaimed.

"I am. Now allow me to explain why it is I am her Abbinus." Xolicernic says to her. It only took a few minutes, but Abbinus nods in understanding.

"I see. So you are Xolicernic, but from another point in time. Yet why is it you insist that I build another Time Window?" she asked him.

Xolicernic smirks "I thought you might want to know about the red ranger of my time. He is a descendant of Stella Winchester-Scott." He informs this peeking her interest.

"I know exactly who he is and what he looks like. I just require your assistance. Now I must go." He says before activating his Time Window and vanishing.

Abbinus without hesitation began working on a new Time Window. If she couldn't get a hold of her arch enemy's daughter then perhaps getting her descendant and making him suffer would be just as satisfying.

* * *

 **And that is the end of this Interlude and to the Team Up between the Lore Keepers and Star Descendants...for now. Now if you are all curious the crossover event, this interlude, and the previous one all take place after Episode 1 of Season 2 or Lore Keepers. Until next time this has been decode9.**


End file.
